Rewind
by ZooZebra
Summary: Sesshomaru has a chance to find someone who went missing in the future. But Kagome waltzes in and changes everything...There is a legend, speaking of not one, but TWO shikon jewels. Will having a miko's fate cost her everything? Even herself?
1. Such is Time

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters. All of that awesomeness belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Several of the characters do belong to me, however, so please don't steal!

With love,

~Zoo

UPDATED

Chapter 1

The crunch of the white snow beneath his feet was the only sound reverberating in the silent woods as he patrolled his territory. His regal expressionless eyes scanned what he could see and his demon senses searched what he could not. Long gone where his emotions for they held him back. Or so to the public eye, at least. Only a true warrior with no emotional connections would conquer. The great Lord of the Western Lands was no exception. This Sesshomaru was devoid of anything human, despising the very name of that species, save his handsome humanlike features.

He wasn't always this way though. Thoughts of a woman whose laughter chimed like bells echoed in his memory. He remembered the first few shy encounters, the long and heated nights. She was gone, taken from him before he could even act. Had he courted her sooner, she wouldn't have been in that palace, she would have been with him. There was something that never forgot her. Something that made him despise every happy individual that walked his path. He hated that others could smile, that they had a reason to smile.

But life moved on and he continued being the great Western Lord. At his hip, he prided himself in his sword, Toukijin, forged by Kaijinbou by taking a fang of a fallen demon and creating the sword from it. Despite the evil embodiment within, he conquered the sword with ease. This was his powerful sword, unlike the inherited sword his worthless father left for him. Tenseiga, the sword that could revive 100 dead bodies with one stroke, was made from the late Inu Taisho's fang, the shame to the Western lands. At least in Sesshomaru mind. Pathetic, was all Sesshomaru could think of to describe both the sword and the owner of the fang who requested it forged by Toutousai. He received a sword that could not cut, but revive, while his half breed half brother received the sword of death. Tetsusaiga, the blade that could kill 100 lives in a single stroke, was given to a weak half demon and Sesshomaru never understood why. He knew his father would leave the Western Lands to him. What he didn't know what was why with the lands in his control, wasn't the blade of death left to him as well. Another shame.

As he continued his rounds around his palace, he found a yellow daisy laying undisturbed in his path. He bent forward and picked it up, knowing who had strategically placed it there waiting for him to find it. Continuing onward, he found another, then another. He followed the trail until he reached a sleeping child laying on the back of a two headed dragon. Ah-Un bowed their heads low as their master approached them and then continued grazing on the grass hidden beneath the snow. He placed the flowers he had picked up in his pocket and reached to lift the resting girl. She stirred and leaned closer to the warmth near her and opened her eyes. As she realized who was holding her, her sleepy face sprung to life and her toothy smile stretched from her mouth to her eyes. She moved in his arms and arranged herself so she was hugging him around the neck, burring her face into his chest as she avoided his sharp armor. Though not a soul had seen it, a smile flickered on his lips and vanished so quickly, one would think they had imagined seeing it. Sesshomaru headed back to the castle to send her off to bed. The human child was the only human being to ever be seen with the Western Lord in such a manner. What was even stranger than the human hating demon watching over a puny human girl, was how the two met.

After Sesshomaru lost his left arm in a battle with his hated half brother, Inuyasha, he retreated to a tree where he planned on resting to regain his strength. As he was laying under the tree, a girl around the age of 6 stumbled across the wounded demon. Though she new of the stigmata between humans and demons, she paid no heed to it. She approached the bloody being, curious of his injury. He sensed someone approaching so he shot upright and growled a menacing warning for whoever it was to stay back. Rin, seeing this, swallowed her breath and stepped closer as he watched her closely. She left quickly and he thought he had seen the last of her. Then he noticed her coming again, this time carrying a large leaf filled with edible mushroom and a fish. She placed them before him then turned to leave. He didn't look up at her when he told her to forget bringing him such nonsense; that he didn't eat human food and it was a wasted attempt. She paused in her steps to turn and look at him. After a few moments of looking at him, she left. However, she did not give up. She returned the next day with more food. Each time, Sesshomaru denied her offerings. She could only peer at him with one eye. Her other eye was bruised and swollen, along with the rest of her frail and small body.

Without turning to look at her, he asked, "Where did you get those bruises," out of curiosity. Thinking she had heard him wrong, she remained quiet and looked at him with one curious eye. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he stated next. This time however, he faced her and looked down at her with expressionless eyes. At his statement, her face lit up with joy and she laughed wholly with her heart and soul. Stunned at her reaction, he asked why on earth was she laughing. That he didn't care, only curious. That was the first time he heard her laugh. Even in his arrogant, human hating mind, her laugh filled a dark place within him and he enjoyed it very much.

Soon when he was able to back on his feet, he left without a word to the little girl. The next time she went to bring more food, he was gone. As she was walking around searching for food for her empty belly, she heard a growl come from behind her. Her human senses could easily pick up on the threat of that growl which spelled her death. She quickly dropped the mushrooms she collected and took off running. She glanced behind to see what was chasing her and to her fear, she saw a pack of wolves all with blood thirst in their eyes. She pushed her tiny legs as hard and fast as she could, thinking about the white haired demon before she tripped on a tree's root and toppled forward. Before she could regain herself, the wolves were over her. She turned to see them pounce, her scream echoed through an empty forest.

Not too far off, a scent reached Sesshomaru's nose. Blood, he thought. Then he smelled the scent of wolves. That's when it hit him. He recognized the scent attached to the blood. Following the smell trail of blood, he found the tiny girl laying on the floor unmoving. Her laughter was long gone, the joy radiating from her little body was replaced with fear. Her face was turned to him and her un-bruised dead eye remained open, peering at him. His green toad demon advisor, Jaken, approached the dead girl first. He examined her body and agreed that she was indeed killed by wolves. Jaken turned and asked his master if he recognized the dead girl. Without a word, Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, Tenseiga, to test if it would respond to her. Just as he pulled it out, Tenseiga pulsed with the desire to revive. _Interesting_, he thought. The background faded in his eyes and he saw the soul collectors of the afterlife ready the girl to move on to the next world. To test out his sword again, he drew his blade back, and sliced through the ugly soul collectors. He kneeled down and cradled the poor girl to him and waited. His eyes widened and he drew a gasp of surprise when she began to stir. Her wounded eye was healed and she looked up at him with both brown eyes sparkling with new life. She stepped back and looked up at him in wonder, knowing he had saved her. He stood and turned, leaving both the girl and his advisor behind him. Jaken was shocked, to say the least, as he called for his master to wait for him. The girl left the toad demon as she began to step forward, following him. She quickened her pace as she took off after him. Since then, she never left his side. Nor did he ask her to. She tended to herself, found her own meals, and never complained. Although during the first few weeks of her joining his pack, she did not smile or talk much. He did miss her laughter and he was quite concerned that it was gone. After spending time with her new demon lord, she began to open up and soon her joyous sparkle was back. Finally she told him her name and life continued on like nothing had changed for Sesshomaru.

However, much indeed had changed. He never thought he would open himself to another since…Sesshomaru's train of thought cut short and he stopped in his tracks. He peered down at the sleeping girl and a slight pang throbbed in his heart. He turned his face to the full silver moon and whispered,

"Miyuki." The wind picked up and caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes feeling the emptiness at his right hand. He composed himself and continued forth into his palace. Keeping quieter than a mouse, he placed his Rin in her soft bed and sat beside her to reminisce on his journey. He adored the girl very much and welcomed the thought of being her father. He had noticed her slip up and almost call him as such but she always corrected herself. He wanted so much for her to call him Otousan, but he would wait until she was ready. He had every intention at making her his daughter in the eyes of demon law, with the adoption ceremony and marking ceremony in hand. But she would have to ask, as per demon law. Curse the code, he thought darkly. He was not allowed to ask her since he did not have an heir on his own yet. He was only allowed to be her guardian unless she approached him about it. Even then, it was a rare chance she would ever be entrusted with the Western Lands by the other Lords. She was a human after all.

Leaving her quarters with a barely audible sigh, he shut her door and walked to his study to sit in his grand chair facing the fire pit. He stared at the dancing flames searching for loop holes in his mind. Frustrated that he could not find any, he rose up and walked over to his library. Stopping in front of a specific section, he tilted a certain book forward and the book case slid back and to the side, revealing an unlit passage. Using his demon eyes, he sped through the passage and pushed forward the wall at the end. He entered a small room dimly lit by torches. There was a table against the farthest wall with a necklace, a katana, and a kimono laying on it. Sesshomaru, for the past 56 years, came every night to dust them. The Kimono was folded neatly without a speck dirt on it. He picked it up and unfolded it to inspect it. It was a midnight blue color with silver strips at the cuffs of both sleeves. Along the hem, were two Inu's, male and female. One was a little further than the other as it was looking back at its mate. They both bore the mark of the house upon their foreheads and their furs glittered with a special fabric made to make them appear shiny. Along the right shoulder, similar to Sesshomaru's, where Sakura blossoms, however these where the same silver color as the sleeve cuffs. The fabric used to tie the kimono where silver as well, and made shiny to sparkle against the deep blue of the rest of the kimono. If worn, the tail of the kimono would trail back quite a bit, creating an elegant train.

It was a gift Sesshomaru had ordered to be made by the best kimono maker in Japan. He had spent quite a bit of money to have it crafted, but the price wasn't the matter. Anything was worth a heavy price for her. He clutched it in his hands and closed his eyes, remembering her scent. It smelled of night, with white sweet rose and juniper. He began to growl to himself and placed the kimono down before he ripped it in anger. He would never smell that scent again. It was lost to him. Yes he was emotionless; to those around him. Within himself, he was at war with every emotion known to mankind. He'd give anything to have her back. His mate.


	2. Chew Toy Ahoy!

Chapter 2

On the other side of Edo, Japan, a group of unusual characters sat around a fire inside a tattered hut waiting for their friend to return. Sango, a demon huntress with long black hair pulled back in a sporty ponytail, sat with her neko demon companion, Kirara, in her lap. Sango stroked the miniature fire cat demon as she talked with her friends. Miroku, a wondering monk who's clothing was the only thing monk-like about him, was sitting to Sango's left. His shoulder length hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his staff rested comfortably within hands reach of him. His right hand was wrapped in a purple cloth and tied with prayer beads. Beneath the cloth was a menacing wind tunnel that could suck up anything and everything if he released it, including demons too much for the rest of the group. But it wasn't all for good, this wind tunnel. The fate of Miroku's future lays in curse a horrible demon named Naraku placed on Miroku's family. The wind tunnel will consume everything in it's path, until it has consumed the very person owning the hand it rests on as well. Miroku had seen his father perish before his very eyes. If something wasn't done to lift the curse, he will face the exact same fate.

To the left of Miroku, sat Shippo. Despite the fact he had walked the earth for 50 years, he was still a child, in demon standards. His face was chubby with that of baby fat and his furry tail bounced in excitement over the toys he played with. He wore a light blue haori with a darker blue hakama and a beige vest. His reddish brown hair was tied back high and accented his youthfulness.

Besides him, sat the biggest, thickheaded one of them all, Inuyasha. He was clad in red fire rat clothing that was torn with wear with no shoes to adorn his feet. His clawed hands were nestled in the sleeves of his haori as he sat cross-legged beside a grand tree. Atop his head were two dog ears that twitched in the direction of every sound. His eyes were closed as he meditated. While Sesshomaru's face resembled that of his mother's, Inuyasha was the spitting image of his father, save for the honorific markings. Unlike Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had no markings that told of status or rank, seeing how he had not earned any. It wasn't like he wanted it either. He had always bore the brunt of his father's mistake. It wasn't the fact that he fell in love with a human. It wasn't so unheard of. It was the fact that the Inu Taisho had betrayed his mate of several centuries, betrayed an oath, betrayed the royal name, and most of all, betrayed his first son. Oh how Sesshomaru adored his mother. The years she had slaved over raising him and maintaining the palace while she new of her mate's affair. Yet, she had held her head above the rumors and snickers of other Lords and Ladies and proved herself time and again. Despite her powerful, regal appearance, she was miserable inside. And it was all because of Inuyasha's father.

His own mother was no better off. She was long dead, but in her prime, she was a beautiful maiden. Where Sesshomaru's mother was brute and ruthless, Izayoi was soft and gentle. Her tender heart broke ten fold at each crude remark made at her innocent son. The son mocked for simply being in existence. He was hated by humans for his demon blood, and despised by demons for his human blood. His father died in a fire as he battled to save his family after reviving Izayoi, and his brother didn't want a thing to do with either of them. His mother was all he had in his lonely life.

That was until he met Kikyo. He opened his gold eyes, the only similarity he shared with Sesshomaru along with the long white hair, to look up at the transparent spirit collectors dancing in the night sky as the called for him to follow them to their master. Their master was not even really living. She was a shadow of the powerful maiden she used to be. Kikyo passed long ago because of the same demon that had cursed Miroku's hand. Through black miko magic, Kikyo's body was able to be reconstructed and a piece her soul stolen from another. The other girl was just an innocent victim to a love triangle forged five hundred years before her time.

Suddenly, the well beside the strange group began to shimmer in a blue light. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo picked up on the familiar sense of a miko in their midst and all stood. A hideious yellow backpack was thrown over the top of the well and landed with a loud thud on the ground below. Inuyasha sped inside it and jumped out with a bundle clinging to his back. Inuyasha crouched low and person he was carrying moved to stand back and collect the bag. Kagome turned and smiled brightly at her pack and was attacked by an anxious Shippo. She cooed at her adopted son and whispered how she had missed him the most. Then she turned to hug Sango and wave a hello at Miroku. Opening her bag, she tossed Kirara a little bundle and soon Kirara was rolling on the floor in a fit of purrs and growls. _Oh, the wonders of Catnip_, Kagome thought.

She reached again in her back to reveal a cup of pudding for Shippo, some new undergarments for Sango which she kept out of sight of Miroku's perverted eye, and a book of mathematics for Miroku since he had asked for it. All the while, Inuyasha kept staring at her bag, waiting for what he knew was in there. Kagome giggled and snatched something out of it, hiding it behind her back. Inuyasha's nose twitched and his eyes glossed over in ecstasy of the sheer smell of it. Kagome turn to face him fully and held the item in a tight fist in front of her. Inuyasha dropped to his hind legs and waited for it. She drew her arm back and thrust forward, her arm following as she tossed the item far into the distance. In a heartbeat Inuyasha raced towards it. He came running back and raced up the tree to gnaw on the chew toy. Each time he bit down, it made a high pitched squeak noise. The entire group burst out laughing and Kagome took her seat around the fire.

"So, Mama, when do we continue looking for the shards?" Shippo asked as he licked off the pudding inside its cup. Kagome smiled at her little kit. It wasn't too long ago he had first called her mama. He was having a nightmare about some demons attacking and he had screamed out for her in his sleep. Waking to her son's wailing, she picked him up and cradled him, humming a tune her mother used to sing when she was upset. When his screams quieted, he looked up at her with teary eyes and said in the softest voice, "I love you, Mama." Kagome's heart had filled with such joy she couldn't even breathe. She could only reply her love in kisses and hugs through her own tears. Since then, he never referred to her as anything else.

"In the morning, Shippo-kun. You need to rest because the minute the sun rises, I have a feeling we will need to be up and out of bed," she replied. Setting him down onto the sleeping bag she shared with him, she gathered some bathing supplies from her bag. "Sango, do you want to bathe tonight? I bought some new shampoos you might like," Kagome asked her friend.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sango remarked in mock shock. Grabbing her towel with her name embroided into it from her own bag that Kagome had bought for her, she raced her sister-like friend to the hot spring.

"Pfft, women," Inuyasha scoffed as he bit down on his toy again. The squeak echoed through the sleepy woods and he never felt so elated. Gods, what was this thing? Miroku laughed and took his spot beside the fire and readied himself for sleep, although he wasn't planning on resting until the women returned for their own protection.

At the spring, Kagome and Sango quickly undressed into their swimwear and nearly dived into the awaiting warm water. In the Feudal Era, two women bathing shouldn't bathe totally in the nude. From peeping toms to demons looking for a meal, one most always be ready for a fight.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I brought some pictures of my family and friends back home to show you guys," Kagome said as she scooted in the hot spring for her bag. She pulled out a bundle of photos and Sango joined her at the edge so the pictures wouldn't get wet. Kagome first showed her a picture of her with her grandpa, mother and brother, all standing by the shrine smiling joyously.

"Wow, Kagome, your family looks really beautiful. But how did they manage to get the paint to look so life like and smooth?" asked Sango as she ran her fingers over the smooth texture of the photograph. Kagome laughed feeling foolish as to have forgotten to explain what a camera was to her friend. She reached in her bag and pulled out an instant photo camera.

"Okay, I'd try to explain it, but I think showing it to you would be more affective. Just stand there and smile," Kagome ordered. Feeling a little confused, Sango did as she was told. Soon a flash filled the darkened area and she was seeing stars. After her sight returned to normal, she fixated on her friend's hand that was held out to her. She took the item and nearly gasped. She saw herself standing in the water where she was only moments before. Knowing it was some contraption from the future, Sango was again awed at the mysteries of the future. Then her mind began to delve into all the mischievousness Miroku could come up with if this fell into his hands.

"That's really something amazing, Kags. But if I were you, I'd keep that well out of Miroku's cursed hands. God knows he'd run wild with that," Sango remarked cracking her knuckles in preparation for the monk's coming smackings. Kagome's laughed reverberated in the forest as the girls continued looking on at the pictures. "Hold on a second!" Sango said suddenly. She paused over one photo of Kagome sitting at a table with another girl as they were having lunch. But she wasn't paying attention to her friend's image. She was fixated on the girl beside her. "Who is this?"

"Who? Kuri? That's one of my best friends from school. Why?" came Kagome's confused response. After a few moments, Sango shook her head.

"I thought I knew her from somewhere, but that's impossible. As far as I know, you're the only girl from the future I know," Sango finally answered shaking her head.

"Well I am from 500 years in the future. Maybe you knew her ancestor or incarnation? Everyone says I resemble Kikyo, so maybe it's a similar situation," Kagome offered sadly. She hated the fact she looked like Kikyo. Hated the fact that every time Inuyasha looked at her, he saw her previous embodiment. Sure, they had the same soul. But they were nothing alike. There was a huge difference between their spirits and their souls.

Sensing her friends angst, Sango put down the pictures and started splashing her friend. Soon their laughter again filled the area around them and not a soul that heard could maintain a foul mood. Not even the shadow lurking in the distance watching them. In fact, it was so lively, the shadow shot jealous glares and sulked away cursing the girl from the future.


	3. Expected Betrayal

Chapter 3

Back at camp, after being cleansed and a little more relaxed, the girls settled into bed and fell asleep quickly. Miroku kept close to Sango but maintained his distance for her own privacy. Every member of the little pack was silently resting, except one anxious hanyou. Inuyasha glanced up at the silver moon again and again saw the soul collectors calling to him. 

_What on earth could be so damned important?_ Inuyasha cursed in his mind. Tiptoeing around camp as to not wake his friends, he followed the spirits to another clearing in the forest that rested next to a gentle waterfall. He felt her first before he saw her. Kikyo stepped away from behind a willow tree, a single sakura blossom tucked behind her ear. Her miko garbs pristine as could be and her hair whipped around her in a wind that was not present. Her ethereal beauty was misleading, for there was something very dark about this dead miko. But Inuyasha was blind to any of it.

She walked up to him, hips swaying in each proud stride. In her glory days, she was one of the more powerful Mikos. Strong willed and brave, she slew countless demons without a blink of an eye. The only demon she just did not have the heart to kill, was the hanyou before her because he was hanyou. He had a human part to him. And killing him would mean murder in her eyes. And though she was warned not to fall for him, as fate would have it, she fell right into his charming arms. And also fell into her death.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. He never wanted her gone. He wanted her with him always. The fates wouldn't have any of it, however. She was torn from him painfully only to return as a glimmer of who she once was. Still, his heart yearned for her. Still, he would do what ever she asked.

"Inuyasha. You have been ignoring my calls lately. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me," Kikyo told him putting on her most convincing sad face. He was a puppy in love, of course he fell for it.

"No, Kikyo! We need to find the shards before Naraku does. There's only a few left and I'm worried. We can't let it fall in his hands, you know that,  
he quickly explained.

"Inuyasha," she said stroking his face softly, "why don't I join your pack? It would be so much easier having me search for them than that inexperienced 'miko' following you around. If it were me, the jewel would have been completed long ago."

Saddened, Inuyasha stepped back from her hand. "You know I can't. If Kagome found out now, she'd be lost to me forever. I love you Kikyo, but she is a good friend of mine and a pack mate. It would break her heart. Once we collect all the shards I can wish you back to life. You'll be with me as my mate and by then Kagome would have had the time to-"

"Mate?!" Kikyo's voice echoed as she cut him off. "Inuyasha I thought we discussed that you would use the jewel if anything to become human! I am a miko. Look at what being a hanyou has done to you in this life. Would you want the same for your children?" Kikyo softened her tone when she noticed Inuyasha's ears shrink back against his head and his eyes shift downwards. "Love, I never wanted this fate but you have to promise me you will wish to be human with me in this life once you find all the shards."

Inuyasha looked up at her and his resolve faded. He wanted to be a full demon. He wished to be strong enough to prove himself in the demon court and fight Sesshomaru for the right to the lands. He knew that if he was a full demon, he could take on his brother and actually win. But he wanted his Kikyo's happiness more. Anything for her.

"I know, Kikyo. When I find the shards, we will both be human for good," he answered her a little sadly. When she touched his cheek his heart beat quickened a little and he lost his thoughts at the look in her eyes. Falling into her embrace, Inuyasha forgot about responsibility. He forgot about the long journey tomorrow. All his clouded thoughts could piece together was the feel of the onna beneath him. And by the Gods did he love it.

Inuyasha did not return that night. Nor when the sun began to rose and his friends stirred in their sleep. Kagome was the first to wake up. She sat up sleepily and stretched out her drowsiness. Looking down at her little kit, she stroked his forehead until he moved in annoyance of being woken up. Finally he opened his big brown eyes and smiled at his okaasan. He jumped up and sat on her shoulder cuddling her. Giggling, Kagome stood and began to prepare breakfast. Her mother had cooked some hard boiled eggs the previous night and kept them in a little cooling bag to keep them fresh. She started up the fire again and poured water into a pot to boil for the ramen. It wasn't much but food was food and for this little pack, ramen was the better of what they used to eat.

Sango and Miroku woke simultaneously and as Sango was bending over to fold up her sleeping bag, Miroku just could not contain himself.

"HENTAI!" came Sango's screech and a resounding slap echoed around camp. Everyone turned to face Miroku who had a very content expression on his face, along with a big red hand print on his right cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sango dear, it is the curse of my hand I swear," Miroku sheepishly tried explaining.

"Honestly, Miroku, you have me thinking you like getting slapped!" Sango exclaimed in exasperation.

"Only if it is done by your hand, milady," came Miroku's honest remark. Sango growled and stormed off to change into her hunting garb and Kagome could only shake her head.

It was then that she noticed something amiss. She spun around several times searching camp before she turned to Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku…where's Inuyasha?" she asked hoping he knew.

"I don't know, Kagome. I didn't even notice he had left us, to be honest," he replied.

"Hmm." She drew out her senses to search for him. It was a trick Kaede had taught her the previous spring. She had just about mastered the technique enough to sense a person no matter how far they were. Kaede informed her that this technique was only achieved by one powerful miko a very long time ago. Midoriko, the same miko who created the jewel that Kagome's group aimed to re-piece, was in fact the most powerful miko that had ever walked Japan. Though her powers were given to her to smite demons, she only used them when hers or the life of another's was in jeopardy. She never went to demon villages in a raid to kill them off. However she was always around to help a human village that was being attacked by a bloodthirsty demon. Even demon armies. Which was what earned her the respect of both humans and demons alike. The fact that Kagome could gather enough power within herself to master a technique created by the Great Midoriko herself was an amazing suggestion. Kaede was much interested in how much power the little miko from the future had within her.

Concentrating on her target, she folded her hands together to allow her charka to flow easily throughout her form. Pink light only visible to demons and other mikos and monks began to warp around her in a spiral of waves. Quite to her contentment, she found him easily. What did not make her happy, was what she sensed in a much too close proximity to her hanyou.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she growled low startling her little kit. Shippo looked up at his mother in shock that she could create such a growl so demon like that he could understand perfectly what its meaning was; for everything to steer clear of her path and the one that upset her was in big trouble.

Without a word to her friends, she balled up her fists and took off after Inuyasha. Pushing power into her legs to make her run faster than a human would, another trick learned from Kaede, she arrived near him within minutes. She hid behind a tree out of vision or sense to the ones she spied on, but close enough so she could hear and see everything. Inuyasha was without his haori and, to her hearts great grief, Kikyo was adjusting her kimono with a blush on her cheeks. A low growl vibrated from her throat and immediately Inuyasha was in position to attack.

"Come out, you coward! Why bother hiding when we know you're there?" Inuyasha barked. Kikyo made no move. She knew who was hiding behind the tree. The sinister smile splayed on her lips was enough of a tell tale.

Kagome, with the resolve of a stone wall, stepped out from her hiding spot and faced Inuyasha's confused and worried expression with sheer anger. Not a sound was heard in the forest. The waves of fiery miko purification power that radiated off her was enough to scare even demon Lords of Japan into taking cover in their homes.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HER?" came Kagome's spiteful question. Inuyasha's ears immediately pinned back against his head and he lowered his sword. Down casting his eyes, he realized he was still shirtless and the scene that she had walked in on must have done some damage to Kagome's heart.

"So what, reincarnation? It was no surprise that he would return to me, even someone as clueless as you are should have realized his fate. We were never meant to be separated, which is why I am here now. I have asked Inuyasha to join your group and he agreed. Looks like we can finally have the time to bond, Kagome," Kikyo stated boldly. Still, Kagome's eyes never left Inuyasha. If looks could kill, Inuyasha wouldn't need Kikyo to drag him into hell.

"How many times did you bark at me not to go off on my own and stray from our pack? How many times when I needed your comfort, you told me seeking comfort in others only makes you weaker? That I needed to find comfort from myself or I'd never get stronger. I adored you, looked up to you. You were my little world. SIX YEARS OF MY LIFE WAS DEDICATED TO YOU," Kagome bellowed out her anger. Adrenaline pumped through her and suddenly she felt over powered by her miko magic. She wanted to purify every last demon in the world to the lowest levels of hell. She stopped herself and regained her composure. "But here you are. Looking for dead love in a corpse that should have been buried 50 damned years ago." At that, Kagome's attention was snapped to the corpse in question.

"You have a piece of my soul, Kikyo. I will take it back from you. And then I will end this charade you have created. Don't think I am as naive as Inuyasha when it comes to you. I may have been blinded by love from him. But I do not love you. I do not like you. I do not respect your dirty handlings or the web you have spun. You will never have a friend in me. You are on your quest to complete the jewel for your own selfish needs. I am on the quest to complete it for the needs Midoriko has chosen for me. Only one of us will accomplish it."

With that, she spun on her heals and ran off back to her camp.

"KAGOME! Wait, please!" Inuyasha called for her. The whole time she spoke his heart grew darker and darker. He was beginning to think he made the wrong choice. Kikyo's hand snaked up his chest as she purred against his mane. He snapped himself away from her and threw on his haori before taking off after Kagome.

"Inuyasha! If you go after her, you will loose me too. Then you will once again, have no one and nothing in this world. Do you really think she would even consider allowing you back into her heart? Choose wisely," came Kikyo's quick demand. He paused and his shoulders slumped forward in submission. Kikyo walked up to him and she pulled Inuyasha flush against her, kissing him to remind him why he chose her. After a second, Inuyasha pulled back and sat on the ground dropping his head in his hands. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He did love Kagome. She was the closest thing he had ever had to a friend. She was always there for him no matter what. Kikyo was his true love, though. Kagome had to understand that. Maybe he should just give her time to cool down. In a few days, she'll come right back to him like she always does and he'll have her again once more. He looked up at Kikyo and smiled. Yes, everything would go his way.

Kikyo, on the other hand, had other plans. She smiled back and him_. My hanyou is wrapped around my fingers. Everything is going splendidly_, she thought to herself. _Now, for the next one._

Racing back to camp, Kagome sped through the forest and stopped a few feet away from her friends. She looked at them as they smiled with each other. She couldn't tell them what had happened. They all looked so happy. What were they supposed to do now? Break up the pack? She knew she couldn't leave them in Kikyo's hands. The last thing she wanted was Kikyo spinning them into her trap, too. Although Sango and Miroku were much to smart for that. Shippo would never leave her side, not even over her dead body. Perhaps they should simply leave Edo and continue without Inuyasha.

Then another issue arose in her mind. Kikyo never played dirty until she died. Ever since, she's been nothing but troublesome and malicious. Kikyo's goal now was to collect all the shards no matter the cost. This immediately put Kagome on her toes. Kagome looked over to where the well stood in its glory. Her future, her family, their very lives were threatened. Kikyo could easily try to use them to barter shards from her. Kagome knew she could never allow this.

As a tear began to trickle down her cheek, her destiny spoke clear as day. Since Kikyo's death, the responsibility of guarding the jewel has been passed down to her. She now understood that since the first day she fell through the well, her fate was selected. She must remain in Feudal Japan. She must remain here and guard the jewel no matter the cost. Catching a breath she didn't know she was holding, Kagome allowed more tears to stain her face. She decided to see her family one last time. And then she was going to destroy the well. She had a spell she had been working on just in case something like this happened. But it took a lot of energy and she'd be left in a very weakened state; a perfect moment for someone like Kikyo or Naraku to attack. She needed help. Sango and Miroku were both powerful in their own right, but they were still human. She needed someone even more powerful, stronger. With Inuyasha gone, she had no idea who could assist her. It's not like miracles just fell out of the sky.

Sighing, Kagome walked pride fully to camp with not a smile nor twinkle in her usually happy eyes. Shippo, sensing his mother's distress first, immediately sprung onto her shoulder and gave her a big hug. She picked him up and embraced him into her chest, snuggling against the top of his head. Turning to face the rest, she began the change of course.

"Inuyasha has betrayed our goal. He chose to bed with Kikyo and aid her in her attempt to complete the jewel than complete it for unselfish reasons. If she gets the jewel, it will taint from her selfish needs. Sango, Miroku, this quest is my own to complete. I am the guardian of the jewel and it is my responsibility to find the shards. I am not asking you to come with me because without Inuyasha helping us, it will become very difficult to battle the demons we will come across. If you want to separate and continue on your own journeys-"

"Separate?! Have you gone mad?!" Sango said cutting her off. "I couldn't even if I wanted to, Kags. You're a sister I never had. Don't think you can get rid of me so easily by saying a fancy speech!" Sango bit out in annoyance as she flailed her arms in shock. How dare Kagome think such things!

"Lady Sango is right, Kagome. You have become a very good friend for the both of us. Yes, this road has just become more difficult, but fate does not throw at us challenges we cannot overcome. It is only about finding the way," Miroku said offering some wise words. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she listened to her friends. She knew she had a family here, just as much as she had at home. She knew she'd never be alone. Hugging Shippo close to her body, she nodded and began to gather her things. The rest of them followed her example and soon, they were off.

From the hut next to their campsite, Kaede had been listening to the whole exchange. Moving back to her chair by her fire pit, she relaxed her weary bones. Old age was not what tired her this day. Her dead sister was becoming most troublesome.

"I fear, dearest Kagome, ye have not seen the worst thy sister is capable of. Stealing the souls of spirits trying to pass is the least of ye worries. Thou should sleep with one eye open from this day onward, child. Ye path will be most difficult." Kaede began to rock in her chair as she continued. "But I know ye will not be so alone in this journey. I truly believe fate will have a surprise or two in ye future. Do not doubt ye friends, child. Both in this time, and in ye own," Kaede advised into the empty space in front of her. Knowing Kagome could not hear her words, she sent a prayer that her wisdom will reach the child somehow.


	4. It's a Deal

Chapter 4

Frustrated at himself, Sesshomaru threw down the book he was scrutinizing and decided a walk around the perimeter of the palace would do him good. In a flash, he was out the window of his office and already speeding through his territory. Finding a suitable path to his liking, he slowed his pace to a normal stroll, he adopted his bored expression and continued on. After only several more minutes, he smelled the scent of whom he was not to happy to discover. Growling low after he smelled another scent snaked with the first, he changed course to settle the problem. Haughtily approaching the clearing, but keeping his presence unknown for the moment, he halted when he sensed a vast amount of purification energy speeding his way. Readying Toukijin, Sesshomaru jumped into a tree and waited.

Kagome ran right from under him and continued on towards Inuyasha. Curious to see what the whelp would to at a woman's scorn, Sesshomaru snickered and watched from his perch. _So, he betrayed his human bitch for the dead one. Half breed, you never cease to surprise this Sesshomaru with your likeness to father._

Suddenly a flare of purification energy lit up the clearing and if he wasn't a Daiyoukai, Sesshomaru would have certainly been at the very least severely burnt. Undoubtedly, any lower level demon within a two mile radius was nothing but ashes now. Peering down and the blistering miko, Sesshomaru listened on.

Finally, after Kagome had finally disowned the hanyou, she walked off calmly and every bit of her was glowing in a commandeering way. Sesshomaru followed her with his eyes then drew his attention back at the two remaining when he was hit with a very uneasy sensation. Then he saw Kikyo lock her eyes onto him and she laughed as she caressed Inuyasha's chest. Sesshomaru withdrew from the shadows slightly disappointed the miko had not attacked Inuyasha. He stood at the beginning of the clearing and stared down his brother.

"You are trespassing," he said in royal cockiness.

"Yeah, you're mother," Inuyasha barked back. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and he growled low in a death promise. Inuyasha stood and growled back in bitter compliance, throwing on his haori and turned to leave. "I never knew you to spy, Sesshomaru. It is not like you at all," Inuyasha stated in attempt to one up his brother.

"Spy? I don't think so. I merely wished to entertain myself for the evening with seeing a whelp with half demon blood get his ass handed to him on a silver platter. How pathetic that you would allow a woman, human no less, to talk to you in such a way," he scoffed. Turning to leave, Sesshomaru felt ice run down his neck and he half turned to face the dead miko. She was staring at him with calculating eyes. _What ever you are planning, miko of the dead, be aware that I am planning as well. Do not cross me._

Almost as if she heard his thoughts, her eyes shifted and she turned to follow Inuyasha back into his forest. Sesshomaru decided to keep a close eye on her and send his spies to study her for a few weeks. His Inu instinct was never wrong. Deciding to first find some information on his own, he followed the trail left by the other onna. Following it to a small village, Sesshomaru stood off to the side and waited. He usually would have just walked in and demand the miko to speak with him, but this night things were feeling very off and he thought better of it. Once he saw that she had finished discussing the events with her pack, and the began to set out, he followed again from a safe distance. He stopped when he heard a voice coming from one of the shacks behind him.

"I fear, dearest Kagome, ye have not seen the worst thy sister is capable of. Stealing the souls of spirits trying to pass is the least of ye worries. Thou should sleep with one eye open from this day onward, child. Ye path will be most difficult." He pieced that the old woman was speaking of Kikyo so he waited to hear what else she had to say.

"But I know ye will not be so alone in this journey. I truly believe fate will have a surprise or two in ye future. Do not doubt ye friends, child. Both in this time, and in ye own." Her own? What could the old hag possibly have meant. Puzzled by the elder's strange words, Sesshomaru decided tonight he would end all the questions.

He continued to stay close to them until it began to darken. Kagome was the first to take note of the changes and he was impressed at her keen sense of time. Setting down her bags in a spot she felt safe enough, she began to assemble camp. None of her pack spoke, for they were much too sorrowful. Loosing Inuyasha was like loosing a family member. And each of the pack of four has lost someone very close to them. It opened old wounds none wanted to revisit. The somber looks on their face spoke as much.

Waiting for the right moment, Sesshomaru jumped into a nearby tree and listened for any hints. Growing impatient, Sesshomaru was about to just barge in when the miko finally said she was going off to bathe. After promising her friends the spring was not too far from their campsite and prying the other onna off of her, the miko grabbed an ugly looking sack and headed due east. Sesshomaru was on his feet in an instant. The spring was farther than she had sworn and he wondered would she actually be able to save herself should someone like him come her way. An evil smile snaked its way to his lips as he concluded, _Let's find out._

Stepping up right behind the miko, keeping sure to make his aura masked, he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. She screamed into it and tried prying his arm off her. He whispered low into her ear, "It is only me, miko. Follow my instruction, and This Sesshomaru will kill you this night." Waiting for her signal, he loosened his hand when she nodded in agreement.

Taking two steps back to allow her to recover, Sesshomaru ignored the pain in his left hand. _Damn, her power flared and nearly burned off my flesh. But not quite powerful enough to leave more than a blister. With proper training, she could be very lethal. _

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said standing straight in an attempt to appear courageous.

"Sesshomaru_-sama_, miko. Be kind to remember your place," he bit out.

"I will only refer to you with respect once you have earned it. I have already dealt with one baka tonight I do not wish-"

In an instant Kagome's back was pressed against a tree hard and clawed hands were clamped around her throat. Kagome wheezed for air and stared into red eyes.

"If your human life is of any value to you, _human_, you WILL refer to me with respect. Or your flesh will be mine to melt away with a mere flick of my poisonous claw. Understood, human?"

Kagome tried to gulp down her fear but his hand wasn't going to allow it so she simply nodded again. Letting go of her roughly, she fell to the floor in an inelegant thud and gasped for air.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru-_sama,_" she asked emphasizing on the honorific. Paying no heed to her sarcasm, he turned and looked up at the moon. A breeze stroked his long hair and he sniffed the air. He easily scented out the miko's fear and curiosity that only grew the longer he took to answer her. Her scent reminded him of moonlight and sea salt. It reminded him of the last time he spoke to his father.

"Sesshomaru, do you have something to protect?" Inu Taisho asked his son earnestly.

"Protect?" Sesshomaru answered in question. Scoffing, he turned and began to walk away. "That's preposterous."

Back when he was young, it seemed very ludicrous. Sesshomaru knew that protecting someone meant weakening yourself since part of your attention would always be dedicated to them. But then he met her…and that all changed.

"Sesshomaru?" came Kagome's cautious question. She wasn't sure if he was ignoring her or what, but she was growing impatient. How hard was it for a woman to get a bath around here?!

Without missing a beat, Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone, "What do you know of the dead miko?"

A stab of pain shot through her. _Of all the damn things in this world he could talk to me about, he has to pick HER?_

"What does it matter to you?"

"Do not test me, miko. My patience has worn thin these days past and you have answers to my questions."

"Why today? Of all the days you could have come to me, why today?" Kagome asked as she smelled salt and her vision blurred. _NO, Higurashi. You will NOT cry in front of this pompous ass. Pull yourself together, woman. _"I don't know much. Inuyasha did his part in keeping most of her a secret from me," she explained and her eyes took on a distant look. He sensed her pulling away from her tone and he shifted his eyes to look at her. Her body was hunched forward slightly with her right hand was clamped down tight on her left elbow. Her head was bowed and her eyes were heavily darkened by the shade of her bangs. All in all, she looked pathetic.

Shoving his nose in the air, Sesshomaru snorted at her disposition. "Pull yourself together, miko. A half breed is not worth the sorrow you emit to me in these sickening waves. A betrayal is an expected part of life. Take it and learn. Now answer my question."

Her eyes snapped to him quickly. _Did…did he just give me…advice?_ Shaking her head in disbelief, she thought of everything he would want to know. She explained Kikyo's life before her death, how she met Inuyasha, who was responsible and why.

As he listened close, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and began to bleed red at the mere mention of Naraku. Of course that filthy, damned hanyou was involved. But that does not explain the suspicious feeling he received from the dead miko. Giving the onna beside him a look over, he concluded she was not withholding information from him. Not in her current state of mind.

He pivoted on his heel and walked off, moving to leave her to her bathing. She was shocked at his sudden movement, but then quickly regained her self. "That's it? You barge up to me, scare me to death, berate me with your questions, then you simply leave?"

Sesshomaru did lessen his stride as he said to her, "I have nothing more to do with you. You are free to do as you must." Then it hit her. In her absolutely, mad driven mind, her eyes widened a fraction as she pieced together an answer to her new dilemma. He could kill her for merely thinking of asking it of him, but damn it she was desperate. Kagome stood and moved in his direction to stop him but stopped herself. Hearing this, Sesshomaru turned his face and looked at her waiting. "Is there something, miko?" She looked down at the floor and bit her bottom lip trying to find the way to ask him an impossible question.

"There is something I need of you, in favor of answering your question," she began. He snorted and turned his face back in the direction he was going.

"Miko, sparing your life was favor enough."

"Wait! There is something of value in it for you, should you help me," she bribed. Again he paused, but did not turn his face. "There is a secret I have kept from many here. Only my pack knows of it. It…it could be beneficial for you, too." She waited.

Sesshomaru was intrigued. He knew just about everything about both mikos now. What else could there be? Suddenly the elder onna's words echoed in his mind again. _In this time and in ye own. _Perhaps this is what she wants to explain to this Sesshomaru. He faced her and arched a single eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

Sighing, Kagome began with explaining what was in it for him. It was, after all, all he was interested in. "If you help me, you will gain knowledge over any one else in Japan, or any where else in the world. You will have a great advantage over any enemies. You will be the greatest warlord in Japan," she said trying to reel him in. She could tell he was scrutinizing her, trying to detect any lie in her words. Sensing nothing, he took a step forward and glared hard into her.

"Speak quickly, miko." Trying not to look too much at him, she turned and stared up at the moon. Memories filled her mind as she sighed deeply. Memories of her family back home, of her time in Feudal Japan, and of a future that seemed to be growing more grim by the minute. What was she to do now that Inuyasha was gone. She needed someone to watch over her pack as she returned home to retrieve supplies. She needed help. She was no where near being as powerful as Midoriko. Even dead, Kikyo probably was stronger than she was. Looking down at the floor she turned her face to the demon Lord at her left.

"I will only tell you if you swear to never take advantage of it. You must swear to never become cruel to those in your power and you must be a just and fair Lord. If you cannot agree, my secret will die with me."

Sesshomaru's patience had snapped and he began to growl. How dare she try to make him succumb to her wishes? But if she speaks the truth, what she knows could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. So…did this mean she believed his hands where the right ones to entrust with this knowledge? Why? He has attempted killing her countless times before. He was never kind and he never gave an inkling of any form of respect to her. So why him?

"I agree to your terms. Tell me what it is you want in return, miko." At that, her eyes snapped up at him and her anger flared around her.

"And you must refer to me by my name, Lord Sesshomaru. If I must attach an honorific to your name, you must in turn respect me and refer to me by Kagome. Not miko, or onna, or human. Just Ka-go-me. Agreed?"

If he were any lesser of a demon, he would have rolled his eyes and snapped her neck. But curiosity was eating him up and he wanted to know what knowledge she spoke of. "Agreed," he said through clenched teeth.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I am not from your time. My place does not belong here. However, here is where my destiny lays. I am from the future," she said looking up at him to see his reaction.

Sesshomaru, for the second time this day, was shocked. Although he should have seen something such as this coming. Looking at the girls clothing, it was obvious that where she came from they had no shame or morality of their state of dress. Her strange demeanor always hinted to him that she was much too out of place. But he only figured she was from a distant country. Not a distant time. Then realization hit him. If she is from the future, she knows of history. Which technically was his own future. She knows what is to come. What events will take place, wars, famine, prosperity. She would now where to invest money, where to live, who to trust and who to kill. Yes, her knowledge is dangerous. Should it fall to the wrong hands. But he was no other warlord. And he was a man of his words. He swore to never take advantage of her. He can use her knowledge, but out of courtesy of his promise to her, he will have to house her, protect her, and keep her with him for all her life. Growling at the complication of the matter, he evaluated the gravity of her offer.

He was not about to house a human for any reason. Not after his father shamed the Inu's of the West's name. But having this onna would be an extreme asset to him and the prosperity of his lands. Perhaps some time to think would be wise. More imperative decisions need much thought put into them. And what of the onna herself? Not that he cared for her well being, but if he was planning on keeping her for her knowledge, he had to provide some sort of reimbursement. First, to find out what it is that she had in mind.

"What do you require in exchange, _Ka-go-me_," Sesshomaru asked emphasizing her name just as she had done with his honorific. Ignoring his tone, Kagome thought a minute about how to go about asking him for his favor.

"Back home, my family is very worrisome about me. I usually go every few months to assure them of my safety and my good health." Taking another second to understand the severity of her own next words, Kagome's heart darkened all the more. "There is a well in the village beside Inuyasha's forest. By jumping into the well, I am able to access a portal that allows me to travel back and forth between worlds. I was planning on returning to my family tomorrow to see them one last time," Kagome stopped there before the tears caught in her throat. Sesshomaru pondered her words. One last time? He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue, but remained quiet until she composed herself. "As you know, Inuyasha has chosen the path to walk with Kikyo. I fear that Kikyo will attempt anything to harm me, both physically and emotionally. For the sake of my family's safety, I am going to destroy the well when I return. But I will be in a very vulnerable state as I cast my spell to destroy it. I will need someone to guard me." At that, she picked up her eyes and stared into his pleadingly. She didn't need to ask her request.

Sesshomaru understood her request and thought about the best course of action. This miko was already proving to be much too much of a hassle to even think about accepting her request. Deciding to agree to her terms for the benefit of his lands, even though something was telling him this would not be an easy time for him, he nodded his head curtly.

"I agree to your terms. But now you have some of mine to adhere to. You, from now on, will be residing in my palace. I understand that you are now alpha of your pack. I will allow them to remain in my palace until a hut has been built for them within the perimeter of my lands. You must ask them whether they wish to sleep in separate housings or in one," Sesshomaru finished. He didn't like it, but the odds where that if the miko was happy, she'd be more receptive to telling him everything that was to come.

"Thank you!" she nearly screamed bowing low.

"Do not mistake this for kindness, miko. You are a valuable asset to me and I do not wish to loose that advantage. You will accompany me back to my palace so we can discuss this matter further. There is a dinner gathering with the rest of the Lords and I predict Naraku will attempt something during this time. I do not need you running around like a chicken with no head," he finished as he turned his back and began walking towards his palace.

"My kit!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed. Pausing again, Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to drag his claws through her throat. "Shippo is my son. If I go with you, he must stay with me in the palace," she finished crossing her arms. Oh yes, slicing her throat seemed very appealing at the moment.

"Your son? I do not smell the scent of a male on you. You are untouched," Sesshomaru asked very simply. Although the very immodest state of her dress deceives one to think otherwise. A blush tinted her cheeks at his bluntness and she lowered her eyes. Apparently, demons where nonchalant when it came to talking about one's sexuality.

"I adopted him after his parents death," she mumbled.

"Very well. We have lost much time and I wish to be back at the palace before the sun rises," Sesshomaru ordered glancing at the position of the moon.

"I'm going to go tell them what will happen now. I will return shortly," Kagome chipped. Gathering her yellow sack, bath long forgotten, Kagome raced back to camp to gather her friends. Sesshomaru shut his eyes and inhaled a deep and long breath. _The things this miko knows had better be worth this trouble. _Following her back to her camp slowly, Sesshomaru pondered the drastic change in course his life just took.


	5. 1st thing after breakups, move out!

Chapter 5

Sango was beginning to get worried as she constantly kept glancing at the empty space where her friend had gone through almost half an hour ago. She knew that after fighting with Inuyasha, Kagome always relaxed in the hot springs. But this was no fight. It was the last straw, the near end of their pack. With Inuyasha gone, they will be shorthanded indeed. Fighting Naraku was enough trouble with Inuyasha fighting with them. Now that they have to battle each other to get to Naraku…things were just not looking too good. Especially now that Inuyasha has Kikyo to sense the shards. Not that Kagome isn't a powerful miko, she just hasn't pushed herself to awaken her true potential. Even a human like Sango could sense it.

Shippo, sensing the arrival of his mother, jumped to his hind feet and waited with his tail twitching in apprehension. He didn't like mama upset and he could smell worry on her. He also smelled something else.

"MAMA!!!" He screamed as he jumped into her open arms. Snuggling up to her neck and licked her jaw, a common youkai gesture for affection. Kagome smiled at her kit and allowed him to climb to her shoulder. "Mama, why do I smell him on your scent?" He asked her in a very serious tone.

Sango's eyes drifted from Shippo back to Kagome. Studying her closely, Sango could see the events of today had worn her thin. Her dry hair gave away that she didn't even bother bathing.

"Smell who, Kagome?" Miroku asked holding his staff. He glanced into the darkened woods as he could feel the oncoming of strong youkai energy. Facing her friends with news a second time this day, she took over her air of commandment once again.

"We will be leaving with Lord Sesshomaru," she announced loud enough so he could hear from his distance. Hearing his name, he walked up from the woods and stood to her left a little behind her, his usual bored look set in stone. "He has agreed to provide shelter and protection while we are on our mission to destroy Naraku." She knew she didn't tell the whole truth, but what she said was not a lie. Sesshomaru ignored her half story; it wasn't his concern what her pack knew or did not know.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku greeted with a bow of respect. Last thing he wanted to do was make him mad. Sesshomaru simply stared and gave an approving growl. Miroku then directed his attention to Kagome. "Kagome, I am sure what ever you have talked over with Lord Sesshomaru is for the benefit of all of us. But Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me for any disrespect, I must be assured that this pact between you will not result in harm for my Lady," he addressed carefully to him.

Sesshomaru took in his words and found nothing disrespectful in them. The monk was an honest man, foolish for thinking he would go back on his words, but honest. Giving a slight bend of his head for a bow, Sesshomaru answered, "No monk, I will not betray the agreement the miko and I share. The only harm that will come to her is if she breaks her own agreement."

Miroku didn't like it. He didn't even know what they discussed. But he had to trust her. She wouldn't put them in this situation if it wasn't important. Nodding to the demon lord, he turned to begin gathering everything for the trip to the palace.

Kagome lowered her gaze and took a few moments to consider what she had done. Assuring herself that this was the only possible way to fix this mess, she placed Shippo down and followed Miroku's example. Sango however, did not move from her place. She did not look directly at Sesshomaru, but he could very well sense she was trying to calculate him. To some degree it aggravated him. But his damn bargain with the miko kept his mouth shut.

He hopped up to a tree and sat there waiting for them to gather their belongings, refusing to offer any help. After a few minutes, camp was packed and they were ready to move to the palace. He gracefully landed beside the miko and began forming his demon cloud beneath her. Right before he took off, everyone else jumped up and landed onto his cloud. After about half an hour, they settled into more comfortable positions. Sango huddled with Miroku since the fast speed pushed cold air onto them, and Kagome sat with Shippo nestled asleep in her arms.

She was stroking his face and thinking about everything. She missed Inuyasha but he was long gone to her now. The way his ears twitched when he was mad, the way he would bicker with Shippo, even the way he slurped up his ramen with no manner. She missed it all. But what hurt her most was her own stupidity. How could she have for a moment thought that he would give up his first true love? She knew the opportunity for him to get her back was there, but she ignored it. Kept telling herself that Kikyo was a thing of the past. But she wasn't. She is alive now, even has part of her soul. It was her soul! Kikyo died. It doesn't belong to her anymore. She needs to go back to where she belongs. Not even noticing her own tears until one hit her hand, she stared at the water streak angrily. Damn him, damn her, damn them all, she thought. She wished she could just go back and destroy the well in the future. All would be safe for her. Nothing would penetrate it and her world would be protected. But then she'd be disgracing her own responsibilities. Her own birthright. It is written in her blood to be a miko of the feudal era. She accepted it now. But saying goodbye to her family…she just couldn't accept that yet. She would never, ever see them again. They would die wondering where she was, if she was alive.

Frustration taking over her body, Kagome began to go into a panic. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to tell her family, if she could fight Inuyasha maybe even to the death. Damn it, it was just getting too hard now! "ENOUGH!" she yelled and made everyone jump a little, except Sesshomaru. He sensed her emotions building and he was wondering when she would break herself. He pushed onward, ignoring her outburst. He would talk with her later. Though she was among all friends, the pack leader should not show weakness. He will teach her this lesson one way or another if she plans on staying in his palace.

Sango placed her hand over Kagome's tear soaked one, and smiled softly at her. It didn't take a genius to figure out Kagome was hurting. All she could do was be there for her now and pray that Kagome didn't break in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome needed to be strong her he just might decide to kill her. It was a common Inu youkai trait. If one showed weakness, they were either banned or killed. She would talk about it with her later. Not now.

Sesshomaru sped off into the chill night air assessing the actions he took. He was damned if he didn't take the girl, and damned if he did. He had almost returned honor to the western lands since his father's betrayal. All that is left is for him to mate and produce an heir and all will be restored. Now he is bringing another human into the palace. It is not that he cares much for what others will say. He already has a human child living there. He does care however that being lord of the western lands provides the best for his little Rin. If chaos erupts, it might jeopardize her future living standards. And he wouldn't have any of that. She is his daughter whether the court accepted that or not. He refused to give her anything less than the best. It is true she still runs around bare foot and with a simple kimono, however she does so of her own choosing. He never spoiled her but gave her the understanding that she will always have the basics to live. In return, she never asked for anything at all. In fact, the only thing she had ever asked was for him to stay with her until she fell back to sleep when she woke feverish from nightmares.

Smiling at his memories of Rin, he almost gave a sigh of relief when his palace came into sight. Clearing his throat loud enough to alert the rest, he let them down off the cloud just a few feet before the gate.

"This is where we stop. I will see to it that the maids bring you to your rooms. Kagome, come with me," he commanded not looking at them. Sango had a worried look on her face but trusted Kagome to know what she was doing. Kagome nodded and handed Shippo to Sango.

"Fine, but Shippo has to reside with me, wherever my quarters are," Kagome said giving a hard look to Sesshomaru's back. He made a barely inaudible noise and headed to the gates.

They opened wide and everyone took a momentary gasp at what laid behind them. For a man as cold as the Western Lord, his palace was absolutely magnificent. The snow sparkled and glimmered like a sea of diamonds around a beautifully sculptured castle. There were about several hundred yards before even reaching it, but the palace was so large you could practically see every detail regardless.

It was tall and 4 stories high with a width that extended nearly as wide as a mountain. There were three towers on each side of the palace, each topped with a dome shaped roof. Glancing at it, each dome had an arch to walk under and flowers on vines spilling from its archway. To the left of the palace was a beautiful orchid garden that appeared to continue forever. To the right was path that twisted and twined towards the side of the palace. It was aligned with beautiful moonflowers, which had already begun to close due to the dawns arrival. Kagome loved gardens and knew she would most likely spend quite a bit of time exploring the rest of this place. This was only the face of the palace. She couldn't wait to see what rested within and behind it.

She glanced at Shippo and smiled at his wide-eyed expression. It was plain as day to figure out why Inuyasha was jealous of his brother. It was also as plain as day to figure out why Sesshomaru wouldn't want someone like him to be near it. Sighing heavily, Kagome ran up to catch up to Sesshomaru who was already ways ahead of her. He stopped in front of two guards and they nodded their heads curtly and stood facing Sango and Miroku.

"You two will follow them to the maids. From there, you will be escorted to your rooms. I hope they are to your liking. Keep the boy with you for now, when I return Kagome, she may take him from you," turning without any more to say, he continued forward to the palace doors. Kagome wasn't sure if she was to follow him but the guards had already begun to lead her friends off. Not wanting to upset him, Kagome quickly followed and again was taken aback by the interior.

There was not a spec of dirt and, for a lord, there was not much furnishing. Her guess was that he like to keep things simple and elegant. But the designs of the walls lead to a much deeper meaning. Each doorway was shaped similar to the domes outside and instead of doors, there were shimmering curtains opened and secured on both sides of the doorway. Most of the furniture was white, with accents of red and black to represent his colors. In her time, she would say the décor was a very Mediterranean design, unlike what one would expect from a Japanese lord. But then again, Sesshomaru was unlike anyone she had met before. He probably liked to be different. It was sure a pleasant change from a very dull feudal era décor, to say the least.

Following him, she noticed that there were many rooms, but barely any doors. She noted, though, that all the bedrooms and more private rooms had very heavy looking doors that were sealed shut. He stopped in front of a very large door and the guards in front bowed low and opened the doors for him. He entered and they remained bowed. She shook herself realizing they were waiting for her to enter.

"Sit, miko," he addressed her as he took his seat behind a fairly large desk, scattered with books and papers. There were three seats for her to pick, so she chose the one directly in front of him. She was not afraid to meet him square in the face.

Noticing her choice, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and took a minute to look her over. She was tired; a blind man would see it. The bags under her eyes hindered her natural beauty and he was displeased by it for some reason. He made a mental note to assign a real bath for her and her friends later. Besides, he couldn't take the stench coming from her. Not that she smelled bad, but his sensitive Inu nose could scent that she hadn't bathed within the past two days. Inu's were extremely clean creatures.

"Miko, you understand opening my doors to you is not an act out of kindness. Do not mistake my gesture as anything friendly. This is a mutual exchange and I except all of your pack to be business like and minding their manners," he began.

She understood his warning and planned to talk to Miroku to keep his hands where they belonged. Nodding, she waited for him to continue.

He sat back in his chair and glanced out his large window. Small flakes of snow began to fall and he silently wished winter would remain forever. Spring was filled with painful memories.

Turning his attention back to her, he reached for a scroll on his desk and pushed it towards her. "This begins the exchange. I received a notice from the Lord of the Northern lands. There has been an outbreak of demons we suspect to be Naraku's minions attacking his villages and slaughtering everyone. They are making their path towards my territory. Though I don't expect you to know much about Naraku's plans, I do want to know if your knowledge extends to a massacre that occurs relating to this situation."

Kagome searched her memory. Japan was filled with slaughter and massacre and warfare. How was she to narrow it down to one?

"I know that many wars are to occur. I will need to retrieve texts from my time in order to answer your question to the best of my ability," she answered waiting.

He was silent for a moment and took back the scroll. Holding it in his hands, he thought hard.

"When I take you to the well, I require you to bring certain items back with you. Bring any and all history texts relating to the wars in Japan. I also require texts about other countries, their conditions, economy and prosperity."

_Easy enough_, she thought.

"I also wish to visit your time. There are other texts I do not wish to explain to you at the moment. I want to see if I can find them on my own."

At that Kagome stiffened in her seat. Sesshomaru wants to come to the future? Why? "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't know if that is the best idea," she warned.

"And why is that?" he asked becoming annoyed. He had no intention of doing anything in the future. He just wanted to find what he was looking for.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but the world is much different than it is now. If you must come to the future, you're entire wardrobe needs to be changed, otherwise…problems may occur." The last thing she needed was to have the police run after a temperamental demon because of his swords and armor. Speaking of temperamental, she could tell he did not like what she said.

"Miko, I will not change my clothing. It is my status and my honor to wear my robes and swords at all times," he warned. He would never change his dress, especially into what she calls clothing. Giving her a look over, he scoffed. Females in her time were practically naked. He can only imagine what her idea of "modern" clothing was.

"Sesshomaru, please. I will allow you to come with me, but you must take my advice. The consequences of not listening would be far too great," she pleaded.

He thought on her words carefully. Not sensing deceit, he wondered if it was worth it. Deciding to suck it up, he gave his head a short nod in agreement. "On one condition, miko. The clothing you dress me in must be appropriate in my standards. If not, I will go out in my own regardless of the consequences."

She bowed her head and wished very hard she were out of existence. Trying to find an outfit fit for Mr. Perfect over here was like trying to fit an elephant into the head of a needle. Impossible.

"Agreed," she said in a small voice. Not wanting to upset him further she just kept her mouth shut.

"Done. Now, in return, I will grant you access to any and all parts of my palace. You are free to roam wherever your heart chooses. But be advised to stay away from the dungeons. What happens there is not for a lady to be near," he ordered. Her eyes widening a fraction, she bowed her head and looked back up at him. What sort of things were done down there that he didn't want her seeing? Ignoring the pang in her heart for the moment, she listened on. "Also, you are free to explore the palace library all you want but do not go to the farthest wall. What is there is mine alone. If I catch you or your scent there, I will be forced to punish you. Understood, miko?"

"Fine, but you will call me by name. We agreed on this already. I am Kagome. If you want me here as your advisor, at least give me the honor of referring to me by name," she commanded with her arms crossed. Anger flared within Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Why? Miko is what you are. It distinguishes you from other humans. You are powerful in every birthright for a human and you are different. As I will refer to your pack as Monk and Huntress. It is an honorific title and those around will know what you have accomplished. So tell me, miko, what is so dishonorable about that?" He finished triumphantly.

Kagome was dumbstruck, to say the least. She didn't know whether to be offended, or sincerely flattered. He had a way with words that made you want to choke him and bow at the same time. Damn him. Living with this pompous ass was not going to be easy.

"Well, in that case, fine. Thank you for your hospitality. I think I will head to sleep now," she replied. She didn't want to give him any more gratification of bursting her bubble any further. He rose, signaling for her excuse. She headed to the door and opened it. Suddenly it was snapped back shut and she felt him come up behind her. A chill ran down her neck and she could feel his heat on her back. Scared, she remained still.

"One more thing, miko. I highly suggest you change your wardrobe as well to "fit in" with _these_ times. I will not have a woman prancing around my palace dressed more immodestly than a geisha. Understood?" His breath tickled the back of her neck and she could feel the insult in his words. The nerve!

Turning around to face him fully she pushed herself against the door to put space between them. "I'll have you know, I am no geisha! I will change since you agreed to my terms, but don't think for a second I will stand here and let you insult me. If I am so honorable to be called Miko instead of my own name, then I expect-" Her words were cut short but claws closed around her neck.

"No, you are not a geisha, but you damn well look the part. This is MY palace and these are my orders. Do NOT disrespect me once more this night, or ever again. Otherwise it will be your head," he said simply. Squeezing her neck for emphasis, he waited for her to drop her head in compliance. When she did not submit to him, his Inu instincts were kicked into over drive. He moved his hand from her neck and replaced it with his jaw but did not pierce her skin. He locked on to her and waited for her to submit. She struggled against him and still did not give in.

She knew what he was doing. She challenged his authority and he was reminding her he was her alpha. She had been around Inuyasha long enough to know the basics of Inu behavior. But he deserved it. She wouldn't give in to him. Not until he learned to respect her too. She did something very daring. Very bold. And probably the one thing no one dared do to Lord Sesshomaru.

She retaliated his submitting bite with her own. She clamped down on his own neck and put as much pressure as she could with her human teeth. Sesshomaru growled loudly at the action and grabbed her and threw her onto the floor. _How dare she?! She will submit or die!_, his inner Inu demanded. Eyes bleeding red, he pinned her down on her stomach and bit down again, harder this time. So hard, it punctured her shoulder. She yelped out and gripped the rug with her fingers and tried to force him off of her. The more she struggled, the harder his bite became. He growled low and dangerously into her ear and he was beginning to loose his mind.

_How dare this onna challenge me?_ He was not going to let her get away with it. He forced his body down on top of her and squished her to the floor. She was beginning to loose oxygen and she knew if she didn't do something, he'd never learn to respect her. Suddenly, pink light flared around her and began to burn at his flesh. He saw what she was doing and he forced his own youkai energy onto her. They struggled like that for a few minutes until her energy completely whipped out and she became limp under him. She stuck out her neck and turned her face to the side, giving him the signal that she submitted; something she learned from Inuyasha.

When he felt her submit, he got off of her and stood back to look at her. Her neck was bloody and deeply punctured, but she asked for it. He also let some of his poison seep into her, but it wasn't intended to harm her. He was giving her immunity to his poison. With it circulating her blood, she would not be hurt from it in the future. It may bite him in the ass later, but he couldn't have her getting killed if anything happened. It was something done to the people of the palace with higher status, including Rin. Suddenly her body completely dropped and she made no movement.

She had tried to exert all her energy at him but didn't realize that most of it retracted to fight off his poison. She'd be feverish for the rest of the day and possibly into the following night. He lifted her with his one arm and headed back towards the door. The guards sensed him approaching and opened it before he got to it. Growling low at them, he made his way to her chamber. He had already decided where she would stay. Rin was extremely fond of Kagome and he knew that Kagome made her happy with the things she gifted her now and then. Reaching the room nearest to Rin, Sesshomaru kicked the door open and placed her gently on the bed. He growled loudly and a maid entered the room within seconds.

"Prepare her for the Poison Fever. She is a miko so her powers will try to fight it. Just keep her temperature down until it passes," he ordered. The maid nodded and rushed out to retrieve the supplies needed.

He turned when he felt a presence at he door. He growled and looked Shippo directly in the eyes. Shippo dropped his ears to his head and hid his tail between his legs. He knew what Sesshomaru had done. Shippo may have a boy's body, but he was nearly 50 years old. Kagome was going to be in a lot of pain and he just wanted to be near his mommy.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and Shippo bounced up to Kagome and cuddled under her arm. He licked the blood off of her shoulder and ignored the bitter taste of Sesshomaru's poison. He knew she was going to be alright, but smelling her blood made him angry beyond reason. Whimpering into her ear for her to know he was there, Shippo glanced up at Sesshomaru.

His body was turned to the door, but he was eyeing the boy closely. Turning to leave, he quickly made his way out. It was so easy for them to express their relationship. So easy for him to call her mother. So easy for everyone to accept that he was under her care. He paused by Rin's door. Holding a hand to it, he shut his eyes and searched with his youkai for her. He found her on the bed, her breathing was low and calm. She finally stopped having nightmares. It took a long time for that to happen. It tore his heart whenever she awoke screaming for help and for them not to touch her. But she was happy now. He made his way over to his bedchamber and shut the door quietly behind him.

Tossing his armor and swords on the chair beside his bed, he removed his haori and placed it in his armoire. He sprawled onto the right side of his oversized bed and looked at the empty spot beside him. He was tired of having lonely nights. He was tired of feeling cold in his sleep. He missed waking up with an arm wrapped around his waist. Most of all, he missed having someone understand him. Understand his thinking and accepting everything about him. Knowing his flaws and weaknesses even though he never showed them. He missed her. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself a few hours of sleep before daybreak. A few hours where he didn't have to remember.


	6. Bad dog, no biting

Chapter 6

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus them. When nothing came into her vision, she tried to lift up her arms to rub them. She screamed out in intense pain panicked when no noise came from her throat. Suddenly she felt a demon aura come close to her that she did not recognize and she threw up a miko barrier.

"M'lady!" said the voice from the demon aura. "Please, there is no need to be frightened! You are in Lord Sesshomaru's palace," the voice pleaded.

Trying again to see, Kagome opened her eyes. She saw the silhouette of a woman with hair as black as ebony and eye glowing the most brilliant green. Focusing further, detail finally came to her vision. When it cleared, Kagome locked her eyes on the demon woman, gasping. She was utterly beautiful. Her hair cascaded down her back and barely kissed the floor. She wore maid's clothing which was modest and all white. The sharp contrast of the clothing with her hair was breathtaking. Her eyes did not in fact glow, but the green in them was so brilliant that at first glance, one would think they did. She had a single beauty mark above her lip, which Kagome thought was very much like Marilynn Monroe.

"Who are you?" Kagome managed to whisper out.

"I am Kei. Lord Sesshomaru assigned me to be your maiden, M'lady," she answered with a respectful bow.

"Alright. Why can't I move my arms?" Kei lowered her eyes and began busing her self with cleaning her work area. Kagome saw a pile of bloody wraps for a wound and ointments for healing. Remembering what had happened last night between her and Sesshomaru, Kagome blushed deeply.

"You had a very deep wound in your shoulder. Nothing a few ointments couldn't fix though. You are almost as good as new. However, Lord Sesshomaru's poison will take longer to heal."

"Poison? He poisoned me?!" Kagome almost screamed out.

"No! No, M'lady. He transferred a small amount of his poison to you so that in the near future, you would not be hurt by him in that way. It is something done to most high ranking people within the palace. He would give it to all of us, however it is common for lower members of the palace to betray the Lord. Better safe than sorry," she said cheerfully.

Kagome tried to take in everything and was finding it very hard to believe Sesshomaru poisoned her for her own good. She used her feet to kick off the cover from her and she used her abs to make herself sit up straight. Kei eyed her carefully and walked over to her.

"I think it is best if you remain in bed until the fever passes," she advised.

"I am fine," Kagome stubbornly objected. Noticing that she was only dressed in a brassiere and briefs, Kagome tried to look for her clothing. Not finding a thing, she looked up at Kei for help.

Sighing, Kei reached for the armoire door beside her. "Milord had it crafted early this morning by the silk-sewer. He is very skillful and works very quick. On top of that, there are no two kimono's alike." She opened the armoire and retrieved a colorful kimono. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked to Kei in disbelief. "That's not for me, is it?"

Nodding excitedly, Kei held it out in front of her for Kagome to see. It was a sky blue color with faded looking crescent moons all around the hem of the gown. The cuffs of the kimono were white with a black strip separating the cuff from the rest of the kimono. Kei flipped it over and Kagome saw the large purple crescent moon which took up the majority of the back. Right on top of the bottom point of the moon, Kagome noticed a symbol she did not recognize. Eyeing it closely, she saw that it looked sort of like a white daisy with a diamond shaped symbol in the middle.

"What is that?" she asked. Kei looked to where she pointed and smiled

"That, M'lady is the Miko Crest. The daisy represents the connection to natural power and the diamond represents a clear mind. Milord is having a meeting tonight with all the other lords. You are to wear this when you attend."

"He wants me there?" Kagome was utterly shocked. "I can barely move my arms. How am I supposed to attend a meeting with all the other demon lords. I don't know anything about the court! I'll humiliate myself!"

"Please relax, M'lady. Lord Sesshomaru will speak with you and explain to you what is expected. You are not going to be left in the dark. But as I understood, you are his advisor now, so you must attend all the meetings. This is especially important because tonight, he is introducing you to the court," Kei explained.

"Introducing me? Oh God!" Kagome sprang out of bed. She never did well under scrutiny. Flashbacks of her 7th grade Beauty and the Beast play raced through her mind. She was playing the magical tea pot and when it came for her first song, she froze on stage and forgot to even breath. She passed out flat on the stage floor.

"I can't do this, Kei. Can't he postpone it or tell them I am sick from this, this fever or what ever you called it?"

Suddenly there was a deep baritone voice that came from the door. "Miko, why are you not dressed yet."

Looking at the door, Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway eyeing her hard. He looked all the part of a very unhappy warlord. His shoulders were squared and his eyes were narrowed. His demon aura was overpowering and his air was all the more arrogant. Kagome wanted nothing more than to just slap him across the face. Then, realizing she was still naked, she wanted to gauge out his eyes.

Screaming and taking the Kimono from Kei and wrapping it harshly around her form, she sent an angry look towards him. "Don't you ever knock! I'm not dressed!"

"It is my palace. I don't have to knock. Dress quickly we have much to discuss and even shorter time to do it," he said pivoting on his heel. Leaving her to dress, he stormed down the hallway growling at anyone in sight. Shippo backed against the wall when he passed him and waited until he was out of sight before bouncing into Kagome's room.

"Shippo!" Kagome almost screamed. She dropped the kimono to take him into a huge embrace. She didn't feel it shameful to be in that state in front of her son since he wasn't even pubescent yet. Shippo nuzzled her neck and was very careful about the bandages still wrapped to her shoulder.

"I waited all night for you to wake up but Lord Sesshomaru wanted you alone so you could heal faster. I stayed with Sango. I heard you scream so I came as fast as you could to make sure you are okay. You, are okay, aren't you?" he explained in one breath.

Kagome couldn't' help but laugh. He meant the world to her and she couldn't bare to have the look of worry in his eyes. "I'm fine, love. But I hear that the palace is going to be very busy and I have some things to take care of. How about we find Rin so you both can play?"

"Rin?! I haven't played with Rin in a long time! I'd like that a lot," Shippo said bouncing off of her.

"Okay, let me get dressed and we'll go look for her." Kagome went to take the kimono from Kei, but Kei snatched it back.

"Sorry, M'Lady but Lord Sesshomaru ordered you and all your friends bathe before dressing. The bathhouse is ready for you when ever you would like to go," Kei explained.

"Oh," Kagome blushed. "Alright."

"Can I come too? I missed the bath with Sango so I figured I could just go when you woke up," Shippo said shyly. He knew Kagome didn't like it when he didn't bathe on time, but she let it go. The way he dug his foot into the ground and gave her big sad fox eyes, she just couldn't be upset with him.

"Of course. Let's hurry, though. I feel that a certain Lord is not pleased with me and I still feel weak from last night," Kagome finished lowering her gaze. Damn demons. To think she thought she was making a better deal by joining Sesshomaru. She only begun to regret it.


	7. A mother's scolding

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru was irate to say the least. He needed to confront the ningen miko about her behavior last night. There was no reason for her to step out of her boundary and absolutely no reason for her to violate his person. He needed to set her straight. She needed to understand where her place was and that challenging him in any manner was unacceptable. She would learn this lesson before the court arrived.

Taking long and heavy strides to the gardens, Sesshomaru radiated his youkai aura so that none would approach him. He was never dishonored in such a way. Not by a human or a high level youkai. Not even by his very mother. This agreement he made with the miko had his hands tied as well. He couldn't slit her throat and be done with her. He already housed her pack and took on the responsibility of sheltering them. To end her life now would be useless to him.

A snide smile kissed his lips as he went through his strategy to domesticate this out of control miko. What ever they taught her in the future, in his era, she was to submit to his will. He was the lord of the house. He provided housing, protection and food. She will learn to submit to his will in return. Such were the ways of the Feudal Era.

He had tied his hair to the back of his head to keep it out of his face. Although he refused to put it in a high tie, since it was a style his father chose to wear. He, instead, put his tie right at the base of his neck. His bangs fell over his face and placed a wicked looking shadow over his eyes.

He made his way to the back of the palace, deciding to take the path leading from the front and around to blow off steam. As he reached the clearing of the back of his palace, he removed his haori and swords. Ignoring the sharp bite of the cold air, he dropped them down beside him and he stepped to the middle of the clearing. Spreading his legs shoulders length apart, he bent down and shut his eyes, extending his right arm in front of him, and began deep breathing. He lowered his heart rate and timed it with his breaths. Shifting his left heal outward, he moved his body to the left and slowly raised his right hand to his face. He then pushed it forward quickly and shot a ball of youkai energy out of his palm. Dropping down to the cold floor and rolling foward, he stood quickly and assumed the first position. He did this continuously until he felt slightly more relaxed. He still had far too much anger in his heart so he pushed more youkai out of his palm than before. Small beads of sweat coated his shirtless upper body and he pushed himself further and further.

He sensed her coming up from behind him and he continued to exercise as she approached. She paused a few feet away from him and he could feel her curiosity emit to him in waves.

"Assume a defensive stance miko," he said without turning to look at her

"Sparring? You want to spar me in this?" Kagome nearly screeched pointing to her kimono. "I don't want to ruin it!"

"Suit yourself," he said. He spun on his heal and knelt low to swing his left foot out, bringing it around her feet. Tripping, she fell backwards into the wet snow, slack jawed.

"Get up."

"What do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed grabbing her injured shoulder. "I'm still hurt, you know!"

"Your actions prove that you are an undisciplined and uneducated creature in proper etiquette. Should I even decide to allow you to continue remaining within my walls after your bold and dishonorable move, you will learn to control your actions, mind, and emotions," he ordered taking a bow. He then straightened and stared hard at her waiting for her to rise.

"I understand if you want to train me, but its freezing now and why in this kimono? It's so beautiful, I just don't understand why you would have it crafted to be ruined."

"You will." Growing tired with her refusal to rise, he lifted her simply and waited only a second for her to regain her balance before sending a hard hit to her unhurt shoulder.

"OW! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Defend yourself. I will not take this lightly. You will be punished for your unwise decisions," he said coming from behind her and hitting her square in the back, making her fall to her knees. She fell straight into a spot of ice and burned her knees on it. Feeling a jab of pain when she landed shoot through her whole body, she just couldn't get herself back up.

"Is this how the miko from the future settles a fight? Sits and takes it? I cannot believe I have broken you this soon. Where is the fire you had when Inuyasha snuck off behind your back?" It was a low blow, but he had to. She was refusing to fight and he would have none of it.

"Leave him out of this," she said through clenched teeth. _How dare the arrogant jerk?_ She deserved whatever punishment he sought to give her and she was willing to just allow him to do it. _But he damn well leave Inuyasha out of this,_ she thought bitterly.

"She was right under your nose, miko. If you are good enough to be called one. How could you not sense her arrival? Or Inuyasha's disloyalty all these years? You are weak and you do not deserve the powers in your blood."

Silence. Kagome heard nothing. She allowed one tear to fall gently down her cheek. He was right. All these years, all these nights. She denied them. Times when he wouldn't return sometimes until the next day without a word. He always kept his eyes away from her and he would never talk to anyone. She knew he was seeing her, but she pushed it away. She just wanted him to love her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha would never love someone like you. The dead miko was strong and fought to the death! She was so strong she even returned from the dead to haunt you. Take back what was hers because you were foolish to love the half breed. Get up, wench! Are you going to sit and take it just like you sat and allowed the bastard to walk all over you? Get up!"

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed getting on her feet. Blood boiled through her body and if she were a youkai, her eyes would have bled red. Sesshomaru could feel her anger flare and he knew she was ready.

"No, human. I will not silence to the heeding of a love-sick wench. A wench who fell for a cheating half breed. I feel worse for Kikyo. She tried for years to gain back his love while you just ignored his wondering eye. Pitiful girl," he said with a smirk.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed running to him. She knew he would jump up and away from her so she shot up a bright blue and pink ball of purification energy. It nearly hit him as he bounced away from her attack.

Bringing himself behind her, he struck her back with his youkai whip. Slicing right through the kimono, he cut deep into her back and she yelled out a painful gasp. Turning to face him, she quickly resurrected a barrier as he flicked another whip at her. Keeping her barrier firm in place, she shut her eyes and concentrated on the ground. She connected with the earth and felt his position. "I hate you, Inuyasha!" she screamed as she shot down electric pink energy to the floor that sped straight to him.

He jumped only milliseconds before it struck him and it barreled straight to a tree. The tree cracked with energy and exploded at the attack. She used a lot of energy doing so, so she brought down her barrier right after he took another swing at her. She leapt out of the way and sent a wisp of energy at his good arm just as he sent his own ball of energy towards her side. Both made a hit and were sent backwards, away from each other. Rising on their feet quickly, they locked eyes and neither made a move.

Taking a good look at her, she was bloody and her kimono was destroyed. Her hair had fallen out of place and cascaded down over her bloodthirsty face. Her tiny rasps of angry breath heaved her chest heavily and her hands shook with fury.

"Miko," he said straightening. "Now you will learn to channel your emotions."

"How dare you berate me with matters that don't concern you? For your own amusement!? I knew you were uncaring to people, but I did not take you as cruel, too!"

"Cruelty, is allowing your own emotions to rule your thinking. To judge your actions and force you to speak what you do not mean. These are actions of fools. You are allowed to feel, but you will learn to separate feeling from thinking."

Kagome stared at him blankly. Did he rile her up to prove a point? Why? Why force her to remember these things when all she wanted to do was forget. She would have been just fine if he didn't bring it up. So why?

He saw her face contort as she tried to sort her thoughts. Still, she didn't understand everything in her body language spoke her thoughts clear as day. He did not blame her for her action the previous night. As an Inu, he knew that when the alpha of a pack felt that things were out of control, the alpha always challenged those around him who were a possible threat. It was the way of things. But he never thought a human would be so relatable to youkai behavior. And if his hypothesis was right, she would respond to youkai training more than human confrontation and punishment. She needed to be taught her lesson, through another lesson. It was something he learned long ago.

"Sesshomaru," Sazumi called down the garden. A young youkai boy strode his way to the strangely calm demoness.

"Yes, Okaasan?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Can you make an egg square?" she asked him.

"I don't understand your question, it is impossible," he said with an arrogant tone.

She extended her palm to him which held a single hard boiled egg. "Make this egg square."

"I cannot. What is the point of your berating? I have business to attend," he said curtly.

Sazumi took with her other hand a small dagger and sliced the egg. When she was done, it had a very straight, square shape. He looked at the egg and raised a single eye brow waiting for her point. "Something which naturally would have been oval, is now changed to square. A dagger was the means to do so. Is it not familiar to you? Something naturally that would have been kind, oval, words, were changed to cruel, square, words with the assistance of a dagger-like tongue."

Then he knew what she had called him for. Earlier that day, one of the new human maids that had straightened his room, touched something she was not asked to. Despite her good intention to dust it off, he was angered by her stupidity. He struck her and called her whole race filth that infested the earth and told her she would make it better by never returning to the palace. As he walked away and left her cradling her cheek, he passed by his father. His father bore a look of great disappointment and he turned his face from his son.

Sesshomaru scoffed. His father would pity the human, just like his human whore.

"My business is my own affair mother. Please be kind to leave your remarks to yourself. You do so with your cheating mate, anyway," Sesshomaru said as he turned his back to his mother.

Suddenly he was brought down to his knees with sharp deadly claws aimed right at his left artery. "Silence your tongue. Listen to your own advice, stay out of my business. You will not handle the servants cruelly because of your father's action. Humans and demons alike bleed, cry, and love. Learn to be obedient to the laws of the world and be kind to those who inhabit it. Never again question what you don't know entirely of. Even a sheet of paper has two sides."

Sesshomaru remained silent as his mother released her grip around his neck. He turned to face her and eyed her closely. Despite the recent news of his father's betrayal, his mother did not waver in her beauty, or her regality. She was the Lady of the Western Lands and she was the most poised and fair Lady out of them all. Her white hair was braided at the bangs and brought around to a low knot in the back of her head. She had pale blue eyes that matched a cloudless sky. Her kimono matched perfectly to the color of her eyes and the obi was made of a dazzling gold color. The hem of the kimono had black crescent moons that danced along the back and faded as they reached the front. It was her favorite dress, one she received from Toga Taisho when they were first mated. It reminded her of her happier years and the age when she was still a blushing newly mated. She wore it on this day because her mate was leaving the following morning to tend to his pregnant human. She wanted to remember why. Why she loved him then. Why she still loved him now.

Noticing for the first time her kimono of choice, he lightened his hard look at her. "Okaasan," he said. It was the only thing he could say. She reached out and caressed his cheek softly.

"My darling son, even when days are dark, there are memories of the sun. Cruelty begets cruelty. Never strike with an angry hand, for then you are striking for pride. Instead, strike only to maintain the prosperity of the lands and your family and even then, to those who only bid you harm. The world is fragile. It is up to us to maintain strong hearts to flourish it." She smiled softly at him as she walked away gracefully.

Never would he forget that day. His mother was his inspiration and he dreamed of finding a mate suitable to fit her standards. She was beautiful and wise, she ruled with a hand of balanced justice and remained poised and proper. Even when his filthy father left at night to bed the human, she remained regal and pleasant. He saw her sadness, though. He felt her pain. He hated his father for causing it, but there was nothing he could do.

Kagome, however, she did not understand these teachings. But he made certain she would. Kagome lowered her gaze and bowed her head. "I still don't understand what you are trying to teach me. I was fine with pushing my feelings aside. Why must you bring them forth?'

"Laughter cannot bring back what anger has driven away. You must understand your emotions, understand what has happened, and resolve them. Years of joy will not make up for a day of hurt. Today, I am going to teach you that you are not to blame for things that are not your fault."

Kagome glanced up at him to look at him with a confused look. Sighing silently, he knew he'd have a long way to go with her. Looking at her wounded form, he extended his hand ahead to signal her to follow him. Limping slightly behind him, she waited for him to continue. She could feel the blood running down her back and shoulder, but she remained silent.

He lead hear deeper into the gardens, ignoring her pained breath. He knew she was injured, but she needed to awaken her healing powers to take care of that. Yes she was human, but she had a great advantage over the whole race. She was a miko and he was going to make sure that she would be prepared to face the court under that title. They would test her thoroughly and it was his responsibility to make sure she was ready. Otherwise, he would bet the one to look like the fool for bringing an untrained miko as his advisor. Plus, if the palace was ever under attack, he had to trust that he had a useful warrior within her.

"Where are we going?" she asked growing weak. The blood was trickling down her side and she felt dizzy.

"As far as it takes, miko."

"As what takes? I don't even know what you are doing! I'm bleeding, can we please stop so I can take care of it?"

"No."

Kagome wanted to scream her head off. The nerve! She stopped following him and plopped herself on a boulder to the side of the path. Lifting her arm slightly, she examined her wound. It was fairly deep, and the skin around it was beginning to tint purple from the cold. She had to wrap it or do something soon. Glancing at the ripped kimono, she decided one more rip wasn't going to do much damage. She tore the hem off of it, and began to bunch it in her hand to dab the blood away. Just before she put it to her wound, a clawed hand grasped her tightly.

"I said, no. Do not disobey me."

"You're mad, you know! Do you want me to become ill? What use am I to you dead?"

"You do not need human resources to heal yourself."

"What are you going on about? If you don't want me taking care of it, please be kind enough to at least tell me what it is you want," she exasperated.

"You have the power within yourself to heal most injuries you receive. Use it."

With that, he took the rag from her hand and continued forward. She furrowed her brows and thought hard. Is he truly expecting me to master healing right here and now? For God's sake I was just sick with fever and I lost enough blood last night. I think he is trying to kill me, very gruelingly slow.

"Let's get a move on," he said not lessoning his strides.

Getting up weakly to follow him, she used the trees to keep herself up. Damn Inuyasha. If he wasn't such a baka I would never be in this mess. I wouldn't have to close the well, I wouldn't have to be bleeding following Japan's biggest jerk whose eyes are as cold as the snow I'm walking on. I wouldn't have to be in this horrible, horrible mess.

She could feel something stir inside her but she ignored the tingling feeling. _Years ago I fell madly in love with a hanyou who betrayed me for a zombie. My family doesn't know if I'm dead or alive. My friends have probably already concluded that I'll never be there for them like before ever again. _Flashes of her kit attacked her heart and she clutched a tree tightly for support. _Shippo is looking to me for guidance when I don't even know where to look myself. And my sole purpose in this world is to guard some stupid gem a stupid miko created hundreds of years ago just so vermin like Naraku doesn't get their hands on it and destroy the world! Damn it I can't do it on my own!_

Suddenly, a purple glow surrounded her body and her eyes blackened for a moment. When she opened them again, she was laying on her back looking up into amber eyes.

"Good. Now learn to control it."

"What?" she asked utterly confused. He stepped back waiting for her to get up. Sighing loudly, she rose and stared at him angrily.

"What do you want from me? I followed you and fainted because of it! What more do you want?"

"Miko, that is not why you fell momentarily," he said gesturing to her side.

She looked down and noticed her entire wound had closed. She looked up at him in confusion and waited for him to continue.

If he were a lesser demon, he would have slapped himself in the forehead. _Is she truly this unaware of herself? What in holy heaven did I do to deserve this?_

Maintaining his bored expression, he began to explain. "What ever it was going through your head, it triggered your power to surface. It felt your pain and reacted to it, trying to heal all wounds. My hypothesis for you loosing consciousness is that the pain was not only physical, and the only way it could heal that was to shut you down. Now that you can recognize the feeling of your healing power, tomorrow we will work on bringing on command."

Nodding her head in compliance, she stood there with her head bowed and her gaze lowered. _Am I hurting so bad that even my natural power cant' deal with it?_

Something began to tug at Sesshomaru as he looked at the pitiful miko. Whatever it was, it did not like the look she had written on her face.

"Come. We have a few hours left before the court arrives. It is time to teach you the etiquette of a proper advisor."

He turned away from her because looking at her broken eyes felt strange. He'd seen men groveling over loss of family, women beating their own bodies over grief, and sadness this miko most likely knows not of. But the look in her eyes was the most heartbreaking thing to look at. Something as innocent as her should not bare looks of sadness.

Her eyes were much to similar to his Rin's. He remembered their look when he revived her. The darkness floating around hindered its natural joyful appearance. It made him feel strange then and it is making him feel strange now.

Quickening his pace, he made his way into the palace doors, with Kagome trudging behind, where things made sense. At least, for now.


	8. True Intentions

CAUTION: there is a lemon in the beginning of this chapter

**If you don't like to read them, skip to where you will see dotted lines**

**But you'll be missing some valuable information **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

Chapter 8

Dark eyes studied the white haired sleeping demon before her. Lust clouded her thought and she needed to be sustained. She cat walked her way to him and purred softly to wake him. Amber eyes opened and widened slightly when the scent of arousal hit his nose. Propping himself on his elbows, he eyed the onna and watched as she pulled her obi loose.

She felt her insides shrivel when she saw his erection. She wasn't lusting after this, this boy. Truthfully, she had no intention of mating, marrying, or even staying in contact with him for much longer. No. She wanted her master. The one who could please her in ways no one could. The dominance in his ministrations and the submission his touches ordered. But her lord was not here now. She had to settle for the hanyou. Besides, he had to agree to her request. What better way to convince him than in his sex driven state of mind. He always agreed to her when she appealed to him this way.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha's breathy voice called. He moved to kneel and pushed the kimono off of her shoulders. He stood and picked her up with him, guiding her to lay beside the fire. Gods, how she set his body on fire. He needed her touch, her screaming his name, the look of bliss in her eyes. He felt disconnected the last time. Something was very wrong in her whole demeanor. Tonight, he concluded silently, I am going to fix that problem.

"Mmm, Inuyasha," she mewled as he began to massage her lower regions.

"Yes, bitch. Say you belong to me," he said his beast trying to dominate her.

_For now, half breed. I will appease your appetite. Enjoy it while it lasts, _she thought detestfully.

"Oh Inuyasha, yes I am all yours!"

"No one else will have you. Mine," he said leaning down to her neck. How bad he wanted to mark her as his mate. That way, all would know who she belonged to. But he wasn't a strong enough demon. His human blood wouldn't give him enough youkai to do it. Even if he could do it, she'd hate him for life.

He positioned himself above her and paused at the look in her eyes. "What do you want, Kikyo? I'll give you anything in my power," he pleaded.

"Inuyasha," she said reaching down to stroke his manhood. He closed his eyes and shuddered at her touch. "Tell me you will do anything for me."

"Any-thing!" he said between gasps. She quickened her pace slightly and brought her other hand to play with his sensitive ears. He howled and dropped his head onto her shoulder, nearly spilling himself on her hands.

"I know Kagome very well, Inuyasha. She will try to destroy the well. But I know that she won't do so until she bids her family goodbye. Her love for them is her weakness, love. We need to use them to force her to give us her shards. She is going to taint them, my sweet Inuyasha." She paused and kissed his neck, tightening her grip on him. She felt him getting close and hurried her plea. "Tomorrow, we must travel to the well and go to her family before she arrives. It is the only way from keep the shards from tainting. Will you go with me and protect me?"

"Of course, Kikyo," he gasped as he felt himself about to spill. Pulling her hand away, he positioned himself again and looked in her ebony eyes. _Yes. Everything is as it should be_. "I will always protect you," he said just as he sheathed himself in her hard. Both cried out and began their dance. During which the entire time, Inuyasha did not take notice of the dark figure hovering close to them.

"_Kukuku, excellent Kikyo. My little whore. Move to the well early morning. I will not accompany you. This is your mission to complete. I will reward you quite wonderfully if you behave well. You will scream my name to the heavens,"_ it said to Kikyo's thoughts. Hearing her master's promise of pleasure, she immediately was sent over the edge and arched her back against Inuyasha as she was sent over the edge. Inuyasha, feeling her climax, came with her and both collapsed feeling quite content.

* * *

Turning away from the coupling pair, the figure disappeared in a portal and stepped out of it back at his hidden palace. He strode with assured footsteps and a twisted smile kissed his lips. Naraku was in a very happy mood. If a creature like him could have such feelings.

He hadn't expected Kagome to walk upon Inuyasha and Kikyo. He wanted Kikyo to be accepted into their group by force of Inuyasha. But things have turned in his favor either way. One must always carry a backup plan for anything. Now Kagome will go running to protect the well, just as a good miko should. She will not know that Kikyo and Inuyasha will be awaiting her on the other side, holding captive her family. She will be forced to hand over her shards for her family's dear sake. Knowing her, once her family is safe, she would come looking for him and attempt to collect them back. She will be coming to her death.

Laughing heartily, he sat on his throne and glanced at the box that was resting on the table beside him. He removed the barrier around it and lifted the throbbing organ kept within the tiny chest, toying with it in his hands. Giving a slight smirk, he squeezed the heart and waited. Moments later the wind whistled around him and a beautiful demoness appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Naraku?" Kagura asked distastefully.

"Oh, come now Kagura. Where are your manners?" he asked squeezing the heart firmly until she dropped to her knees. She gasped and clutched her chest, screaming to the gods for mercy.

"Ah, ah, ah," Naraku chastised. "It is not them who will have mercy on you." He squeezed her heart tighter, making her dizzy as she began to see black."

"Please, Naraku. Have mercy!" she said through wheezes. He released her heart and she collapsed to the floor. Standing quickly, Kagura shot murderous daggers through her eyes. "What is it you want, _Lord_ Naraku?" she asked with a mockful bow.

"Much better. Follow Kikyo to the well. Ensure they pass before Kagome does. But remember, we want the little miko to enter it, so be a good girl and make sure no harm comes to her should they cross paths," he ordered dismissing her with the hand that still held her most precious organ.

"As you wish, Master Naraku," Kagura said boarding her flying feather. She was wisped away and flew towards where Inuyasha and Naraku's whore still slept.

Making sure she was well past earshot, she cursed Naraku to the darkest levels of hell.

"Damn that filthy hanyou. I will find a way to end your life. One day, I will be free!" she vowed as she flew off. Fiery hate spilled into the empty cavity in her chest. She slowed her traveling when she caught Inuyasha's scent. Ensuring the wind constantly blew in her direction, she settled herself close enough to their campsite to keep watch of them.

"Now, how long will it take for the other miko to arrive?" she asked herself glancing towards the west.


	9. The Arrival

A/N

**Phew! Another chapter done!**

**Hope this answers some questions from chapter 7!**

**Just a reminder, I do not own Inuyasha or its Characters**

Copyright belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**Oh, and a little R and R wouldn't hurt either ^_^**

Chapter 9

She trudged behind him quietly, with her head bowed. She was still fuming about his cruel treatment over her and how he expects her to just waltz in a room full of high level demons and not make a fool of herself. Since that would of course make a fool out of _Lord_ Sesshomaru. No one _dared_ make him look bad.

She made a disapproving noise with her tongue and it earned her an annoyed glace from said lord. "Miko, do you understand yet why I had you dress in a fancy kimono, then made you spoil it?"

"No, still trying to figure that out," she sighed. "Along with other things," she added under her breath. He had heard her and stopped to face her. He studied her closely and she saw a look pass over his eyes that reminded her of…nostalgia? It quickly vanished and he returned to his stoic self.

"What did the kimono mean to you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It was pretty and I never had something that in a way represented who I truly was," she said sadly. She remembered the symbol on the back, the Miko Crest. It gave her something to make her stand out, be recognized for something.

"Why is that important to you?"

"I don't understand why you're asking these questions. Just get to your point," she said exasperated. He had flashes of himself saying those same words to his mother. How she had the patience, he would never know.

"It is important to you because you feel special. You feel that you can walk and everyone will see that symbol and think you're important. See your dress and say how high you must be in class," he told her more than asked.

"Sure, I guess. When you put it that way it kind of sounds stuck up, though."

"Because it is "stuck up". Your goals in life should not revolve around being recognized. You should not feel special because someone sees your face and acknowledges you for your achievements. It is what you have done to get that recognition," he said pausing for her reaction. She remained silent and continued looking at him steadily.

"You are a miko. You are my advisor. Whether you dress in rags or satin, you have a high status. But, you have barely earned them. You were born into you're miko magic, and you became my advisor through a trade off. If you want to feel true accomplishment, become the best miko. Work your way up from advisor to other possibilities within the palace. Do you understand yet? That kimono," he said pointing at her shredded gown, "represents your idea of accomplishment. You are not a miko until you have worked to have the title. Simply being born into something, does not make you honorable."

She finally understood him now. Realization hit her and her eyes widened. It is the same reason he would never let Inuyasha into the palace. It wasn't that Sesshomaru did not want his brother here, it was that he didn't deserve it. Inuyasha did nothing to work his way to proving his worth. Just like her. She didn't earn her title. She was just given it. She didn't earn the right to be his advisor, it just happened that way.

Nodding in understanding, she vowed to herself to prove to him that she was a worthy advisor. She was worthy of being a miko. And she would prove to be the best of both.

"Hn," was all he said as he turned and continued on. She saw him enter through a curtained doorway and paused before following. Even a human could sense the demon inside and it unnerved her slightly considering she was much weaker, and her clothing was not very presentable at the moment. Cursing Sesshomaru under her breath, she entered.

It was a lavish space, filled with white seating arrangements and red accented pillows and a fireplace against the back wall. What would be the left wall was actually just a very large window, reaching from ceiling to floor. A very long cushioned bench stretch the width of it and both sides were adorned with detailed armrests.

It was then she noticed the room's occupants. She first saw Sesshomaru and sent him a nasty look before someone to her right moved towards her.

"Oh my! I knew mikos are usually very beautiful creatures, but darling you are wondrous!" a male demon said as he extended his arms to her in emphasis. "You dog, you should have told me she was so pleasing to the eye. I would have dressed to impress!" he said to Sesshomaru laughing heartily.

His hair was strangely similar to Sesshomaru's, but cut much shorter. It barely caressed his shoulders as he stepped up to her. His eyes were a fantastic blue color and Kagome couldn't help but get lost in them. She swore no sky nor ocean was bluer. He bore the same crescent moon upon his forehead, but it was yellow instead of Sesshomaru's purple. His armor told her he was most likely a very high ranked general or chief of operations. His haori and hakama were black, accented with white and gold letters that spelled Moon Warrior on his left shoulder. He was incredibly handsome.

"How rude of me! I haven't introduced myself and here I am groveling at your beauty. I am Reizo Taisho," he said bowing low to her.

"I am Kagome Higurashi," she said in a small, unsure voice, returning the bow.

"A strong name for a strong lady. Very suitable. What is not suitable, is the manner of dress Sesshomaru has dawned on you," he said more directly to said demon with an arch of his eyebrow which Kagome found too similar to Sesshomaru's.

"Uncle, her dress is not why we are here," responded Sesshomaru. He leveled his look with the other demon and both shared an unspoken exchange.

"My dear, have a seat and I will order the maid to bring you something to change into," said Reizo.

"I am not staying in this?" she asked holding up her arms as she took her seat on one of the chairs beside the fire.

"Absolutely not! You may be human but you have yourself a high rank within the palace. Such a rank will not be tarnished with unfit attire. Are you still hurt from your, _training_?" he asked sending another look to Sesshomaru.

"No, no I suppose not. I am achy here and there." Sesshomaru pierced a hard look at her. "But nothing I cannot handle," she said hastily avoiding Sesshomaru's hard glare. She knew why he did what he did, but she could have been allowed to clean up before meeting this demon. Sesshomaru's apparent uncle, no less.

"I would have had her change before hand, _Uncle, _but we are short on valuable time. The court will chew her up and spit her to the other side of Japan. She must be taught very quickly and very sternly. Which is why I have asked you," he said steadily.

"Very well. I shall do my part, I suppose," he deduced. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself so I may get a broader picture on what I have to work with."

After taking note of Sesshomaru's warning glance, she began, "Well, I am well taught in reading and writing Japanese as well as 2 other foreign languages. I am capable of solving difficult mathematical problems and handling accounting. I know quite a bit of…history," she said pausing to look at Sesshomaru. "And I brushed up on astronomy here and there."

Reizo was shocked to say the least. He could tell from her manner of speaking that she was educated, but he had no idea the extent of it. He could smell that she was hiding something from him, but decided it was not important. It was obvious Sesshomaru knew since he didn't mention it either. Regardless, her knowledge was vast. She was a gem. "My dear, you hold more than most of the demons within the court. Where on earth did you learn all of this?"

She thought for a moment before answering. "My mother was very strict with giving me a proper education so none would have an advantage over me. She taught me to be clever and quick and to be a proper lady, but I was taught by very appreciated instructors for everything else." Well, it was the truth. Just not all of it.

"Well, I assure you, you are the one with the advantages. Perhaps, you can show me the extent of what you know at some later time. There really isn't much for me to teach you. Simply only the purpose of the court and how we handle our business. When you should speak, when to keep silent. No other Lord has had a female advisor. Let alone a human. This will be interesting indeed," he finished laughing again.

They talked for a few hours, after Kagome had been given a robe to change into. Her head was beginning to hurt and she rubbed her temple to relieve some of the ache. Reizo's opinion of "not much" and "simple" was anything but. Every detail mattered. The way she walked, where she sat, how she ate, when to eat, when to pause and then continue eating. It wasn't bad enough that an advisor was restricted to begin with. But a female, too.

Kagome put her face into her hands and gave a frustrated sigh. "I would also suggest not doing that in front of them, either. You must show that you are strong and capable. Otherwise the will never accept you," Reizo said to her gently. He knew this was going to be difficult for her. But he was confident she'd be able to do it.

"Here, let us make it simple on me. What _am_ I allowed to do. Should I stop breathing as well?" she said sarcastically. He laughed at her and sat beside her to pat her shoulder.

"You will do fine. Perhaps your beauty will distract them from anything else so you wont have to worry about appeasing them," he said with a wink. She truly wanted to ask him if he was related to any monks. A particular monk, actually.

"Sure, I suppose so," she half agreed.

"Good! Now, if I am not mistaken, our guests are arriving. Why don't you head over to your chamber and prepare yourself. The Lords will be the only ones attending while the Lady's mingle in the ballroom with other guests. We, along with some minor lords, are the only Inu youkai attending," he motioned to himself and Sesshomaru.

"You are acquainted with the Lord of the north, our wolf brethren Koga. The lord of the East is Lord Katashi, a tiger lord and very honorable. He will probably test your education to ensure you will understand the duties of an advisor, but I am not worried. You are far beyond the expectations. His mate is Lady Amaya, who is a water youkai. She is very lovely and fond of human relations with their lands. She can be as calm as a fisherman's sea, or as livid as a tsunami. She reminds me much of you, Kagome. I am sure you three will get along fine," he paused and glanced at Sesshomaru.

"What?" she asked noticing the worry in their eyes.

"Lord Orochi. He is a dragon youkai with a spiteful mate, Lady Ishi. Also dragon. They are spiteful youkai and want nothing to do with helping those within their lands if they are not youkai. They keep a strict opinion that humans are beneath them and should be exterminated. They haven't acted on that notion, though. There is a difference between thinking, and doing. They are also firm believers that females don't belong in court matters. I am not sure that they will not give you trouble."

"Oh, perfect. For a minute, I thought I was going to be home free of trouble," she said mockingly.

"Kagome, we are friends in this room and I do find your sarcasm quite enjoyable as I am sure the Lord and Lady of the east. But please, and I urge you, be very careful in front of Orochi. He will not hesitate in killing a human, female human, who he believes has dishonored him. Sesshomaru and I will do our best to protect you because you are under his care. But there is only so much we can do. I have faith you will overcome this. The key to beating Orochi is with your tongue. Out smart him without dishonoring him. His hands will be tied and if you could do that, the others will recognize your worth," he finished.

"I think I can handle it," she said nodded assuringly.

"Good," said Sesshomaru. "I will return you to your room so you may change." He rose, signaling them to get up and head out.

"Kagome, would you please wait outside for a moment, please. I need a word with Sesshomaru," Reizo said smiling. She nodded and excused herself politely and headed out. She waited outside the door and looked around mischievously. There was no door, so overhearing a conversation was very likely. It wasn't like it was on purpose, she told herself as she focused her ears to the people inside.

"Sesshomaru, you understand the gravity of the situation. I believe she is ready, but only time will tell. I do not appreciate you doing all of this so suddenly, but I understand you know what you are doing. We must keep close eyes and ears on Orochi and his mate. If there is one thing in this world I am more sure of than death, it is that they WILL be trouble. They will not let the urge to tear the miko down be unattained."

"They will. Or they will answer to me personally," he said with death written in that promise. Kagome was touched that he would protect her. "She is a valuable asset and I will not have that taken from me," he said leaving his uncle. He eyed her, knowing she had listened to everything and continued to her chamber.

Of course, I am just a benefit. He would never see me as a possible friend or even companion. You know what, enough of this. She sped up her pace and walked right passed up and jogged up the steps in the center room. He paused walking and watched her quickly maker her way to her chamber and she opened it and shut it roughly. He turned and continued the other way with a sour look on his face to prepare himself. She knew her position before even making the agreement. He did not want her so near to him but it was beneficial if she was.

He fought countless demons, strong and weak. He went to hell and back, literally. But he never, _never_, met someone who got under his skin like her. She pushed all his buttons and did so purposefully.

For this onna's sake, she had better control herself tonight. He smelled his guests approaching and decided he only had about half an hour to be fully ready. Turning to his wing of the palace, he left the miko to wallow in her own frustrations.

Kei, on the other hand, was no so lucky. "How dare he! You know, I can understand his quietness. I can understand his tightness. I can even understand his strict training. What I can't understand, is why he has to be so egotistical! I am no stranger to him. I am no threat. Why can't he show just a small amount of respect to me?" She damn well earned it. She was the only living creature that didn't melt when he smothered her in that horrible stuff when she removed Tessaiga. She looked after Rin when their paths crossed. She was nothing but sweet and what does she receive back? Nothing! Not even a compliment.

"Don't take it as arrogance, milady. Lord Sesshomaru is a very private person and does not wish to act out of that manner," Kei offered.

"There is private, then there is jerk," Kagome huffed. Kei didn't like it at all and took a defensive stance.

"Milady, no, he does not send greetings or kind words to most around the palace. No, he is not very sociable. But look at the palace! Who do you think provides this for many homeless youkai and humans? We serve him only because it is gratitude for providing shelter and the best protection in all of Japan. Many would trample themselves in order to have access within the palace walls. And even then, the entire western province is greatly guarded. We are looked after and we are eternally thankful. He could be a cruel lord, like Orochi! But no! Look at you, milady. He has allowed a 1) female 2) HUMAN female to be his advisor!. No he is not for great conversation. But he is a good master and an even better lord," she finished with a huff and a cross of her arms.

The entire time Kei spoke, Kagome shrunk further and further within herself. She never thought of him that way. Perhaps, she should give him more credit before. Sighing, Kagome fumbled with her hands. Kei sat beside her and shook her head. "Please don't tell him I was cross with you. He may be a good master, but he is definitely temperamental," Kei laughed heartily. Kagome joined her and soon she was lead to the bathhouse and then hurried onward to dress.

Kei ushered in 4 young maidens and soon they were all busy dressing Kagome. Sango had heard a commotion coming from Kagome's room and decided to see what it was. Seeing first Shippo's tail twitching excitedly, she looked up to see the maidens all huddled around her friend.

"Sango? Is that you? Come here and tell me what they have done to me. They refuse to let me see my reflection!" Kagome demanded at her. The maidens snickered and moved aside so Sango could see her. She gasped and nearly did a double take. Kagome's hair had been brushed out and picked up in a traditional Japanese up do and a tiny curl in the front was let down. A few were pulled in the back as well to create a softer look. Kei had adorned her hair with sakura blossoms on the right of the bun and one tucked behind her left ear. Her face was powdered and every facial hair removed and her eyebrows plucked perfectly. She had red rouge painted on her lips and a gentle black line accented her blue eyes.

Sango always thought Kagome was a pretty girl, but now she was just breathtaking. "Kagome, you look wonderful!" she half screamed as she came running into the room to inspect her closer. Kei had now long known of the two girls close friendship, and saved the final touch for Sango.

"Lady Sango, if you would?" she asked her holding out two silver hair sticks. At the top of the stick, a tiny miko crest dangled from a short chain, obviously designed for Kagome specifically.

Sango was near tears, as she sniffled taking them from Kei. It was a real honor put them in her friend's hair. Kagome was lead to a mirror, but her back was kept to it. Sango stepped behind her and tilted Kagome's head back. Placing them into her hair with ease, leaving them enough room to be seen by everyone, Sango moved to stand in front of her and smiled brightly. Kagome smiled back excitedly and turned to see herself. Gasping similarly to how Sango had done earlier, Kagome gently touched her cheek. She could barely even recognize herself.

"Lady Kagome," Kei said getting Kagome to turn to her. "You're gown for this evening," she said pulling a kimono from the closet.

"Oh my god!" Sango exclaimed.

"Mama! That's really pretty!" Shippo told her wagging his tail and bouncing up onto the bed to admire it closer.

Kagome stepped from the mirror and gently let her finger caress it. The kimono was twice as gorgeous as the one from earlier. This one was an ebony black color, with white lining on the cuffs with very wide sleeves. The obi was also white and made of fine silk. It was not tight around the ankles like the other; instead, it flowed out loosely and would most likely reach completely to the floor if she put it on. She noticed, as Kei sung it left to right for show, a single silver thread was added to the kimono and depicted crescent moons all over the gown. Unlike the other gown however, the symbol on the back was solely the miko crest and it was a bright blue color. In the center of the kimono, she saw her name embroided in a deep royal blue. She wondered if she would ever take it off once she put it on.

"Hurry, milady! Gawk all you want after the meeting! The guests have already arrived!" Kei said. Sango was hurriedly pushed out of the room along with Shippo and Kagome was ripped of her clothing. Pushing their ears to the door, they heard Kagome's exclamations, the maidens hurried footsteps and a few bickering between Kagome and Kei. Soon the door opened and Kagome was pushed out and sent on her way.

"I have never dressed that fast on my own. Let alone have others dress me. Sheesh," she said brushing herself off.

"Kagome! There you are! My you look ravishing," Reizo's voice thundered from her left. He came over to her and bowed to her and Sango smiling. They returned it and Reizo took Kagome's arm and lead her to the stairs.

"Good luck," Sango called as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Thanks," Kagome said looking over her shoulder.

"There, there. Nothing to worry about," he said to her tapping her hand reassuringly. "This night will pass by so quickly, you will not notice it. Just remember what we discussed."

"Easier said than done," she murmured. When they reached the top of the steps her entire persona changed. She squared her shoulders and lifted her head high. She dawned a firm but approachable expression and allowed a smile to brighten her face.

"That's better. See? You're a natural," he said as he led her down the stairs. She, however, was feeling anything but natural. She was counting steps, counting breaths, and trying to squash all the butterflies swarming in her gut. She didn't want to make Sesshomaru look bad, and she definitely didn't want to have her throat handed to her on a silver platter by the southern lord.

Sesshomaru was standing by the main door as he greeted the final guest to arrive, a tiger youkai. He was a minor lord, judging by his clothing, and shot a strange look at Kagome. _Here we go, _she said silently to herself. He felt her presence before seeing her, and he turned to see her stepping down from the stairs. Reizo seemed amused and Kagome looked confident, at least she would to the others. He knew her tell tales, though. Her nose slightly flared with each breath and he could see her playing with her cuff with her free hand. Looking at her though, he knew he made a good selection on the kimono.

It hugged her curved body but was loose enough to not seem inappropriate. The colors contrasted nicely with each other and, even though he would not admit it, with himself. He changed to a bright white hakama and haori with a black and silver obi. His still wore his same armor and boots, swords tucked closely at his hip.

"Hn," was all he said as he took Kagome from Reizo. Keeping her to his left and a little behind him, he waited until Reizo introduced them to the full house.

"Miko," came Sesshomaru's silky voice.

"Hm?"

"I want you to push out all your miko energy. Make it be known how powerful you are. And do not let them smell your fear. It hinders your natural scent," he ordered.

She looked at him questioningly. "It was not a comment," he added. He wanted to rub off that blush from her cheeks. He didn't know why it made him feel strange. "Your natural scent is also laced with your power. I do not want them questioning my decision in making you advisor."

She nodded confidently and tucked her hands into the cuffs of her kimono. She saw Reizo enter the grand hall and tried to gulp down her anxiety.

_You can do this Higurashi. You battled Naraku countless times, nearly died more than 10 times and already have a son. What's a room full of powerful demons to you?_ She asked herself trying to bite back her fear. Sesshomaru entered the hall and she saw Reizo extend his hand to her after calling her name.

_Because you want to make Sesshomaru proud of you,_ said a voice in her head. She didn't know where it came from, but she beat it down quickly.

_Here goes nothing,_ she breathed and walked into the room.


	10. Discovery

A/N

**New chappy! Kagome finally meets all the other demons.**

**Wonder what's going to happen when Lord Orochi finds out about her?**

**And what's this? Is Sesshomaru growing fond of Kagome? Hmmm…**

The break in the chapter just means a scene change! So, on with the show.

Chapter 10

All the major and minor lords and their mates were chatting away about pointless gossip. Except that is, Kouga. He could sense her all over the palace even before he got here. His nerves had been set on fire and he couldn't keep himself calm. _What was my woman doing here? _Of course his inner beast saw Sesshomaru as competition. Inuyasha was barely even a threat. But the western lord…He could easily loose her to him. _The arrogant ass, what does he want with my Kagome? _

The glass he had in his hand shook with his anger and he threw it down on the table beside him roughly. He stormed to the nearest window and pushed it open for a breath of air. He would have some serious questions for Sesshomaru. He just wanted to know if she was in danger. If she was here on her own will or by force. If she was here, why didn't he smell Inuyasha anywhere? The others were somewhere here too. _What the hell is going on?_

His thoughts were cut short when Reizo stepped into the grand hall with a very amused smile on his face. "Lords and Ladies, welcome to the palace on this fine evening," he said with a sly smile. Stepping down from the ledge he greeted each member of the court with a bow. As one of the remaining Inu elders, he was to greet them first. "May I present the host, Lord Sesshomaru," he called extending his hand to his nephew. Sesshomaru entered with a nod to him and stood at the top of the stairs leading to the audience.

Reizo stepped back and allowed Sesshomaru room to talk. "Thank you for coming tonight. I apologize, but there is an important matter that must be addressed now. I will return to socialize after the meeting. I have a request for the Court," Sesshomaru said smoothly. Eight people, including Kouga, stepped forward at his mention of them. They stood and waited. "Please follow me to the grand study."

Sesshomaru turned to his left and walked away from the crowd below. Though they strained their necks, they could not see where he had gone. The Court immediately climbed up the steps to follow him and were lead to a door on the other side. Reizo stepped back and extended his hand to Kagome. She walked in but could not see over the ledge leading down to the hall. She was grateful she did not have to see so many faces quite yet.

She was stopped at a door and Reizo smiled at her patiently. Then, as if hearing an inaudible command from Sesshomaru, Reizo opened the door and led her in.

* * *

Sesshomaru took his seat at the head of the crescent table and each member took their appointed seat.

"Come on Sesshomaru, what is with the rush? I wanted a sake or two before we got down to the nit and gritty," said Katashi with a mocked look of disappointment.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, friend. But there is a matter I have to discuss. My advisor's…. situation is a little complex," he began carefully. Not because of Katashi. He knew very well his old friend would be overjoyed. But Orochi, he was the mark of Sesshomaru's worry.

"So? We all have advisors. Since when have we ever needed to discuss such affairs?"

Suddenly the door opened and Reizo entered with a very beautiful looking onna behind him. Before anyone had a chance to intake breath to even utter a word, Koga was on his feet and if it weren't for the code to remain in his spot, he would have charged to her.

"What are you doing here?! I knew I smelled you. Are you hurt? Where is the hanyou, he is supposed to be guarding you?!"

All eyes kept switching between a very excited wolf, a very embarrassed miko, and a highly agitated demon lord.

"Lord Koga, sit," Sesshomaru gritted through his teeth. Koga growled in annoyance, but complied.

"On the record for the Court, I introduce my advisor, Kagome. Miko and revered guardian of the Shikon no Tama," he said rising from his seat as he pointed to the chair beside him to the left. She moved to stand by him and bowed to each lord once and waited for their reaction.

She saw Katashi, black hair tied in a high ponytail that came down to his knees. He had tan skin and two black strips crossing his face, similarly to Sesshomaru's. His eyes were bright orange, and held a lot of humor and demanded respect. Kagome could tell right off the start she would like him. Her eyes crossed to Koga and she nearly doubled over. She didn't know whether to laugh or whimper at his twisted face. She never saw so many emotions splayed on him at once. Suddenly she felt her skin tighten and her hairs stand on their own. She shifted her eyes quickly to the far right and nearly gulped. Dark, burgundy eyes studied her face too closely. Black hair hung around a fair skinned face so loosely, it caste an almost evil shadows around his face. His upper lip was twisted in a silent growl and his claws were digging into the chair he was sitting on. Even sitting, his figure was imposing and she knew he leveled Sesshomaru in height. She hoped for her life, he did not level him in strength.

She felt his youkai try to suppress her, test her, so she pushed out a wave of her miko energy his way. It angered him further that she would challenge him and he was ready to pounce. No one even breathed. She knew it was up to her. She stood her ground and kept unblinking eye contact with him. He pushed his energy further and she felt short of breath. _Damn, he's strong. I…I don't know if I can do this. _

She felt herself waver and lowered her hands. Breaking eye contact to shut her eyes, Orochi thought he won. Suddenly, the miko began to glow a bright purple color and miko energy spiraled around her in jagged waves. She opened her eyes and straightening her back and keeping contact with Orochi. He rose to the challenge and everyone backed away from the table. Koga looked between them and tried to decide quickly whether to grab her, who could purify him, or Orochi, who could tear him to shreds.

"Enough," came Sesshomaru's cool voice. Kagome allowed her energy to sink back to the floor and folded her hands within her kimono again. Orochi however, did not recede.

"How dare you bring that thing within the palace as advisor! Haven't you already tarnished your name enough with that human rat you keep hidden here?! Next thing you know, you will bring home a human woman to be your mate! Like father like son!"

"SILENCE YOURSELF," bellowed Sesshomaru. He unsheathed Toukijin and quickly locked blades with the demon lord of the south. "Do not insult my name within my own walls! Disgrace will not be tolerated here!"

"You're not one to talk about disgrace here, boy!" They growled at each other and Kagome knew if something was not done, someone will loose a head.

"Lord Orochi," she called gaining his attention. Sesshomaru did not move to attack him while his attentions were diverted, so he remained locked but looked at her as well. He prayed to the gods that she would actually say something smart. "Though many youkai have come to accept that human and demon relations should be kept on good terms, I am unlike many humans. Not only am I miko and can hold myself against powerful enemies, I have an extensive education on many materials and I am the only remaining protector of the Shikon. Instead of useless fighting, why don't you and the other lords engage a test for me? I know a female has never been allowed to set foot in the court, but I will prove that I am far more suited for this position than many other men."

Orochi was beside himself. A test? As if she was trying to say she already won half the battle. A test would mean there was a possibility of her admittance and he would not stand for it!

"I believe a test is in order. You seem like a fine lady, but the criteria of an advisor is very challenging. You must be able to keep with finances, which means you must know math. You must keep with the relations between the lands, which means you must know history. And know when someone is lying to your Lord or trying to betray him, so you must be witty. I would like to see if you can actually do it," said Katashi rising as well.

"NO!" yelled Orochi, breaking his lock with Sesshomaru. He stood back and eyed the other members furiously. "NEVER has a female set a dainty foot within this room. AND NEVER will a _human_ onna be the one to break that!"

"A vote," Reizo suggested. "Those willing to allow her the test of approval, please remain standing. Those apposed, please have a seat."

Orochi plopped down angrily and stared at his hands, knowing he lost. He raised angry eyes at her and a sick, sadistic smile that could level Naraku's crossed his lips.

"It is done, then." Sesshomaru stood away from Orochi and crossed back to his seat.

"On one condition," Orochi said earning a weary look from Sesshomaru. "She must pass a physical endurance test as well. A _good_ advisor must also accompany HIS lord into battle. If you want this onna to have a man's position, she must match ALL requirements," he sat back in his seat confidently. "And as is written in the code, the strongest of the members must challenge her. Since the most powerful member is in fact her lord and we can't trust that you won't take it easy on her, I will be the one to do it."

All were quiet waiting for Sesshomaru's response. Reizo had expected Orochi to manipulate his way, but a physical challenge…Kagome didn't stand a chance.

"Agreed," Sesshomaru said. Koga's, Reizo's and Kagome's horrified eyes shot to him. "But she will have one month of time to train. She has never dealt with the code and does know the expectations of what is to come in a court duel."

"Fine," Orochi said rising. "We will assemble again in one month to the date. Prepare your wench," he finished dismissing himself from the meeting.

Deciding to let his dishonor slide due to the night's difficulty, Sesshomaru sat back in his seat. "I will look forward to speaking to you more in the grand hall. For now, I must see to Orochi and ensure his temper stays in line," Katashi said to Kagome. He bowed to the remaining members and left when Sesshomaru returned the bow.

Sitting with a more comfortable crowd, Kagome allowed herself to attack Sesshomaru once Reizo shut the door.

"A duel?! How could you agree to that?! I know I have gotten a lot stronger in the past 6 years since we first met Sesshomaru but one month! You gave me one measly month to fight a HIGH level DRAGON TAIYOUKAI. You're mad!"

"Silence, miko. It is not permitted for him to kill you. If he manages to gain an upper hand and you know that he will strike you, immediately concede and he will not be allowed to hit you. But I will train you so you will know how to evade giving him that upper hand. One month is enough time. We have the matter of Naraku's demons to attend and that cannot wait more than that."

Everyone knew he was right, even though they didn't want to admit it. Kagome was having a hard time adjusting to it all and plopped herself down on the chair to the right of Sesshomaru. Though neither her nor Sesshomaru paid much attention to her position, Reizo raised an eyebrow and looked between them.

Sesshomaru was deep in thought trying to plan everything out. She had learned how to heal herself within two hours time. She could do it. But Orochi was not one to play by the rules. He needed her to have an advantage and he needed to test her to find out what it could be.

Kagome had her head bowed as she fumbled with her fingers nervously. She only did as Sesshomaru told her to do by flushing out her miko energy at Orochi. She didn't know now that she would have to battle him because of it.

_Sesshomaru had to have known this was going to happen. Was that why he taught me how to heal myself today? If so, is that even enough against this guy? Oh jeez, what am I going to do?_

They both leaned on the table at the same time and took notice of their proximity when they accidentally brushed elbows. Kagome blushed as Sesshomaru rose and began to walk around the room.

"Tomorrow, we will go your home and arrange what I need from there. You may speak to your family and then we will return after three days. The next 27 days will be hard training, so make sure you rest on your trip there, miko."

Sighing, Kagome buried her face into her hands. Suddenly, clawed hands wrapped around hers and pulled them from her face. "Don't worry Kagome, I will not allow anything to happen to you."

She looked up to see Koga's serious face staring at her with worried eyes. "My heart always belonged to you and it is my duty to serve you," he promised kissing her hands.

Kagome sweat dropped and pulled her hands back slowly. "Thanks Koga, but I'll be fine on my own. I can do it," she said pushing her chair back as well. Sesshomaru noticed her uncomfort and cleared his throat.

"What happened to Inuyasha? Why isn't he here?" Koga asked, changing the subject.

Kagome clenched her hands and rose up with defiant eyes. Inuyasha's name will not be heard by my eyes anymore. He chose Kikyo and I have a sick feeling she is only manipulating him for the jewel shards. I know she won't stop at anything to get them all. I am going to go home one more time and…." She said pausing remember Reizo was still there. "I am going to make sure there is no way any one can go there after me when I return." Reizo saw Koga's nod of understandment and he had had just about enough.

"Alright you three, all day I've had the gut feeling that you and Sesshomaru knew something I didn't but I respected that. I knew you probably had good reason. But if the wolf knows it too and not me well that's just rude. What's going on here?"

Kagome looked between him and Sesshomaru and waited for his decision. She didn't know if Reizo was someone Sesshomaru really trusted with something like this. Sesshomaru glanced at the door and deciding not to answer in Japanese in case of eavesdroppers, Sesshomaru chose to answer Reizo in the language of the Inu.

Reizo's eyes turned to a look of understanding and he softened himself. "Well, no wonder you'd want to keep that a secret. If that fell to wrong ears, you'd be in grave danger. You have my honor that those words will never pass my lips," he said to her bowing low.

Kagome was relieved as she smiled brightly. "Great! I have a request for you though. I know that my friends will do their best, but please watch out for them and especially my pup. I know Orochi's kind and he will try to pull something when he realizes both I and Sesshomaru are gone," she said with spitefull words.

"You have my word, my dear. Don't you worry. Koga will protect them too, won't you boy?" Koga stood and nodded happily.

"Miko, we are going to the main hall now. You will be introduced to all the minor youkai Lords and Ladies of Japan. Follow me," he said. He turned and opened the door waiting for her to rise. She put on a face of confidence and stood behind him proudly.

Knowing she had three powerful people she could trust, she felt very good about things now. Even though Sesshomaru wasn't very kind to her in the past and gave no inkling of such even now, she knew she could at least trust him. Kindness wasn't the issue anymore. Kei was right. He might not be good for converstation, but he was a good person.

_Things will work out,_ she told herself. _I know its strange, but I've never felt this comfortable around Sesshomaru before. It's like, I just know that he's trying to do the best for not only himself anymore, but for everyone. Me, Rin, his palace. I'm seeing him in a whole new light. He's…he's not that bad._

She was lead out the room and to the grand hall where she felt as light as a feather. Despite two pairs of very angry eyes staring daggers into her, she danced her way from lord to lady and soon had the whole room fall in love with her. Meeting eyes with Sesshomaru by chance, she laughed as she chatted away with three neko ladies.

_ Not bad at all._


	11. Through the rice paper door

Chapter 11

Orochi stormed his way out of the grand study and balled his fists in fury. _How dare a human onna think she can best me? I will find a way. The code is very strict and precise, but almost everything has a loophole. It is just a matter of finding it. _

He mad his way through the crowd and grabbed his mate roughly by the elbow.

"Orochi, have you gone mad? What has you so upset?" Ishi demanded from her mate.

"Silence! We have a problem," he said pulling her into the farthest corner of the hall. He looked around for eavesdroppers and then focuses his furious eyes to Ishi.

"It seems Sesshomaru has chosen a new advisor to the western lands. A _human female,_" he said with mounds of distaste.

Ishi's face twisted in shock and disgust as she fought back a gasp. "What? Another human to taint the western lands? And here I thought Sesshomaru was trying to rectify his father's error. Tell me the others are allowing this to happen!"

"Not yet. They want to perform a 'test' to see if she is 'qualified' for the position. But I have challenged her to a duel test. She will never beat me," he said triumphantly.

"Arrogance begets failure, Orochi. First we must find out more about this creature. What makes her so special?"

"She is the Shikon guardian."

"Baka! You have challenged Midoriko decessor? A miko! How can you be so foolish?"

"Do you think me so feeble as to be bested by a human? Midoriko or not, she is weak. She has been untrained and she knows nothing about combat. Sesshomaru has set the date for one month from now. That gives us plenty of time to figure this wench out."

Ishi thought for a moment and decided it was possible. Her mate was indeed very powerful and his dragon scales in full form would protect him from miko magic. Yet she had to know more about her. Why Sesshomaru found interest in her in the first place. What she means to him. Perhaps, with her fall, Sesshomaru will be weakened and her mate can claim the lands to himself.

Her eyes lit up with fire as ideas began pouring within her mind. She met Orochi's gaze and smiled wickedly at him.

"I will work my ways around the girl. We have Sakura. Our eldest daughter and stealthiest spy in Japan. You need to concentrate on spells to offset her miko chakra," she said to him.

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the top of the stairs where the miko was introduced to the guests. Some people gasped in shock, some were gleeful at the mysterious woman's beauty and radiance. Ishi looked around at the room and turned her nose in annoyance. Locking her eyes on her target, she was fired alive with the feeling of the hunt. Her claws extended and her red hair seemed to glow. Orochi looked at his wife with pride. He remembered her in her glory days when they would battle side by side. Seeing her with such passionate anger arose his youkai to another level. He looked on with his mate and watched as the miko personally introduced herself to the house.

_Enjoy this night, miko. You won't have any more grand evenings soon. _

Ice. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt ice run down her spine. She knew she was being watched so she casually looked around the room. She spotted Orochi with what seemed to be his mate glaring daggers into her flesh. She smiled brightly and followed Sesshomaru down the steps.

Most of the minor lords and ladies had a positive reaction to his announcement. She bowed to the lords that approached her but kept a close distance to Sesshomaru. These people were still stranger to her and she was unsure of their motives considering her race. Sesshomaru could sense her unease but he kept himself far enough from her so she could mingle with the house. He was somewhat proud of the way she glided from lord to lady, laughing and chatting about politics and useless banter.

It was only then that he finally took full appreciation of her appearance. Her pale skin contrasted beautifully with the kimono he chose and her hair was perfectly adorned. She looked graceful and regal and, most shockingly, natural among the elites. Other than the obvious, nearly everyone was enjoying her company and she was giving enough time between people to at least introduce herself to them all. Once fully acquainted, a group of neko girls, daughters from a minor lord of the east, approached her and began appraising her kimono. She smiled at them and talked in light conversation.

He noticed her cheerful eye glance his way, and his heart fluttered a moment, though he did not know why. Suddenly he felt his usually dormant beast begin to stir.

**How long has it been since we felt the warmth of affection?**

_Excuse me?, _he asked his beast silently.

**When the neko Miyuki disappeared, we were distraught. We still miss her today. But the chances of finding her are gone. **

Annoyed at his beast, he growled when he felt a pang go through his heart. _Mikyuki._

She was stunning. Her figure was plump, but not overly so. She had womanly curves, suiting for a cat youkai, and she had playful eyes. Sesshomaru shut his eyes to erase the memory of the days they were together.

_Why are you bringing this up, now? I don't wish to remember such things._

**I wish for a mate. The need has been quiet for some time, but things are changing. Other possibilities are becoming available and I will take them.**

_What possibilities? I have not seen one being as worthy as she was. _

**Oh? Well then this will be fun for me show this stubborn fool a thing or too.**

His beast faded away as it laughed itself back to sleep. Sesshomaru was bothered some by his beast's words. Did his beast see someone it thought worthy of him?

Sesshomaru's eyes swept the house and his gaze landed only to Kagome. Turning his nose he walked to Katashi and joined his conversation about the best way to roast a pig. He wasn't in the least bit interested, but he wanted to seem like he was doing something. If his beast was awakening again, that meant there must be someone it found. But never in a million years would he think it could be Kagome. His beast new better than to choose a human. For political, and logical reasons. He needed a full youkai to give him an heir. And humans never lived for long. Only a momentary breath in the life span of a youkai. Should he fall for one, she would die before he truly had time to enjoy her.

_So, you want to play this game?_ He asked his beast. _Let's play._ He could hear it laughing again and he turned his attention back to Katashi.

Meanwhile, Kagome was absolutely miserable. Oh, she put on the best front she could, laughing and socializing. But the weight of her updo was tugging her head down. She would have preferred to be wearing sneakers than the block that was currently adorning her feet. And the constant feeling of ice crawling on her skin was beginning to wear thin.

She glanced over at where Orochi and his mate stood talking to some of their friends. Every time she snuck a glance she could feel Ishi's aura flare. She was sure everyone else could feel the tension, but no one paid much attention.

Growing tired of talking, she walked over to the balcony and the guards opened the door for her. She leaned over the guardrail and breathed in the night air deeply. Tomorrow she was heading home to be saying goodbye to her family. She truly didn't want to spend the night meeting and greeting complete strangers. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled sadly. Although, it was probably better than sitting up in her room wallowing.

She turned her face to the moon and wished deeply she could at least be more comfortable. All this fussing over looking perfect was really over rated. Maybe…

She grabbed hold of her hair sticks and pulled them loose. Her hair lost balance and came tumbling down. She giggled and hid them in the sleeve of her kimono. She shook out her hair and breathed deep.

"If having your hair made was such a bother, perhaps you should rather be bald," said a familiar voice.

The color drained from her face for a minute and she turned to see Sesshomaru looking forward into his gardens.

"I'm not really the type of girl who likes to have fancy things done to her hair," she said slyly. "I'd rather have it down and in the wind."

"Hn." He wasn't sure what he was doing out with her. His beast was irritating him to no end and he needed to talk to someone to get it off his mind. Though Sesshomaru didn't pay much mind, his beast was very content being in the balcony.

"So, these events. Are they something that happens often?" she asked trying to break the ice. _His ice more like it. I never really had a real conversation with him. He's just too closed up._

"If it's necessary. Originally planned, it was supposed to be a meeting with the court and then an announcement to the minor lords to what is to be done. But things didn't seem to go as I 'originally' planned," he said directing that comment to her.

She laughed merrily and looked at him in almost light shock. Did he try making a joke?

"Nothing goes as planned when it comes to me," she said with a sweatdrop.

"Apparently so."

They remained silent for some time, both simply enjoying the view and trying to shut out the noise coming from within the hall. Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts. He still wasn't entirely sure what he'd find in the future. And though he'd never tell a soul, he was feeling quite tense from the thought of going so far into it. He wasn't sure if he'd be happy with what he found.

"Miko," he said suddenly.

"Eh?" she asked.

"What drew you so close to Inuyasha?"

"Why does that concern you?" she answered with a question. She wasn't as much insulted by his question as startled.

"It doesn't. I'm merely curious. He never struck me as someone ready for a commitment of any sort. Let alone what ever it was going on between you."

She lowered her eyes and took out one of the hair sticks Sesshomaru gave her. She toyed with it in her hand and looked again to the moon.

"Can you see the other side of the moon?" she asked him seriously.

Sesshomaru followed her gaze and was silent for a moment. "No. Right now I only see one side," he answered.

"Well, Inuyasha is like the moon. You only saw one side. No disrespect, but there just wasn't a chance given for either of you to learn more about each other. He was rude and brash. Careless and thoughtless," she turned to face him and gave him a sincere look.

"But he was the first friend I had when I was thrown from my home into a strange and dangerous world. He protected me and he was there as much as he thought he could. I thought about what he meant to me for a long time."

She looked inside the hall and smiled sadly as she saw the couples embracing together and the gazes they shared with their mates. "I guess I never really loved him the way I wanted to. I just…I just wanted to feel safe. Every day was another day I could loose my life trying to put back this jewel. Fighting all these demons. And I have nearly lost my life. Once by your hand," she said glancing at him hoping he wouldn't be insulted. He remained silent and continued to study the sky.

"I wanted something real. And I tried to force that on Inuyasha. I guess it was selfish of me," she said laughing. "He belonged to Kikyo. And even though technically, I am her, I'm not. Inuyasha's heart was never mine. And I accept that."

"I see," was the only thing he said. He turned away from the balcony and looked over his shoulder at her. She stood there, her arms buried in her sleeves, her hair blowing in the wind and though her cheeks were wet, her smile was very real.

"The night will end soon. We leave at daybreak," he told her as he went to enter the hall. The guards opened the rice paper doors for their lord and shut it behind him quietly.

Kagome wiped her tears and smiled brightly. Her life was nothing the way it was yesterday. And it won't be anything like it will be tomorrow. But she was beginning to find herself. She just wasn't sure what else she was going to find along the way.

She skipped away from the balcony and followed Sesshomaru into the hall. He was going to announce the end to the evening and for them to reconvene in a month. It was expected of her to be present when he did. Common sense told her as much.

Right as she turned however, she was met face to face with Orochi's mate.

"Well, I must say you are a difficult creature to get a chance to chat with. Join me?" she ordered more than asked, extending her hand back to the balcony. Kagome was nervous considering how private this was, but she felt more assured when she saw Sesshomaru watching closely from inside. The guards had left the door cracked open slightly. She smiled at Ishi and followed her back to the railing.

"Counselor to Lord Sesshomaru. Well, that's a big thing now isn't it?" she asked tapping one hand on the stone railing.

"I suppose. It is quite an honor to hold that title," she answered being careful with her replies.

"Yes. Honor. Do you think you're smarter than him?" she asked curtly.

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome asked stepping back a little.

"Well, usually those who give advice are generally wiser than the one receiving it. So, do you think you are wiser?"

"That's not necessarily true. Sometimes, one needs another to give a different outlook on a problem or topic. It is not a bad thing having someone bring different thinking to the table," she said feeling the insult in her questioning.

"You are different indeed. How interesting that Sesshomaru would choose a human to counsel him," she said stepping a little closer to Kagome. She gave her a once over and grabbed Kagome's wrist and put one finger over her vein, feeling her pulse. "Especially when human life is so, fragile."

Ishi's grip on her wrist tightened painfully, and Kagome threw purification energy towards her hand. Ishi withdrew her hand with a hiss and looked over her burnt skin. Kagome drew a purifying barrier as she came closer to her and Ishi studied her hatefully.

"Do you honestly think the code will protect you? Orochi needs only one dent in it's structure and you are finished. All that will be left of you will be ash. Human wenches shouldn't dream so big," she said threateningly.

"And classless females shouldn't be so bold with their spiteful tongue with ears so close," Kagome retaliated nodding to the door. The guards had quietly opened the doors after seeing her grab Kagome and Sesshomaru, Reizo and Kouga were glowering at her.

Ishi straightened her posture and walked as gracefully away from the miko as she could. Her mate met her at the door and they both left the palace without dismissal. Kagome finally walked back into the hall and smiled at the guests. She remembered she was still pulsing with purification energy so she grounded herself quickly before she harmed any of them.

Whispers had erupted around the room and she saw the three neko ladies excitedly talking with each other and giggling. They ran over to her and couldn't keep their pride hidden.

"Wow!" said one.

"That was splendid! Even I would be terrified if she had me cornered like that," said the other.

"And you're human too! I'll bet Ishi is thoroughly humiliated," the last one said laughing.

"Well, she started it," was Kagome's brilliant reply. She sweat dropped when she realized how mediocre she sounded, but the others found it funny and were laughing their tails bald.

"Kagome! I haven't had the chance to speak with you all night. Please, tell me the look on the hag's face!" came the voice of a woman from behind her. She turned to see a tigress in royal clothing stepping up to her. "How rude of me, I am Katashi's mate, Amaya," she said giving Kagome a slight bow. Kagome returned it and smiled brightly.

"She looked like a cat drenched in water," she replied.

"About time someone put out her fire!" she said as they laughed. She quieted herself a moment when she saw Kagome's eyes, and smiled. "Kagome, you have blue eyes! How rare for a human lady of Japan. You must have suitors left and right!" she commented.

Kagome blushed deeply when she felt Koga's eyes burn into her skin. _Greet, he heard._

"Yeah, some. I'm not really ready for that yet," she answered trying to be gentle on him. She started to walk and signaled Amaya to walk with her so they could get away from Koga.

Amaya clicked her tongue, "Tsk, what a shame. In anyway, Katashi has told me how you put Orochi in his place, and now after hearing about Ishi! I must tell you I think you will make a great councilor to Lord Sesshomaru." Stepping a little closer to Kagome, she said to her in barely a whisper, "and I would not disapprove if it would be something more."

Kagome gasped and looked at her shocked while Amaya laughed heartily. "Oh come now, I want to hear all about you. It is truly exciting having a human so close to the court. I want to know all about the girl that did what even some of the most daring youkai couldn't accomplish."

Kagome was about to start when she heard Sesshomaru clear his throat and both women looked over to him. He was standing on top of the steps, signaling her to join him.

"Go dear, we will finish some other time," said Amaya. Kagome bowed to her and quickly made her way to stand to the left and behind Sesshomaru.

"We thank you for joining us this evening, but now we must bring it to a close. A testing for Kagome will be performed in one month to the date and you are most welcome to attend. Good night," he said gracefully.

He stood by the door bowing farewell to the minor lords, while the court stayed behind. Once everyone had left, Sesshomaru turned to his remaining guests.

"Thank you for hearing my request," he said to the court. "We will see the outcome of it soon."

"I am sure it will be fine," said Katashi. "A whole month of training under your command can do wonders to even a flea." The room burst into laughter, save Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome was too worried to laugh at the moment and Sesshomaru, well, he just didn't laugh.

"Kagome, may I speak to you for a moment," Koga asked stepping up to her. Kagome couldn't deny him, so she took his offered hand. He walked her to the other side of the foyer and leaned against the wall. He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes deeply. He remained quiet for some time and then sighed.

"I heard what you said to Lady Amaya. Is it true?"

"Koga," she began. _Damn, does this wolf ever take a hint? _"Right now, the last thing I'm looking for is a relationship."

"Does that mean maybe someday, you will give me a chance to ask for your hand?"

"Right now, I just don't-,"

"Good! Because I'll always be here for you, Kagome. Day or night. Just send for me and I'll be here. And don't you worry. I'll protect you when you have to fight Orochi. I know his dirty tricks and I won't let you get hurt," he interrupted. He bowed to her with a very lordly look plastered on his face and he walked off to the others. He bowed to them and made his leave.

Kagome walked back to them wanting to disappear. Sesshomaru raised a brow at her but kept his silence. "Good night Katashi. Be safe on your journey," he said bowing.

"You too, my friend," said Katashi returning it.

"Remember what I said Kagome, I was serious," Amaya said to Kagome as she walked off with her mate.

Kagome blushed deeply and watched them leave. When the doors were shut, and Reizo dismissed himself to sleep, she looked around the room trying to avoid Sesshomaru's stare.

She looked up curiously when she did not feel his stare leave her. "Your were successful tonight with the house and you bested Orochi. Something some demons aren't capable of."

He's…congratulating me? "Thanks," she said blushing again.

He began to walk away towards his sleeping quarters, leaving her to stand alone. Amaya's words were plaguing her thoughts. She never thought of him in that way. Sure, he was downright handsome and she always was curious about learning what was hidden under his tough exterior. But, to think about him as something more than a business partner. She didn't even know where they stood. He wasn't a friend to her. There was still that fine line between foe and friend.

She looked at his back as he walked up the steps and watched him turn towards his wing. _But then…_she thought to herself…_he has been acting strange around me. He's giving compliments and advice, for one. That's something I've never seen him do period. Maybe that's just because I didn't get a chance to know him. Oh, I don't know. Sesshomaru…that's ridiculous. He might not hate humans, but he definitely won't take one as a mate. Or as a lady to his lands!_

She walked to her room, somewhat sadly, and closed the door behind her softly. _I have bigger things to worry about now. I'm seeing my family tomorrow…for the last time. I don't even know what to say to them._

Slipping out of her kimono hurriedly, she laid on her bed quietly as to not wake Shippo and began to cry. No more of her mother's advice or needed embraces. No more banter between her and Sota. No more quite comical fits her grandpa threw whenever Inuyasha was around. No more anything. It was going to be gone in a matter of three days. All of it.

"Why?" she called softly into the empty room. "Why do I have to loose one of my best friends, and now my family because of it? I have given everything to fix the jewel. I have given my heart, my mind, my well being, and now my family? I know I have to do it, but it just hurts so much! That's my _family_! The people who have loved my unconditionally for so long. And fate decided to just rip them out of my life for good!" she sat up in bed with tear stained cheeks, her eye make up dripping down with the flow of her tears.

"But can I say it was all worthless?" she asked herself reaching into her yellow bag. She pulled out a drawing Shippo had made for her. The whole group stood by the well as she was coming out of it. Sango was standing next to Miroku with Kirara by her feet. Inuyasha was in the God tree perched on a branch, and Shippo was standing closest to Kagome jumping up to her. He wrote in big letters at the top, "I love my mommy!"

More tears streamed down her face as she turned to him. She folded the paper and put it on top of her sack. Laying down beside Shippo, she pulled the blankets over them and cuddled him close to her. He moved in his sleep, feeling her touch, and nuzzled her neck when he sensed her distress.

He woke up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Mama? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Shippo-kun. I just missed you all night, that's all," she lied.

"Oh, okay. I was okay. I got to play with Rin for a little before Sango made me go to sleep. Rin said she misses you and wants to see you," he told her yawning.

"I'm glad you had fun, sweetie. I want to see Rin too but I'm leaving early in the morning to go home for a few days then I'll be back. I'm taking you with me this time," she said. She hadn't told Sesshomaru yet, but she didn't think he'd mind much.

"REALLY?!? He yelled out excitedly. His tail twitched back and forth and he gave her a big hug. "I get to meet grandma, and great grandpa?! Arigato, mama!"

Kagome laughed and hugged him tight. "Your welcome, son. Now sleep."

"Hai," he said nuzzling against her. He felt some of her sadness go away as she stroked the top of his head gently. He wasn't born yesterday. In human years, he would be an old man. He knew why she was crying. Knowing her, and with her telling him he was going to meet her family, he knew that this was going to be her last trip home. He prayed that she won't be so sad and that he'd be there to make her feel better.

Kagome stilled her hand when she felt Shippo fall back asleep and she closed her eyes against her own will. _Maybe, a few hours of rest will be alright. I can think of what to say on the way there. I should take Shippo somewhere nice. Maybe a movie or an arcade…_

Her thoughts were quieted as sleep claimed her body. Unknown to the sleeping miko, someone was standing outside her door, listening carefully to her words.

He walked away with furrowed brows. He was laying in his bed trying to sleep when his beast called out to him. He followed its tug until he stopped at her door. Why it lead him there, he wasn't sure. But he was left feeling strange at her soliloquy. He wasn't going to object to Shippo attending. There was no harm in it. But what bothered him was her feeling of unbelonging. The fact that she felt that her only purpose to live was for the jewel. It could damper her ability to excel.

A miko's power is connected to their emotion. If she feels empty, that is exactly what she would produce. Nothing. He walked back to his room and pulled his covers over his face.

_This miko is giving more trouble than she was worth._

**Is that truly how you feel?**

_Silence, you irritating dog. You have said enough tonight._

**Apparently I did not. It is that sort of thinking that causes her to feel this way.**

_Why the hell should I care? I have no use to worry about her "feelings"._

**Don't you now? It is plain to see that she won't push herself to the fullest if she feels this way. If you don't start caring, **_**Lord**_** Sesshomaru, you will not have a councilor for long. Orochi will peel her flesh right off her bone. And there goes your advantage over the other lords.**

_Enough, dog. I know this. Do you think me stupid? It will be brought up at the proper time. Not when I am trying to sleep before I have to deal with her again tomorrow._

**Yes, it will be dealt with soon. I'll make sure of it.**

Sesshomaru ineffectively shut out his inner beast by smacking a pillow over his face. He fell asleep within minutes, ignoring the irritated growl coming from in his head.


	12. Your words hurt more than my bite

Chapter 12

Sango glanced out her window with a frustrated growl. The sun appeared to be ready to rise another hour and she had not slept the entire night. After tossing and turning and kicking the blankets every which way, she decided to go for a walk. Tip toeing her way down the hall so she wouldn't wake anyone, she made her way down the stairs and to the door. The guards watching eyed her closely but opened them for her when they sensed no evil intent.

Making her way around the side of the palace towards the garden, she tugged her blanket around herself tighter. The winter chill in the early morning was unforgiving and she wished for spring.

Turning the corner, she stopped when she saw Miroku sitting in the clearing of the garden meditating. She walked up to him, as silent as a mouse, and waited to see if he would notice her there.

"You're up early, Sango," he said in a deep and tranquil voice. A voice that, to this day, still sent shivers racing through her spine and butterflies into her gut.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied taking a seat beside him.

He opened his eyes and noticed her worry lines furrowed on her brow. Sighing, he untied his limbs from his meditating position and laid down on the cold grass.

"It took me at least half an hour to clear all the snow out of this spot so I could sit," he said randomly. "I could have simply used my wind tunnel and sucked it up, but something told me Lord Sesshomaru would have been very upset if the winter flowers had been ruined by it." He chuckled and studied the stars.

"Upset is an understatement for Lord Sesshomaru," she said trying to joke too. Something was just eating at her and she couldn't put her finger on it. She focused on one star and tried with all her might to remember something that was lost to her.

"Sango, you haven't been you these past two days. Is it from what has happened between our group and Inuyasha, or something more?" he asked propping himself on his elbows to better look at her.

She kept her focus on the stars, not answering. She wasn't trying to be rude. She actually did not know what had her frustrated further. As much as he was annoying, Inuyasha played a huge role in their little pack. Each member did. Having one missing was like loosing a family member. She already knew how that felt…

"Sango?" Miroku asked trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" she questioned finally looking at him. She snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"It's really nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Hm," was all he said.

They shared a few moments of silence while both tried to gather their thoughts.

"Kagome is leaving in the morning with Sesshomaru. They are going to the future," he said with an amused tone.

"What?" That got her attention quick. "Leaving? With _him_? Without telling _ME_?" Sango questioned looking at him angrily.

"Hey! It's not like I have anything to do with it. I heard it from a maid during the meeting this evening. Gossip travels fast when you are living in a palace."

"Why didn't she tell me she was planning this?

"Was it so unexpected Sango?" Miroku asked half sarcastically. Seeing her angry glare and the dark shadow in her eye, he explained himself hastily.

"I mean, honestly. If Kikyo is as big as a threat Kagome thinks she is, and with Inuyasha at her side, do you really think Kagome would go alone? I think this was part of her deal with Sesshomaru. She would council him on things to come, if he protected her on her journey home. I also have a very intense feeling that this will be the last journey there she makes."

Sango took a minute to let it sink in. It made sense and usually Miroku was right about this stuff.

_Her last trip home? Oh, poor Kagome. I hope you're okay. I just…now that I know this…this bad feeling I have just intensified. I have to warn her tomorrow._

Miroku noticed her troubled look and decided he couldn't stand it anymore. Moving to kneel beside her, he put his hand over hers and looked deep in her eyes when she looked up.

"I feel it too, Sango. Something is coming. But we have to trust Kagome and pray that she will be fine. The storm hasn't come yet; we don't even know what kind of storm it is. Don't worry over things that cannot physically be answered now. It will only drive you mad," he said seriously. Then trying to lighten the mood, he interjected, "and put worry lines all over your face. You're young and beautiful, so enjoy you're youth."

She blushed deeply and moved her hand away from his shyly. He grabbed it again and stood, making her rise with him.

"Sango, I know I'm a jerk. I know I'm a womanizer. But in all honesty, its because I can't have you. I am so caught up in you, that I need to flirt to get my mind away from it," he began. She made a move to interrupt but he silenced her.

"You can't worry about love until Kohaku is back. There is just too much on your plate now. But I want you to know, as much as I may flirt, you are the woman I want to bear my children when the time is right."

His statement was strange, but Sango teared up instantly when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Three words were never so right to say at the worst time. Three words that she couldn't wait for the right moment to scream on the mountains; just for him.

"Thanks," was all she managed to say.

Miroku didn't need more than that. He knew she wanted it too. But he also knew she was at a vulnerable point in her life, and she needed to keep strong. As horrible as it was, Sango knew that marrying Miroku now would only hinder her chances of bringing her brother back alive.

He might not act it at times, but when it came down to it, Miroku was as honorable as they come. Quite frankly, he would wait all the way to his death bed, if it meant one hour of being married to Sango.

They walked back to the palace with silly smiles plastered on both their faces. Sango was floating on air, and thought to herself, _Nothing can ruin this moment._

That was of course, until she felt the oh-too-familiar hand groping her bum.

"HENTAI!" she screamed and clobbered him with her fist. He stood there with a bruise on his forehead and she turned her back to him.

"You really know how to kill it, don't you Miroku?" she asked angrily.

"It's not grabbing your rear that makes me do it. Its feeling you touch me, even if it's a punch to the face. I will live with that violent contact until I can have something more_,_" he said with a smirk as he caressed his head.

Sango stormed off and marched back to her room in a fit of anger, but no one could mistake the beaming grin on her lips. _Well, I'm 100% okay with that, hentai._

* * *

Sesshomaru had not slept for long before his body demanded him to get up. He growled low and ran his clawed hand through his hair.

_Damn. Traveling with this miko had better be worth it. There is a feeling I can't shake off. Something is going to happen. It better not stall me. I have very limited time for surprises. _

He threw his legs over the side of his over sized bed and dressed himself quickly. He was ready within minutes, leaving his bathing for later this evening to save time, and he made his way to Kagome's room. Just as he was about to knock firmly on the door, Kagome opened it and jumped a little when she met his plate armor.

"I was going to go see if you were downstairs," she said with a hand over her heart. Almost having your head split open with a huge spike can make your heart race a little.

"Hn. Meet me by the gates. We leave in ten minutes," was all he said as he turned and walked away.

Kagome looked back at Shippo who was staring up at her from the ground. With her yellow sack in hand, she made her way to Sango's room to say good bye.

She knocked timidly on her door, unsure if she was awake or not. Sango threw the door open and pulled Kagome in a tight hug.

"You be safe okay? You're doing the right thing," she said with a teary voice.

"It's okay, Sango," Kagome answered hugging her back. "I can protect myself."

Sango looked up at her as if to say, _That's not what I'm worried about._ She stayed quiet though and looked over her shoulder at Miroku.

"I don't have to tell you to watch out for Kikyo. I have a very bad feeling in my gut and something is not right. Sesshomaru is not Inuyasha, I don't know how far he will go to protect you," Miroku warned.

Kagome nodded and hugged him before she grabbed Shippo and traced Sesshomaru's steps. She found him by the gate talking to the guards. The two guards bowed deeply and the doors opened. She still hadn't talked about Shippo going and was curious how he'd react. Sesshomaru did not turn to her when she approached but asked, "We will make it to your well in 6 hours. Are you prepared?"

"Hai," she answered, realizing he wasn't going to say anything about Shippo. Without saying anything else, he formed his cloud and they were off. Shippo was wagging his tail excitedly in her armsand couldn't wait to get there. He was telling her all the things he wanted to draw for his grandma and his uncle and Kagome was smiling ear to ear.

_At least not everything about this trip will be bad_.

Sesshomaru's gut feeling about something going wrong was growing, and he was beginning to growl out loud. It did not go unnoticed by his two companions, and Kagome suggested they stopped for lunch since her and Shippo skipped breakfast. Sesshomaru glanced at the sun. Four hours had past, and he decided they could spare time to eat. He let them down off his cloud and left them to fend for themselves.

"Jee, Mama, what has him all wound up? He is tighter than usual," Shippo asked looking in the direction he had gone.

"Shh, Shippo. Don't say such things. I don't know what has him upset. It's most likely he doesn't want us to know. Let me make you some ramen."

She took out a styrofoam cup from her bag and set up her kettle. She gathered some twigs to start the fire and looked around for water.

"Shippo, do you smell which direction is the stream?"

He sniffed the air, then pointed south-east of where they were.

"Stay here and yell if danger comes close," she warned him. She put up a barrier around him to be safe and left with a canteen. She found the stream fast enough and kneeled down to fill it up.

Out of no where, she felt a horrible energy envelope her and she suddenly couldn't breath. Dropping the canteen, she brought her hands over her neck and tried to pull at hands that weren't there.

That's when she felt dark miko magic sizzling around her and seep into her lungs. She choked and started to gag, then she began to feel light headed. She threw a barrier around herself then tried to purify the energy inside it. It worked only enough to allowed her to breathe again, but she still felt the dark magic working a spell on her. She fell to her knees nausea claimed her body. She pushed her energy to find the source but her attempts were in vain. Her head went spinning and suddenly there was a pain shooting through her body she couldn't explain. Her scream pierced the quiet woods, and crows flew off the tree tops.

Then, just as quickly as it began, it stopped. She was on the ground panting, as sweat rolled off her forehead. Someone touched her wrist, checking her pulse, and she focused her eyes. Sesshomaru was bent over her, with blood on his claws. She propped herself up and felt dizzy again. There was still dark magic in her and her power wanted it out.

She ran to the river and lurched herself until her stomach was empty. Sesshomaru stood and waited while she rinsed out her mouth. She turned to him, her face regaining color with a fearful, questioning look.

"A dark miko. She had been following us for sometime, she was keeping distance however. I went to search for her but she covered her traces. I did not detect her until she started her spell on you."

"What spell?"

"Do I look like one? You should know. If you can't even recognize hexes, you aren't worthy of being a miko."

"I can't believe you! How can you insult me like that?" she said stand up, fuming.

"Truth is never an insult. You are just too prideful," he bit back.

"You're one to talk about pride!" she challenged.

His claws met her throat and she very much hated her life at this moment. _Two jerks in one day trying to choke me. Great start, Higurashi._

"I warned you before to never insult me again!"

" 'Truth is never and insult'," she replied. His eyes bled red at her attempt of catching him with his own words.

"You watch your tongue, you ungrateful human. I save your worthless life and this is your gratitude?" he spat in disgust.

"You keep using 'human' as if it's an insult. Rin is human but you love her nonetheless! So don't act like you don't care!"

He let go of her as if she were poisonous and she thought she had won, when there was a resounding slap heard in the woods.

She held her cheek as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Never, _never_, use Rin to manipulate me again. Forget your lunch. We leave now," he said with a very calm voice. His eyes were blank and he simply looked at her. She knew what his eyes were saying nonetheless. It was the same look he wore before he killed something.

He turned back to where she left Shippo, leaving her kneeling on the floor still holding her face.

She stood and walked back to her canteen and stared at it. She picked it up and chucked it angrily into the river, watching it sink to the bottom.

_How I wished right now I was that canteen._

She walked back to camp and saw Shippo still safe within her barrier. His ears were pressed against his head and his tail was wedged between his legs. He had heard the fight and he wanted nothing more than to kill Sesshomaru for hurting his mother.

She picked him up gently, but remained silent. Sesshomaru formed his cloud again and they were back on track. She kept her back to him the whole way, facing the opposite direction. She did not utter one sound, and the whole feeling was rather awkward and tense.

_Good. She is better off silent, anyway._

** You hurt her.**

_She crossed her line._

**She was speaking the truth. You are not the only one always right.**

_If you were a physical being, I'd kill you. Silence._

**Apologize to her.**

_Are you mad? _Sesshomaru growled loudly, startling Kagome and Shippo. Shippo knew he was talking to his beast, which alone was strange. But for him to be so agitated by it was not good. The youkai and his youkai beast were supposed to be as one. Shippo's own beast does not awaken until his coming of age, which was still many years ahead of him. But he did know enough that when the beast and the youkai are not in harmony, trouble always followed.

**Apologize or I will do it myself. **

_What in gods name do you mean yourself?_

** Do you think you are in control of your physical self completely? If you do not make things right, I will.**

_That bitch crossed her line! She should apologize to me?_

**Do you love the girl?**

_Of course I love Rin. I want nothing but the best for her. But the miko has no right-_

**SILENCE. SHE IS ONLY TRYING TO OPEN YOUR FOOLISH EYES. MAKE THINGS RIGHT AT ONCE!**

_ WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ORDER ME?_

**I am you. A part of you that you have still yet to accept. But I will not sit and allow you to harm her. **

Sesshomaru was bewildered. His beast was actually fighting with him. This had never happened before. He glanced down at the miko, and wished very seriously that he were any other demon, so that he could sigh very loudly.

He lowered his demon cloud and waited for the miko to step down. She didn't know what he was doing, but she kept quiet and her back turned. Shippo jumped off her arms and stood facing Sesshomaru with a warning look. Shippo was no match for him, but it would be over his dead body if the Daiyoukai hurt his mama again.

Sesshomaru looked at the boy and instantly Shippo knew he wasn't going to harm her.

"Go and find berries, boy. Bring them back for you and the miko to share," he ordered. Shippo cast a weary glance to Kagome before her bounded off. She kept her back to him and kneeled down to unpack her things again. She realized now that she had forgotten her kettle back by the river, and silently cursed herself.

Not wanting to talk to him, she pulled out her science book and sat beside a tree to do her homework. She might as well since there was nothing else to do.

Taking interest in the book in her hand, Sesshomaru studied it from far. He noticed the mathematical figures on it and saw her scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"What is that," he asked breaking the silence.

Kagome paused in her writing and hated him even more for trying to talk to her now. "My science book," was all she said, then returned to her writing.

He walked over to her and looked down. He saw things he didn't understand and his intrigue in her knowledge grew slightly. He liked to know everything, and when he came across someone who knew something he didn't, it was a rare and valuable thing.

"May I?" he asked her gently. She looked up at him with disbelieving eyes. He beats her and now he wants to learn from her? How more arrogant can this jerk get? B

Her thoughts were silence when she saw something in his eyes. A look he didn't have before. _I've never seen that in his eyes before. It's like, he's trying to tell me he's sorry. Is he really apologizing to me? Well, I would prefer if he could just out and say it but I guess for him, this is as good as anyone will get. _

She smiled at him and scooted over. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, and his beast was giving a very contented growl. He sat beside her with his arm propped against his knee as he read what she was studying.

Everything from the effects the moon had on the tide and gravitational pull on the earth, to the calculations between planets, how to calculate the speed of light. He was shocked that she could answer questions he didn't even know.

Light-years, black holes, names of galaxies. He was absolutely taken aback.

_I have underestimated her. She knows things this Sesshomaru does not. Interesting. _


	13. Beginings

Chapter 13

Shippo had returned quite some time ago, but kept his distance so that they could patch up their situation. He smiled when he saw how close Sesshomaru allowed himself to be next to Kagome and he busied himself with practicing his fox fire.

Sesshomaru glanced at the time and decided it was best to get moving again. Kagome closed up her book and put it away. Shippo came hoping back to her and jumped in her arms for a big hug. He nuzzled her jaw and laughed when she started tickling him. Sesshomaru looked at them with a bored look, but within himself he was miserable. He turned his back to them.

"Let's go," he ordered. They got on his cloud and continued their tickle fight. Shippo won, as Kagome always allowed him and he stood on top of her stomach pumping his arm like some big shot demon. Kagome laughed heartily and hugged him tight.

During the remaining hour of their trip, Shippo had fallen asleep for a nap. Sesshomaru glanced down to see him resting peacefully in her arms as she stroked his hair softly.

"Why did you take him in?" he asked curiously.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru before she realized what he was asking. "I don't know. The minute I met him my heart instantly reached out for him. I didn't want to be his mother at first, that thought hadn't even crossed my mind. But after taking care of him for so long, putting him to bed so many nights, watching him grow, it felt very wrong not having him call me mama."

"Why you, though? He is a youkai, he should be with a youkai mother," he said. It wasn't really meant to insult her. She knew what he meant.

"A youkai mother would have helped him better his skills, his senses. She would know everything about youkai children. You can't pick and choose who you're family is, but I think he was content with my pack. A youkai mother wouldn't love him any more or less than I. That's more important than training," she answered gliding her finger over Shippo's cheek.

She really did love her son. She wanted the best of everything for him.

"Hm."

"I know it's a strange topic for you, but…what's going on between you and Rin?"

Sesshomaru was tense in an instant. He didn't want to answer her, but leaving it at that seemed unfair to Rin.

"I don't know," he told her honestly.

"Well, you've been taking care of her as long as I have for Shippo. I mean, does she recognize you as her father?"

He refused to look Kagome in the eyes. He didn't like her asking these questions. "It's not your place," was all he said to her.

"It wasn't really yours to ask about Shippo, was it?" she retorted.

He turned his face to her, looking down at the sleeping boy. Closing his eyes for an instant, he lowered himself to sit on his cloud and stared ahead of them, over the tree tops.

Kagome's miko senses were picking up on his distress, although, you didn't need to be one to see it in his face. His teeth were gritted together and his clawed hand was flexing and unflexing. Something came over her, and her hand instantly covered his.

"It's okay to worry about her. I know that look in your eyes. It all comes with parenthood. Even if you don't know it, or even accept it, you're her father. Don't let any other demon or human deny you your own family."

She moved her hand away and hugged Shippo to her tightly. She lowered her eyes and allowed him to think to himself.

_She touched this Sesshomaru, and I don't feel repulsed by it. Maybe it was her words. _

** We love Rin. We are Rin's father. Miko is right.**

His beast sounded off, his speech was broken. It was then he felt the pain in his beast's heart. His beast wanted Rin's affection as its cub. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want it, too.

_Yes, we do. I need an heir before we can have that. This is the circumstance and you know it. _

**I know. But seeing her with her cub brings me pain. You feel it too.**

He remained silent and closed his eyes briefly. How he wished he could be like this with Rin. But only time would allow it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?" he replied raising an eyebrow to her.

"Remember what I told you, about listening to me when we are in the future. It isn't just you're safety. It's Shippo's, my family's safety, and mine at risk. I won't make you look like a fool, but you have to trust me." She lifted worried eyes to him and waited.

"Very well," was all he said as they approached the clearing where the well stood.

Sesshomaru felt something amiss, but dismissed it for now, keeping his senses alert. Kagome jumped down when he landed and walked without a word towards the well. Sesshomaru kept his distance, still feeling something was off. Kagome paused and looked around herself, and he figured she felt it too.

She rubbed Shippo's head so he would wake, and she placed him down beside her softly. She peered down the well and braced herself on its wall. Sesshomaru saw her knuckles turn white and her shaky breath.

_This is the last time I'm going home. God, I don't know if I can do this. _

Shippo hugged her leg tightly and looked up at Sesshomaru. Not feeling that it was his place, Sesshomaru turned his face and looked on for whoever was watching them.

"Mama, are you okay?"

Kagome quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at him.

"Shippo-kun, come on. You're going to meet grandma now," she said changing the mood.

"Okay!" he said happily.

"Sesshomaru?" she said turning to look at him. He walked up to the well and glanced down.

"Miko, how did you say you go back to your time?"

"By trusting me," she told him firmly. He raised an eyebrow but kept silent. "Uhm, in order for it to work," she said shyly, "you have to be touching me some how."

Shippo automatically leaped into her arms and smiled ear to ear. He had seen Inuyasha and her do it a million times, but never got to go himself. He was overly excited, and you could tell by the constant wag of his tail.

"Hmph. Well, tell me what to do," he ordered.

For a moment, Sesshomaru ordering her to give him an order blew her mind. She regained herself and set as straight a face as she could.

"You have to jump down the well. That's it."

Before she could breath another word, she was lifted up and suddenly felt the feeling of falling. Her heart raced for two reasons. The sudden shock of his quick movement, and the absolute close proximity she was to him. The blue lights began to engulf them and as always, she hated this part. She buried her face against his chest and swallowed the icky feeling of falling.

He noticed her face turn to him and he glanced down. His feet finally landed on the old bones of the well, and confusion set in on him. They were in the same well but the smell was all wrong. He couldn't name what it was, but it was disgusting.

He set Kagome down and stepped back from her. It was the closest contact he'd had with another person, other than Rin, in a long time. What bothered him further was, again, he did not feel repulsed.

His attention was quickly diverted when he saw her climb back up.

"Miko, why are you climbing back to where we just came from?"

"Because we're here. We just have to get out now," she said simply.

"Hn." He grabbed hold of her again and leapt up. This time, there were no lights or strange feelings. Just darkness.

But when he came out of the well, the scenery was totally new. They were inside some sort of shack, perhaps a shrine. The smell was stronger and the sounds were different.

Being so distracted from what was around him, he had forgotten what he was carrying.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru. Could you let me down?" she asked with a blush.

He dropped her unsteadily and earned himself a glare. He made his way to the door right before a shrill cry stilled him.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU! Wait just a minute. You can't go walking out like that!" she yelled stomping up to him. She pointed a finger with one hand and placed the other on her hip.

"Human, stop that gesture if you wish to keep that limb."

Kagome huffed but did as he told. "Now just wait here a minute. You're a little larger than my father was but I bet some of his clothes will fit you. When you dress, we have to do something about your…appearance."

An angry scowl and a raised eye brow was all she needed to hear him ask, "_What do you mean appearance, what's wrong with mine_?"

"It's just that, you don't look human. And in my world," she paused a moment. Even Inuyasha was bent over hearing this. "Demon's…well. You're looks can cause problems."

"Miko, I do not sense any demonic auras. Are you telling me demons and humans don't co-exist at all in this time?"

Kagome looked away and scuffed her shoe against the floorboard. "Sesshomaru…"

"Enough. Just get what you need to get quickly. We will talk later," he said looking away from her. She knew it wasn't easy news to hear. To think that you're entire race is just, non existent…she can only imagine what was going through his head. Inuyasha was at least half human. He could some-what relate. But Sesshomaru was a powerful Daiyoukai. She was basically tell him he did not live to see this era.

She drew a frown on her face when she saw the distant look in his eyes, but turned and did as she was told. She told Shippo to wait with him, and then left the shrine. Shippo heard what she said and his ears drooped against his head and he looked to the floor. He felt eyes on him and when he looked up, he saw a determined look in Sesshomaru's face. For some reason Shippo couldn't name, he just knew everything would be alright from the look in his eyes. For the first time ever, he felt like he could trust in the ice cold Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his face and sat gracefully against the well, meditating and keeping silent.

_This news does not disturb me. I will find a reason and fix this._

"MAMA!!!! IM BACK!!!!"

Mrs. Higurashi peeked out of the kitchen and her face lit up with happiness. "Kagome! What a surprise, I thought you had just left!" she ran out to greet her daughter. She wiped down her soapy hands with her skirt and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I know mama. I don't have a lot of time to explain but I need dad's clothes. Where did you put the box?"

Her mother's face drew a dark look and she stepped back. "They are upstairs. What do you need them for?"

"We have guests. They need something to change into. Oh, and Souta's baby clothes too, are they with dad's?" she asked as she ran up the stairs.

"They should be in a bin next to them. Who's here Kagome?" she called after her. She heard her mumble something from the attic but couldn't understand. She threw her hands up and went back to the kitchen. Great, apparently they are having important guests since Inuyasha never had to change clothes and the house was upside down. What was she going to do with this girl?

Kagome threw the door to the attic open and was assaulted with dust and more dust. She coughed and stepped in and looked around for the bins. She found them tucked away against the far corner and pulled the lid over them. She found Souta's clothes first. They were a little too big for Shippo, but she could hem them to fit him alright. She put them aside and then hesitated before opening the other bin.

She lifted it's cover slowly and shut her eyes when the smell of her father's cologne still lingered on his shirts. She picked one up and remembered his smile, his big hand engulfing hers, and how happy they once were. Before…_he_ destroyed everything.

She wiped her tears away and quickly gathered her father's best suit and Souta's stuff and ran down the stairs.

"Okay mama, I'll be right back!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Kagome! Who did you bring with you?!" Again, her question was left unanswered. "Oh well, guess I'll find out soon enough anyway," she said shrugging. She quickly dusted and vacuumed before Kagome returned.

Making her way back to the shack, her heart raced with the fear of Sesshomaru not accepting what she had to do to him. She was essentially going to turn him into a human. She wondered slightly if the only way to make him accept would be if she offered her throat so he could slice it. Sighing, she opened up the shrine door and grinned at her companions.

Shippo bounded to her and sniffed the clothes she offered him. He saw they would be baggy and gave her a strange look, but took off on the other side so he could change.

Standing straight, she turned to Sesshomaru, who was still meditating. "I found these for you. They might not fit you perfectly, but there is a…market where we can find you something more your size."

He looked at the clothing in her hand and stood up to inspect it. The suit was nothing like he had ever seen and there was a metal thing on the hakama he wasn't sure how to use. Feeling very flustered and frustrated, he pushed them back to her.

"What's wrong? I told you if you don't like them we will find something more suitable," she said with a frown in her tone.

"I do not know how to dress myself in these clothes."

She immediately blushed and lowered her eyes. She knew exactly what he was getting at, and both were extremely embarrassed. "Well, we have to get you in these, so I guess I'll have to help," she said looking him in the eyes. She tried to keep her gaze as professional and bored as his, but it was very difficult with the notion of him being naked in front of her popped in her head. She turned her back so he could undress and so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"Shippo, if you're done, why don't you wait just outside. There are some toys you can play with. Please don't wonder off," she told him

"Okay sure," he said as he waddled his way to the door. He kept tripping over the pants and the sleeves were a bit too long. He shut the door behind him and Kagome then felt very vulnerable.

Sesshomaru could feel the blush radiating off her in waves, and he found it amusing. For a girl who dressed so immodestly, she was very shy. He first put down his weapons and then was struck with an idea. A very evil grin spread over his lips and he eyed Kagome closely.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and Kagome suddenly felt like prey. She turned her face to glance at him and gulped and the look he had. "What?"

"Since it is partially you're fault that I am missing an arm, I think it is time you paid me back," he began.

"What do you mean…pay back?" she said turning more to him cautiously.

"Is it so wrong for me to ask the woman responsible for my lost limb to assist me removing my clothes?"

"Oh please! That never stopped you. You've been doing just fine without it," she said in a huff and turned her back to him again. She felt warmth press up against her but no contact and she knew he was only hairs away from her.

"No, because before I didn't have you to return the debt. If you want me to wear you're garb so bad, you should be assisting me taking off mine," he said in a whisper.

Shivers ran up her spine and she felt very feeble. For some reason, removing the clothing of a Daiyoukai seemed very challenging, regardless if he was willing.

Then it clicked. He was toying with her. Trying to make her feel immature and run out red-faced. _Well, Mister, I'll show you red faced_, she said to herself.

She turned and face him and set on a determined look. His expression became all the more amused and he stood waiting. She put down the suit on the corner of the well and hesitantly reached for his haori.

"I'm not going to bite. Unless…you like that sort of thing," he said. She looked up shocked and then noticed the mirth in his eyes. _He's enjoying this! That arrogant pig! _

She harrumphed and tugged at his obi. It opened fairly easily and she folded it and placed it beside the suit. She studied his armor trying to figure out where it came undone from. She was growing frustrated and she fumbled with it trying to get it off.

If he were any lesser of a demon, Sesshomaru would be rolling in fits of laughter. Her expression and the tug on his armor was making his stomach quiver in silent chuckles and he tried so very hard to hold back. When she still couldn't find the latch, he took her hand and brought it up to it, and watched her. Her cheeks reddened and she unhooked it, feeling stupid for not seeing it before. She caught his spiky armor before it fell and placed it on the floor.

Next was the body plate. She found the latches much easier and that fell off without much fumbling. Kagome new that a few more pieces of clothing, and Sesshomaru would be as stark as the day he was born. She brought her fingers to his haori and undid the tie. She moved behind him and focused on his fluffy…thing. She had to move it to get the haori off. Not sure what it was, but with a sinking suspicion it was a tail, she brushed it softly. She felt it twitch under her fingers and she brushed it again. It was like satiny feathers and was completely knotless. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye and watched her touch his tail. Unwillingly, a growl of contentment quietly made its way out of his throat and he shut his eyes. She noticed it and laughed to herself. _I guess this is like Inuyasha's ears. If you scratched them just right, he became putty. _

She dug her fingers into his fluff and itched where she felt the flesh of his tail. His growl grew loader and she saw him clench and release his fist. Suddenly, her wrist was caught in his hand and she was staring into blood red eyes. Thinking she did something wrong, she lowered her gaze and bore her neck to him in apology. When he didn't sniff it, she looked at him again. That's when she noticed his rugged breath and the real look in his eyes. She then became aware that he wasn't angry. Very aware.

He released his grip on her and pushed his tail off his shoulders. Then he stood back and waited for her to continue. Feeling very flustered, she wasn't sure she should. But deciding to just make sure she got it done as quickly as possible, everything should be okay.

She pulled back his haori and folded it, placing it on top of his obi. She turned to him again and tried not to stare. His body was perfectly chiseled, and could suffice as armor on its own. He saw her staring but didn't call her out on it. In fact, he felt prided in himself with a woman so captivated at him. She was stirring up a lot of things within himself and he wasn't sure if he wanted to feel them or not. But, whether he did or didn't, he wasn't going to tell her not to stare. He just never found much disgust in her. Even less than most of the youkai bitches. Which was very odd indeed.

She made her way over to him and they both realized he only had on one last piece of clothing. Deciding not to make her go through with it, he turned and pulled down his hakama. She was relieved that she didn't have to do it herself. But she caught a very good glimpse at his backside. _He's got a nicer bum than me, pfft._

She reached for the suit pants and handed them over to him. He put them on but noticed they were still loose on him. "You have to zip it up," she told him. "There is a little metal piece, you grab onto it and pull up. But be careful not to zip your…skin," she added hastily. He looked down and found what she was taking about. Being careful, he zipped it up and turned to her. She inspected the pants and noticed that they were a little short on him. But not so short that it was stupid looking. Still, she would take him to the mall and get him some new clothes.

He turned to her and watched as she grabbed what he was guessing to be a haori of some sort. It looked tighter and not as comfortable as his own. She made her way back to him, but stopped when she looked at his arm. She saw the stub where his arm used to be and suddenly felt very guilty. She placed the shirt down and studied it closely. He noticed her emotions change and followed her eyes. Straightening, he looked out in front of him. He didn't in fact blame her for it. It was his own recklessness.

"Does it hurt?" she suddenly asked.

"Not anymore."

"I'm sorry," she said dropping her head. He looked at her closely and felt the sincerity in her apology.

"Silly human. Why does your race like to regret things they did not do?"

She lifted her eyes to him and furrowed her brows. "I know I shouldn't apologize. After all, you were trying to kill me. But, I walked away without a scratch. You walked away without an arm," she braved herself enough to touch his arm lightly. She waited for him to pull back, when he didn't, she followed his arm to the stub. She felt the velvety flesh that grew over it, and the scar tissue that didn't heal. Suddenly, she felt very much like crying. Something within her spirit didn't like the thought of him being hurt.

**She expresses herself to us. See how she cares.**

_I do not need her care. _

** Then why haven't you pulled away from her touch?**

Sesshomaru did not answer his beast, instead he kept looking at the miko. She seemed lost in thought and she was tracing her fingers around his stub. Before he knew it, he felt a burning sensation and nearly pulled back Then he realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to re-grow his limb. He moved his arm away from her slowly and looked her in the eyes.

"I have no need for it. Do not waste yourself trying to bring it back. It is a reminder of my own mistake, my motivation to be more careful. It taught me not to be so presumptuous that I was invincible. I will not make that mistake again."

She nodded slowly and grabbed the shirt again. She moved behind him again and got him to put his bad arm in first, then his good one. She came to the front of him again and buttoned up his shirt. Stepping back, she noticed the sleeves were really tight on him and the buttons looked like they were going to burst, but the suit jacket should hopefully cover that up.

She grabbed it and held up the final piece, and slipped it over him with ease. Once she had it buttoned up, she gave him a look over and nodded to herself. "Okay, you're dressed. But, I still have to do something about you're markings," she said looking away from him.

He stood staring hard into her. It was insulting to have to hide himself. He was a powerful Daiyoukai that had maintained the entire western province of Japan. Why should he hide himself?

Looking at her though, he felt her remorse and pain for asking, so he understood she wouldn't be saying it if it was not necessary.

"Go ahead." She looked up surprised when he said that.

_Are you sure?_ She wanted to ask.

_I trust you._

She felt a connection with him that she had never felt with anyone before. For a moment, they were both still. They both had noticed that they could understand each other fairly easily and that neither seemed to be too uncomfortable in the other's presence.

"I came up with a concealment spell. I used it on Inuyasha when he would visit here. I mastered it a while ago, so now it wont fade unless I lift it. You can show your true self to my family. But when we leave the shrine, you have to wear it. It is safer that way for all of us."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. There just wasn't much to say.

"We don't have to do it now, first I will introduce you to my mother. She probably already prepared the guest room for you. She knows about demons and she's more than welcoming to all my friends," she said smiling.

She walked to the door and found Shippo playing in a tree with stick-on darts.

"LOOK MAMA! I'M A NINJA!" he shouted from the treetop.

She laughed heartily and opened her arms out to him. He jumped down gracefully and landed in her embrace. "Ready to meet grandma?"

"Mhm!"

She turned to Sesshomaru and waited. He walked out of the shrine, surveying the area. They were close to Inuyasha's forest, but it was much different. He saw the god tree, and noted that it was much larger, and had grown throughout the years. He saw her head to the house and followed behind, feeling uneasily out of place.


	14. All women love to Shop

**Phew! 3 chapters in a row! Maybe i'll get a chance to post a few more tonight**

**Anyhoo... **

**The story is starting to get really juicy and there is more to come!**

**R & R and thanks for following everyone!**

_I __don't own Inuyasha or its characters. _

_I simply put them in situations Rumiko Takahashi probably never wanted them in :)_

_MUAHAHAHAHHAAHA  
_

Chapter 14

Once inside, Kagome noticed how quickly her mother had gotten the house ready. Laughing to herself, she walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind Sesshomaru.

"Mom! I'm in the kitchen!" she called and waited.

Sesshomaru felt the energy of a very anxious onna and looked ahead of him where he felt her coming. She smiled brightly at Kagome then noticed the boy in her amrs.

"Oh my god, Kagome. Is that Shippo?" she said bringing a hand to her face.

"Hi grandma" he said jumping to the floor and wagging his tail excitedly.

"Oh why aren't you the most adorable thing I've ever seen in my life!" she bent down and picked up him and embraced him tenderly. "Other than you, of course," she added when she saw Kagome's expression. They both laughed and she saw her mother slip him some pocky. Shippo beamed and grabbed it then hurried into a corner before he could be chastised for breaking his appetite.

Her mother finally took notice of the tall man standing behind Kagome and her eyes went wide. "Oh, that's right. Mom, this is Sesshomaru-sama. He is Lord of the Western lands back in the feudal era," she said introducing him. Her mother continued to stare before she realized what she was doing and snapped herself out of it.

"A lord you say. Well, Sesshomaru-sama, it is a great honor having you within our humble home. Please, make yourself as comfortable as you want. We are all like family here," she said bowing low and smiling happily.

"The honor is mine, madam," he said giving a slight bow in return. He noticed the look in her eyes. As if she recognized him. He let it go for now. This place was stirring many questions and he didn't like having them unanswered.

"Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" her mother suddenly asked. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome's darkened expression and decided that she had had enough talk about him.

"Madam, would you take me to the guest room the mi-, Kagome, mentioned? I would like to relax for a bit before we need to leave," he said stepping forward to her.

Kagome looked up at him and her eyes beamed with thanks. He nodded to her and followed her mother to the guest room. Kagome took Shippo and went to teach him how to use the television.

As Sesshomaru followed her up the stares, Mrs. Higurashi was thinking about why he had interrupted. What had happened during the last few days since she had last seen her daughter? Something wasn't right.

She stopped in front of the room and opened the door to him, bowing. "Forgive me for not providing you with much more luxury fit for a Lord. We live humble lives and are much more happy that way," she said smiling.

He noted there was a dresser with a mirror, a large bed, a door that lead somewhere and a strange black box that sat on the dresser. It had two metal sticks sticking out of it, and he would ask Kagome about it later.

"It is comfortable madam, thank you. If you please, are you the head of the house?" he asked masking the bigger question he had with that.

She smiled, noticing it, and nodded her head. "Yes, I am. We live here with my father and my son. My husband passed several years ago."

"I see, my condolences," he said turning to glance out the window. The whole area looked so much different.

"You are Inuyasha's brother, aren't you?"

"Half brother," he said spitefully. "I do not enjoy my relation to him."

She nodded and looked up at him questioningly. "May I ask, why did you prevent Kagome from answering my question? What happened?"

He turned to face her and nodded. "Inuyasha has betrayed your daughter. She resides with me at my palace for the time being along with her pack," he informed her.

She had picked up some youkai terms from Inuyasha and knew that 'pack' meant her companions.

"Oh, I see," she turned to leave and paused at the door. She knew right away now why Kagome had returned, why she had brought Shippo, and why she had this man with her. Mothers always knew.

She clutched her chest and she felt suddenly heavy. Sesshomaru smelled the tears streaming down her face and when he looked over, she straightened her back and tilted her head slightly to look at him.

"She won't be coming back again. Will she?"

"Is it necessary for you to ask that?"

"No, I suppose not. I don't have to ask my next question then either. I know you will do it anyway. Thank you," she said and left him alone as he stared after her.

_What had she meant by that?_

**You came up here to answer her question, didn't you?**

_What is your point?_

**That IS my point. **

_You're talking in gibberish._

**And you're a fool. **

Sesshomaru had enough of his beast, and he returned downstairs to find Kagome and a very fascinated kit watching moving pictures on a similar box like what was in his room.

"Miko, we only have limited time here. Let us make use of the day," he told her still eyeing the box.

She looked up and nodded. Placing Shippo down, she went to stand in front of Sesshomaru to being her spell.

Before she could start however, a binding spell scroll was thrown against Sesshomaru's forehead.

"BEGONE DEMON! LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

Kagome's eyes went wide and her face drained all its color. Sesshomaru looked at the disgusting paper on his face and peeled it away with hatred in his eyes. He glared at the old man shouting incantations at him and went to grab him by the throat.

"Wait, no! Please! He's my grandfather and very senile!" she begged. Sesshomaru's left eye twitched and he stared hard at him.

"Senile! I'll have you know girl that I'm crème of the crop! Top of the line! And that is-"

"A very powerful and successful lord who would not blink if he should snap your neck! Shame on you! He has provided me housing and food and this is the appreciation he receives?" she said chastising him.

He lowered his eyes and thought for a minute. "Lord you say? Well then he knows how to fight! Put em up!" he challenged holding up two fists.

"Otousan! What in God's name are you doing? Stop that right now!" came her mother's voice.

"Please, I am very sorry. He's old and doesn't know what he's saying. Forgive him," she begged bowing low.

Sesshomaru glanced between the two petrified women and the old man with his fists still up. Kagome could have sworn she heard him sigh right before he turned around and headed to the kitchen.

Her shoulders dropped in relief and her mother began laughing. "This never gets old does it?"

Kagome sighed and hugged her grandpa and kissed her mother good bye. "We're heading out. Please calm him down before we get back?" she said nodding to her grandfather.

"Don't worry honey, I'll handle it. Be safe."

"Watch Shippo, too, please. I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Take care," she said dismissing her daughter.

Kagome ran out the door to catch up with a very irritated demon.

"Miko, get this spell over with so we can leave," he said without looking to her.

She sighed again. _Back to mister grumpy pants. Oh well. It's better than a dead grandpa. _

She stood in front of him and focused on what he would look like as a human. Her right hand began to glow purple and she brought it to his forehead. He felt his entire body tingle and he felt different. Kagome stood back, breathing a little heavy, and smiled. "All done."

He glanced at his reflection in the kitchen window and allowed shock to spread throughout his face. His markings were gone, his hair was black, but his eyes were the same color. His nails were blunt and what was most upsetting was that his crescent moon was gone.

He looked at her, a little disappointed, and she read him like a book. She knew he didn't like it one bit. He should be proud to display his title, but here he had to hide it. He wasn't just born as the heir to the western lands. He earned the right to be lord. Looking at his human-like features…he just wasn't Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. But we have to," she said.

He nodded once and looked over to the long steps leading down. "Is that were we need to head to get out from here?"

"Yes, we need to head south to get to the road," she answered. He turned his back to her and paused. "What?"

"Get on. We will make more time if I jump down," he said looking back at her.

"You're serious?" she asked surprised.

"Miko, we are running out of time and I am running out of patience," was his reply.

"Alright, alright," she stepped up behind him. He was much larger than Inuyasha, and he would usually bend down so she could hop on. "Uhm," she said unsure.

Without a word, his patience snapping, he bent down and grabbed her legs from behind him. He brought them to his waist and she instinctively reached around his neck for support. He ran at full speed down the steps and was soon at the bottom within seconds.

"How much farther can I go without being seen?"

"I'll tell you when to stop," she said.

He kept running, his pace quick and effortless. She noticed he was much more stable on his feet than Inuyasha, and his steps were smooth. She felt as if she were flying. "Okay, stop here!" she called out to him before they came out of the woods. He let her down gently and waited for her direction. "This way," she said taking his hand and pulling him to the left. She kept a firm grip on him because soon, he realized, they came to something possibly more frightening than him. He saw carriages without horses speeding past him, making all sorts of noises and toxic smells. He scrunched his nose and stepped back slightly. The smell was abusive to his nose. Though he may not look like one, he was still an inu youkai. And could smell like one too.

"What is that stench?" he asked moving his hand away from hers so he could cover his nose.

"Welcome to the city," she said shrugging with a sweat drop. "Inuyasha reacted like that too. The fumes become less nauseating with time. Let's go," she said pulling him when the light turned red and they could cross.

He noticed that after a few moments the smell was less irritating, but he still didn't like it. People passed by them, no one smiling or giving a thought to who was beside them. They were indifferent, and kept all to them selves. He was actually beginning to miss home. At least the people in his villages acknowledged each other.

"Kagome?" came a high pitched and shocked voice. She stopped dead in her tracks and nearly doubled over. _Oh great. Not now…_

She spun around to face her three high school friends running up to her.

"Hey, Kagome! Looks like you're feeling much better from that case of chicken pox you got. I thought people only at least got it once. But 13 times! I hope you're okay!" Yuka asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a sweat drop. "I was just on my way somewhere actually, though-"

"Hey! Who are you?" her friend Eri asked. Sesshomaru looked at the three girls and wished so deeply he could kill them all, miko included.

"That! Is my friend Sesshomaru," Kagome interrupted.

"Oh, what a lovely name," Ayumi said smiling brightly.

"Hey, you know something?" asked Yuka. "He looks a lot like your boyfriend! Inuyasha!"

"Yuka!!" Kagome said paling. "He's not my boyfriend. This is his half brother," she could feel him tense up behind her.

"Oh, so Sesshomaru is! He's really handsome Kags, nice catch!" Eri said grinning.

"Eri!" She could feel Sesshomaru's glare pierce into her spine and she prayed that when he slaughtered her, he would at least do it fast.

Sesshomaru had enough of the interruptions, so he stepped forward to put an end to this madness. "It was a pleasure meeting the friends of Kagome, but we really must be going," he said giving a curt bow to them.

"Oh! He sounds divine too!" said Ayumi. "Where are you guys headed?" she asked.

Kagome couldn't lie, but she really didn't want to run into them again. "The mall," she answered cursing herself in every language she knew.

"Great, we'll catch you guys later," said Yuka with a wink.

They walked ahead of them giggling and left Kagome terrified to turn around and face Sesshomaru. "Miko," came his deep baritone voice.

"Yes?" she asked still not turning around.

"I do not like you're friends," he stated.

"Sometimes I don't either, let's go," she said avoiding his eyes so he wouldn't see how red faced she was.

They walked a couple feet in awkward silence and Kagome couldn't' stop fumbling with her fingers. "You said something about a mall," he said breaking the quiet.

"Yeah. That's where we are going to get you some proper clothes. It's a little overwhelming, but it has everything you could ever need."

"Hm," he replied. "What is a boyfriend?"

Kagome's heart skipped three beats and she turned blue in the face. "Why do you ask?" she said speeding up her stride.

"Because they referred to both Inuyasha and me with that title and you seemed rather humiliated by it," he said observantly.

"It's a term we use here to refer to people who are courting," she said _really_ trying to avoid his eyes.

"Ah. So Inuyasha courted you?"

"NO! Not officially. Koga did a better job at it than he ever did," she said darkly.

"I see. Why would they think you and I were courting? Do they know something I do not?" he asked probing her. He had no idea why he just loved getting under her skin.

"Absolutely not!" she said finally turning to face him. "They were actually happy they found me with someone else because they were as tired of Inuyasha as I was. They were merely…hopeful," she said to him as she continued on.

He said nothing as they walked in further silence. She stopped next to a strange looking machine and pulled out something rectangular from her pocket. "What here a minute. I'll be right back," she said.

He nodded and leaned against the wall of the building she stopped at. He looked from right to left, studying the strange people around him. No demons. No powerful auras. Not even his own. It was possible they were all in some other country. But even he doubted that thought. He looked down at his feet and shoved his hands into the pockets of the suit jacket. It was a little tight on him, but nothing he couldn't handle. Then he realized something, if the miko was going to find him clothing, then that would mean she would have to pay for it. She was willing to spend expenses…for him?

She returned then and looked up at his odd expression. "I'm ready, the mall is that big building right there," she said pointing. He looked at a huge complex about the size of his palace. "It's the largest mall in Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" he questioned.

"Right, that is the new name of Edo," she explained.

He nodded his head and was grateful that at least these people still spoke Japanese. At least one thing didn't change.

They walked in and he was in awe at the grandness of it. It's ceiling was stories high, and you could see the upper levels from the ground. It went at least 4 levels high. It was buzzing with business and talk.

"This way!" she called pointing to some moving stairs. Sesshomaru eyed it carefully and watched as she stepped on it. He followed her motion and grabbed hold of the railing. He saw the bright look on her face and deduced that another thing did not change; women liked to shop.

Stepping off of that crazy contraption, he followed her into a men's store. He watched as she began ripping things off the shelves, fabrics he had never seen, and sweep throughout the whole store within ten minutes. She returned to him with a pile of clothing and an attendant waiting to get him a room so he could change. She dumped all the clothes on the chair in the fitting room and waited for him to go in. "Now, the pants that I got for you, you put them on the same way as the ones you're already wearing. The shirts, some you need to button, some you don't. I got you all jeans so all the shirts should match what you're wearing," she said brightly.

"Hn," he said as he closed the door behind him. He could hear her pacing outside his room and he fumbled at first with getting his clothing off. He half wanted to grab her and make her do it again. Finally, he got everything off, including his boots, and was about to put on the first pair of jeans when something was flung at him from the opening at the top of the door. He caught it in his hands and it had a picture of a man's lower half covered by a thin short piece of material.

"You don't expect me to walk in that, do you?!" he half shouted.

"What? No! That goes underneath your clothes. I already bought you a large so it should fit. I can't return it once its opened so make sure you put it on now, otherwise I have to buy another.

"Hn," he said as he opened up the package. He studied the picture on the front to figure out how he was supposed to wear it. The label read 'boxer-brief'. He pulled out a black one and tried it on. He had to adjust himself so he could fit properly and finally he felt as if he had it on right. Though it was skin tight and not loose like his normal clothing, he felt supported and comfortable nonetheless. "Interesting."

Next he put on a pair of the jeans and zipped it up. Another package was thrown at him and he growled loudly. "Sorry, sorry. But put these on too. The socks you have aren't as comfortable as these, trust me!" came her voice from the other side. This woman, I swear.

He opened up that package too and them on, only to find that, indeed, they were much more comfortable. "At least she knows what she's doing," he said scoffing.

"I heard that!"

"I meant you to!" he bit back.

He tugged on one of the black shirts she pick. It was black with buttons, but a light material. It had faint silver stripes going down and a red abstract design over the left breast. He noticed that most of the clothing she picked were the colors he wore, and something deep within him was very touched by her sentiment.

He buttoned up the shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. It was different, but not horrible. In modern times, he could see himself wearing this. He opened the door looking for the miko. He found her near a wall with shoes and she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes! Wonderful. I thought that would look good on you! Okay, so the sizes were right. Just keep that outfit on and let me gather the other clothes. I'll purchase them then you'll have a look at the shoes, alright?" she said smiling ear to ear. He didn't feel right at all having her purchase all these things, but he did not expect to spend money here, so he left his funds at home. He would pay her back for it later. But he was grateful that she was willing to do it without wanting payment in return.

"Miko, not all of those are necessary. We will only be staying for three days," he reminded her.

"Oh, that's right," she said her voice dropping a little. "I'll just grab a few extra, just in case you dirty them. We won't need them all, though." She studied carefully which ones she wanted to keep and which to get rid of and then left the stall with a few jeans and shirts.

_She's not like the others._

**No. Not at all.**

_I see we agree on something, then. _

**Hn.**

He allowed her to grab the clothing from the stall and place it on the counter. She told the cashier to hold them one moment while she looked at shoes. He grabbed the old clothes he wore and shoved them inside a bag she retrieved from the cashier.

"Okay, I can let you pick this one. What ever shoe you want," she told him.

He glanced at the wall carefully and wanted to sigh very much. Boots, to some rubbery material shoe, to furry shoes, to leather shoes. He didn't have time for this.

"Just pick one and let's go," he said.

"Fine! I was only trying to be nice and involve you in this with me," she said a little more hurt than she had to be.

He felt bad for hurting her since she was doing all of this for him, so he came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He pointed to a pair of leather boots and said softly to her, "I want that one."

She smiled again and grabbed it asking the shoe attendant to bring out several sizes of that boot. Four boxes and an annoyed attendant later, he found a pair that fit and was told to just leave them on. She took the box and set it on the counter then turned back to him.

"I need the tags that are on your clothes so they can ring them up."

He looked down and saw a tag hanging from his armpit and tugged it off. He searched for the other one and couldn't find it. Kagome blushed and laughed a little.

"It's probably on the inside behind you."

He reached and found it then tugged it off, handing both tags to her. He heard the price of everything and was about to dispute it when she handed the cashier a wad of paper cash. She smiled at him and then made her way out "We just need to get you a winter coat and we'll be all set to go!" He grabbed the bags from the cashier and followed her.

"Miko, that is not required. The cold doesn't bother me," he said glancing down at her. _And you have already spent too much on this Sesshomaru. I should be paying for you._

"Well, alright then. I'm hungry though, so let's at least grab something to eat," she said to him. He remained quiet, deep in thought. She knew him to be the silent one, but this quiet felt strange. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No. We are doing what we must do." He glanced at her again and noted how her eyes seemed to just sparkle at him. For whatever reason, finding clothing for him made her happy. _Strange creature, indeed._

Soon the smell of food touched his nose and he heard his stomach argue its hunger. There were different areas of food to choose from. Things called burgers, pizza. He followed her as she lead them to a vendor that sold food he could recognize. He had to admit, he would be totally lost without her here. They both placed their orders and waited for the food to be prepared. He was going to order something small as to not be greedy, but she forced him to order more so she wouldn't look ridiculous eating so much food by herself. He very much wanted to laugh, and agreed to order more.

She took their trays and set them at a table where they could eat and left again to retrieve utensils and what not. Sesshomaru placed the bags underneath the table and waited for her before he took his seat.

When she returned, she saw him standing and she was shocked at first that he would wait for her. She gave him a heart felt smile and took her seat, waiting for him to begin eating before she did. He grabbed the knife and fork that were made of a strange white material and began to eat. She took a few bites out of her food and felt very weird.

_To be honest_, she told herself, _it feels like we're on a date. _

She glanced at him and smiled when she saw him staring back at her. They ate in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

However, she would have preferred staying in silence than what she heard next.

"Guys! I found them! And look, he's wearing new clothes!" came the shrill sound of Yuka's voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes told her everything she already knew, _I REALLY don't like your friends. _She smiled nervously and looked over at them.

"Hello again," Ayumi said. "I really hope we're not disturbing anything," she said smugly.

"No, just trying to eat some lunch," Kagome told her.

"Well, I'm glad we caught you, Eri was talking about _La Rouge_ after we ran into you. They're having an open mic night and we would really, _really, _love it if you went," begged Yuka.

"Oh, Yuka, thanks for inviting me but I don't think I can-"

"Please Kags? You've missed out on so much and you know how everyone there misses you! You would be dishonoring you're title there if you didn't go," she huffed.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow perked in sudden interest. "What title is that?" he ask the girl.

"Kagome has only like the most stunning voice anyone could listen to! She's practically worshiped there!"

He eyed Kagome carefully, knowing that most singing lounges were brothels. "I know what you're thinking and get that out of your head! It's just a small place where people get together and listen to music," she informed him with a pointed stare.

"Come on Kags. You know you'll get in for free. Mr. Haru loves it when you go because everyone floods to hear you!"

"Oh, guys, I'm really flattered but I'm not sure if tonight's a good night," she said glancing at Sesshomaru. He studied her for a moment then looked at Yuka.

"What time would she be expected to go?"

"Around 8 or 9. Whenever you guys decide to pop in," she said excitedly. If she could say this guy to going, he would definitely make Kagome go. "It's small so its not too crowded but it has a really amazing aura to it," she pleaded.

"I don't see why we can't go, right _Kags_," he said mimicking her friend's nickname for her.

Kagome made a fish face, with her bottom lip opening and closing over and over as she stared at him stunned.

"We'll be there," he told the girls. They squealed in excitement and bid them goodbye, then sped off; most likely to tell everyone she was going to go. "Come now, miko. I could use some entertainment. Plus, if you said no, they wouldn't have silenced themselves so quickly."

"Doing this is entertainment enough for you, though, isn't it," she said sarcastically and she angrily dug her fork into a piece of chicken.

"I believe the bird is already dead. You don't have to double check," he said.

_I can't believe this guy. All the years I've known him to be a stuck up prick and now he wants to be a funny prick. I'll show him._

She put some rice onto her fork and flung it at him, hitting him square in the cheek. He paused with his food halfway to his mouth before he flung it back at her in mock anger. She laughed and decided that they should leave before being kicked out for food fighting. She shouldn't have turned her back so soon, because she missed the first smile Sesshomaru made in a very long time.

When she turned around it was gone, and he had picked up the bags under the table. They walked out and she glanced at the clock hovering over the mall. It was already 5, she decided they should head home and get ready for tonight.

He stopped at the same place that he let her off his back earlier and turned to look at her.

"Come on," he said to her.

She knew the signal and leapt onto his back. He took off, speeding towards the shrine. She felt so light and carefree. She felt happy and content. Maybe she didn't have many reasons to be miserable after all.


	15. Envy, is dangerous

**Chapter 15**

No one noticed the two pairs of jealous eyes watching them leap up the steps. Or the horrible things the owners of those eyes were plotting. It was difficult for Kikyo to pass through the well, but what Kagome didn't realize, was that it wasn't just her that was able to do it. It was any successor of Midoriko. It wasn't a sure thing, and Kikyo was worried it wouldn't work. But when the well's lights encircled her, she knew the plan was in motion.

* * *

Kagura had watched as Kikyo cloaked herself in a shadow and attacked Kagome. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes bled out and he came after Kikyo thrice as hard. She saw the territorial look, the angry growl his beast made.

_So, it has chosen another. Well good for you. At least one of us was able to keep up our bargain_, she thought to herself as she watched Sesshomaru sniff out where Kikyo had disappeared to. He saw her standing beside a tree and knew Naraku was behind this. He growled out protectively at Kagura and sped off to the miko.

Kagura jumped onto her feather and took off after Kikyo. She met them by the well.

"You were stupid to blatantly attack her. And it was against Naraku's orders," Kagura said smoothly to the dark miko.

"It was worth a shot," she said as she dressed the wound on her side.

"Worth almost being ripped apart? I know that look in his eyes, Kikyo. Watch which demons you screw with. I mean that metaphorically…and literally," she said as she flew off.

Kikyo cursed her and continued wrapping her wound. Inuyasha, from the distance, smelled Kikyo's blood and came rushing back.

"I smell Sesshomaru on you! That bastard I'll kill him!" He said flexing his claw over his sword.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has chosen sides with Kagome. He probably worked out some sort of pact with Kagome and is in it for the jewel. We have to get the shards, love," she said standing up and caressing his cheek.

Inuyasha looked down at her and felt something sick in his stomach. He knew Sesshomaru was a real bastard and asshole, but Sesshomaru never would want the jewel for himself.

"Inuyasha, do I have to remind you of when you're brother took his arm back from that disgusting Naraku? It had a jewel in it, to keep it alive. He's been touched by its power and I know he wants more," she manipulated.

Inuyasha dropped his ears and studied her face. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't believe everyone has turned against me. But you're right. We need to protect the jewel. Then I can become human and be with you," he said pulling her in for a deep kiss.

She pulled back after a few moments and looked to the well. "You're sure all I have to do is jump in?" she asked Inuyasha, playing stupid.

"Yeah, I got you, don't worry," he said grabbing her bridal style.

"I know you do," Kikyo said smiling at him. He gave her a toothy grin then jumped in, and the blue lights encircled them both.

Only moments later, Kagome showed up with Sesshomaru. Kagura watched from a distance. She noticed Sesshomaru pause and look in her direction, but kept moving. She wanted to warn him, but she valued her selfish life more. She flew away with the wind to inform her master that phase one has been completed. She sent a silent prayer that Sesshomaru and the miko would be smart enough to realize the trap before it was too late.

* * *

Kikyo had masked both her and Inuyasha so they wouldn't be detected by Sesshomaru or Kagome. They remained silent as Kagome retrieved clothing for Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha cursed his brother.

_She never did that for me. She had me wear my fire rat clothes the whole time. What makes this bastard so special? _

Then after a few minutes, he heard his brother tell the miko to undress him. Inuyasha's territorial pride was taking over and he felt cheated on. His feelings turned to rage when he heard Sesshomaru's growls. He knew exactly what those sounds meant and he almost growled out himself. He could hear his brother's heavy breathing and Kagome's heart pounding. The images running through his head were heating him up further and he griped his sword.

Kikyo grabbed him and kisses him passionately, trying to get his attention off it before he gave them away. She pulled away when she heard the growling stop and gave Inuyasha a hard look.

"You can't give us away!" she angrily whispered. "It will ruin everything."

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm just upset. I don't like him with my woman!" Inuyasha bit out.

Some part in Kikyo's dead heart was hurt by what he said. _So, I'm not his woman anymore? Kagome was. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I have Naraku._

They watched as they left the shrine with Sesshomaru wearing a suit and waited for them to return when they left the house. Inuyasha, again, got jealous when he saw his Kagome riding on Sesshomaru's back.

"I'll kill him," was all he said as he hopped into his usual place in the God tree. Kikyo sat against the shrine and waited for their return.

"Why are we waiting?" asked Inuyasha.

"We need to figure out why Sesshomaru is here, and a good opportunity to capture her family. I also need to work on a spell to stop the well from teleporting, since we don't know when they plan on returning."

"Oh," he said. He looked out towards the house. He liked Kagome's family. They were all nice and unique. He didn't want to hurt them. But Kikyo promised no one would get hurt and that they needed to do this for the sake for the jewel. If Kagome had abandoned her duties as the jewel's protector, it was Kikyo's place to step up.

"Keh," he said as he jumped down the tree. "I'm going for a walk. Just stay here and work on that spell," he ordered.

_Good riddance. I can work a lot easier without his aura looming over me._ She extended her palms over the well and felt its magic.

"Its deep and untouchable…to most. I am not most. Let's begin, bone eaters, shall we?"


	16. Amusement

Okay, this is a new chapter I just edited and put into the story.

I didn't like the progression of Kagome and Sessh's time in the future,

And I wanted to make it more meaningful

Sorry for the change but i think you guys will like it ^_^

~Zoo

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day in Kagome's kitchen, watching the two women playing with the children. Kagome's grandfather remained upstairs fuming over the abominations occuring in his house. Though Sesshomaru appeared calm and cool, he was disturbed at the fact that their entire time outdoors, he still felt not a single demonic aura.

What the hell is this place? What happened to the great youkai? He didn't like thinking about his own demise, or when it would happen. But he disliked more the fact that there were simply no demons. Not he, nor his future heirs should he sire any. Though thankfully, he also did not feel Naraku's presence. At least there was a small piece of good that would come out of this.

Kagome, noticing his curiously nostalgic expression, decided to put the laughing kitsune down so she could talk with him. Her mother was so entralled by his tail and ears, she didn't mind one bit when he bounced into her arms to nuzzle his grandmother.

"Hey," she said as she casually walked into the small kitchen. She took notice that his cup was empty, and turned the kette on to pour him more tea. Taking his cup from him, she was puzzled as he didn't even seem to take notice in her presense at all. As she was about to place the cup in the sink, Sesshomaru spoke, startling her so much that she dropped it in the sink.

"What do you know of your history?"

"Excuse me?" she asked glancing over her shoulder as she picked up the shattered tea cup.

"Do you know of any wars that occurred between humans and youkai?"

She paused, knowing where this line of questioning was going. Inuyasha didn't want to get into it, and never asked her about it. Turning to him, she sighed. "I don't know what happened. I mean, my grandfather acknowleges that demons exist, he's always preparing some mantra or another. But I've never sensed any. I've never encountered someone from my past either," she said bowing her head.

"The future is unknown and in a completely other world," he said narrowing his eyes. "Just because you see things as they are now, does not mean that you cannot change the outcome. If you go back in the well now, and return 500 years to this exact time and stop yourself from breaking that cup, you would not have broken it. Our desitny is ours to shape and form."

She knew he was having a hard time digesting this, so she nodded her head and let it go. Besides, it is his problem to face. She'd be long dead to see any war or anything like that. "There's a lot of things to do. But YOU made a promise to MY friends that we would go out tonight. So lets get started with that. We should be leaving soon," she said as she placed a new cup of tea for him on the table and headed upstairs. He stared into the cup and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't really want to go to this fair for the fun of it. He needed to understand this era. Going in public and seeing what this world was like was they only way to do it. Drinking down the sugarless tea in one gulp, he placed the cup down and walked into the room where Kagome's mother sat and waited for the girl to ready herself.

Half an hour passed when Sesshomaru finally felt her aura begin to head downstairs. His eyes widened if only a fraction when he caught a glimpse of her rushing down the stairs. She wore a very short silken kimono and the sleeves came a bit short of her wrists. It was black in color, and the hems were accented in a soft pink. The bottom of the kimono had silver threads shaped like stars that faded as they came up to her middle. The obi was a simple knot in the back and the two strings cascaded down longer than the shirt itself, which only extended halfway down her rear. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. She wore no makeup save for a line of purple glitter over her eyes.

Kagome had been planning on taking Shippou with them, but decided against it when she spotted him passed out on the floor next to her sleeping brother. Smiling warmly, she nodded a goodbye to her mother and grabbed a small black pouch which she tucked away in her pocket. She noticed that Sesshoamru was still staring at her and blushed lightly. "Come on, we have to get going before my friends think we ditched them," she said opening the door. Sesshomaru turned to her mother and gave a small bow then exited and closed the door behing him.

His mother had smiled when he bowed, and still smiled at the closed door. I know it. It's him for sure. I remember his eyes anywhere. That means Kagome found the one. Oh, my baby. What ever comes your way, I know you'll be happy.

Turning to the sleeping boys, she placed a warm blanket over them before turning off the lights and heading to bed herself.

Kagome gripped tightly onto Sesshomaru's shoulders as he sped through the woods. Kagome had bugged him that they were late, and despite the fact that it was she who took so long to get ready, insisted that it was his fault for the delay. Something about him not wanting to carry her down the steps to make it faster. So, since she wanted to go fast, he scooped her up and jolted towards the carnival. Going this fast, Kagome couldn't really tell when to stop, but she had told him the direction to go and to stop when they reached the end of the wooded area. She burried her face in his neck and pushed back the feeling of nausea.

Humans aren't meant to go this fast, you jerk.

Pleased that he had caused her enough discomfort, Sesshomaru slowed as they neared what he suspected was the 'fair'. Sounds and smells attacked his nose, but after a few moments to adjust, he realized they weren't terrible. Setting her down, she led him to what she called the 'ticket booth', and purchesed entrance tickets for them. She handed him a paper strip and asked him to extend his hand.

She tsked as he snorted and looked away towards the archery range. "Don't be like that. It's proof that you paid for a ticket and they wont throw you out." She didn't wait for a reply and wrapped it around his wrist and sealed it. He glanced at his hand and then at her angrily.

"Do not put anything on This Sesshomaru again without-" he was curtly interrupted by a squeal of girls to his left. He very much, at this point, wanted to decapitate the female species in an entirity.

"Ie! Kagome! It's so awesome to see you dress up for once!" Eri exclaimed as her friends moved in for the kill.

Sweatdropping, Kagome smiled and waved at them. "Thank you, yeah it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"We all look great, but Kagome you'll be turning heads left and right! C'mon, there's this new archery cage and I know you're going to love it!" Yuka said as she tugged at Kagome's hand. Her ramblings always seemed to sound the same, but she was right. Sesshomaru noticed the lustful glances of the other human males directed at her. She was dressed far more concervitive than that aweful uniform he used to see her in. But there was something dark and alluring in her clothing that seemed to attract the attention of the males. He ignored the rather possesive growl of his beast and resolved in his head that for the sole purpose of the benefits from their pact, he would have to keep her distanced from them.

Kagome laughed as her friends went slackjaw. She hit every target and won the biggest panda. Sesshomaru wouldn't tell her, but he was impressed with how far her skills had progressed in archery. Deciding that when when they return to feudal Japan, he would instruct her futher so she can master her skill.

He took this moment of peace to study the fair. Lanterns hung from strings around and cascaded red and orange hues on the ground. Laughter came from all around him as children won prizes. He spotted several people, appearing as couplse, as they held hands and walked slowly around enjoying the ambience. Strange bells kept going off as men won games he had never seen and were given an appreciative kiss by their mates.

This place isn't so terrible. Though it is apparent this place isn't for a lone wonderer.

We are not alone.

What is it now, pup.

I am not the pup. You invited the girl to this place. She should not be without an escort, nor you with an empty arm. Or has this puppy forgotten his manners? His beast roared is laughted as Sesshomaru growled. It was right. If he brought her here, he might as well let her enjoy her time.

The girls tugged at Kagome again and they were led to a roller coaster. Kagome could see Sesshomaru eyeing it carefully and laughed at his sour face. Stepping away from her friends from the line, she glanced up at the ride. "It's really fun and completely safe. Give it a try," she asked her eyes sparkling. She wanted him to have fun.

"This Sesshomaru's ears are too sensitive for the noise from its wheels," he said nodding at the screeching halt it made. She nodded her head in understandment and looked at her friends sadly. "Go with them. I will wait here."

"Really? Okay!" she said joyfully. She dashed to her friends before the gate closed and passed a ticket to the conducter. Her friends leaned over and they began a private converstation that only lasted a few moments. Giggling as she was strapped in she waved at him when the ride began to move. He could hear the passangers scream from the drop and wondered what enjoyment they could possible get from such a silly thing. If they wanted to fall, he could think of a few cliffs to throw them from…

Before the ride started, Kagome's friends all turned to each other giggling.

"SO, Kagome, we wanted to catch you alone to ask if it's alright," Eri glanced down and fumbled with her fingers. Spotting her friends distress, she raised her eyebrows looking between their faces. "Well, we noticed that Sesshomaru is missing his left arm," she began.

"It's not like we really care!" chimed Yuka. "We were just wondering what happened to him. He seems so quiet and," she paused giggling, "strong. It seems like he's not even effected that it's not there."

Understanding finally their discomfort, Kagome laughed. She took her friends by surprise and they eyed each other. "No, he's not effected at all. In fact, I think the…accident, makes him work harder in his life. It reminds him that as hot headed and egotistcall he is, he's still vulnerable. Which makes him only strive to be better," she finished looking down at her lap. She never really thought about how honorable he was. It made her feel, proud of him. He's centuries old, and he's probably never had one fun night. Even nights with women in brothels or drinking sake with his friends back in his territory, she just knew he's never had real fun. She set her resolve and decided that she would change that tonight. Glancing at him as the ride started, she laughed and waved. He gave the ride a once over and turned his back. She didn't realize it, but he had heard everything.

Feeling her bounce behind him, he turned and raised an eyebrow at the strange fruit in her hand.

"Candyapple," she said simply extending her hand to him.

"I don't eat fruits…or candy," he said eyeing it with disdain.

"Just try it! Or are you really going to make me throw it out and waste the money I spent on it," she said in a huff. He glared at her dangerously and snatched it from her hand. Shrugging, he bit into the apple and was floored momentarily. Only the miko's thrilled laughter brought him back to reality. "Told you it was good!"

He chewed and swallowed the bite he had taken. She was right, it was incredible. He had never tasted a desert such as this in his day. "Hn," was all he said. She bit into hers and giggled when she realized it had hardened and she couldn't bite it off, instead settled for licking it until it softed again. Sesshomaru extended his elbow to her and she looked down at it confused.

"Show me around this place. There are many things This Sesshomaru knows not of," he offered. She took it with glee, and pulled him to different attractions. They stopped at a water gun race to watch who would win. The alarm on the left sounded and a man jumped up in victory. He allowed the girl behind him to choose the prize and handed it to her. She bounced when she took it and gave him an earnest embrace. The silver unicorn was oversized and she laughed as she had to peek over it to watch where she stepped.

"This game is fun," said Kagome as she set her apple in a bag and took a seat. She passed a bill to the man at the booth and he looked at Sesshomaru expenctantly. "Well come on, I paid for both of us," she said patting the chair beside her. He very much wanted to sigh at this point. "What, are you scared I'll beat you?" she shot playfully.

"You? Best This Sesshomaru? Even in this time someone as clumsy as yourself couldn't best a blindman let alone a daiyoukai," he huffed as he sat beside her. Eyeing the strange machine in front of him and the target he figured he was supposed to hit, he tried assessing how to use it.

Seeing his difficulty, she spoke up. "All you got to do is pull this trigger right here when the bell rings," she said squeezing the lever under the gun. "When it rings, you aim at that little whole inside the targer and keep squeezing until someone wins. The point is to hit as much water pressure dead center until time is up," she said shrugging happily.

Interesting. "What do I win?" he asked eyeing her.

"IF you win, your prize will be one of those," she said laughing as he scoffed at the stuffed autrocities hanging above.

Soon the chairs became filled and one scruffy looking gentleman in particular sat down carelessly next to Sesshomaru. He eyed Sesshomaru and chuckled, turning his face over his shoulder. "Don't worry, babydoll. You'll get your crap. Ain't no compitition here," he said giving Sesshomaru a 'screw you face'. Sesshomaru's claw tightened on the gun as he tried to contain himself. In his home, someone who insulted him that way would be headless in a matter of seconds.

Kagome sent a slight flare of calming miko energy at Sesshomaru, which surprisingly to him, calmed him instantly. He glanced at her and she smiled bright, turning her focus on her target.

"Don't loose, you idiot. I want that big one!" the loudmouthed she-rat yelled from behind.

"Yeah yeah, shut your trap, they're about to start."

Perhaps I should put in effort to this game. I find that humiliating this human would bring me much pleasure.

The conductor grabbed a microphone and music began to play. "Alright folks, we've got a full house and the game is about to start! Ladies and Gentlemen, get your hands at the ready and fire when you hear the bell. Ready, steady," he pulled a lever and a bell sounded. Sesshomaru's finger instantly squeezed the trigger and he hit the target with youkai precision. Glancing up a few moments later, he noticed he was in the lead, and so was Kagome.

Another bell rang and both his and Kagome's stations lit up. A woman shouted from behind and stomped her foot. Kagome giggled and chose a small purple dog. Sesshomaru felt momentarily proud of the miko's performance, and her humble choice in prize. He waved at the conductor when asked what he wanted. "Let her choose," he said nodding to Kagome. She squealed in delight and chose a silver dog to match her other one. Sesshomaru stepped around his chair and peered down his nose at the imbicile who challenged him. One last blow to his ego, Sesshomaru thought sadistically.

Pulling Kagome from her chair, he bent forward and kissed her hand lightly, glancing at the woman. She was red faced and hit the back of her 'mate'. "You never do things like that for me. You no good for nothing rat," she screamed and continued berrating him. He snorted and walked off, leaving her cursing more obsenities from his back.

Kagome was blushing and moved her hand from Sesshomaru. He had never done anything like that before and she felt light as a feather, even if she knew it was in spite of that guy. Sesshomaru stared down at the girl, studying her closely. She had tied with him in a test of accuracy, which Sesshomaru found worthy of note. Perhaps she would prove herself to be a formidable commrade after all.

Ripping her eyes from his stare, Kagome glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Oh! We're going to be late!" She grabbed hold of his elbow and lead him past the games and rides.

"Miko, let this Sesshomaru go. I am more than capable of following without you tugging at me."

Totally ignoring his request, Kagome continued to pull him through the crowd and soon they made it to a quieter location. Once they seperated from the crowd, Kagome pointed to the top of a hill, "That's the best spot! They're going to close the fair now and you're going to love the finale." She ran up the hill laughing and took a spot several yards away from other people. Kneeling down, she watched as Sesshomaru casually walked in her direction and stood a few feet from her. "You should probably sit down, it will be some time before it begins," she said looking at him.

She felt, rather than heard, the sigh as he sat on the dry grass, resting his arm on a propped knee. Content that he listened to her, Kagome toyed with the dogs in her lap. Nearly scoffing, he couldn't wrap his mind around a grown woman playing with dolls. "Are you planning on keeping those?" he asked.

Looking up at him, she smiled and shook her head. "When we get back to your time, I was planning on giving one to Shippou and one to Rin," she said as she hugged them close to her. Sesshomaru was stunned by her confession and remained silent. Perhaps, she would make a decent nanny for Rin. The girl needs a woman to guide her in subjects I am not willing to discuss. He stared up at the dark sky and frowned when he couldn't see any stars.

Kagome followed his gaze and sighed. "It's the city lights. If you want to see the stars you have have to travel into the country side. I guess this is one of the things that makes me miss going back through the well."

They were silent as they looked into the blank sky when Sesshomaru asked something that had been in the back of his mind. "What happened to your father?" His tone was calm, curious. She stared at him for a moment then shifted her eyes downward.

"There's a disease that you haven't discovered yet. This disease kills…a lot of people. It has no cure and in the end, it's a very ugly way to go," she said shifting from her knees to sit on the grass. She hugged her knees close to her chest and looked at the people still in the fair. "I was only 10 when he passed away. Souta was still very young to even remember him. The medicines that my father needed were so expensive, my mother had to work all the time to be able to keep the house. Then one day, while I was at school, my mother said a man came with a suit case, and said it was a gift for our father and left without another word. When she opened it, she nearly had a heart attack. There was enough money in it to buy ten of our houses. It paid for all the medical expenses my father needed until…" her voice trailed off.

Sesshomaru eyed her carefully. He didn't mourn his father's death as he should have because he felt betrayed and fo "That disease, it's called cancer?" She glanced up confused,

"How?"

"Your friends said this fair is for cancer research and the funds are going to an organization called Purple Stripes."

"Oh, yeah. With the money that man left, he also left a card that said Purple Stripes Cancer Research Foundation."

"Hn," was all he said. He found it odd that a stranger from a cancer organization would just show up at her mother's door with a large amount of money. He found it more odd that he wanted to know who it was.

"Oh! Sesshomaru!" she called happily and scooted closer to him. He raised an eyebrow at her proximity and waited. "Look up at the sky! They're about to start!"

The fair suddenly shut off all their lights and everyone became silent. He looked to the sky and suddenly a streak of light zoomed high in the air many yards from them. In a flash, the light exploded and boomed a kalaidescope of colors that waterfalled back down. He was shocked at the first explosion, but was facinated at the same time. Another followed, and exploded in a different pattern. Soon the sky was filled with different colors and lights, and he found that it was actually quite beautiful. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and he found that he didn't want to move away.. With each boom, Sesshomaru found himself wanting to pull the miko closer. He adjusted himself so she would lean back against his chest and he casually threw his arm over her shoulder. She was shocked, but didn't move thinking the dream would go away. Silent, they both watched the show of lights and sounds, and found that this show resembled the chaos that brought the two strange individuals together in the first place.

Content. This Sesshomaru is content.


	17. Not Alone

**Okay warning time! This chappy has a very**

**lemony lime in it! **

**The walls are coming down!**

**The feelings are building up!**

**Oh dear! What will our Sesshy do?**

**Let's find out : D  
**

**Chapter 16**

Sesshomaru easily leaped the stairs and guided a laughing Kagome back to her house. They were reminiscing on days in the past, and he had just told Kagome about the time he managed to knock himself out cold when he was training in the dojo once.

"I'm sorry, but that is just not becoming of you. _Especially_ you," she said full of mirth.

"Well what do you expect of a kind who was the same age as Shippo playing with my father's weapons," he mumbled.

"Still, Sesshy, you have to admit it's hilarious!"

"Sesshy?" he asked as he set her down in front of the house.

"You're name is too long sometimes. I'm trying out different nicknames for you. You call me 'miko' all the time."

"Miko, is what you are. It is not a nickname," in informed her with as straight a face as possible. No one had ever given him a nick name before and it made him feel strangely comfortable to hear him say it.

"Fine. How about fluffy? That's what you're tail is. I'm only describing it," she said. Her face wracked with fits of laughter at his expression.

"You're mad if you think you're going to go around calling me 'fluffy'," he warned. He still had some of his pride, damnit.

"Oh, why not?" she complained as she made her way into the house.

He suddenly grabbed her and threw her against the side of the house, holding his clawed hand to her throat. "Because I am a killer," he said looking at her straight in the eyes. "My hands are stained with the blood of thousands. Human and demon." He stepped closer to her so that his face was only hairs apart from hers. He felt her blood heat up at his close proximity, and he kept on. "I have nothing tying me to this world, and that allows me to conquest and rule. I am without bonds, and I am powerful. _Fluffy_ is anything but fitful of who I really am," he said to her.

She didn't pull away. Didn't struggle. She peered her eyes into his and searched for something. When she found it, she knew. "You may be all of that. You may be a killer, cold, and maybe even cruel. But you're alone," she said softly. She watched his eyes widen then grow a sad look upon them.

"You have your lands. You're palace. You're subjects. Everything. You're pockets are full and your plate is overflowing. But here," she said bringing her hand up to his chest. "Here is where you are cold, because you have no one to keep it warm."

He eyed her carefully. He was never put in this situation. If he denied it, he would look like a fool, saying he didn't still from the cookie jar. If he admitted her curious accuracy of her description of himself to be correct, he'd be weakening himself. He did it once before. And he still hurts from it.

All in all, he didn't have a clue on what to say or do. He saw the twinkle in her eyes. He knew she was fully aware she was right. But there was something in her, a longing, that he felt.

"When Inuyasha betrayed me, it only made me realize something I had been denying for a long time," she said to him.

"What's that?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

"I was alone too."

He studied her closely. He felt her heart beating, he felt her strong pulse through her neck.

_Alone. You're not alone,_ he told her with his eyes.

_Make it so,_ she told him back.

He dropped his hand from her throat and used it to push her jaw to the side. He bent his nose low to smell her scent. The moonlight smell and the smell of the sea invaded his mind again. It infiltrated him and stirred something very powerful within him. He was so lost in her, he hadn't noticed that she snaked an arm around his waist, breaking deep his own scent.

_Citrus,_ she thought. _And cedar wood. His scent…I love it._

She buried her nose further into his neck, inhaling deep and bringing her other arm around him. She griped the back of his shoulder and pulled him closer to her.

He didn't pull back. He allowed himself to fall into her, crushing her against the wall of the house. He instinctively threw his youkai across the area, warning no one to come near. Her mother was upstairs with Shippo and Souta, and her grandfather was asleep.

Feeling secure, he let his face drop lower against her, and wondered what she tasted like. He placed a very light kiss at the base of her neck. _Honeysuckle_, he thought to himself.

Fireworks erupted within Kagome and she pulled her head further so he could reach it better. He growled contentedly at her compliance and placed more kisses on her flesh. He opened his mouth and grazed his teeth over her juncture point softly. Kagome tightened her arms around him and moaned ever so quietly. But it wasn't quiet enough. He heard it and along with it, he could smell the intense heightened spike of her scent.

He moved from her neck, placing the lightest kisses as he made his way up to her jaw. He pulled back a little to see the foggy look in her eyes, not doubting his own reflected that same look. In that moment, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

It was the slightest kiss she had ever felt, but it rocked her so deep that her knees buckled and she collapsed completely against him. He held her up with his arm and pushed her firmly against the wall, supporting her weight with his body so he could free his hand. She felt him tentatively touch her side and move down her body to stroke her exposed thigh. She moaned against his mouth when she felt his blunt nails dig into her thigh and she pulled back gasping for air.

"Sessh..." she began before he caught her words with his lips again. He didn't sense resistance in her and she simply tasted too good. He wanted to go somewhere private and broke away from her. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was numb except for the fireworks that constantly blew within her belly and heart. He picked her up and lead her to the shrine.

She noticed the sun was going down and it cascaded a wonderful glow in the field. He pushed open the door and took her in. He set her down and turned his back so he could shut the door. He threw up a sound barrier along with a normal to keep everything out and all the sound away from the ears of others. He turned to her and the breaks in the walls of the shrine allowed streaks of light to pass through. Half of Kagome's face was lit up and he could see the flush in her face. She was still breathing heavily and she was fumbling with her skirt.

His beast growled deafeningly within his head and wanted to take her. Sesshomaru pushed him down and silenced him. He wasn't sure if even he was ready to take her, and she definitely was not. He wasn't even sure what the hell he was doing. She was human. She wasn't all that powerful. She could never give him an heir to the west.

He looked in her azure eyes and something went off like a time bomb in him. _But damnit, she is making this Sesshomaru feel this way. And…I don't mind it. At all._

He walked up to her and caressed her cheek slowly. Her body was signaling to him left and right, but he knew she was more sensitive than that.

_No, you're not a geisha, _he told her with his eyes, remembering what he said to her when they first fought. He remembered the challenge in her eyes. Her defiance. Her fearlessness. She crashed into his life like a cold wave of salt water, stirred up everything. But she was also washing away all his bitterness. His walls. She was making him feel…alive again.

"You're not alone," he whispered against her ear.

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked up at him with glittering eyes. "Wait, something isn't right," she said stepping away from him. He thought he had pushed her too far, crossed some line, everything that he could have done wrong, when she brought up her glowing hand to his forehead. Suddenly he felt his claws return and he saw his bangs turn from black to white out of the corner of his eyes.

"I like you this way better," she said smiling at him.

That was it. His beast heard her accept him and it snapped. It howled and whined and tried to claw its way out of its cage. Sesshomaru shut his eyes and shivered for a moment. When he opened them, they were glowing red.

Kagome didn't move away, she wasn't frightened. She knew who he was. She knew he was dangerous, a killer. She knew it was in his blood to hurt and attack. But that's not who he really was. With her, with Rin, he was gentle, even if he had his moments. He was protective and hid everything beneath his wing. Some people would find it overbearing. But she loved it. She loved…

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him against her. She pulled further back until her back hit the wall. She liked feeling encased by him. He was so large and she liked the way he made her feel small against him. His lips crashed down on her, roughly this time. Testing her was over. He wanted to devour her.

She made a small cry against him as he bruised her lips with kisses. He reached with his hand and slid it under her shirt, just to feel her warm skin. She shivered under his clawed hand as he scraped his sharp nails across her stomach lightly. She felt her own arousal and suddenly, he was wearing too many clothes.

She pulled away from him and flipped him over so he was against the wall. He watched her steadily as he fingers toyed with each button, opening it up. She started at the top of his chest, and placed a soft kiss once the first button was opened. She did the same action until she reached his navel, then stood up and buried her face against his neck as she undid the rest.

_Gods, she might be a virgin but she knows what she's doing. I wonder how much she knows…_

His curiosity took over and he flipped her back against the wall, dropping the shirt as he went. He kept his mouth hovering over hers, but did not kiss. He nuzzled her nose and her jaw as he ran his hand over her body.

He finally took notice of the curvaceous beauty she had become since he had first met her. Her legs were shapely, not scrawny. Her waist was indented and defined and her hips spread out seductively. She was a late bloomer, but he noticed the beautiful flower he held against him.

He tugged up her shirt, letting her know what he wanted. She complied and lifted up her arms. He threw her discarded shirt to the side. Wasting no time, he pushed his body flush against hers, and allowed himself to relish in the feeling of skin against skin. He guided her with his arm to the floor and paused momentarily so he could spread his haori for her to lay on.

She eased herself down and watched as he lowered himself above her. She wasn't sure how far he was going to take this, but she didn't want to go all the way. It just felt too damn good to be in his embrace. He lay beside her and soon found that perhaps, a second arm would be a good thing right about now. He used his stubbed arm to prop himself up and stroked her stomach lightly, earning a few breathy gasps from his miko.

He looked at her chest presented to him and simply, in all rights of being a man, could not keep his hands off her. He reached for the strange article of clothing covering her and decided to rid her body of the foul thing. He slid one clawed finger to the middle of it and kissed the top of her chest as he ripped right through the fabric. Kagome arched herself when she felt his kiss and then quickly lowered herself when she felt her bra snap.

She had never been seen like this, with anyone, and it was a little frightening to her. She knew she didn't have a hideous body, but she was a girl, and she was self-conscious nonetheless.

"Sesshomaru…" she called to him. The tone in her voice demanded his attention and he looked her in the eyes. He saw fear, which he expected, but he didn't like what else he saw; shame.

"I will not push you, nor will I do anything you won't ask for. But don't ever feel ashamed of yourself," he said to her sternly.

So much so, that she was forced to look him in the eyes by it. She gulped down when she saw sincerity written in his eyes.

He lifted himself so he was eye level with her and bore himself into her soul, searching.

_She's not ready. She's waiting for something_, he told himself.

**Love**, his beast replied.

_Love is foolish. Love is simply a chemical, a nuisance and does not describe the bond between mates._

**All that is true. But love exists. And until you give that to her, she will never be ready.**

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. His beast was right. But he didn't love her. Sighing out loud, Sesshomaru buried his nose into her neck and breathed in. That did not mean he couldn't enjoy her presence. "You are looking for love," he said to her.

She looked away and nodded slightly.

"You will not find it in me. I do not love you," he said. But before she could feel hurt, he added, "but I do want your company. I want you close. And I want your trust. In return, let me protect you. I will never lie to you. I will always tell you where I stand and involve you in my decisions. You are my councilor after all."

Kagome thought for a moment. He wasn't offering love. He was offering something more than that. But is the feeling there? Is that bond between two people that is so unbreakable it can't even be labeled as anything?

She wasn't sure. But she had to agree with him. Ever since Lady Amaya said what she did, Kagome's been developing odd things for the demon in front of her. Things neither of them could deny.

"I do trust you," she said simply.

He didn't ask for more. He laid down over his haori and pulled her over him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his clawed hands over her bare back. Trust was a sticky thing. And he was wondering if they were stuck together now. If so, this could present many problems, for both of them.

_Perhaps, this Sesshomaru rushed into this._

**Perhaps, you were only listening to your soul. **

No one said anything. He and Kagome simply enjoyed each others company and warmth. He had been feeling strange all day and she had effortlessly tore down a wall he had built so sternly. So maybe he didn't love her. But he felt his soul needing to bind itself to her. It was a strange, and even for him, frightening feeling.

Sesshomaru had not dealt with a woman in a very long time. But even so, he remembered that they were sensitive and relied on feelings, instincts, and words. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want her running off.

Allowing herself to drift into a light sleep, Kagome was wrapped around the man below her. Maybe they were right; things happened for a reason. Miko's were not meant for love. So, maybe what she had with Sesshomaru was what she was destined for.

Then again, she didn't even know what they had. They weren't lovers, and they weren't mates. They weren't friends. Nor were they enemies. Thinking about it, perhaps it was better off not having a label, and just allowing it to be. She wouldn't fight destiny any more. Not as long as she could feel safe like this all the time.

Noticing the darkness outside, Kagome figured it was time to get ready for tonight. She heard Sesshomaru's light breathing and realized he had fallen asleep. She tried to get up, but his arm instinctively tightened around her and he growled low.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"We need to be ready to leave for the club _you_ promised _my_ friend's that _I_ would go to," she chastised.

"Hm, I remember saying _we_ would go so _you _don't have to be alone," he reminded her.

"Yeah, yeah, either way, you made a promise. So let's go," she said softly smacking his shoulder to get him up. She sat up and looked around for her shirt before she was roughly thrown down again.

"I'll go when I want to go," he said smoothly as he placed a light kiss on her lips. She was putty all over again and she mewled against his lips.

"Gods, that's sexy," he said. She was startled at his statement but it only further turned her on. He nibbled her ear softly and suddenly the air around her was cold again. She looked up to see him standing in front of her, looking down with amusement in his eyes. "You look wonderful with your mouth slack jawed like that," he mocked.

"Jerk," she bit out and threw her broken bra at him. He laughed heartily, which caught her by surprise. She had never seen him smile, let alone laugh.

_Do I really make you this comfortable?,_ she silently asked him.

_Always,_ he told her with his eyes.

She smiled ear to ear and slipped on her blouse. He threw on the black button shirt and they made their way out of the shrine. Sesshomaru let down the barriers once they were out and smiled slightly as he followed his miko into her house.


	18. Explosions

**Wow, what a hot chapter 16 was *sweatdrop***

**well, it only gets hotter. **

**This is pretty much all lemon. **

**So sit tight and make sure a cold shower is close at hand ;)  
**

Chapter 17

"Miko," Sesshomaru asked as she lead him up the steps to his room.

"Hm?"

"Where can I bathe in your house? I would like to freshen up," he said.

**No**, his beast teased. **You would like to cool down.**

He ignored it's crude laughter and waited for her reply.

"There is a shower in your room. I'll show you how to use it," she said. She grabbed a towel from his dresser and lead him to the door he questioned earlier.

The washroom was totally different than in his era. It was all tiled, which he liked, and it had many strange looking things.

"Okay, quick lesson. This," she said pointing to one of the things that resembled a stool, "is a toilet. We don't relieve ourselves outdoors anymore so you use this. Open the lid like this," she said demonstrating. "You sit and do your business. Push this knob to flush it." She flushed the toilet and he was intrigued in the loud noise it made.

"When you're done using it, you can use this sink to wash your hands, like a basin. Turn the right knob for cold water, and turn the left for hot. Turn them together to adjust the temperate however you like," she said turning them.

"Here is where you bathe. The water comes out of this spout, and you adjust the temperature just like the sink. Right for cold and left for hot. Make sure you close the curtain other wise water will splash everywhere. In these bottles," she said pointing to the ones placed in the corner of the tub, "are shampoos and softeners for your hair. The white bottle cleans it, and the purple bottle softens it. You only need a little amount…" she stopped herself looking at his long hair. "You should probably use this much," she said making an O with her fingers.

"Miko, I do believe I'm familiar with hair product," he said laughing at her rant.

"Oh fine, now you don't need my help. Good luck," she said passing him the towel.

He grabbed her wrist before she could get away and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing? My parents are home," she gasped as he towered over her.

"What does it look like?" He tilted her chin up so he could kiss her softly. She responded instantly by scooping her arms around his neck. He lifted her effortlessly and set her on the sink counter. He deepened the kiss and opened her legs so he could fit against her. She moaned when she felt his nearness to her center and shivered against him. He pushed against her further and lifted her blouse off her.

What they were doing was dangerous and bold, and she was thrilled by it. Her mother's room was right down the hall, but she just couldn't care less. She pulled back from Sesshomaru for a minute and walked out. He watched her grab a rectangular thing and turn on the box with moving pictures. She turned up the sound and set the thing back down. She turned to face him and he saw her breasts in full.

They were perky and pale, with a rosy areola. Her nipples were hard from cold and excitement, and were begging for his lips. He pulled her back into the bathroom and put up another sound barrier just in case. He placed her back on the sink and kissed her neck lovingly.

One swoop of Kagome's hands and his shirt fell to the floor. As he continued to kiss her neck and lips, she grew more courage and fumbled with the button on his jeans. Deciding to let her do it on her own so he wouldn't scare her, he waited for her to undo the button. When it snapped open, she pushed his jeans to the floor with a thud. He stepped out of them and kicked them towards the door.

He knew he was rock hard, and he knew he had a lot of things to be proud of including that, so he didn't want to scare her. He stood back and allowed her to taste him with her eyes before he pressed on. Finally her eyes locked on his underwear and they nearly popped out of her head. She sweat dropped and felt an incredible blush rise to her cheeks.

"Oh," was all she could say as she turned her eyes away. He stepped up to her and stroked her cheek gently.

"Remember, don't fear me and don't be ashamed," he told her. She saw his eyes though. He was asking not to be frightened by him, in anyway. He needed her trust and her acceptance of him.

"I trust you," she whispered against his hand.

"Good," he said leaning into her again. He kissed her softly, this time pressing himself against her. The both shivered at the contact and felt the lust nearly consume them both. Kagome wrapped her petite feet around his strong thighs and twisted her ankles to keep him there.

He loved how her body asked for more and he was more than happy to comply to its wishes. He kissed the under part of her chin, lifting her head up. He made his way down his neck and suckled the skin softly where her cleavage started. He traced his sharp teeth over the rise of her left breast and kissed the rosy skin encircling her nipple. She inhaled sharply and pushed herself against him, not knowing what her body was asking for, but wanted it nonetheless.

He licked her nipple lightly and felt her jump in his arm. He liked that reaction so he circled his lips around her tight peak and tugged and flicked it. She was arching her back and moaning as if she were in heat. Her body felt like it was on fire and that Sesshomaru was adding more wood to burn. Each kiss, lick and tug was drifting her body to a place she couldn't have imagined.

Sure she'd masturbated before. What 21st century girl in Japan hadn't? But this was entirely different. And she was in heaven. He moved his hand to her core, and stroked lightly over the garment she wore over it. Her body stilled and tensed at his touch and she wasn't sure what to do. Her eyes shot to him and her breath stilled. He felt her tense against him and he pushed his cheek against the side of her head and murmured into her ear, trying to relax her. He knew she was never touched there, and she felt as jumpy as a deer.

_Doe_, he thought silently._ She reminds me very much of a doe._

Eventually her body relaxed as he stroked her cheek and placed light kisses on her shoulder. He stroked her again and this time felt her body move with him. He moved through the fabric and found her nub of pleasure, stroking it slowly and exaggerative. She bit down into his shoulder to keep herself from moaning too loud, and he didn't like that at all.

"Scream for me miko, there is a sound barrier and no one will hear you. Your sounds of ecstasy are only for my ears," he cooed to her. She was thrown over the edge at his words and arched herself against him tightly. She squeezed him with her legs, allowing his finger to stroke her to a mind-blowing place. When he felt her garment soak with her wetness, he easily shred it off of her.

She was stark naked for him, bare and completely vulnerable. She mad a move to cross her arms over her chest, but remembered his words about feeling ashamed, so she placed her hands on the edge of the sink and shyly glanced at him. She saw him take in her sight and her timidity. He beamed at her and the lust in his red eyes was enough to tell her that he desired her.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly before leaning to her ear to whisper, "I won't take you tonight, but I will show you the pleasures a woman should feel."

Her body shivered as he pulled away from her and set her onto the floor of the bathroom. It wasn't very spacious. But it was enough to fit them comfortably in it. The coldness of the tile made her skin taught and her nipples erect and he brought his lips to them, paying homage to each rose bud generously.

As she was rocked with the sensations on her breasts, she didn't noticed his hand slide down her stomach until his finger rubbed against her bare clit. She gasped loudly and nearly climaxed. Her groin was aching with so much pain of wanting to be released that the slightest touch could send her flying. He waited a moment so she could relax again, refusing to bring her over that edge. He stroked her hair and kissed her belly softly.

When her breathing was normal again, he traveled his kisses down her stomach and stopped at the top of her groin. He pulled back to look at her closely. She was completely hairless, unlike the women of his time, and her scent was heaviest there. It was musky and smelled like spice. He buried his nose against her and breathed deep. He had never smelled anything as divine as her.

She shuddered when she felt him intake her scent and she reached up to grab her hair. She was going mad. They were in there for only minutes and her body was screaming already. It took her at least 15 minutes to get herself to this point on her own. And it wasn't as intense as this. Never.

Suddenly, she felt a warm tongue slide over her core and she moaned out loudly and propped herself on her elbows to look at him. His amber eyes stared into her soul as he slowly licked his way up and back down. She shuddered when she felt him dive his tongue a few centimeters into her core to taste her fully and threw herself back against the tile. Her legs automatically opened to him and he took her invite willingly. He flicked his tongue over her clit, sending shivers throughout her body. He loved the sound of her moan echoing against the walls of the bathroom and he decided to take her a little farther.

He took one of his clawed fingers, and very carefully stroked the outside of her entrance. When he felt more of her juice flood onto his hand, he, torturing, slid his finger into her tight core. She screamed out and convulsed against his tongue and finger. He wanted to push her further, so he curved his finger upwards, and stroked that spot within her.

Madness. All she felt was madness. She couldn't feel the floor and she forgot to breathe. All she knew was the feelings he was stroking in her and the spinning of her head like a turbo carousel. She wanted to feel more, taste more, smell more. Her senses were heightened and she just wanted more.

He felt her need and wanted nothing more than to comply. He stroked her faster, not breaking her maidenhead. His tongue worked her clit in speeds she couldn't describe. She felt herself being pushed to the edge and prayed that it wouldn't stop.

He kept on licking and stroking, and soon she was thrown into an intense orgasmic bliss. Her body raised off the floor, her ears became deaf, and the shivers that wracked her form felt more like earthquakes. Her whole body danced for him and he made sure he licked up every drop of it. Her body spoke to him, and he whispered back. Pulling his finger out of her, he licked it clean and then made his way up her body, kissing and stroking.

Kagome came down from her high, and she was able to see again. Knowing he was the first to get such a reaction out of her stroked his ego beyond repair. Her head was still spinning as she breathed out shakily, "Ses…Sesshomaru…"

"Shh," he cooed to her. _So beautiful. _

Standing, he turned on the water like she told him how to and brought it a little cooler than room temperature. He lifted her with his arm and placed her against his body, allowing the water to run between them both. She felt her body cool down and her high faded. She looked up at him with fascination in her eyes when she realized what she had just done.

Sesshomaru, the Ice Prince, had just thrown her into the best orgasm she had ever dreamed of having. She blushed deeply and then startled at his loud laughter.

"All this and you are still shy? You are a strange onna, miko," he told her kissing her forehead.

She looked down and she saw he was still rock hard. Deciding he was right about being shy, she wanted to do something very daring. She looked him in the eyes, which immediately silenced his laugh. He was curious as to what she was plotting in that head of hers so he watched her closely. She leaned forward to him and kisses his Adam's apple slowly. He lifted his jaw to her and allowed her to do as she pleased.

He felt her hands caressing his body, from his chest, to his stomach, his back to his bum. He felt wonderful under her fingers. What he didn't expect, was the next thing she did. Suddenly, her hands closed around him and he felt himself jerk in her grip. He pulled his face back from her and locked his gaze with her. She kept his gaze as she slowly stroked his huge member, running her fingers over the head and across his shaft. She noticed that he was circumcised, and figured it was some demonic ritual, since it was unusual for a Japanese man.

He continued to throb in her hands and broke his gaze and allowed his head to lean back. She twisted and rotated, stroked and rubbed him to bliss. He thought it couldn't get any more wonderful, until he felt her moving.

He glanced down at her and saw her kneeling in front of him. She gave him a look that told him to trust her and he watched what she was going to do. She focused her eyes on his member, actually getting to see it for the first time. It was the first time she had ever seen a real one, let alone touch it. But she had read enough stories, gossiped enough with friends, to know exactly what pleases a man.

She rubbed him up and down with her hands, stroking him, making him throb more. Then she saw his wetness escape his head and she was extremely curious. She let one of her fingers touch it, and she pulled her hand back watching the web it created. She glanced up at him and his eyes were burning red. She focused on his manhood again and saw more ooze out. This time, she touched it with her tongue.

Sesshomaru was thrown back against the wall and his body tensed like stone. No one had touched him like that before. All the youkai bitches had sharp, long teeth that could hurt him, and they thought it was below them to perform such an act.

But her was this onna, completely different than he had ever known, doing what no one had ever done to him before.

Kagome felt encouraged by his reaction and pressed her lips against his head, tasting him. He was salty, but not to a point of disgust. It actually tasted alright and she wanted more. She opened her mouth and stuck his whole head in. He moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of her wet hair.

His mind was blown and he loved it. She flicked her tongue over his head as her lips moved up and down his shaft. She used her hands to twist around the parts she couldn't reach. Each one of his moans gave her more courage as she got more into it. He began unconsciously moving his hips against her and he wanted nothing more than to pick her up and pound into her.

But he held back, for her. Instead, he allowed her to lick him to climax. He felt himself tighten and his eyes were glowing red. "Ka-go-me," he breathed out. She understand what he was trying to say, and she wanted it. She continued to stroke him further and further until she felt him completely still.

He screamed her name into the bathroom and erupted in her mouth. She tried to swallow all she could, but there was so much, some of it poured out of the corner of her mouth. She sucked and sucked, until she felt him finish. He collapsed against the wall of the shower and she allowed his member to plop out of her mouth. The water streaming down her face washed away what she couldn't swallow, and she looked up at him from where she was still kneeling.

He bent forward and lifted her up quickly, pushing her against the cool wall. He kissed her deeply, passionately, and thanked her with each kiss for what she did. They could still taste each other on their tongues, but it didn't bother them. They were completely lost in the moment, and lost in each other.


	19. Realization

Chapter 18

"You're sure no one is out there?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Miko, at this point, even if there was I am two seconds away from throwing you from my room," he said face palming.

"You try having my mother as your mother! If she saw run out of your room she would just know, okay? She's very intuitive," she said in an angry whisper.

"So it seems. She's not there. But you better hurry up before she makes her way up those steps," he said nodding his head.

Kagome eeked and ran out of the room faster than he thought humans could. Truthfully, her mother was in the kitchen doing the dishes, but he needed her out before he decapitated himself. She was infuriating at times.

He picked through some of the new clothes she had bought him and smiled to himself. Then again, she's wonderful all the same. He dressed himself in the quiet of his room, and found that he perhaps should not have forced her to leave. He had grown far too fond of her company.

Once she was back in her room, Kagome slammed the door behind her and quickly scanned the room. With her mother no where in sight, she collapsed on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Higurashi?" she chastised herself. She got up and walked into her bathroom and turned on the faucet to wash her face. Looking in the mirror, she studied herself closely. She didn't like the look in her eyes. She saw happiness, and when that started, she wound up hurt.

"Who am I to think that he could be with me? He needs a full-blooded heir to take the throne. That much I know. He needs someone with excellent battle skills to mandate the palace if he's at war. He needs a youkai. Not pathetic me!" she threw a punch against her wall and cursed herself for doing so.

"I can't fall for him," she said caressing her pounding knuckles. "We're just from two different worlds. I'm no where near worthy enough for someone like him." She buried her fists against her face and silently wept.

Truth was, she felt an amazing connection with him she never felt before. Something deeper than love or lust. It was stirring her core and she couldn't stand that the one person doing this to her was the one person she couldn't have.

"That's not true," came a female voice suddenly. Kagome stood up straight and looked around her fearfully.

"Who the hell said that?" she asked out loud.

"Turn around," it said.

She turned slowly only to see her reflection. But what was frightening, was that her reflection was smiling, and she was not. It wasn't possible.

"Who are you?" she asked. Then again, who was she to question if things were possible or not. Here she is falling for the ice prince.

"I can't show my face to you, because I am incomplete. But it is time we had a talk, daughter," her reflection said to her.

"Who are you?" again she asked. The mirror Kagome continued to look on at her with fondness and care.

"You are telling me you don't know? You haven't felt my presence at all for the past 6 years?"

Kagome thought hard. The only presence she ever felt constantly was that of the jewel.

"Are you…the Shikon no Tama?" she asked in bewilderment. Her reflection laughed and shook her head.

"No, but close enough. I am the soul of the jewel. I am Midoriko," it told her.

For a moment, Kagome was speechless. Here she was talking to herself in the mirror, and it wasn't even her. But a woman who passed away centuries before her.

"How…" she began.

"I can't explain that now. What I can explain are two things. 1)," she said holding up a finger, "is that you must not question what is happening between you and Sesshomaru. What ever happens, do not doubt him."

"How can you say that? He I can't give him an heir. I can't provide to him what a youkai mate could! I would be cheating him if he fell in love with me," she said sadly.

"Kagome, I am only going to say this once, because once is all I have. You are the guardian of the Shikon, a powerful miko born with my heart embedded within your own. Do you know what that means?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"You will. Do not doubt him. Or your true abilities. A lot of people are depending on it," she warned.

"What are they depending on me for?"

"Kikyo is a vengeful girl. She felt her death was unjust and untimely. She is jealous of your ability to walk through the ages, while she is petrified in the past. She has made horrible deals with horrible creatures. She is cursed, and she will curse everyone around her."

"What am I supposed to do, then?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"Trust in Sesshomaru. Even when it feels like there is nothing left to trust. Please. Your destiny is being drifted into dangerous waters and I am powerless to help. Kikyo is tainting all the fragments she has, which hinders my abilities further. Collect the shards from her, and make sure she does not live to get them back!"

"Kill Kikyo! I can't! She's human…"

"No! She is a clay model of something that once was. Hoarding stolen souls. Feeding off of dark magic. She was the one that attacked you on your way to the well," she informed.

"What? How? It was so strong, I barely made it out alive!"

"Sesshomaru helped you. He found her and attacked her. But she got away. Listen to me Kagome. You are the protector of the jewel. This is your destiny. Protect it, otherwise the future you see here will be nothing like it is,"

"Midoriko, I am not strong like Kikyo, she knows a lot more than me and she's better and magic. How am I supposed to do this?"

"I've already told you Kagome. Be careful. There are eyes watching your every move," she said. Her reflection came back to mirroring her and Midoriko's energy was dissipated. But then she noticed two red glowering eyes staring at her from the mirror. When she spun around, they were gone. Fear etched down her spine as she fled the bathroom.

Running into Sesshomaru's room, she didn't even knock when she opened the door. She found him half dressed pulling his jeans over himself. He was going to yell at her for just barging in when he smelled her fear.

"What happened," he asked gripping her arms. She knew he was fast, but he wasn't that fast.

"Inuyasha…" was all she said when he smelled it. Inuyasha's scent.

"How the hell did he get here?!" bellowed Sesshomaru. He reached for his sword and pounced out the window. He was gone only moments before he returned, his eyes glowing red. "He's gone. But he wasn't alone, that imbecile!" he cursed.

"Kikyo!" Kagome exclaimed.

"How did the pass through the well? You told me only you were able to do so?" he questioned her.

"I thought I was! I don't know how she…" Then it clicked in her head. "That bitch!" Kagome cursed. Sesshomaru eyed her carefully; he had never heard her curse before.

"She has a piece of my soul! I'm guessing it allowed her to travel through it. Midoriko was right, Kikyo is trouble," she said collapsing on Sesshomaru's bed.

"What do you mean, Midoriko?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later. We need to go after them," she pleaded to him.

He nodded and she ran to her room to finish dressing. After both Kagome and Sesshomaru placed several powerful barriers around the house, he warned the family not to step outside for anything. Kagome's mother held Shippo and Souta tightly and Gramps stood by the fireplace staring into the pit.

"Gramps?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Don't worry about us, deary. Just make sure you come home in one piece." He walked over to Sesshomaru and pointed a finger in his face. "And you!" he said with a wicked glare. "You had better take care of my Kagome. I trusted Inuyasha and look what happened. Don't make his mistake," he warned.

Sesshomaru's face grew dark and dangerous. "I am not my father. Nor my brother,' he said low. He looked at Kagome and nodded to her. Soon they left the house and were out on a hunt.

They followed the trail of dark magic and the scent of hanyou. They were being lead deep within the woods surrounding the shrine, and Kagome couldn't help but feel very much like the prey.

She paused and extended her senses outwards. Sesshomaru noticed and looked back at her. "Something is wrong," she told him.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure…I just have a feeling we're going to wrong way," she told him. He gave her a strange look. "Look, I know their scents go that way, but in my gut I feel that its wrong. It's some sort of trick."

Sesshomaru looked from where they were going, to where she was pointing to and couldn't make up his mind. Follow his nose, or the untrained miko.

**Trust her,** came his beast.

It was all he needed to grab her and speed the other way. While he was running, Kagome placed a masking spell on them both that hid their physical bodies and their scent. It wasn't going to last for long, but it might give them a little leverage. "It doesn't mask sound though. So be as silent as possible," she told him. He nodded and continued where she was pointing. They stopped back at the house and she pointed to the shrine. Her eyes told him, _In there_. So he followed.

The door was wedged open and he knew he shut it when him and Kagome left. He set her down and walked quietly to it and saw Kikyo standing over the well with Inuyasha.

"Did you leave the trail?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied staring at the well. "Is it finished?"

"Yes, no one can pass the well unless I lift the spell. It is designed so only I could lift it. They are not going anywhere. I've also finished our shifting spells," she told him.

"Okay. Let's have it then," he said standing straight. Sesshomaru saw Kikyo wave her hand over Inuyasha's forehead in an intricate pattern, then his body glowed a dark purple and he suddenly had the face of another person. Even his scent had changed.

"Wonderful. It worked. This is your identity. Make up a name, a hobby, I don't care. But do not give yourself away," she commanded.

She then shifted herself into a fiery red haired onna. She was shorter and a little more meat and her face was completely different. "You will call me Azula. Remember that name," she said stepping closer to him.

He nodded and looked at his sword, which had transformed into a cell phone. He had to admit, her spell was strong and crafty. But he still had a terrible feeling something wasn't right.

"You're sure Kagome won't be hurt?" he asked her.

"Not unless she makes it so I have to. I will have her shards willingly or unwillingly. She is no match for me," she said sternly. Her tone softened when she saw him step back a little. "Inu, please understand. If she taints the jewel, then the world will be changed forever. Evil will have power over humans and demons and the world will be in chaos," she stepped closer to him and held his hands. "This is for the greater good of existence. Please don't be selfish," she pleaded.

He nodded and dropped his head into her neck.

"Good. I have the directions to the club you said they were meeting at. Let us hurry, if they followed you're trail, they should be there by now," she said handing him the paper slip.

Sesshomaru heard enough and stepped away quietly, grabbing hold of Kagome. He sped of and placed her down somewhere safe.

"Kagome…" he said looking to her.

"I heard them. Did you memorize what they look like?" she asked needlessly.

He nodded and she looked into the diminishing moon. "Then let's go clubbing."

* * *

Kagome allowed both of them to remain invisible so that they could race through Tokyo without being seen. They needed to get to _La Rouge_ quickly and she wasted enough time running back into the house to change clothes.

She slipped on a burgundy shirt that was off the shoulders and the sleeves had a slit going down so that it fell off her arm, but was cuffed to her wrists. A silver gem clasped a sweetheart shape to the shirt and sat right at her cleavage, not showing too much, but enough. She wore a pair of dark washed jeans with faded stripes on her thighs. Silver flats accented the gem on her shirt and she left her hair down loose. She accessorized with a pendant her mother gave her; it had a burgundy choke chain made from velvet, with a white heart cameo dangling from it.

Her outfit was simple, but it froze Sesshomaru in his tracks when she opened her door. He wore a plain white shirt with dark wash jeans, which contrasted perfectly with her look. He grabbed her firmly and kissed her hard, letting her know he approved. She flushed and smiled at him.

"Ready?" she said breathlessly.

"Let's go," he said making his way down the stairs.

He grabbed her tight when they where out and sped off where she told him to go. He jumped through traffic and sped by people in the streets. He wasn't sure how she had managed to come up with this spell, but he was absolutely grateful for it. She had him take some shady short cuts through allies and wondered if she walked these alone at night. He suddenly felt protective and hugged her closer. Whether in the feudal era or in her time, criminals never died out, and he wanted her safe.

Finally he saw the glowing sign for La Rouge and she took him to a desolate ally so they could take off of spell. She had already masked his demonic markings before she lifted the invisibility veil. They lingered in the ally a little further to talk about what to do.

"Just keep an eye open for them, I suppose," he told her.

"If I find them, I'll put a binding spell on Inuyasha, at least. Kikyo could easily escape mine but Inuyasha would have trouble," she sighed. She just couldn't believe this.

Sesshomaru felt her distress and kissed the top of her forehead lightly.

"Be strong. Do not allow the likes of them to best you," he cooed to her. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. It wasn't doing it that bothered her. It was the who that was setting her nerves off. She trusted Inuyasha. She loved him and still revered to him as a close friend. It hurt her tremendously that his betrayal would sink this far.

"Let's get going. It's almost 9 and my friends are expecting us," she said with a half smile. He placed his arm around her shoulder and lead her inside.

It wasn't at all what he expected. They colors were all very warm and there were tea lights on every table. Everyone was laughing and some where dancing in the center space. There was a live performance, but the singer didn't have the greatest voice. His pitch was off and he cracked every now and then. But no one seemed to mind. It was just the spirit of it all.

"Kagome! Over here!" Yuka called waving them over.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked to them and her three friends stood to greet them.

"For a minute there we thought you weren't going to show up!" said Ayumi.

"For a minute, so did we," blushed Kagome.

Yuka looked between Sesshomaru's cool expression and Kagome's blush and instantly knew. She grinned ear to ear and scooted over so they could sit. Kagome sat between her friends and Sesshomaru in the crescent shaped table. The girls chatted about school, colleges, fashion. Everything girls talk about.

Kagome and Sesshomaru, however, were lost in their own world looking for two specific people. The casually threw in a comment now and then so they didn't seem distracted, but tried concentrating on searching for either Kikyo's aura, Inuyasha's demonic energy, or even their new faces.

"So Kags, are you ready to go up?" asked Eri.

Kagome smiled and looked away, not really wanting to answer. "Well, you guys really want me to, so why not?"

"It's just been so long and you really do have a beautiful voice," Eri told her.

"Yeah, I'll do it. I don't really mind," Kagome smiled and glanced up at Sesshomaru. He linked his arm around her and held her close. She was elated that he displayed himself in front of her friends like this. The table erupted in giddy squeals and Sesshomaru looked down at her with a collected smile. She leaned into his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

The song that was playing finished and the people in the lounge clapped. The guy who sang bowed and handed the mic over to an older man. He was balding and had a very Mr. Miagi look to him.

"That was Kuro singing Fuki Mori everyone," he said clapping his hands. The crowd applauded again and waited for Mr. Haru to continue. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you've been with us for a while, you'll remember a lovely lady that sang with us night after night, divulging us into her life with her songs. Her lyrics struck a cord in all of us, and left us weeping with her. She took us to a wonderful place and rocked the stage," he said looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru glanced down at his little blushing miko and wanted to hear her sing more than anything at that moment.

"She's been gone from us for too long, her life taking her to mysterious and extraordinary places. But she's back with us tonight. With just one song, let her pry open you're hearts, tear down your walls, and fill you with something magical. Kagome Higarshi, everyone," he said clapping. The spot light shone above her and Sesshomaru scooted so she could get out. He held out his hand to her and she took it blushing.

The familiar faces that she used to sing to erupted with joy and they clapped for her. The ones she didn't recognize clapped in great anticipation. She took the mic from Mr. Haru and bowed to him.

"Welcome back, my cherry blossom," he told her returning her bow with a deep and long one. His eyes twinkled and shone with fatherly love for her. She faced the crowd and took several deep breaths. She leaned over to the dj and whispered which song to play.

She was nervous and Sesshomaru could tell. He locked his eyes with her and said to her through them, _Only see me._

She kept her gaze steady on him as the music began to play. She placed the mic onto its holder and shut her eyes. _Sesshomaru…_ she though

When she opened them, the crowd was gone. It was only him and she didn't see his human form. She saw him in his warlord clothing. His beautiful silver hair. His markings of power and strength. She saw him.

She placed a hand on the mic and began :

"When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while"

She swayed her hips when the drums played. _I know you don't feel this way yet_

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you"

She focused her eyes on him. _But I can't deny what I feel for you._

"When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
Where the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless.  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud"

She shut her eyes, praying he would listen to her song. _I need you to know._

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you"

Opening them, tears escaped her eyes. _I'm different._

"I will stay.  
Nobody will break you,  
Yeah!"

Sesshomaru felt choked. Her words pierced his heart. _Not alone._

"Trust in me, trust in me.  
Don't pull away!"

She begged him with her eyes. _Trust me._

"Trust in me, trust in me."

He gripped the table hard. _I do._

"I'm just trying to keep this together, because I could do worse and you could do better!"

Tears rolled off her face and she looked at him with her soul. _I love you._

"Tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense."

Her eyes widened slightly and her heart pounded. _I love you!_

"If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you."

Sesshomaru needed air. He was drowning in her tears. _I know._

The song finished and nearly everyone was in tears. They felt her pain, they saw it in her eyes. They exploded in claps, standing and whistling. Kagome felt weak and she handed the mic to Mr. Haru, wiping her tears. He smiled at her and hugged her close, "You did wonderfully."

She bowed to him and made her way down the stage. Sesshomaru was already out of his seat and met her on the bottom of the steps.

"I know," he told her. She hugged him close and he led her behind the stage, where she wept on his shoulder. She wasn't unhappy. No. Realization only hit her. And it hit them both. Hard.


	20. Destiny has a nasty habit of hurting

**Chapter 19**

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome off his shoulder. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling at this moment, but it was absolutely intense. At this very moment in time, he wished he wasn't the Lord of the Western lands. He wished he could be just any other youkai. That she could be just any other human. That way he could tell her. So she could know too.

She smiled her twinkling eyes at him and stoked his cheek. She saw he was frustrated and she was too. They would talk about it later. Right now, they had to remember that Inuyasha and Kikyo were planning on joining them tonight.

"Come on, let's go back to the table," she said to him.

He nodded his head, incapable of speaking at the moment. Her friends were all red and teary eyed and hugged her.

"See! I told you! I can't believe you've been gone for so long," exclaimed Yuka.

"Well, I'm happy I did it," Kagome giggled glancing at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, by the way, Kuri is on her way over. She hadn't seen you in a while and she apologized for missing you on stage," Ayumi said, putting her phone down.

"Really? Great! I'll tell her she didn't miss much," Kagome laughed.

"Are you kidding? Really Kagome, you don't have to be so humble," Eri said and they continued chatting away. Ayumi's phone rang and she answered.

"Oh really? Okay we're sitting at one of the booths, just come in," she said into the phone. She hung up and smiled at her friends. "She's here."

They all turned their heads excitedly to the door. A young girl with light brown hair up in sticks with bangs dangling down walked in. She wore a black leather jacket, a white tank top and black skinny jeans. Her eyes were a brilliant green color and almost seemed unearthly. She walked naturally swinging her hips and her curves were flattering on her figure.

Sesshomaru wasn't really interested in her friend. But then something immediately caught his attention.

_That scent…_

The smell of sweet rose and juniper invaded his senses. It threw him into flashbacks and his heart suddenly became still. He looked over at the girl that walked in.

**Impossible!,** his beast roared.

Sesshomaru gripped the cushion of his seat and nearly punctured it. His eyes were focused hard on her, as if he had seen a ghost. Kagome noticed his agitation and stroked his thigh. He didn't even look at her. His attention was completely focused on Kuri. But Kagome saw he wasn't checking her out. It almost seemed like he knew her…

"Konichiwa Kags!! I haven't seen you in forever," Kuri said holding out her arms to her. Kagome tried to budge Sesshomaru but he wasn't moving. She stood awkwardly from her seat and hugged her across the table. As she embraced Kagome, a mark was revealed from her jacket, and Sesshomaru knew…it's her.

"I know! Have a seat, I wanna catch up," she said to her. Kuri sat next to Eri on the other side of the table. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and found his eyes still focused on her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to him. Finally he was brought back to earth and he flicked his eyes to Kagome. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. His beast was frustrated and confused and it only worsened his own mood.

"Excuse me," he said to the girls, standing. Kagome watched him walk out of the club and decided to follow him.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back," she explained to her friends. Their strange, confused looks were mutual across the table and she quickly made her way out.

"Hey! What's your problem?" she asked him when she found him in the same ally as earlier.

"I know her," he simply said staring ahead of him.

"Kuri? That's impossible," she said confused.

"I thought so too. You didn't see the marks on her wrist?"

"Yeah, it's a birthmark she had forever. Sesshomaru, there is no way you can know her she's human," she explained.

"Ha! If you think that girl is human than you really are an untrained miko," he bit out. His words bit her and she stepped back from him. He noticed her withdrawal and sighed.

"Please understand this is not easy for me," he told her. "How long have you known her?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe a year before I first fell into the well. She moved here from some far away country. Who do you think she is?"

Sesshomaru looked at the miko in front of him. If he told her, it would crush her. But he also promised to never lie. He dropped his shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"My mate."

Kagome was dumbfounded. "You're not mated!" she exclaimed.

"No, but I was supposed to be. But then…her palace was attacked and…no one saw her again. They told me she was dead. When I went looking for her, everything was gone. Her scent, her presence, her warmth. All of it," he said with sadness looming over his face.

"But even so, that can't be Kuri," she denied.

"Her 'birthmark' is no such thing. It is the mark of the house of the East. It belonged to a neko family before…Katashi took over when it was destroyed. He restored as much as he could. But he couldn't find her. Her parents were found massacred. Kei was her maid. She heard Miyuki scream and when she ran into her room…she was gone. She escaped the palace and sought me out. Then she told me…" he said. He turned his back to Kagome and dropped his shoulders.

"But she doesn't even look like a demoness," she said, her heart breaking even more. Breaking for his pain, breaking because now…now she might loose him.

"It's probably some sort of spell. You are a miko, you should be able to detect it," he looked at her hopefully. The sparkle in his eyes. The way hope spread across his face, it killed her.

"First…I guess let's see if she is even a demon. And if she has any memory of what happened," she said turning away from him. He sensed her distress. But he couldn't do anything. He had to know.

They walked back in, their faces plastered with false calm. Within each of their souls, they were both caught in a damaging tornado of emotion.

"There you guys are, we thought you left us here," Kuri said laughing. "So tell me, who is this handsome devil you have here?"

Kagome couldn't tell her how much those words hurt. "Sesshomaru, he's a friend of mine," she said in a small voice.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you," she said waving. He nodded to her and took a sip of the water in front of him.

"Kuri, you never told me much about where you lived before you came to Tokyo?" Kagome asked trying to get information out of her.

Kuri's smile slightly faded. "Well, you know I was adopted. My parents were killed in a car accident and I suffered some trauma from it. The doctor said I had memory loss. I can't really remember anything before the accident," she said in a sad voice. Then smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

Kagome's heart sunk even further. _Coincidence. It's just a coincidence. There is no way she's a demon. _Then she remembered Sesshomaru talking about a spell. She pretended she was focusing on her drink when really she was trying to detect any magic around Kuri. She searched and searched then…she felt it. A masking spell, the same thing she had used on Sesshomaru. She let out a tiny cry and sunk in her seat.

Sesshomaru heard her and he knew she found the spell.

_It is her. What do I do now?_

**I don't know.**__His beast was distant and cold. No one expected this.

_Should we awaken her memories?_

**What about the miko? Should we disregard her?**

_She is not some toy we simply disregard. But if this is Miyuki…_

**She can give us an heir, rule the western lands, and then we can have Rin.**

_Kagome…_

Sesshomaru looked to her and felt his heart sink at her expression.

_What does this mean for me then…is he…going to forget everything that just happened today? Like it didn't matter??_

She distanced herself away from Sesshomaru and wanted to cry her heart out. She couldn't stand to be in the room anymore and excused herself from the table. Kuri had noticed something happen between them and paused Sesshomaru from following her.

"Wait," she told him gripping his hand. He felt her touch and electricity pulsed between them both. They shared a strange look before she picked up the pace again. "Let me talk to her," she said and got up. She looked over her shoulder at him again and kept walking.

_That man. I feel…I feel like I know him. Who is he?_

Kuri found Kagome crouched in an ally, crying. "Hey, Kags?" she asked in a soothing voice. "What's wrong?" she crouched next to her and put an arm over her.

Kagome looked up and her heart broke further. She had never noticed it…the spell. And she never noticed how Kuri's pupil resembled the slit of a cat's….

"I just really want to be alone, I'm sorry," she said wiping her eyes standing. She walked further away from the club, following the ally towards an abandoned building.

"Hey! It's really dangerous here, Kagome. Let's at least go somewhere safe?" she begged. She got a bad feeling in her gut and she didn't like it. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

"Kuri, you don't know anything about me," Kagome said turning to face her with angry eyes. "I can handle myself just fine!" she turned away again and kept walking.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but something isn't right here! Please!" she begged again. Suddenly a woman stumbled out the building and walked up to Kagome with tear stained eyes.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" she screamed. Her red hair was messed up and she had bruises all over her face.

Kagome instantly threw her arms over her and looked back into the building. "What happened?" she asked the crying woman.

"That man!" she screamed pointing at a man standing at the door of the building. "He tried to rape me!"

Kagome gave Kuri the woman to hold and stood facing him. "I don't know you but you're out numbered here, jerk! Get away from this girl, you pervert!"

Kuri looked at the girl and tried calming her. "What's your name?" she asked loudly. Kagome glanced back waiting for the girl to answer.

Through gasps, she said "Azula." Kagome's heart stopped and her eyes widened. NO!

"Kuri! Get away from her!" She screamed running up to them. Arm encircled her and she was thrown against the concrete.

She looked up at the man and saw his amber eyes. _Inuyasha…no!_

Kuri screamed as the crying woman suddenly morphed into her true self. Kikyo stood there with a knife held to her throat.

"Kagome, give me the shards," she said with a calm voice.

"You're sick, Kikyo!" she spat at her. She tried getting up, but Inuyasha kicked her in the stomach, sending her a few feet backwards. She spat up vomit from the impact and gasped. The pain spread through her whole body. She had to think fast.

"Kuri, do you trust me?" she yelled to her. Kuri looked frightened, but she was thinking strangely calm.

"Yes," she said waiting for her orders.

If Kuri was in fact a demon, she could heal herself, and Kagome's plan would work. She turned her attention to Kikyo, "Kill her! I don't care! You'll never get my shards!" she screamed. Kikyo gave her a disgusted smirk and easily slit Kuri's throat.

Kuri gasped and held her throat as she fell to the floor. Kikyo started walking to her and Kagome threw up a barrier. From in it, she began lifting the spell that Kuri had on her. It was a lot stronger than her own, and she found difficulty finding the essence of it. Kikyo was bringing down her barrier with her own spell and Kagome was running out of time. Suddenly Kikyo was thrown across the lot and angry growls erupted.

She looked up to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha baring claws at each other. She put down Sesshomaru's mask first so he could use his whip. When he felt it lift, he attacked.

She made her way out of her barrier and ran to Kuri. Blood was seeping out of her and she had falling unconscious, but she was still breathing. She worked fast, finding the lock to the spell. Then she found it, and mentally broke it with her touch. The spell broke, and Kuri's true form escaped her guise. Her ears became pointy, she grew orange stripes across her cheeks, like Sesshomaru's, and her skin became fairer. Her hair was black, and her claws were sharp. She had an orange tail, fluffy but smaller than Sesshomaru's.

Consciousness came back to her but the cut wasn't healing. Kagome focused her healing energy and pushed it to her neck. It was difficult, because she expended most of it lifting the spell, but she had enough to heal her. The slit closed and color returned to Kuri's face. She sat up and looked at Kagome as if she were looking through new eyes.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "I remember everything…I remember-" then she heard the angry growls and saw Kikyo coming up behind Sesshomaru. She jumped to her feet and slashed at her, but Kikyo threw up a barrier.

Kagome felt very odd. Like she didn't belong. Then she saw Kuri back into Sesshomaru's back as they faced their enemies. Tears flooded her eyes, because they looked so perfect together.

_I was right. He belongs with a demoness…not a human. _

She watched helplessly as they fought, not knowing what to do. _I don't belong here…_

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called to her as he pushed Inuyasha off him. "What are you waiting for? Bind him!"

She snapped out of it and tried remembering the binding spell. She threw it at Inuyasha and he collapsed on the floor, struggling against the invisible ropes. Kikyo saw him and tried to release him, but she was distracted and Kuri managed to slice clean cuts down her back. Kikyo screamed, and stared angrily at her, then disappeared in a mist of miasma.

Sesshomaru stood over his brother, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. When he ensured it, he looked behind himself to Kuri.

"Miyuki," he breathed. She was standing before him, her demonic appearance as beautiful as the day he remembered. She stared at him for a moment, then ran and embraced him firmly. He nuzzled her neck and they purred and growled to each other.

Kagome couldn't stand it, and decided to leave Inuyasha with Sesshomaru. She got up and ran away, leaving them behind her. She heard them calling to her, but she didn't look back. Tears streamed down her face and she felt her heart being pierced by the shards of her broken soul.

_How could you…_

She ran and ran and ran. She couldn't breathe or think, she just wanted to escape. Back in Edo, when things went bad she would escape to her old home. Back to where everything made sense. But now where was she supposed to go? She wished she was in feudal Japan. Where should could run through the forest with the deer and the birds. Where she could loose the world and create her own. Where she was free from ties, feelings, or pain. Free from her cursed miko destiny.

Midoriko was wrong. She didn't know Sesshomaru like she did. He belongs with Kuri, Miyuki…what ever the hell her name was. A terrible cry escaped her lips as she ran passed people in the streets, pushing past them, ignoring their angry curses for knocking into them.

She ran until she felt her legs could not run anymore, and she paused for air. She looked around her, not knowing where she was. She was by an empty road that was by a dark wooded area. She walked down the road, not paying head to the blisters on her feet. She came here to say goodbye to her family for good, only to fall in love, and then have it ripped from her the same day.

She collapsed on the road, unable to hold herself up any longer. She crawled so she was at least on the grass, hoping no one would find her. Shutting her eyes, she allowed tears to roll down her still face.

A warm finger stroked her face, and she opened her eyes. She saw Sesshomaru looking down at her, worry filling them. It only broke her heart further, and she turned her face from him. He lifted her in his arms, and carried her back to her house.

He tried nuzzling her jaw, her nose, trying to get an answer out of her. But she only turned her face again, denying him. He gave a frustrated growl and set her down.

"Why are you behaving like this?" he asked her. She turned her back to him, she couldn't look at his face.

"You belong with her," she said calmly. He said nothing and allowed her to talk. "It absolutely kills me. But it's the best thing to do. She can provide you with an heir, she can protect your family. She is capable of many things I am not. I am not like Izayoi. I will not destroy something that should be, for my own selfish reasons. You are not your father. You are better," she said turning to face him, her cheeks streaming with broken love. "You hold a good heart, and love for your family. Rin is lucky to have you as a father, and Miyuki as a mate. It is the way things should be," she finished and turned to walk on her own. He stood there and watched her walk away from him.

He felt a clawed hand touch his shoulder and he looked down to see Miyuki. "You told me that she travels through the well. I think it is time we all returned," she said signaling to the hanyou she carried in her demon cloud next to her. He dropped his head and followed Kagome back to her house, where they would discuss things later.

"She can't just leave yet. I promised her three days." He pulled Miyuki's hand from his shoulder and walked away from her.

Miyuki's heart was torn. An hour ago, she hadn't known any of this. She hadn't known her past, or her duties. She hadn't remembered the death of her parents, or the beautiful love she shared with Sesshomaru. Seeing her broken friend, part of her wished she still didn't.


	21. Reflections

Chapter 20

Kagome stood in front of the shrine, her hands shoved in her jeans pocket and her hair blowing in the wind. Sesshomaru came up behind her and threw Inuyasha on the floor. He had pressed his pressure point in his neck, which knocked him out cold for some time.

"Kikyo abandoned Inuyasha here. The spell on the well is gone and the energy around the well is new. She passed through just recently," she informed.

"What do you wish to do?"

"You're asking me?" she scoffed.

"You are still my councilor. I promised to involve you in all my decisions," he said hinting at his real point.

"Councilor. That's all I am to you," she said. The wind picked up and her body was cold. Her blood was cold. She was cold.

She turned to face him and he saw the same look in her that he had in himself. She had built up the same barrier she had taken down from him. His heart ached and his beast whined. It was confused and wanted to comfort her, take that look off her. But it yearned for Miyuki. It understood the need to have over. It was torn.

"Kagome," he whispered stepping up to her. _You're so much more than that, _he said with his eyes. She looked away from him and sighed.

"We should leave tomorrow, if Miyuki is ready. Kikyo escaped with shards and I don't trust her with us not there," she said numbly. Her duty as a miko demanded her to act. Put everything aside, even herself. Such is the life of a miko.

"Kagome, stop it," he told her. He griped her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Sesshomaru, there is nothing to stop! You can't deny you're fate and I cannot deny mine. We have my battle with Orochi to worry about and finding Kikyo. These things are important right now," she said moving his hand from her. She turned and walked to Inuyasha.

"When is he going to wake up?" she asked him.

"Soon," he told her. He wanted to take her in his arms, wipe the coldness from her. But he did nothing.

She laid down the ground and looked up at the sky, wondering what the sky looked in Edo right now. He walked over to her and laid beside her. His mouth was dry and for the first time in his life, had no idea what to do.

Neither of them had foreseen this. His heart was cold because she wasn't warming it. She sang her soul to him back at the club. Every word was for him. And his own soul responded. But she may be right. Regardless of feelings, duty comes first. And he has a duty to his lands.

But he remembered her kiss, her taste. Her touch. He looked over at her and saw her eyes without a twinkle in them. They were dark with pain. He moved to her and nuzzled her neck. He didn't like this at all. He apologetically whined to her.

She wasn't an inu, or a demon, but somehow she understood him. He was apologizing for what happened. She couldn't really blame him. It was all meant to happen. Him coming here, finding Miyuki, catching Inuyasha. She just wasn't sure where her role came in. She responded to him by pushing her face against him, accepting his apology. She knew he didn't want to hurt her. It simply just happened this way. She understood it and accepted it.

He pulled her to lie on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head. She never felt so close to him, yet so distant. She threw her arm over his chest and held him close to her. If this was the last time she would hold him like this, she would enjoy it. Her feelings were still there for him.

After a few moments of content silence, they heard Inuyasha stir. They moved and crouched next to him. Kagome had long removed his mask, and his silver hair was sprawled beside him. He opened his eyes and saw a woman kneeling before him.

"Kikyo," he whispered.

Kagome had enough of this. "No, idiot. It's me." Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, but found he was still bound by her.

"Let me go, traitor!" he barked at her.

"_I'm_ the traitor?" she yelled shocked.

"You want the shards for yourself. I know what you're doing. You made a deal with Naraku somehow!" he said still struggling. She looked at Sesshomaru as if Inuyasha had completely lost his mind.

"Inuyasha," she said soothingly. "What ever Kikyo has done to you, it's not real. She lied to you," she tried telling him.

"Liar! She actually loves me, unlike you. You were always selfish."

"How was I selfish?" she said her eyes widening. "You always took off in the night, after _her_, leaving me there. You made promises and didn't keep them. YOU were the one who betrayed me."

"You just couldn't understand. I could have had you both. If you gave your soul to her, we would all be together!"

Now she know his mind was gone. Kikyo had done something to him. Brainwashed, a spell. What ever it was, it made him crazy.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called to him. "Where is her proof we betrayed you?" he asked his half brother.

"She didn't need proof. She wouldn't lie to me," he said defiantly.

"Then explain to me why when she abandoned you here, she disappeared in a mist of miasma? Naraku's miasma?" he asked.

Inuyasha was confused then grew an angry face. "You're lying to me."

"She abandoned you, left you here to be judged by our hands," he said to him threateningly.

"Kikyo!" he screamed. "Help me!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said firmly. "I don't know how she convinced you, but Kikyo was only using you. Please. Look at me. When have I ever tried hurting you before?" she pleaded. _Trust me_, she told him.

He looked in her eyes and tears welled up in them. _I do. _"Ka-Kagome…I'm so sorry…" he turned his face away with shame.

Kagome let down the binding spell she placed him in and lifted him up. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair. Regardless of how bad he could have ever hurt her, he would always be her friend. He wasn't bad, just…lost. Like her.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw a distant look on his face. He studied Kagome and saw the way she embraced Inuyasha. The inu in him grew jealous, but he kept himself quiet because now he had no right to be jealous. She was free to do as she pleased. He stood and turned his back to them.

"We leave tomorrow, then." With that, he walked into the house, leaving them outside.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said through his tears. She forced herself to look away from Sesshomaru's back and focus on him. "I saw you with Sesshomaru. When you…were outside of the house. I saw when he took you into the shrine. I felt the sound barrier he put up. I…I have no right to say this but it made me really jealous," he confessed.

Kagome remained silent, darkness suffocating her. She didn't want to be reminded about him.

"But it made me realize how much of an ass I had been to you. I didn't give you a chance, I didn't allow you to be cared for the way you deserved. And I want you to know, if he makes you happy Kagome, despite everything he's done, well…I'll support you," he told her earnestly.

He couldn't have said the most perfect words at the most terrible time. Tears streamed down her face and she smelled salt in her nose. The lump in her throat wouldn't be swallowed down. She buried her face in her hands and cried. Cried for her misplaced friendship, cried for the soon loss of her family, cried for the emptiness in her heart, and cried for the curse of being a miko.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched from his window as Kagome began to cry and Inuyasha wrap his arms her. He pushed himself away from the window and sat on the edge of his bed. He had left the light in the bathroom on and he walked in to turn it off. There, he found Kagome's torn undergarment laying on the floor.

He picked up the pieces, and held it in his hand tightly. Her scent still lingered in the room and he still felt her warmth next to him. He had always understood that being a lord meant to make difficult decisions, but no one ever warned him about this. Miyuki remembered everything when Kagome lifted the spell. She threw her arms around Sesshomaru and thanked Kami for bringing him back to her. She still loved him all the same.

All the plans he created for them, all the dreams they built together, he thought they were for nothing. Lost with her. Now that she just popped back in his life, he didn't know what to think.

**You know what love is. You feel it for Miyuki.**

_I know that, so?_

**Do you feel the same for the priestess?**

He thought a moment. He couldn't for sure say he loved Kagome. Their time together was too short, and he'd be lying if he said it was definitely love. But there was something.

_No,_ he answered his beast.

**Hm. Then we must do what is best for the west. We are lord and we still love Miyuki. We are not loosing anything.**

He turned his face away from his beast, even if it essentially isn't possible. How could that mongrel say that he wasn't loosing anything? What he felt with Kagome, it was real and passionate.

He threw the torn garment on the floor and shut off the light in the room. But then again, so was Miyuki. He remembered the first night he met her…96 years ago…

"Sesshomaru! Come on, what is taking you so long?" came his mother's voice from the grand entrance.

He hated socializing with the other lords and ladies. Especially because they always tried shoving their daughters down his throat.

He shuffled his feet down the steps and gave his mother an exasperated look. "Mother, you know this is the last thing on my mind right now. With Father's recent death, I have many businesses to attend to," he complained.

"Sesshomaru, stop that talk right now. You are the new Lord of the West and they wish to congratulate you. You are of age ready take a mate. It _is_ necessary for you to be here," she said straightening her son's clothing. He rolled his eyes and walked into the Grand Hall, his mother following behind him.

He stepped onto the ledge and thanked his guests for coming. He welcomed them to the Palace and a few more things he couldn't care less about. When he stepped down from his podium, that's when trouble started.

The minute he stepped down, demoness flocked to him like vultures to a carcass. He looked upon them with disgust and pushed his way through them to speak with the recently diseased Northern Lord's son. His father had passed in a battle, similarly to his own, and he wanted to speak with him.

"Koga, I see you are well," he said bowing his head slightly to him. Koga smiled and returned the bow.

"As well as either of us could be, I suppose," he answered laughing.

He talked with him about political opinions, then soon found himself becoming bored. He excused himself and made his way to the terrace. He was shocked to find a very quiet neko demoness already standing there.

She felt him step up behind her and she bowed deeply. "Forgive me lord Sesshomaru, for not being inside when you made your entrance," she said apologetically. "Truthfully, I couldn't stand the other females gossiping about you, so I stepped out for some fresh air," she explained with a sheepish smile.

"Hn," was all he said to her as he walked up to the railing and leaned against it, looking out to his lands.

"It's really quite beautiful, nature. No matter how many times one can pillage it, the earth will always return to its natural state," she said distantly.

He eyed her carefully then half turned to her. "You are Miyuki, daughter of the Eastern Lord?" he questioned.

"Hai," she said bowing, then turned again to stare out into the garden. She wasn't throwing herself to him, and she wasn't trying to impress him with nonsense. She was the only female that ever tried to actually tried to simply have a conversation with him.

They stood there in comfortable silence, taking in the tranquility of being away from the others. He took a good look at her. She wasn't unattractive. Her curves were defined, her eyes were bright, and her markings were prominent. She was every bit a daughter of a lord, and she held a peaceful regality to her. She felt him staring and she looked up at him, blushing when she met his gaze.

"Excuse me, Lord Sesshomaru, my father must be wondering where I am," she said bowing. He gave her a dismissing bow in return, and watched her walk away. She half turned to look at him, and then continued, with a very obvious smile on her face.

It had been months that he had seen her since. Then one day he was patrolling one of his villages, when he found a very interesting sight. Miyuki, dressed in peasant clothing, was standing beside a vendor, arguing with him about a kimono she was requesting.

She saw a shadow pause behind her and she jumped with surprise. "Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me. I didn't sense you approaching," she said bowing low.

He looked at her then to the vendor, and asked, "What are you doing so far from home, dressed that way?" She blushed deeply and fumbled with her feet.

"You see, I wanted a kimono made for an event coming up, but I didn't want to deal with the royal tailor or the hassle the servants made over it. I couldn't go to a village in my father's land, because everyone would recognize me. I figured here…I wouldn't be recognized," she confessed with a guilty look on her face.

"Hm," he said laughing internally. What a strange creature. "Why did you not simply ask your father to let you go and find one on your own?" he asked.

"He would never let me out without the guards at my heels. This way, I could be at peace for a while."

"You realize it is only for your own safety that he would have the guards with you. What if an enemy's spy found you wondering alone? You could be in serious danger," he chastised. She lowered her gaze and remorse flooded from her. She didn't think of it that way.

"Come on, let me take you home," he told her. He formed his cloud and carried her off, leaving behind a very confused merchant.

She sat with her head bowed as he directed his cloud to her palace. He didn't like sitting in silence so he asked, "Tell me, why does it upset you so to be treated as royalty?"

She glanced up at him and thought for a moment. "I feel as if I am cheating the poorer villagers. I feel selfish living in luxury when there are people suffering and children crying for bread. I've argued with my father about it countless times. He wants to send me off to whatever rich lord comes my way, but I would prefer a humble life style, with a humble mate," she explained.

He understood her then. He did think it was wrong to live lavishly while others suffered. It was one thing to be well off, then another to flaunt that wealth. "That is why you wanted to pay a peasant to make it for you, the kimono," he said in understandment.

She nodded her head and smiled. "Is it really so wrong?" she asked rhetorically. He turned away from her, lost in his thoughts. She had a good head on her shoulders. She was unselfish and modest. She was pretty and kind. She also didn't treat him like the others; waiting on him hand and foot, trying to suck up to him. She was independent and noble. Suddenly, his interest in this female spiked.

From then on, he would make visits to the Eastern palace regularly under the pretense of visiting friends. But the eastern lord was no fool. He saw the attention Sesshomaru paid to his daughter, and he was ecstatic. Which was why he left them to their business while the Lord of the West visited. Soon, their relationship was made public, and the engagement was set.

Sesshomaru, without her knowing, had gone back to the merchant the day he found her in his village. He asked him to make her the kimono she was asking for, and offered him double the price she was willing to pay if he made it within that week. The merchant was thrilled, and readily accepted.

Sesshomaru had it sitting on his desk, waiting to present it to her when the time was right. He sat in his office, staring out his window mindlessly. This woman and interrupted his life so suddenly and he enjoyed every moment of it. When he announced the engagement to his mother, she was in tears. She threw her arms over her son and congratulated him over and over. She threw a banquet for all the servants of the house and the whole palace was celebrating.

The palace was still buzzing about the coming mating and as Sesshomaru passed, they gave him pleased smiles and bows. Every since his father's betrayal to his mother, the castle had been miserable. They felt the Lady of the West's pain and saw the broken bond when the lord and the lady passed each other without a word. To hear such good news about the new lord elated everyone.

Suddenly, he saw a demoness clad in white run up to the gates. He looked closely and saw it was Miyuki's maiden, and she was distressed. Thinking it odd that she would come here alone panicked him, and he raced to meet her by the guards.

They opened the doors when they saw him rush to her and he saw the tears in her eyes. Then he knew. Something terrible had happened…

************

Sesshomaru remembered that day as clear as water. It was the day his world shattered in front of him. He sat on the bed in the guestroom with a hard lump caught in his throat. And all these years thinking she was dead, she somehow was taken to this time. This specific point in time where Kagome lived. She was even her school friend. The coincidence was unnerving, and he needed to know how she ended up here.

Truthfully, he was relieved when he saw her. The day he heard of her disappearance was the day that the Sesshomaru everyone knew died. He became what everyone feared. He was heartless and cold. He was unforgiving and vicious. Seeing her face again, smelling her scent…it created a whirlwind within his heart he wasn't ready for. And Kagome had to suffer for it.

He heard movement outside and peered out the window again. He saw Inuyasha stand and extend a hand to Kagome, who finally stopped weeping. She took it and he pulled her in a tight embrace. She pulled away first and he saw her lead him into the shrine, and he felt the energy of the shrine awaken.

He raced down the stairs and stormed into the shrine, only to find no one in it. He waited and waited, and soon began to wonder if she had left him behind. Then the light erupted from the well and he sensed her at the bottom. He heard her climb up and he moved into the shadows of the shrine. He watched her as she climbed out and sit on the edge, her legs dangling into it.

"I know you're there," she said.

He stepped up to her without saying anything, furious that she had sent him through the well.

"He's not dangerous. I hexed his subjection beads so that Kikyo wouldn't be able to put any spells on him until he had time to escape her. She more than likely ran off to Naraku," she said sighing.

He remained silent, staring at her. She didn't look up at him, she didn't make any moves. She simply peered into the darkness of the well.

"I've been thinking about how to destroy the well. The only way I can come up with is pretty much the same way as breaking Miyuki's spell. The well works on some ancient magic. If I can break it, the well would be destroyed," she said in a sad tone.

"You fixed things with the hanyou, then," he suddenly asked.

She looked up at him questioningly then put on a straight face. "Yeah, he is pretty much working as a spy for us. He's gone to find Kikyo, acting as if we never got through to him. He's putting his life in danger, facing Naraku, to protect me. I think the least I can do is forgive him," she said.

"I see," was all he said as he started making his way out of the shrine.

"You're not allowed to do that anymore!" she yelled to him. He half turned and looked at her with a blank face. "You know, the one word, two word answers. I thought we were beyond that. And you have you're mate to think about. What's it to you who I speak with?" she asked angrily.

"I was not implying that you are bound to me. I merely was curious of the status of Inuyasha's relation to my councilor," he said coldly as he walked out. Kagome sat in silence, shocked and hurt and Sesshomaru's words.

She didn't return to the house that night. Instead, she sat beside the well, wishing very much it never existed. She glanced outside and saw that the sun was nearly dawning. She figured she might as well pack, and get ready to leave soon. She left the shrine and walked through her home slowly. She studied each piece of furniture. She memorized every texture, every smell. She touched every photograph and smiled at the memory it depicted. She stopped when she came across a photo of her father. She took it out of its frame and tucked it into her pocket.

She couldn't forget him. Of course, she couldn't forget any of her family…but especially him. She made her way upstairs and walked into her room, fully aware that Sesshomaru was still awake. She pressed herself against the wall that was conjoining his room. She stretched her senses and found him pressed against it too. She allowed her hand to trace the wall, remembering what his skin felt like. His warmth escaped through the pores of the wall, and she could feel the tingle of it.

Tearing herself away, she grabbed a large bag and began packing the most important things she needed. Mostly just photographs and small things. She had no need for clothes or trinkets. Just memories.

She didn't like this day, because two things died. Her life as she once knew it, and the Kagome she once was. Loosing her family destroyed her, even though she still had not left. She glanced at the mirror hanging on her wall and couldn't even recognize herself.

_Who is that girl, staring back at me? Why is it that my reflection is someone I don't know?_

She turned her back, missing that her reflection did not turn with her. Instead, it looked on at her, with sadness written all over her face. _You do know it. You just don't realize it yet._ It turned and resumed its normality. She felt a strange presence but when she looked back in the mirror, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She only saw the reflection of a broken miko.


	22. The Eastern Princess

**K, REALLY short chapter, but I just wanted to give you guys some insight into little Miyuki.**

**All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi 'cept for Miyuki. That little madness is all me :3  
**

**Chapter 21**

Miyuki watched as Sesshomaru followed the miko home. She couldn't help but feel simply hurt like hell. He explained to her that it had been nearly a century since he'd seen her, and that he needed time to get over the shock. But she wasn't stupid. She saw the way Kagome raced to him when he left the table back at the club. She saw the fear and the worry in her face. And she felt the pain when Kagome ran away from them.

She did feel bad, terribly. But it was just a difficult situation. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but Kagome had to understand that her and Sesshomaru would have never been able to work. A human, legitimately mating a Daiyoukai? It was unheard of. She knew about Sesshomaru's father's transgressions. She was aware of the damage it cost the west. Then again, she couldn't expect Kagome to understand the gravity of their problem. And plus…she still loved Sesshomaru.

She turned and walked back to her dormitory, then suddenly realized she wasn't masked any more. They would see her demonic features and ask questions. She quickly thought of an idea. Cosplay! No one would suspect it if she said she had gone to a cosplay party. Everyone in Japan did it. She quickened her steps and ran into her dorm.

"Heeeeyy, Kuri! Sweet get-up! What's it for?" asked her roommate when she walked in.

"Oh, just a party I went to," she lied.

"Awesome detail, it almost looks real. You have to tell me where you got it from," she pressed.

"Yeah, no problem. In the morning though, I'm dead beat tired," she lied again, yawning. Her roommate nodded and went back to her late-night studying. Miyuki slipped into the bathroom and braced herself on the sink. She picked up her head and stared into the mirror, seeing someone she hadn't seen in years.

She tried to force herself to remember who had taken her and where she had been for the past 80 something years. She had only been in Tokyo for what, two years now? She remembered being in a shelter until she came across this great couple, that offered her to stay with them. They pretty much became like parents to her and she moved with them here. But anything before that, is just blank.

She growled in frustration and sat on the toilet, trying to asses herself. Though she had been in existence for the past century, her parents death was one of her last memories. She pushed out the image of seeing their bloodied, lifeless bodies and tried to remember them while they were still alive. Then her thoughts went back to Sesshomaru, one of the only people that truly made her happy. He was down to earth and kind. Even though so many years having gone by, it was clear that some things have changed…but he was still her Sesshomaru…her mate.

She came out of the bathroom when she sensed her friend fall asleep and she threw some small things into a bag. She realized that she'd be just disappearing, dropping everything without a word, so she decided to leave a note.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thanks for everything you have done for me. But it's time I make my own life and start new. I suddenly remembered some things about my past and I need to find my answers. I love you guys, but please allow me to do this. You guys were so great to me; please never forget how much I love you.

~Kuri

She left the note on her bed and left her dorm when she saw the sun start to rise. She didn't know where life was going to take her, or how it would turn out, but she was ready to start living again.


	23. Goodbye Tokyo

**Chapter 22**

Kagome trotted down the stairs and smelled the home cooked breakfast her mother had prepared. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when her mother presented her with a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and homemade sausage. She took the plate eagerly and her stomach growled its anticipation.

"Kagome, I heard Inuyasha outside last night. Is everything alright?" her mother asked concerned.

Kagome sighed but nodded her head. "He realized what he did wrong, and he's trying to make up for it. I sent him back through the well on his own," she explained stuffing her mouth with pancake.

Her mother furrowed her brows and took a seat next to her, holding her hand tightly. "Kagome, I…" she dropped her head, then picked it up smiling. "I'm not sure where destiny is planning on taking my beautiful daughter, but I know you are meant to do great things. I've always known. You have you're father's spirit and that same twinkle that made me fall in love with him," she said getting teary. Kagome put down her fork and looked at her mother, trying very hard not to cry. _She knows. _

"You are a very easy person to fall in love with. You are kind, selfless and intelligent. I won't sit here and tell you that love won't hurt you. But make sure that the one that you give your heart is worth your tears," she said embracing her daughter. If she was going to say goodbye to her daughter, she would make sure she gave her a lifelong piece of advice.

"Mom," Kagome said wiping away her mother's tears, only to have her own come crashing down. They two women embraced and tried to hold on to that wonderful moment for as long as they could, wishing neither of them had to let go.

When Mrs. Higurashi heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she moved away from her daughter and wiped her tears. "Now then, how about some sparkling cider?" she asked joyfully as she pulled a bottle from the fridge. Sesshomaru had heard Kagome and her mother talk, and listened to when they had finished saying goodbye to come down.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when suddenly a small boy jumped in front of him…and shot a suction dart straight to his forehead. Sesshomaru stared at it, cross eyed, and then eyed the boy carefully.

"Souta!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen. He ran away from her laughing and jumped onto the sofa.

"Gotcha! I am demon hunter! Here me roar!" he said giving a mock growl. Sesshomaru watched the color drain from the priestesses face, and the humor written on her mother's. He pulled the dart from his forehead and felt the giant red dot that was marked there. He crouched low and playfully growled at the boy.

"Boy, you think you can best this Sesshomaru?" he said snapping his sharp teeth. Souta saw that he was willing to play, and quickly assumed his role.

"Demon! You are no challenge for the great Souta! I will smite thee!" he said pointing his gun at him again.

"We shall see, demon hunter!" Sesshomaru growled and tackled Souta off the couch.

Kagome watched as they wrestled on the floor, and rubbed her eyes. "Mom, you didn't spike my food with anything did you?" she asked in all seriousness. Her mother only laughed harder as Souta shot another dart straight into Sesshomaru's neck. Several darts later, and a very amused Daiyoukai later, Sesshomaru stood up, pretending to be shaky on his feet. Souta jumped back and watched with victory as Sesshomaru mockingly fell to the floor and died.

"Ha ha ha! No demon is a match for me!" Souta said victoriously. Then Shippo decided to join and began using foxfire on Souta.

"You may have defeated the Great Sesshomaru, but you are no match for me!"

Sesshomaru stood and left the boys to play as he walked into the kitchen. He peeled the darts from his skin and rubbed the marks they left behind. Kagome stood in the doorway, smiling, and watched Sesshomaru as he said good morning to her mother.

_He really could be a wonderful father_, she said to herself sadly.

She joined him at the table and they ate breakfast together, talking with her mother about things past, and their plans in the future.

* * *

When they had finished eating, Kagome gathered all the plates to wash them. Sesshomaru stood with her in the kitchen, simply enjoying their company. Her mother went upstairs to wake Gramps, leaving them alone.

He watched her as she washed the dishes. He saw the way her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders, the way her nose would scrunch up when there was something hard to scrub off the plate. She could feel him staring, but she didn't meet his gaze.

"So, did you discuss with Miyuki when she would be coming?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I told her at daybreak," he answered looking away.

"She should be here soon then. Go ahead and change, we should be leaving within the hour. She doesn't live too far from my house," she said putting the last dish down. She then turned to him and saw something in his eyes.

"Kagome," he whispered walking up to her. She stood still by the sink, still wearing the washing gloves. He stopped when he was only hairs away from her, trying to peer into her soul. She moved her eyes away, not wanting to look at him, but he grabbed her chin and forced her to.

"What?" she asked with a quiver in her voice. He was torturing her all the more. She couldn't have him, but how could she deny her soul's cry for him when he was this close?

He said nothing, only leaned down and lightly grazed his lips over hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss. It wasn't sensual. It was apologetic. _I'm sorry_, his lips said as they danced over hers. _I know_, her own answered back.

They pulled away and Kagome turned her back to him, not wanting him to see the pain etched in her face. But he felt it in her aura. Then he felt Miyuki speed up the shrine steps and Kagome glanced to them. She walked away, going upstairs to get dressed.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked outside to greet Miyuki. She was beaming at him, but her face fell when she saw the look of distress on him. She put down her bag and caressed his cheek.

"Life gives us difficult choices. They are in no way fair and they are cruel, but we must make the best out of what we can," she advised. He took her hand, holding it in his own, searching in her emerald eyes. He did love her. Just as the day he asked for her hand. Giving up, he slumped his strong shoulders and bent his head forward. She moved closer to him and hugged him closely, not wanting him to feel pain. He halfheartedly returned her hug, then turned away from her.

"We leave shortly. I am going to go get prepared," he said as he walked back in the house, leaving her out by herself. She watched him walk inside, her heart bleeding with each one of his heavy steps. She didn't like it, but it was what was meant to be.

She sighed and turned to face the sun, allowing herself to bask in its warmth, pushing away the winter chill. She purred to herself and smiled. There wasn't much to smile about, but she smiled nonetheless. Her heart was broken for her mate, and for her friend, but she smiled nonetheless. Life was cruel. But it was still worth living.

In his upstairs bedroom, Sesshomaru dressed himself robotically, lost in his thoughts.

**Miyuki will make a fine mate.**

_Indeed,_ he replied. It was true, but something didn't feel right.

**Then what still troubles you?**

_I'm not sure,_ he told it honestly.

**Then all I have to say is, when the time comes, trust in your heart's reflexes**, it told him.

_What is that supposed to mean? _

**You will see. **

His beast disappeared back into his mind and left him to himself. He sighed and glanced at his armor, remembering how the miko struggled to get it off. He smiled to himself and strapped it on.

_You cryptic mutt. Please, don't be so candid with me,_ he told it sarcastically. He heard his beast's laughter and turned to walk out the door.

Kagome was already outside, chatting with Miyuki. Sesshomaru stepped out of the house in all his lordly glory, with his usual haori and hakama, armor and swords at his hip. He was a wonderful sight to behold. Both Kagome and Miyuki turned to him, smiling softly at his appearance. The sight of the two most beautiful women he had ever seen standing before him broke his heart further, so he turned his back to them and stood facing the shrine.

"Ready?" he asked. Kagome looked around and ran inside to fetch Shippo. She came out with him cradled in her hands and she nodded to him. Miyuki nodded as well and Kagome lead them in.

"Remember, you all have to be touching me in order for this to work," she reminded them. Miyuki seemed a bit nervous, and glanced down the darkness of the well, feeling its strong magic deep within its belly.

"You are sure this is safe?" she asked unsure. Kagome nodded to her firmly and smiled.

"I know it's strange, but trust me, I've passed through hundreds of times," she told her. Miyuki nodded and sighed.

Sesshomaru turned to her and said, "Miyuki, climb onto my back." She did what he told her to do and hopped onto him easily. He turned to Kagome and looked at her steadily. "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and grabbed onto Shippo tightly. He leaned down to her and scooped her up in his strong arms. Kagome reached over with one hand and grabbed onto Miyuki's arm, to make sure there was contact. When everything was set, Sesshomaru leapt into the well, and they were enveloped in a deep blue light.

Back at the house…Kagome's mother watched the shrine sparkle with blue light for the last time as tears rolled down her face. Her father watched over her shoulder, and placed his hand over hers. She turned to face him and smiled sadly.

"Your daughter is a woman now. And her fate is summoning her. You should be proud she is fulfilling her destiny," he said wisely.

"I am, so very much. I just can't help but feel selfish and wish for her to be back in my arms," she admitted with more tears running down her face.

"Such is the heart of a good mother," he said smiling. They turned away from the window and they carried on with their humble lives at the shrine.


	24. BitterSweet Home Welcoming

Chapter 23

Sesshomaru landed at the bottom of the well and glanced up to see a clear blue sky; no shrine hindering it. He leapt out and landed smoothly onto the soft snow. Miyuki let go of his shoulders and dropped to the floor behind him. He carefully set down Kagome and watched her as she inhaled a shaky breath and faced the well.

Miyuki smelled the salty air and felt the pain throb out of the tiny miko. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, "what is the matter?" He looked to her and then back to the miko.

He kept his voice low and quiet, so the miko wouldn't be disturbed. "She is going to destroy the well," he told her. Miyuki gasped and understood then that she had just seen her home for the last time…very much like her. Her hearts went out to Kagome as she watched her walk up to the well and brace herself against its stone wall.

"Why?" she asked, concerned.

"Others have figured a way to travel through it. To leave the well vulnerable will put many lives in the future in danger. Kagome decided to remain in this era, and shatter her portal home."

Kagome could hear them, but appreciated the quiet tone they both had. Miyuki might not be her favorite person in the world, but she didn't do anything wrong. And she was still her friend. She understood that things just happened this way.

Kneeling in front of the well, she concentrated hard on where the magic rested. It was ancient, and powerful. She wasn't even sure if she could bring it down. So she focused her energy, seeking out the belly of the beast.

The sun had set directly above them, and the snow around the area had begun to melt. Winter was passing, and soon it would be spring. Sesshomaru watched intently as Kagome's breath grew into short gasps as she expelled her power to find the source of the wells magic. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt choked. Miyuki saw her struggle and tried to decode the well herself. She noticed something then.

"Hey, Kagome?" she called questioningly. Kagome broke her concentration and glanced at her.

"Yeah?" she asked in a slight gasp.

"The magic in the well isn't only holy. There's a mix of youkai in it too," she pointed out. Kagome focused on the well again and found what she was talking about. She glanced at Miyuki and set her jaw.

"I don't know how to break it," she admitted.

"I think…if a miko and a youkai created it together…then maybe it would take both energies to bring it down?" Miyuki suggested. Kagome looked between her and Sesshomaru and slumped her shoulders.

"It's worth a shot. I need someone powerful though," she said with a hint, glancing at Sesshomaru. She felt uncomfortable being close to him with Miyuki watching. It made her feel like a home wrecker. But it had to be done.

He stepped up to her and knelt next to her by the well. They shared a glance at each other then both focused their energies to the well. Kagome pushed herself to the miko energy, and Sesshomaru to the youkai. Sesshomaru realized that the youkai that created this was indeed powerful, and so was the miko. They had entwined their magic together to create it, something dangerous and strong. It became obvious to him what he had to do, then.

Instead of wrapping his youkai into the well, he wrapped it around Kagome. Kagome was startled at first, but then caught on to what he was doing. She pushed her own miko energy to his youkai and soon their energies were buzzing around each other threateningly. Their energies tested each other, taking a shape of their own. Sesshomaru's energy took the form of an inu, and Kagome's resembled a hawk.

Suddenly, their energies swallowed each other and shot towards the well. The well shook violently and purple light exploded from it in a loud bang. Their energies found the magic in the well, devoured it, and destroyed it. The well groaned with its demise, and collapsed in itself. Dust flew up from the bottom, shrouding the small area with debris. Sesshomaru and Kagome were left gasping for air; neither of them had experienced anything like it. They stared at each other for a while then Kagome broke the gaze to look upon the well.

She stood, seeing there was nothing left. No magic, no throb of the ancient power. Just dust and bone. She said a prayer to her family then turned her back quickly, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"It is done. Let's go," she said moving forward. Shippo's ears had dropped to his head and he walked beside Kagome, looking up at her with his big puppy eyes. She opened her arms to him and nuzzled him close.

"I still have you," she murmured to him. He hugged her tight and allowed her to shed a few tears on him. He knew she was hurting. The collapse of the well was the collapse of all ties she had to her home.

Miyuki stepped up to her and touched her hand to her shoulder. Kagome turned and faced her. Two powerful females, each spectacular in their own right. They understood the purpose of the other and shared a content smile.

"You did the right thing," she told Kagome. "Don't regret you're decision."

Kagome nodded solemnly and hugged Shippo closer. Sesshomaru still felt the vibration of their energies, felt the way they collided into each other and mixed. He shook the feeling off and walked over to them and formed his cloud. Soon they were on their way to the western palace.

Sesshomaru was in probably one of the most awkward positions a man could be in, no matter what century. At least Kagome and Miyuki were behaving civil. He didn't want to have to pull their claws apart. Literally and metaphorically. He gazed out over his lands. Kagome was right about something. He had all the riches he could want. But he was lonely. He glanced at Miyuki and decided, it might not be the way he wanted, but at least he wouldn't be alone.

They approached the palace and Miyuki was in awe. The years she had been gone had change the scenery. The gardens were more vivid and the landscape seemed healthier. The guards at the gate focused their eyes on her, as if they had seen a ghost. They bowed low to the lord and you couldn't mistake the twinkle in their eyes. Sesshomaru nodded to them and they opened the gates. As Sesshomaru lead the two females through the castle, the gossip of the Eastern Princess's appearance quickly spread throughout the servants. Suddenly, a shrill cry was heard from the upstairs corridor and Kei ran to the top of the steps, clutching her heart.

Kagome knew this was a very touching moment, and even she couldn't help but smile. "Lady Miyuki!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She flew down the steps and the two embraced. "Oh Kami I thought you were dead! I thought…" she cried onto her shoulder and Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Kei straightened herself off and wiped her tears.

She was confused and joyous. "Kei," Sesshomaru told her, "take Lady Miyuki to her sleeping quarters." Kei smiled and nodded, hurrying the neko to her room.

Kagome watched as she disappeared down the hall. She sighed and set Shippo down. "Go find Rin and play with her. I'll join you guys and we'll play," she told him. He smiled and nodded, then bounced away to find Rin.

"Excuse me, Sesshomaru," she said bowing. "I just want to relax in my room for a little." He nodded to her and watched her as she turned and headed up the steps. He pivoted on his heel and moved in the direction of his office. He needed time to adjust and to let reality sink in.

Heading down his corridor, he quickly put much space between himself and the voices of the servets whispering the news of Miyuki's return. Yes, he was extremely thrilled he had finally found her. Elated, in fact. But the timing could have never been more worse.

Feeling painfully choked, Sesshomaru decided that he needed to blow off his stress before he tore something apart. He felt his eyes bleeding red and he sped his way out of the palace. With an enormous roar, he shifted into his full demon form and fled. His claws tore through the ground and he snarled an angry warning to anything that dared interfere with him. He ran to a clearing and paused at the edge of a cliff, howling to Kami in the open sky.

Kagome had heard the commotion and glanced outside her window in time to see a giant white blur speed into the forest. She turned her back to the window, her face shadowed by her inner sorrows. She curled into her bed, unable to get his scent away from her nose, his touch from her skin, or that unspoken promise of love from her watery eyes.


	25. A Gift? Or Another Test?

Chapter 24

Several hours had passed since Kagome fell asleep in her room. Judging by the setting sun and the rumble in her belly, it must be close to dinner. There was a knock suddenly on the door, and almost as if she was heard telepathically, Kei had entered the room to bring Kagome down for dinner.

"Kagome," Kei asked unsure. The room smelled of salt and Kagome's red, puffy face was easy to read.

"Kei, would it be alright of I ate in my room? I'll bring the dishes back myself, I…I just want to be alone right now," she answered slumping her shoulders.

Kei's face softened and she sat on the bed next to Kagome. "I'm still you're maid you know. You're wish is only my command. But, a little advice, girl to girl?"

Kagome glanced up questioningly.

" The emotion is running very high in the palace walls. From you being proposed as Sesshomaru's council, to Miyuki's return. It's all very overwhelming. You can choose to sit within the confines of your room and wallow in your own self pity," Kei said pausing to halt Kagome's insulted intake of breath. "Or, you can brush it off and deal with what fate has given you as a lady of class. You are part of this family, Kagome," she said signaling to the palace walls. "Servants, lords, and ladies alike are all connected once they take shelter here. Statuses are only for political reasons. In the end, if the palace falls, we all fall with it. If the palace triumphs, we all share its success. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you," she asked.

"I think I do. I'm not pitying myself, though. I simply need a break," she said hastily.

"Well that I can understand. Demon or human, we're all sensitive females, right?" she said winking. "I'll bring up supper for you," she said taking her leave.

Kagome sighed and threw herself back into the soft down pillows. Kei was right, though .There's no point in moping around. It is what it is. And Sesshomaru did deserve better than her. Someone who could give him a full blooded heir. Someone who would live as long as he. She was only a momentary fling compared to his almost eternal life-span. He needed someone that would live as long as he, so that he would never be alone. Even if it wasn't her, as long as Sesshomaru was happy, she guessed she could live with that.

The next morning, she was feeling brighter and a little happier. It was a new day and her destiny had only begun to show its face. Throwing the covers off of her, she threw on an everyday kimono and ran down the stairs, neglecting to do a thing about her hair other than tie it in a high knot. She found the children easily playing in the empty grand hall and she decided to join them. The whole palace could hear their easy laughter and the walls themselves seemed to lighten their weight. Miyuki stood in the door way, watching the three of them fall over each other and run around. She always wanted children, but she never naturally had an instinct with handling them. So, she watched from her spot, half cheerful and half jealous of Kagome's ease with the children.

She sensed Sesshomaru coming down the corridor toward them, and she gave him a deep bow when he approached. "Good to see you this morning, Sesshomaru," she said with a pleased smile. He looked at her for a moment before returning the bow,

"You look lovely this morning, Miyuki," he replied honestly. She beamed at him and watched him as he turned into the grand hall. Stopping behind Kagome, he looked down at the children.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Look what Lady Kagome taught me to do!" Rin exclaimed holding out a paper swan and a paper frog. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and patted Rin on the head.

"Very good, Rin. Why don't you make a necklace out of the swans and put it around Jaken's neck?" he suggested humorously.

"Oh really Lord Sesshomaru?! Master Jaken would be so happy!" she said grabbing Shippo's hand. "You find him for me and I'll throw the necklace on him!" she said as their voices disappeared down the hall.

Kagome stood and brushed off her kimono. "Miko," he said to her.

_Oh, we're back to that crap again? _Kagome asked herself eyeing him.

"Meet me in the dojo at noon to begin your training. I have had a tailor place a sparring uniform in you're closet. Wear it and I expect you're hair to be completely put together somehow. However you choose to style it, is you're on consequence. Just make sure nothing is loose," he ordered.

She was stunned at first, then nodded quickly and glanced at Miyuki nervously. "Good. Now please leave Miyuki and I in private," he said not meeting Kagome's eyes. Kagome glanced down and walked out of the hall quickly, not giving Miyuki a second look.

Miyuki, thinking Sesshomaru wanted to be in private for a particular reason, shut the door and seductively walked toward him. She was giving a low purr and Sesshomaru could smell the arousal all around him. But for some reason, he found in uncomfortable. He walked passed her and paused once she was behind him.  
"I apologize but I have many things to do this morning. Meet me tonight in the garden once dinner has finished. I will spend time with you then," he told her. "Tell no one," he added as he walked out leaving her in the hall alone.

She walked out with her head bowed low and worry written on her face. She knew Sesshomaru still had feelings for her. But Kagome was standing in the way. Kagome didn't mean anything purposely, but she was the reason she hadn't already been mated by him. If this was him decades ago, she would have been thrown onto his bed in a heartbeat. He was never able to resist the scent of her arousal. Kagome changed this.

Miyuki began to growl and her inner demon began whispering and clouding her better judgment.

Noon approached and Kagome raced up the steps to slip into her room. She quickly changed into the outfit that was waiting for her in the wardrobe. She found a sparring stick leaning inside and grabbed it. It had the miko crest etched around the edges and pink stripes under them. Glancing in the mirror, she decided two side buns would be fine for her hair. She sported two pairs of hair sticks in them as well, and made a note to suggest to Sesshomaru that maybe they could be sharpened and used as daggers. Her bangs wouldn't stay back but she shrugged it off deeming it unimportant. She smiled and ran out of the room quickly. She wasn't sure why, but she was in a very excited mood to train.

She walked down the long hall into the dojo, and heard the guards practicing within. She heard their clashing of swords, the buzz of their youkai and the heavy pants they made in their training. Walking in, she was in awe at the size of it. It was matted, for a soft landing, and it was huge. Some of the soldiers caught her staring into the dojo and signaled to their partner. When they saw the royal markings on her outfit, they bowed and left the dojo for her to train. She smiled to the passing soldiers and their curiosity to who she was.

She walked to the center of the room and sat cross-legged with her staff beside her. She meditated and tried to ground her energy. The outfit she wore was black leather and skin tight for easy maneuvering. The top was sleeveless, almost a tank top shape, but it came up to the base of her neck. It was designed to support a woman's figure and she was grateful for that. It was tucked under leather boots and had pink stripes going up and down her thighs to her boots.

She sensed Sesshomaru approach and she opened her eyes when she heard the dojo doors open. He was standing in only his white hakama and boots, with his own sparring staff. His hair was tied back low and his chiseled chest rippled as he walked. He shut the dojo doors behind him.

She stood gracefully and readied her staff. He stood in front of her and bowed low. She returned the bow and he stepped up to her. "First, we must work on your form," he told her. He stood behind her and positioned her body. He had her stand on her tip toes, which made a burning sensation run up her shins. "When you are flat footed, you aren't able to pounce out of the way of an attack easily. Having yourself on your toes, gives you some bounce," he instructed.

"The best defense is to not give your opponent time to attack. But take a moment to study them, study each part of their body," he said circling her. "The larger your enemy, the slower their attacks will be. But not by much, so act quickly. You need to be able to judge their next move from their facial features. The tiniest twitch will suggest their next attack," he said stopping in front of her.

"Attack me," he told her. She didn't hesitate, she charged and pretended that she was going to hit him head on, but instead rolled when he jumped up and shot a burst of energy from her palms. He easily dodged and landed in front of her.

"Your eyes squinted before your rolled; you braced yourself. Why do you think I always have a bored expression? When your face is unmoving, it will be harder for your enemy to predict you." She got up and faced him again. "Ready yourself!" he yelled as he charged, bringing his staff up to her. She winced and curled into herself, and he lightly placed the staff against her head.

"If this was a real fight, you're head would be rolling on the floor now. Don't withdraw in yourself. Instead, if you cannot escape, meet the attack head on and block," instructed as he positioned her staff to an angle where she could have blocked him.

"Don't worry about using your miko powers now. Focus on your form," he told her.

They repeated the same process for hours. She attacked, he flew back, then struck her down. Her body was screaming and demanded rest. But she pushed herself. Sesshomaru felt her body growing weak and decided to wrap up the physical training. "Take a minute to cool down," he told her as he walked over and placed his staff against the wall. She bent forward and rested her hands on her knees, breathing deep.

She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to do this. Sesshomaru had centuries of training. She only had a month. Her shoulder hurt from the workout and she stood and massaged it walking around in half circles trying to get her body relaxed. Sesshomaru noticed her discomfort and came up behind her and moved her hand from her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly but allowed him to do as he pleased. He brought his hand to her tense shoulder and rubbed the muscle. She relaxed her shoulders and allowed him to massage her.

"Miko, do not feel so tense. It is only the first day of training. I understand our time to prepare you is limited, but trust in me. I will not allow you to go into this battle if you are not ready," he ensured her. She turned and faced him and read his eyes easily. _Trust me_.

She sighed and nodded her head. He moved from behind her and walked to the center of the dojo. "Sit."

She sat in front of him and waited for his instruction. "Remember when I spared you in the garden, the healing energy you were able to find within yourself?" he asked looking at her steadily?

"Yeah," she answered.

"Close your eyes," he said. She did and waited. "Search within yourself for that power."

She did as was told and focused. She couldn't find it right away, and opened her eyes. "I'm not sure how to find it again," she told him.

He thought for a moment, and then decided to try something his father taught him. Since her miko power was naturally pink, he decided to use this as his base color.

"I want you to close your eyes and imagine a very small pink ball," he told her. She did was told and nodded when she was ready. "Let nothing else invade your mind. Just darkness and that pink ball."

He waited until her face became still and very calm. "Now imagine that ball drifting, disappearing. It is moving in some direction only you see. Follow it."

Her right eye twitched slightly, trying to follow her imaginary ball. She was beginning to draw slight beads of sweat. Suddenly, her body erupted in a pink glow and she opened her eyes excitedly.

"I found it!" she said.

He didn't outwardly say anything, but his eyes were proof enough of the pride he had for her. She saw it in his face and she blushed. "Now," he told her. "Guide that power into the palm of your hand."

Kagome focused on her palm, trying to push her energy to her hand. It easily glided from her body to her palm, and she was ecstatic. She made a ball of it in her hand and tossed it up and down. She was able to throw it up and catch it, move it and make it dissipate and reappear.

"Good," Sesshomaru told her. He stood and walked to the side of the dojo, leaving her to play with her ball of energy. "What you have in your hand isn't only healing energy. It is the source of your power. It is the pool of energy ready for you to shape and control," he said over his shoulder.

She stood up, still holding it in her hand. Sesshomaru opened a cabinet of weapons and paused his hand over the sword he had crafted for her, eyeing a different one. In one swift decision, he grabbed the other one and turned to her.

"Miko, I want you to take this sword," he said looking at her sternly. She saw his seriousness and allowed the ball of energy to disappear. "It is very special and chooses its holder carefully," he told her, holding the katana by its sheath in front of him. "It is light and durable, and the secrets of its natural power are mysterious."

She eyed the sword carefully and looked up at him unsure. "How do you know I can wield it?" she asked.

"I don't," he told her truthfully. "There was only one other who was able to, and since her death, it refused to be touched by another," he explained.

"So, if it doesn't not want me to touch it, what will happen?" she asked a little nervous now.

"It nearly burned my hand off. It might have a similar reaction to you," he said simply. Her eyes widened and she stared at the sword. She extended her hand to it carefully and paused at the hilt. Looking up at him, she saw him nod and she shut her eyes, grabbing onto the hilt. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes and smiled victoriously. She pulled it from the sheath and the sword pulsed to life in her hand. Sesshomaru had a very strange look on his face and he handed the sheath to her.

"Curious," he said to himself. Without skipping a beat, he continued, "The sheath itself can be used during battle as a staff, as it is impenetrable to any earthly metal."

She stood back and slashed the air with it, hearing the high pitched whip as it cut. It glowed pink, synching with Kagome's miko power and pulsed again. "Well done," he told her. He grabbed a training sword from the cabinet and he walked back to the center of the dojo.

She met him in the middle and they bowed. "I don't want you using the power within the sword, simply just block my attacks," he told her. She nodded and they began.

They worked for roughly an hour before the sun was beginning to set. Kagome's body was ready to give up on her and she desperately wanted sleep.

"That is enough for today, then. Meet me here high noon tomorrow," he told her putting away the staff and training sword. She nodded and sheathed her new sword.

"What other things is it capable of doing?" she asked eyeing the beautifully engraved sheath. It had an old language etched into it and she felt a strange magic coming from it.

He paused a minute, staring at the sword. "I honestly do not know. What I can remember however is that it will sense if you are in trouble, and appear at your side in an instant, even if you are buried in concrete. It's special attacks depends on your connection with it, but most of the power it had was forged with the sword."

She thought a moment then looked up at him. "You said 'she' before. Whose sword was this?"

Sesshomaru looked at her steadily and stepped up close to her. "My mother's." He looked at her for a moment then left her in the dojo. She was awestruck.

"His mother's? Why would he give me something so valuable to him? What does this mean?" she asked the emptiness around her. The sword pulsed in her hand and filled her with a soothed feeling, almost answering her question. She wondered where she would put the katana and it suddenly disappeared from her hand, only to reappear, attached to her hip. Shocked, she tried looked to wear it was attached to. The minute she put her hand to it to pull it off, it fell into her palm and pulsed, almost as if it were laughing at her confusion.

Puzzled, she held out the katana, and dropped it, wishing it to appear at her hip. In an instant, it repeated its previous action and she was just as bewildered. Shrugging it off, she painfully made her way up to her room. Her body was in miserable aches and she could only imagine how crappy she'd feel tomorrow.

Placing the katana on her bed, she undressed quickly to slip into her night clothes. It struck her then that her sword should have a name. Even Sango's weapon had a name. She eyed it carefully.

"Why do I feel like I'm not supposed to name you?" she asked it. It pulsed once, agreeing with her inkling. "Does that mean you have a name?" she asked it again. It pulsed twice, then sent out a flash of energy towards her. Her breath caught in her chest and her mind was blackened.

There was silence. And bright pink lights. Suddenly, a voice with no gender echoed a single name into her mind. She snapped her eyes open and stared at the sword in awe.

"Nishi-Nami," she breathed out. "The Western Wave." Her sword glowed once until it became silent and disappeared. It placed itself against the side of her bed against the wall, choosing that spot to rest upon.

"Alright, have it your way. I'm tired though so you behave yourself," she warned it collapsing onto the bed.

Within minutes, she was snoring, never noticing the slight wave of energy pouring towards her from the sword, feeding her power to be completely ready for the next day's challenges.


	26. It Must be Done

Chapter 25

Sesshomaru strode out to the snowy gardens pondering on the turn his life has taken. He needed quality time alone with Miyuki to determine if she was a proper mate for him, Kagome aside. He wasn't sure if the time in the future has altered what he framed as a picture perfect memory of her.

He glanced at a tree to his left, where they had first been introduced to each other…

The Southern lord had visited his father's palace to discuss problems with lesser demons attacking villages within both their lands. He chose to separate himself from his father's political business for the time being. He had just learned of the Western Lord's discression with a human female. He was furious, irritated, and most of all, hurt. As a boy, he always looked up at the relationship between his parents. It seemed solid and unbreakable. They always shared loving looks with each other and, despite the mating being arranged, they always seemed head over heals in love with each other. Seeing his father become a home wrecker hit him hard. But it was his parents problem, none of his business to interfere. However, if his mother ever said a word to him about being sad or hurt, he would slice his father's neck without a moment's hesitation.

Sulking in his own problems, he didn't even notice the tiny demoness bent over playing with a caterpillar. He tripped over her twitching tail, causing her to yelp in pain, and went tumbling forward, squishing her specimen when he braced himself with his hand.

"Hey! Oh! Now look what you've done!" she huffed sitting up on her heels.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red ready to slice the onna's neck open. "Woman, don't you know better than to sit in the middle of a pathway?" he bickered.

"Don't _you _know better than to watch where you're going?" she bit back cradling her injured tail. The two growled at each other before both jumping to their feet studying the other for an opening to attack.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he said haughtily, baring his teeth at her.

"Does this seem like a princess that would care any less?" she said straightening her back and throwing her nose up.

"This Sesshomaru is not amused by you're demeanor woman! You will respect me within the walls of my own palace no less."

"Your palace? Last time I checked this castle belonged to Toga, Lord of the West. You are not he. Not in looks, nor in mannerism," she chimed as she turned her back to walk in the other direction.

Suddenly she was pinned against a tree, her beautiful yellowish-green cat eyes glaring daggers into Sesshomaru's. "Get you're slimy hands off me, dog!" she growled low.

"I am not my father, and you will learn that that is a blessing. For a princess, you have a mouth like a street rat and a temper that is most un-lady like."

"Sorry, I was not aware that stomping on a princess was the proper action of a prince," she said as she allowed one of her sharp claws to get him on the sensitive part of neck. He yelped and threw her on the floor as if she were poison.

Deciding he was done with this rude woman, he pivoted on his heel and walked the other way. She caressed her shoulder from the impact of the tree and murmured something to him so low, he had to ask what she said.

"Hn?"

"Miyuki, that's my name. You told me your name. I should return the favor," she said in a huff.

He eyed her for a moment before turning his back to her again saying, "It was not out of courtacy, woman. I was informing you of who it was you had disrespected."

Feeling her anger rise again, Miyuki jumped to her feet and sent an energy ball zooming to Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru, being that he was not a lesser demon, was able to sense it immediately and jumped out of harms way. He turned to face her off, eyes bleeding red, but she was already gone. He sniffed the air and took chase.

Miyuki's anger began to dissipate as she ran through the western territory. She always felt connected to the wild and feeding the feral side of her demoness, she was beginning to grow excited. Regardless of the taiyoukai chasing her. She could hear him approaching quickly, so she used her youkai and disappeared into the woods.

Chasing her began as a duel. She had attacked him and he could not let that go. But running after his pray stirred his beast and a more untamed part of him was rattling to be freed. Gradually, as he began to sniff out Miyuki's excitement, his own anger faded and he gave in to the most erotic feeling a demon could experience; the chase.

Suddenly, the girl appeared at his right and attempted to push him, her laughter ringing in his ear. He jumped aside but she caught his armor in the layers of her kimono and both of them tumbled forward. His eyes caught sight of the deep ditch they were about to fall into and he leapt up, taking her with him. He landed softly in the grass beside the pit and placed her beside him, eyeing her carefully.

Feeling the blush erupt on her cheeks for nearly having causing them both to tumble towards a very painful fall, she looked up at his face with an apologetic expression. That was quickly whisked away when she saw the intense stare he was giving her. She saw the corners of his eyes had turned red and she knew his beast was awakened. Fulfilling the duty as the caught prey, she submitted to his beast before it harmed her. She turned her neck to the side and lifted her chin up, exposing her slender, pale skin. Sesshomaru allowed his beast to command his actions as he leaned forward and inhaled her scent from her juncture. His senses were filled with the aroma of sweet rose and her aura was still pulsing from the chase.

He suddenly found himself purring into her neck and only took notice of his position when he felt her purr in return. Not knowing what to do with the situation, he stepped back from her and proceeded to walk back to the palace, leaving her behind. She didn't follow him; instead she stood there hugging herself closely. Sure, she had demons come to court her before. But not a single one of them opened her senses like this youkai did.

She looked over her shoulder to follow the demon lord with her eyes. If he had glanced back at her, he would have seen a glorious sight. Her light brunette hair with orange highlights had fallen loose in the tumble and strands of it cascaded over her flushed face and blew gracefully with the breeze. Her green eyes were glowing yellow and her pupils had dilated. When her kimono caught Sesshomaru's armor, it had caused a large tear down her thigh. The wind blew through the layers of the tear, and caused her kimono to appear as if it were dancing around her.

If he had turned to look back, he would have given to his beast's feral demands. It commanded him to go back to her. But he refused. He marched forward, ignoring the rose scent that traveled in his mind with him.

That was the day he met her and the day that he first allowed someone to tear down each of his walls with only a smile, or a wave hello. Striding through his gardens, he again followed the smell of roses until he found what had been calling for him all these centuries. Still, he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling tugging at him in his mind.

There she stood, royal ornaments adorned her hair, which had lengthened down to the floor throughout the years. Her skin was pale and glowing in the moon light, with the only hint of color in her flushed cheeks and the rouge on her lips. Her kimono was made of silk and fine threads, and the colors were true to her Southern Lady status. Green, white and gold shimmered under the light of the moon and only flattered her features. She was utterly beautiful. This, he could not argue.

She stepped forward to him, her hands folded within the sleeves of her kimono, her long lashes batting at him flirtatiously. "Sesshomaru, centuries have passed since we last touched, spoke, or even caught a glimpse of the other. Do not deny me my yearnings," she plead as she extended her hand out to him. He stepped towards her, eyeing her carefully. She moved her head to the side and he inhaled her scent deeply. Visions of their past blew into his mind, erupting and stirring something deep within him. But still, it was not enough.

Stepping away from her, he turned his face to the moon. "Why do you decorate yourself with so many ornaments?" he asked referring to her hair and the rouge.

She was stunned by his question, but kept her composure. "It is the appropriate embellishments of a lady. Do you not approve of my attire?" she asked a little hurt. She had gone out of her way to look this way for him tonight.

"Hn," was all he said. A vision of a careless girl pushed its way into his mind, a girl who didn't dress up for him, for anyone. A girl who simply just was.

Miyuki sighed, not knowing whether he disapproved of her or not. She wanted his appreciation, she wanted to be touched and kissed as they did so long ago.

_Why isn't he all over me? Do I so unattract him this much now?_ Fed up with his lack of attention, she decided to make the first move. She moved closer to him and leaned her head on his chest, allowing herself to be completely vulnerable to him.

"Love, what has happened to you these years that has turned you so cold to me?" she asked with genuine pain etched in her tone.

He looked down at the onna in his arms decided enough was enough. It was unfair to both women, and himself to be divided in his feelings this way. He had to choose who he wanted, now. He did still love Miyuki. She would provide excellent heirs to his throne. She is strong and powerful. She was even taught by his own mother in combat. Though his mother's katana did reject her…twice. She would still make a perfect mate, and his beast rumbled in his mind its agreement.

Kagome was beautiful in her own right. She was natural, simple. She did not ask for expensive things, she did not ask for much at all except respect. And she proved that she deserved it in all her little ways, despite her clumsiness or quirkiness. Though those things were attractive about her. She was sweet tasting and she stirred a deeper feeling within himself than the neko did. She captivated him, a human, and not even the youkai in his arms could make him feel that he actual held…love to another.

Love was not enough now. He was a lord, and he had to remember that. He needed to think about the west, about the safety of his people. If he mated a human, it would create an uproar among both species within his lands. None before had taken a human mate. His father only had an affair with one. His mother was still the lady of the west. Pushing aside the guilty feeling rising in his soul, he made his decision.

"Forgive me, Miyuki. I have been away from you too long, and my thoughts have been clouded. But I have decided," he said pulling her away from him so she could look at him. He had love for her, though not the same as he felt with Kagome, but this was the way it must be.

"Yes?" she asked, apprehension making her breath catch in her chest.

"Tomorrow I will send out invitations to the other lords. We will have the mating ceremony on the next full moon," he said nonchalantly.

Miyuki was ecstatic, and she jumped up and down in his arms. She grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down to kiss him flush on the lips. He responded to her, mostly out of duty, though he could not deny the beautiful woman giving herself to him. They kissed only a moment longer, before he broke away and lead a very happy neko back to the palace.

Only once they were gone, did the little spy reveal herself. She was unhappy as tears cascaded down her face. She loved Lady Kagome. Who was this woman all over Lord Sesshomaru? He wouldn't do this to her! He knew she loved Lady Kagome so much. She would be a great mamma for her. Who cares about an heir! He told her countless times she could not be his until he had an heir. Rubbish! She was his and Kagome should be his too! Who cares about 'the court'? This ruins everything. Shippo was supposed to be part of our family, too!

"I hate her!" she whispered into the night as her little bare footsteps ran in the opposite direction, trying to push away the sounds of her little heart breaking into huge pieces.


	27. Devotion

Chapter 26

Kagome raced through the halls of the western palace, her heart blackening with each heavy step. Her new weapon leached itself to her hip and glowed brightly, responding to the emotions raging within her.

"He couldn't even tell me himself?" she yelled at herself. "He didn't even have the decency to face me and say it. Instead, I hear it from the damn cook!" she shouted into the echoing walls.

The servants, having felt her purification power flare, pressed themselves against the walls as she passed by, praying that she would spare them her fury. Though they were not sure of the reason why the miko was so upset, they had grown to like her in the very little time she had spent there.

That morning, the cook was preparing the royal breakfast when he overlooked grease that had spilt and slipped, causing all the dishes he was carrying to fall and shatter. Kagome had heard the commotion as she was trying to grab a bite to eat in private and rushed to help.

"Milady, please don't dirty you're hands on my clothing, they are covered in grease and spice!" cried the humiliated chef.

"Nonsense, take my hand," she said grabbing his arm not waiting for his response. Helping him to his feet, she began picking up the larger pieces of the broken dishes.

"Thank you milady, but you really mustn't. It wasn't you're fault I was rushing," he said with the blush erupting on his tanned skin. He was a fox youkai, and someone as he should be more stealthy.

Deciding to spare him more embarrassment, she quickly changed the subject. "So what is the name of the excellent chef who prepares my meals?" she asked trying to rub his hurt ego.

Standing straight and booming with flattery, he grabbed hold of the front of his haori and bowed deep. "I am Daisuke, milady. I've been head chef here since Toga himself was a pup," he said laughing, his crow's feet wrinkling pleasantly.

Kagome stood and returned the bow. "Well all those years of experience makes me a very happy girl every time I eat," she said giggling at her grumbling stomach.

"Here, why don't you have a taste. To let me know if its just right for Lord Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want to serve him bad food," he said hastily with a wink.

Kagome smirked and took a seat on a stool beside the cutting counter. He placed samples of the morning's food on a plate for her and waited eagerly. Kagome took one bite and her eyes closed from the delight her taste buds experienced.

"Oh Daisuke, this is delicious!" she took a look around at all the food being prepared. "What's the occasion for all this?" she asked curiously.

"Why haven't you heard by now?" he asked shocked. Seeing the confused look on her face, told him as much. "Lord Sesshomaru has decided to take a mate, milady! With Lady Miyuki's return, Lord Sesshomaru didn't waste anytime in ensuring he did not loose her again," Daisuke informed her.

Kagome suddenly found it hard to swallow and her appetite immediately vanished. "He…decided what?"

"The invitations are to be sent out this afternoon with the messengers," he told her furrowing his brows. "Does this news upset you, milady? It has been well past his due time to take a mate and Lady Miyuki is a fine choice." Kagome couldn't be hurt by his comment. He hadn't a clue at what her and Sesshomaru shared.

"No it doesn't upset me. I…I just wish he told me about this himself," she said setting down her utensil. Getting up, she bowed deep to Daisuke. "Thank you for allowing me to taste you're food. It certainly suits the celebration you're preparing for."

With that, she turned and nearly ran out the kitchen door, leaving a very stunned cook scratching his head.

As she ran through the halls to reach his study, her sword appeared at her side sensing her anger.

"It's a good thing you came. I might have to cut someone's head of now," she warned it silently. It pulsed at her hip and responded to her pain by trying to send soothing waves to her. But it was useless. She was pissed.

She made every intention of barging into his office, when right before her hand met the door knob, she smacked into something hard and white with an "oomph".

The stunned miko stepped back and rubbed her pulsing nose. Finally looking up to the wall she ran into, her anger flared again. "You!" she shouted.

"Miko," he greeted coolly.

"No! None of that bullshit! Why couldn't have told me yourself? I thought that our feelings aside…I thought we were friends! Why couldn't you have told me?" she said fighting back tears.

"I held you in higher respect, believing you would have understood that this was inevitable," he responded walking back into his study.

"Don't walk away from me," she said wagging a finger at him, following him in and slamming the door behind her. She felt him erect a sound barrier as he stood in front of her, eyeing her with a bored expression. If she wasn't so furious, she may have seen the glitter of guilt in his eyes. The twitch of the corner of his lip, wishing to kiss away her pain.

"How could you not even tell me?"

"Miko, it was decided last night. It is not my fault you can't wake any earlier."

Silence. She simply didn't know what to say, or do. So she did the only thing she could. Suddenly, there was a resounding slap heard only in the office. He could have blocked it, sliced off her arm. But he didn't.

She stood there, tears now streaming down her face. "You know what, you're blind to how much you and Inuyasha are so much like you're father," she bitterly said as she turned to leave.

She was suddenly pressed against the wall, fangs bared at her menacingly. "I am not my father. I did not cheat you nor did I fool you as to my feelings on this situation. Speak that way again and you will loose you're tongue," he threatened.

Shutting her eyes tight, she wanted nothing more than his hands to be off her. Nishi-nami swiftly pulsed with a thud and in a flash, Sesshomaru was thrown to the other side of the room, the smell of burnt flesh in the air. She turned around to look at him in horror, as his bleeding hands scrapped the floor as he tried to stay on his feet in a low crouch. He didn't take his blood red eyes from her, and he didn't know whether to kill her or hold her close. _Don't do this_, he begged silently.

_You did this. Not me,_ her teary eyes responded. She opened the door to a stunned Miyuki standing in front of her. She pushed passed her angrily, storming away from the both of them. It became abruptly clear now something she was wishing wasn't true. Kikyo couldn't escape it. Countless mikos before her couldn't escape it. And now she realized she couldn't either. To be a miko, means to live alone. Fight alone. Die alone.

The tears poured down her torn face as her soul cried with her._ Damn this jewel. If it wasn't for this…curse! I would be safe in my bed, around family and friends. I would still be happy. _

She passed Reizo in the hall and he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked concerned.

She stared down at the floor thinking for a moment. Throwing a fake smile, she hugged him. "Thank you for preparing me for the court. I would have really struggled if it weren't for you. But now I must leave. I have my own destiny to fulfill," she said as she pulled back from him.

"Kagome," he spoke out in a weary tone. "Does Sesshomaru know about this?"

"He has a lot to worry about as it is, with the upcoming mating and all. I am not his burden to bare. I'll be leaving right away, after I take care of a few things." She turned and sprinted in the other direction, hoping he wouldn't sense the lie in her voice. But he indeed sensed it. Along with betrayal, hurt, and for some strange reason, guilt. He bowed his head in remorse. Truth was, he felt for the girl. She was pure hearted and bright. The pain etched on her face was not becoming of her.

Kagome ran up the steps and stopped by one of the bedroom doors. Knocking loudly, she continued to pound even after the door had opened. Sango saw her friend in tears, and immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"Kagome! What happened?" she asked worried.

"Sango…I…I need to leave for a little while. I don't belong here and I need to really find out who I am," she started. This would spell the end of their little group. At least for now.

"Kagome, what are you saying? What's going on?" came Miroku's voice from behind her.

"I need you to take Shippo somewhere. I read in one of Sesshomaru's scrolls that there is a training village for demon children. The master there is kitsune," she said as she began giving directions.

"Kagome! Be silent for one moment! Where are you going?" Sango demanded with fear. What _is causing Kagome to react this way? She would never abandon Shippo._

"Sango, please. I need to leave. You're destiny is to hunt and kill Naraku as much as Miroku. I'm not so sure what I am or what I have to do anymore. I'm not going away forever. Maybe just for a month or two, or until things become clearer," she explained dropping her shoulders.

"Mama?" came Shippo's tiny voice from behind Miroku. "You promise you'll come back for me?" he asked with his ears bent behind his head, tears rolling down his face.

Kagome's heart shattered into pieces as she scooped him up in a big hug. "Shippo, I would never abandon you. The only way I wouldn't return is if I were dead, and I will not allow that to happen," she promised.

He wiped his tears and gave her a big hug. "Then I want to train with the kitsune master. I want to be strong to protect you, mama," Shippo said earnestly.

She hugged him a moment longer before whispering, "Thank you," in his ear. She passed him over to Sango and bowed to her friends.

"Kagome," Sango called before her friend could leave. "How will you eat? Sleep?" Kagome could see the worry written all over her face. She smiled and even through her tears, it was real.

"Because I'm a survivor. I'm not weak. I simply just don't know who I am. But I do know that nothing in this world could keep me away from you guys too long," she answered giving the three of them one last hug before turning into her room to pack.

Shutting the door behind her and pressing her back against the cool wood, she allowed herself a moment to compose what was left of her sanity. She looked around the room, feeling very much like it wasn't hers, and brushed off the frown forming on her lips.

She began to throw on her old school uniform but eyed at the training suit Sesshomaru had given her. Deciding not to wear it yet, she threw it and her essentials into her yellow sack. Right before she was out the door, the sword appeared on her hip, glowing slightly in aggravation.

"Thought I was going to forget you, huh?" she giggled as it responded by pulsing harder. "Even if I did, I don't think you'd forget me," she said patting it as she walked out of her room.

No one stopped her on her way out, but she could feel the eyes of everyone from the castle staring as she walked down to the palace gates. The stare that she felt the hardest, was the only one she was hoping wouldn't see her.

Sesshomaru pivoted on his heels and turned away from the window. "Stupid human. Just like her to abandon her commitments here, for her own selfish reasons," he grumbled to himself. Looking like the spitting image of a pissed off warlord, Sesshomaru sulked down the halls and growled at all the servants in his path.

Miyuki watched her fiancé walk away and bowed her head. Tears slowly fell from her eyes and her heart sung a melancholic tune. "Love, I know what we had back then was real. But its becoming apparent to me that you're heart is no longer where it once stood." Feeling the quiver in her breath, she set her resolve and lifted her head, speaking to the walls. "This is wrong. I may want you dearly, but not at the price of my friend's, and yours, unhappiness. I will fix this. But give Kagome time to relax. If I approach her now, I will only feed to her anger."

Miyuki strode down the hall, following Sesshomaru's steps. Each step she took made her surer of her decision, and gave her the confidence to soon break her own heart.


	28. Mama Mia

Chapter 27

"Get me that bucket of water!" Kagome yelled from inside a hut. A demoness maiden ran to fetch it, bringing it to her side quickly. Kagome dunked the bloody rags into it, then wrung them out before placing them back on the screaming demoness in front of her.

She had been wandering aimlessly into different villages in search of anyone who needed her. She was a miko, so she might as well act the part. It had been about a week since she separated from the palace, and as each day passed without Sesshomaru strolling in on her with all his arrogance, demanding she returned…she began to believe he really wouldn't come for her.

Tired of feeling sorry for herself, she busied herself with aiding both humans and demons alike. The human villages were more easy to access than the stares and curses from the demon villages. But just as she was about to keep walking from this particular village bordering the northern and western lands, a young water demoness covered in blood came running up to her.

"Miko! Please! My sister is in delivery but she is in critical pain and she is bleeding! I don't know what is wrong or how to help her. The midwife in our village said she was 'hemorraging' and that both hers and the childs life were in the Kami's hands. Please, there must be something you can do!" she plead grabbing onto Kagome's leg. She had changed into the fighting suit Sesshomaru had given after several run-ins with rouge, hungry demons. She was able to fight them off, with the aid of her sword, but her clothes had been ruined and these were more comfortable to maneuver in.

Kagome eyed the girl cautiously. She wanted to help but a demoness in labor was a dangerous person to approach. Several people have lost their lives in assisting a demoness give birth, especially if she was aware of any danger to her infant. She could be delirious and attack Kagome.

Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed her way and her mind was made up. "Take me to her," she said already running towards the scream.

What she walked in on was more gruesome than most battles she's witnessed. The blood had spread all over the cot the mother was laying on and she looked half dead already. She could smell the vomit the woman had released probably from the pain. Kagome knelt down beside her and looked her in the eyes, noticing they were dilated.

"I am Priestess Kagome. I was sent to help you. Now, what is you're name?" Kagome asked her in a soothing voice, pushing healing energy towards her.

The demoness searched her with her wild eyes and threw her head back in agony as a contraction rattled her body, sending more blood out from her. "Mia," she eventually breathed out.

"Okay Mia, do you trust me to help you and you're baby? I need to send some energy into you and you need to accept it. I won't try to hurt you," she explained quickly as she knelt between her legs. The woman nodded, her black hair sticking to her pale face.

"Where is her mate?" Kagome asked unpacking her yellow sack quickly.

"He was taken to a villages a few miles away. The minute she began to hemorrhage he was sent into a fit of rage so they had to remove him," the midwife explained. Kagome nodded and began to rip a few rags out of her old outfit. Youkai males get very violent during the time of the birth of their young, and its expected that they should not be present.

Working quickly, Kagome poured soothing and healing energy into the woman, which calmed her slightly. The less stress she was under, the easier it would be to stop the bleeding. Kagome had taken a birthing class in school, and did some research on her own what to do in times like this. But this situation had gone on for too long, and she was concerned that she was too late.

She lifted the woman's legs to see how far she was dilated, and saw that she was only 3 inches. If the baby was trying to be born now, it was no wonder she was in so much pain. The midwife may have been too frightened by the blood to have noticed that she wasn't dilated enough to birth.

"Sterilize a dagger, quickly. Prepare also a needle with lamb-skin thread," she commanded. But before Kagome could make an incision, she would need to stop the bleeding, or Mia would bleed to death. Pressing her palms to Mia's belly, she searched with her energy to find the route of the hemorrhage. She found what she was hoping she wouldn't. The umbilical cord had wrapped around the fetus's head, and as she was trying to give birth to it, it tightened to the point of tearing. Both the mother and her baby were bleeding to death.

"Mia, I need you to make a very important decision. Mia, both you and the baby are bleeding out. I will try to save both of you, but here are your choices. I can save you, resulting in the possible death of the baby. Or I can save the baby, resulting in you're possible death," she said calmly.

"The baby!" Mia yelped out in a panic. "I don't care what happens to me, save my baby!" she said with tears flooding her face.

"Okay Mia. I'm going to put you to sleep. You won't feel anything. Just know that I will save you're baby," she promised. Mia nodded and stroked her belly. Kagome leaned to her neck and pushed down at her pressure point.

"I love you…little…one," she whispered just before she blacked out.

"The knife! Hurry! And sake!" Kagome yelled to the midwife. Kagome lifted the dress, exposing Mia's belly. She placed a rag under where she would cut, and told the midwife to catch any blood that dripped out. She poured the sake over her hands to sterilize them and rubbed them on a clean rag. Quickly, she made an incision 2 inches deep, opening the uterus. She pushed her hand into her belly, causing blood to pour out of her. The internal bleeding was worse than she anticipated. She worked hurriedly, but carefully, as she unraveled the cord from the baby's neck. Once it was loose, she grabbed the infants feet and pulled it from her belly. The maiden was ready to catch the baby with a warm blanket as Kagome passed it to her.

"It's a boy," she said smiling as he inhaled and let out a loud scream. She tied off the cord with lamb skin thread and found where it had torn. Using some of her energy, she patched up the tear and quickly the infant stopped bleeding. She cut him from his mother and the maiden took over with his care.

Kagome turned her attention back to the mother and asked the midwife to stitch her up while she worked on her bleeding. She had lost far too much blood and her life was quickly draining from her.

"Damn it, I can't save her," Kagome cursed to herself. She put her hands to her belly, trying to send as much healing waves as she could, but even still, she felt her life slip away from her. Tears welling up in her eyes, she accepted the inevitable, and took out a vile from her bag. She opened it, a foul smell coming from it. She held it to Mia's nose and she slowly awoke. Her screams were gone, and her face no longer bore the look of pain.

"My…baby," she croaked. The maiden came to her and knelt by her side, holding the infant close to his mother. She sniffed her baby and purred, lulling him to sleep. He opened his eyes, which were glittering orbs of clear blue. She held out her shaky hand and stroked his face gently. "I loved you, even before I met you. Live for me little one," she leaned up carefully and kissed the top of his head. Feeling weak, she rested back and looked to Kagome. "Thank you, priestess. Thank…" then there was silence.

The midwife bowed her head down, small sobs escaping her throat. Kagome's eyes welled up and she allowed the river flow of tears to run down her face. She said a prayer for her then rose silently. Her hands were smothered in blood, and the entire hut seemed like a massacre. But the coos of the baby were enough to make the moment beautiful. She had given her life for her child. A sacrifice such as that was great, and a miracle in itself.

"Thank you, Kagome," the maiden said. "You tried to save my sister. I know you did. But you did save my nephew. He will know of the great miko that delivered him," she promised, tears shining in her eyes. Kagome gave her a small bow and looked at the boy once more, before grabbing her bag to leave.

"Mia?" croaked a male voice from the door of the hut. They looked up to see the mate of the diseased mother. He saw her body laying motionless and he ran to her, his cries of sorrow defeaning to Kagome's ears.

"My son! Please! Where is my son?" he cried. The maiden walked to him and handed him his infant. He carefully took him and smiled, despite the pain of loosing his mate. He finally took notice of Kagome and growled, sensing her holy powers.

"Stop it, Hiro. She saved the life of you're son. We are in her debt," the midwife told him. He eyed her carefully then bowed his head to her.

"Thank you, priestess. Should you need something, I will be here in the village to return my debt," he said to her looking to his mate. He stroked her wet hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You are not in my debt. Kindness does not need to be paid. If you must return the favor, teach your son to value the life of humans. As I will teach human children to value the life of demons," she said pride fully. He looked at her in awe at her statement, then nodded his head.

"My son will never bare ill feelings to humans as long as I am to stop it. Thank you again."

Kagome bowed to him then left the hut, in much need of a bath. She remembered seeing a hot spring on her way to the village, and decided to retrace her steps. As she walked to the edge of the village, she caught the whispers of the peasants talking about her.

"She saved Lord Hiro's son. I heard it with my own ears!" came one villagers voice. _Lord? If he was a lord why was his wife in such a small hut?_ She wondered.

"Lady Mia wanted to deliver in the midwife's hut instead of her own house. Do you suppose she knew she was going to die?" came another villager. _That answers my question. I delivered the heir to a minor lord! Wait til Sesshomaru hears…_

She stopped walking as she caught her own thoughts. Shaking herself off, she made her way to the spring before any lower demon could sniff out the blood.

Back at the western palace, Miyuki had finished arranging her plans to look for Kagome. She already had told him she would go for a walk along the borders of the palace to air out her thoughts. Not thinking twice of it, he left her to do as she pleased. She now would sneak off when the guards exchanged shifts, and follow Kagome's trail. She was only human, and it had only been three days since she left, so Miyuki didn't expect her to have gone very far. She estimated she would return before nightfall.

Seeing her chance to leave, Miyuki made her way to the palace doors. She was looking behind her should to see if anyone had seen her leave, when she unexpectedly bumped into someone with an 'oomph'.

"Hey, watch it," came the voice of a male child.

"Shippo, mind yourself," a woman chastised.

Miyuki noticed it was the taijiya Sesshomaru had spoken to her about. She must have been on her way out of the palace as well. "Sorry, I didn't sense you there. I was…distracted," Miyuki said apologizing.

"Please, don't apologize. It was nothing," Sango said with a smile. Shippo grumbled, rubbing his head where she had bumped into him. Sango took in Miyuki's appearance, not knowing why she seemed so familiar to her.

"Domo," Miyuki said smiling. She adjusted her kimono and the mark on her wrist flashed, catching Sango's eye. She gasped and stepped back a little, immediately bowing.

"Forgive me Lady Miyuki, I did not recognize you right away," Sango said, her mind reeling. _The stories…they were true! Oh my god, Kagome!_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Miyuki asked, searching with her memory if she remembered this human, which would have been impossible since she'd been gone for so long.

"No, milady," Sango answered, standing straight. "There isn't a soul in my home village that does not know you're name."

Miyuki suddenly started laughing, her eyes twinkling. "You wouldn't be talking about the legend would you?" she asked, laughing harder at Sango's blush. "Taijiya, it is only a legend. Nothing more, nothing less," she said. She tucked a piece of hair that escaped behind her ear and looked to the gates. "Please, excuse me. I have somewhere I need to be," she said giving Sango a short bow. Sango returned it and smiled.

"Of course, don't let me keep you, It was a pleasure meeting you," she said respectfully.

"The pleasure is mine," she replied. In an instant, Miyuki sped off with the speed of a neko, leaving Sango staring after her. Her mind was spinning. Rumor or not, this was no coincidence. She heard from the slaves that the Eastern Princess had returned. For the life of her she couldn't remember her face. Then she remembered that image Kagome had shown her of her friend. It was her, in the future. There was a reason she disappeared from this time to 500 years in the future, ironically becoming Kagome's friend. Sango was a distinguished hunter. She could solve puzzles. She had all the pieces, but she needed help solving them.

Pivoting on her heel, she ran back towards the castle, Shippo bouncing behind her. "Shippo, go back to our room and stay there until I retrieve you," she told him glancing over her shoulder.

"Is everything okay Sango?" he asked nervous.

"Yes. When you get there tell Miroku's to meet me in Sesshomaru's office. Now!" she barked as she ran through the doors.


	29. Book of the Eastern Princess & the Inu

Chapter 28

Kagome threw her bag down against the rock beside the spring. Erecting a barrier around herself and the spring, she began to disrobe, careful not to get blood on her clothes. She placed them on the rock with her bag and carefully stepped into the water. Sighing as the hot water soothed her achy bones, she relaxed against the wall. She pulled some shampoo from her bag and lathered plenty of it into her hair, trying to scrub out her worries and stress.

Inhaling a deep breath, she dunked her head into the water and scrubbed all the soap out. When she rose, she noticed a shadow moving right in front of her. Gasping, she reached for her sword, forgetting she was naked, and stood defensively in the water.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Well, that stuff in you're hair smells just wonderful," came a female voice.

Suddenly, the area picked up with wind and leaves and debris flew all around Kagome. When the dust settled she looked up to see Kagura standing in front of her, her feather in her hand.

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome asked in a strong voice. She realized her nakedness then and sunk further into the water, causing Kagura to laugh.

"What? We are both females. It's nothing I haven't seen on myself," she teased at Kagome's embarrassment. "Oh don't worry, I'm not here to fight you," she said nonchalantly.

"Then why are you here?" she asked wearily. Kagura stepped up to her, making Kagome ready her sword again, but she was surprised when she saw her reach down and pick up the shampoo bottle, sniffing it.

"So, are you no longer under the over-protective wing of _Lord_ Sesshomaru?" she asked laughing.

"I don't need his protection," she scoffed. Kagura eyed her up and down, then shoved her nose up.

"Fool," she threw the bottle into the water, splashing it all over Kagome. "You will," she said getting on her feather in one swift motion.

"Hey! That's it? Kagura why did you even bother coming here?"

Kagura looked over her shoulder at the miko. "Tell me, priestess, do you love Sesshomaru's ward?"

Kagome was stunned at the randomness of the question. "Why are you asking about her?" Fear prickled in her senses.

"When was the last time you've seen her?" Kagura asked, trying to get a point across to Kagome discreetly. Kagome was confused, then realization hit her like an 18 wheel truck. Suddenly, her breath hitched, her blood ran cold, and fear and fury couldn't describe the feeling that soared in her veins.

"What have you done with Rin?" Kagome yelled out, completely abandoning her shame and leaped out of the water, ready to attack.

"_I_ have not done anything. Perhaps Sesshomaru should have kept a closer eye on the girl, than on his…lady friend," she said laughing.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kagome bellowed. But it fell on deaf ears as Kagura began to fly away. "KAGURA! I've known for so long that you are only a slave to Naraku. Even if you are a demon, the disgusting things he has done are too much for you. Yet you can't escape it, can you?" she said hoping it would pause her. It worked. Kagura kept her back to Kagome, but she could tell she was listening.

"Help me. I swear on everything holy, I will help you in return," she promised, pleading.

Kagura looked over her shoulder at the girl, and Kagome noticed something she hadn't before. Kagura eyes had lost all hope of escaping. She had given up. "No holy magic in the world can save me. But the girl…you can save her. He is where you least suspect, where the moon does not rise, and the sun does not set. He is where air does not exist and breathing is forbidden." Kagura paused, and Kagome noticed something flicker in her eyes. Sadness? "Find him, Kagome. She is bait, dead or alive. Better get there while she still has a pulse," she warned, then flew off.

Kagome was stunned. Tears had long before flooded her face, and she felt as if she were standing on ice. She had looked to Shippo as her son, and she knew something maternal in her was pulling her to Rin.

She threw on her clothing, tying her hair in a messy knot, and took off in the direction that Kagura had gone.

Miyuki was starting to get annoyed. Kagome kept jumping from village to village. She was almost impressed with how far she'd gone. But as the sky was beginning to wane to darkenss, Miyuki wanted to find her already. She stumbled on a village that she recognized but couldn't place her finger on it. Walking into it, the youkai hushed and stared at her in awe. She smiled to the onlookers and decided to ask a few of them if they had seen the miko.

She was about to approach a vendor when suddenly she was gripped by her shoulders and spun around.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, baring her claws. When she saw who had grabbed her, she paled. "Hi…Hiro?" she asked in shock.

The sullen face of her childhood friend upturned slightly into a smile. She then noticed the newborn infant in his arms. "Oh! Uh…oh my. Congratulations, Hiro," she smiled. "Who did you take for a mate?" He turned his face away from her and walked away, gesturing for her to follow him. After a few moments of awkward silence as they walked towards his home, she noticed the heavy scent of blood coming from where he had been. Her heart sunk as she quietly pieced things together.

They entered his miniature palace on the north side of the village. The servants, all of whom had been heavily crying just moments before, bowed to them as they walked passed. He entered his office and sat upon his chair, looking at the babe with sad, gentle eyes.

"I'm sorry," Miyuki whispered as she took a seat beside him. "Old friend, I know I have not seen you in so long, but please tell me if there is anything I could do?" she offered.

"Bring her back," he croaked not taking his eyes off his son. Miyuki's heart broke for him. Seeming to have snapped out of his sullen state, he glanced up at her and offered a bright smile. "It brings me pleasure to see you again, Mimi," he said, referring to her by her childhood nickname. Despite the air in the room, she couldn't' help but laugh.

"It brings me pleasure to be back. So much has changed," her eyes drifted to the boy. "He looks quite a lot like you. What did you name him?"

"Mia wanted to name him Riyuko. I destested it for what ever reason. We faught like cats and dogs," he paused and snickered at her offended gasp. "But alas, it seems as though she won the war. Riyuko it is." He nuzzled his son and the babe cooed to him in reply. They both giggled like children and soon were reminiscing at old times.

Hiro had studied at her father's palace when he was much younger. She had met him in the palace library, when she was 13, in human years. His blue eyes had first drawn her to him. It was rare to see such a color on an inu. He found her staring and blushed, realizing it was the princess. The 15 year old bowed as he told her "I apologize if I am in you're way, Milady."

"No, not at all," she said smiling and brushing the idea away with her hand. "I was bored and wanted to see if there was anything interesting to read down here," she said glancing at the large book shelves.

"Well, I've been studying here for quite some time, I suppose I could direct you to any book you'd like?"

"Why don't you tell me what you've got there in your hand?" she said nodding to his scroll. They sat against one of the walls and discussed almost every book in the library.

Ever since that day they would always meet there at noon and study together. They were fascinated by the same subjects, and were sometimes lost for hours in their scrolls.

Eventually they would take their studying outside and, as children do, took play breaks. They would push each other down hills, race to the palace, and were really quite competitive with each other. It always turned out the same, they equally won every game.

Then the war began. Attacks started happening to villages in the eastern province and soon, Hiro was drafted to war with his father. They stood in the library, and placed a secret book, hidden among all the others. Within it, contained locks of both their hair, and stories of all their adventures. So that one day, they would stumble across it again, and be friends as they once were. It was a sad day, a day in which neither so the other ever again.

Hiro, now a minor lord and cradling his heir, stood and reached into his desk, producing the book. Miyuki gasped and reached for it, flipping through the pages.

"How did you get this? They burned down the palace?" she questioned him.

"I went back when I heard the palace was under attack. They told me the Lord and Lady had been found murdered, but you were nowhere in sight. I thought, maybe you were hiding in the library. When I didn't find you, I could have only hoped you escaped. I tried sniffing you out, but you simply vanished. I took the book to remember you. I escaped and fled to the west, knowing Lord Sesshomaru was an ally," he said his voice dropping. He also knew about what was going on between Miyuki and Sesshomaru. He, to this day, could not say he wasn't jealous. Or isn't jealous…even still.

She nodded, and placed the book back upon his desk. The baby started to cry and Hiro tried to shush him, but Riyuko just would not. Standing, Miyuki outstretched her arms. "May I?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment then passed his son to her.

She brought him close to her bosom, pouring warmth to his little body. She stroked his cheek and gently bounced him in her arms. The infant could smell that this was not his mother and his bottom lip quivered in protest. But Miyuki's soothing movements and warmth soon lulled him to sleep.

"That was amazing, Mimi. You could be quite the mother," Hiro smiled, reaching for his son.

She smiled softly as she passed the infant to his father. "Well, one day, I hope." She glanced out his window and bit her lip. "Hiro, I came to this village because I was following the scent of a friend. A miko. Have you seen her come by?"

Hiro's eyes locked to hers and she could feel his aura shift intensely. "She saved my son's life. My mate had…" he turned his back to Miyuki so she wouldn't see his eyes. "She hemorrhaged and bled to death. Riyuko's life was in danger. The miko delivered him safely." He turned back to face her. "She left the village right after the birth. She was…covered in blood and there are springs near by. Perhaps she went there to bathe. I was going to offer her a room for the night, but she refused my debt."

"Yes, that sounds like her. I have to look for her," Miyuki said turning to leave.

"Well hold on there. It is dark and I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would appreciate you being alone in these times. I will accompany you." Miyuki was about to protest when a female servant entered almost on command and took the infant from Hiro. He walked out of his office and turned to give her a raised eyebrow.

"Coming?"

Sighing in defeat, she conceded and allowed him to escort her. _Is it Lord Sesshomaru you are worried about. Or is there another who does not want me alone?_ She asked him in silence. She was answered almost on cue when suddenly she felt his aura spread out in front of him when they left the palace, to warn others to keep away from her. He was not nearly as powerful as Sesshomaru, but she remembered he could very easily hold his own.

As they approached the spring, things didn't seem right. Miyuki could smell the blood of his mate in the water, but there were drippings all over the snow. As if Kagome had jumped in then immediately jumped out. There were marks in the snow as if a huge gust of wind blew through it and, judging by the smudge mark, Kagome's foot steps running in a totally random direction.

Then they both smelled it. They faint scent of a strong demoness. It didn't appear to be a battle sight, but these two had an encounter. "Should we follow the footsteps?" she asked him.

He thought for a moment before answering. "How powerful is she in battle?"

"She's a strong healer, but I have only seen her battle once. I…I don't think she is trained enough."

"Then we follow. This could be a deliberate trap for her," he said taking off in the direction of her trail. Miyuki followed close behind. Feeling the frigid weather begin to cool even more as night crept on them, he jumped in front of her and quickly heaved her onto his back, not wanting her to step in the snow. She snuggled closer to him, the cold burning the tip of her nose. She became lost in his scent, and her mind was reeling into flashbacks of their youth. His hair wrapped around her face, almost forming a scarf to shield her from the icy wind. She pulled herself closer to him, trying to give him some of her warmth in return. He shifted his eyes to her for a split second, but continued forward.

The trail ended quickly, and they were both left stumped. The ocean waves crashed against the shore and Kagome's foot steps stopped abruptly at the shoreline.

"Oh no. Where did she go?" Miyuki asked to the waves. They splashed against some jagged rocks, thundering their reply.

"Miyuki," Hiro whispered. "Run." Suddenly, three dark tentacles sprung from the waves and pierced Hiro's body. Miyuki collapsed on the snow with a thud, screaming as Hiro dropped to the ground, the snow turning red.


	30. Coming Together

**Okay, short chapter but VERY important to the fic!**

**I'm not sure if i like it very much, but I like how it all came together. **

**And yes Sesshy, you're a very big, bad, doodoo head _**

Chapter 29

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sango cried as she raced through the palace. She headed down the hall she suspected to lead to his office. She didn't know what it all meant, but she knew that he had to be aware of the situation. It could spell danger for all of them! "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru!"

She sped to the end of the hall, coming to a door. She pounded her fists, knowing he'd skin her for making such a racket. However, she couldn't care less. If the legend was completely accurate, she didn't have much time.

"Human," came a baritone voice from behind her. She startled, then spun to meet his angry stare. "You are disrupting the peace in my palace." It was a statement, but it demanded an explanation from her.

"Please! We must speak in private. I have information I need to tell you," she plead. Her frightful eyes and the sound of her pounding heart told him she was speaking the truth. He stepped aside from her and pushed his office door open. Once she entered, he erected a sound barrier so that none could hear.

"Your time is limited. Speak quickly," he ordered the huntress, taking his seat. Sango's eyes darted left to right, trying to think of how to start it. She realized she needed to calm herself before speaking, so she took a seat across from him and bowed her head.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Lord Sesshomaru. But what I have to say is very urgent. As a taijiya, I was taught of many demon legends. Some including yourself, others of great warlords. We were also taught of the Shikon Jewel, which Kagome had in her possession. Master Ichimaru, the eldest hunter in my clan, studied the students. He watched us train and for some time, we were curious as to his interest with us. One day he took aside my brother and I."

She was taken back into her memories, fond and nostalgic. She shook herself back and continued. "He told us that we had become the strongest of our group. He could sense that we had a greater destiny and he needed to share with us a legend that none of the others had been taught," she said as she looked up at Sesshomaru. His interest and spiked slightly, wanting to know what she had to say now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, no one knows the accuracy of this legend, but the script my master gave to us was indeed very old. It had many spells cast on it, to protect it from wear and tear." She reached into her kimono and produced a scroll. She eyed the antique then passed it to Sesshomaru. He took it, and almost on command, the scroll was pulled out of his grip and plopped to the table, opening for him to read. He glanced at her, then back to the scroll.

The writing was very ancient. A language that was not used any longer. It was the original tongue of the Inu. He was lucky enough to be taught this language by his father before his death. "You understand what is written?" he asked her, surprised.

"No, my master did. He told us what was written," she explained.

Sesshomaru went back to the scroll. The legend, as it was written, shocked him. He read aloud, so she could hear it as well.

"Take for granted not, the power of soul mates. Whose love runs deeper than the oceans, whose loyalty is firmer than that of the mountains. Powerful and kind was the maiden; nurturing and strong. She turned naught a blind eye to anyone in need; even those from whom her species despised. Honorable and Just, was the warrior; unwilling to smite, but willing to defend. He ruled with compassion, and even his sworn enemies would not dishonor him.

"Two, from opposite species, joined in sacred union. War could not separate them. Neither was the bond broken in death. Two souls, holy and demonic, locked away within two jewels, waiting to be united in destiny. Two female guardians assigned to protect them. Protect the lovers, and protect the destiny of all living beings. Should one guardian be in danger of her life, the soul within the jewel will do the ultimate to keep her safe. Only in simultaneous, and willing, death of the guardians, will the lovers reunite."

Sesshomaru glanced at the bottom of the scroll. There were two depictions of a demon and woman. Their faces had no detail, but the woman was holding a sacred bow and pink light was engulfing her being. The demon man was floating in a great demon cloud, and his silver hair and white fluffy tail fluttered in the wind. They were locked inside a jewel. The priestess was in a pink jewel, the demon, in a purple jewel.

"What did your master tell you this meant," he asked Sango not taking his eyes off the scroll.

"Exactly what it says. But my lord, there is something else," Sango said, squirming slightly in her seat. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow to Sango, waiting for her to continue. "My lord, my master told me he knows who the guardian of the Inu's jewel is," she whispered.

"Who?" he asked. Seeing her downcast eyes he said, "Kagome?"

"No. She posses the soul of Midoriko. She priestess written in the legend," she looked up into his eyes and told him the truth. "Midoriko had confided to a friend of hers that she had fallen in love with a demon, an Inu warlord."

"Sesshomaru," Sango asked, ignoring his honorific. "How did Miyuki disappear into the future?"

Sesshomaru glared at her lack of respect, but answered her regardless. "I do not know how. There was no explanation. She had no memory of her attack, or how she was put in Kagome's time," he said thoughtfully.

"My master said her disappearance was an act of the Kami protecting her. Something supernatural pulled her away from the palace. Didn't she simply just up and vanish? No trace of her scent was ever found."

He realized where she was getting at and his eyes widened. "You think she is the other guardian?"

"Doesn't it make sense? The legend is clearly talking about Midoriko. And a select few knew of her demon lover. Kagome is guarding Midoriko's soul. Miyuki just happens to vanish into the future, to become Kagome's friend, somehow bringing her the chance to return back to our time when it was safe. It all connects and it all seems much to coincidental," she said in a hurried breath.

"You think that Miyuki posseses the other jewel and that the jewel put her in the future, the only place she would be safe. Why?" he asked more to himself than to her.

"I think…I think the attack was meant against her. Someone found out she was in possession of it. The jewel sensed the danger and did what was best," she suggested.

"What you are saying is very disturbing. Because if what it says is true, the legend also talks about the guardians dying. That spells death to Kagome and Miyuki. Bring Miyuki here. I will look for Kagome," he said raising.

"Sesshomaru, Miyuki left the palace right before I came to you. I saw her leaving and that's how I pieced together the puzzle. Seeing her made me realize what she was in possession of," she said.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Where was she going?" He had about enough of everyone up and leaving without a word to him.

"I don't know. She said she had some business to attend to," she answered.

He was about to open the door to go find her when he sensed someone cowering behind it.

He opened the door and looked down at a very scared, beat up Jaken.

"Jaken," he said. What he meant was, 'what do you want from me, pest'.

"Mi….milord…something terrible has happened," he said shivering.

"What is it?"

"Oh! Lord Sesshomaru it's Rin! She ran off last night in a fit of tears and I tried following her. Suddenly these demons surrounded us and I tried to fight them off. It was Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru!" he screamed breaking down into tears. "He dragged her away and left me for dead. I just regained consciousness and sought for you," he wept.

That was it. The last straw for Sesshomaru. His face began to contort and a very evil, low growl escaped his chest. Sango knew what was going to happen, and she backed away into the corner of the room quickly. Miroku had just arrived at the office to witness something very few ever had.

Sesshomaru lunged to his window and suddenly, a flash of white fur exploded outside the palace. All the servants rushed to the window to see their great Inu lord, in his true form, race to find his daughter. Even with being hindered with a missing limb, he was a beautiful creature to look upon. His powerful paws shook the earth and his roar vibrated to the feet of all the servants. He was the great Lord of the West. He knew he heard him and Miyuki, he smelled her tears. But the thought never crossed his mind that she would do this. He was planning on taking her for a walk and talking about it later....

And the earth trembled as he realized with great guilt…his beautiful daughter could be dead because of him.


	31. The Cave

_Sorry for the long hiatus guys. I recently had a baby and I needed some quality time with him. But I'm back on the show and I appreciate that you guys stuck by me for so long. Enjoy the story! -ZooZebra_

**Chapter** **30**

Kagome raced through the woods trying to follow Kagura's demonic aura. She was fleeing quickly, and as the woods began to lighten up, her aura completely vanished. Kagome paused for a moment, and decided Kagura would have continued going straight, if she led her this far out of the wood. She looked down and noticed the soil began to turn to sand. Listening closely, she heard the slight crash of waves.

Stepping out from behind the final tree, she caught sight of a very vast ocean. The sea salt tickled her nose and the ocean spray caressed her cheek, beckoning her forward. The sky was clear, and Kagura was no longer in sight. Stepping to the shore line, she sat on the sad and contemplated hard on Kagura's riddle.

"He is where the sun does not set, the moon does not rise…a cave?" she asked thoughtfully. "No, you can breathe in caves." She took a pebble from beside her and tossed it in frustration towards the waves. They gobbled it up and swallowed it to its deep belly. Suddenly, it occurred to her.

She jumped up and stared hard into the ocean. Looking at it a second time, it seemed eerie. Fog settled towards the horizon, blinding any sailors from the shoreline. The water seemed to turn black and the hairs on her neck prickled with awareness.

"Here," she whispered. "He's here."

She stood at the shoreline and braced herself. The water would be frigid and she could very easily fall into hypothermia. But this was it. She adjusted the bindings of the sword to ensure it was secure, and took a deep breath. She ran towards the water and dived.

The icy smack of the water against her made her almost gulp water in her gasp, but she held her breath tightly and forced her way through the arctic temperatures. She was surprised that the water became deep very quickly and noticed that there was a cave hidden within the depths of the lake. She swam towards it, keeping her senses alert. The darkness grew in the lake and she lost sight of the cave. She felt around with her hands and screamed mentally when a fish tickled her leg. Her chest was tightening and she was beginning to lose track of where she was. She couldn't even tell which way was up anymore

She fought the urge to intake breath as she continued forward, praying that this was the right way. Suddenly her fingers brushed against rock and she found an opening in them. Hoping to the Kami that this cave had an air hole, she pushed herself through. A flickering light above her caught her eye and she swam towards it desperately. The cold was making it harder for her to hold her breath and, despite that she was an amazing swimmer, she feared drowning.

Suddenly she pushed herself through the surface and gasped. Her skin was turning blue and she was quivering in the water. She looked around herself and found a fire next to the water that was causing the light she saw. Kagome paddled towards it and shakily pulled herself out of the water. Peeling off her cold clothing, again, she began to take in her surroundings. The cave was small and stuffy. There wasn't much ventilation but she knew that in order for the fire to be burning, there had to be some place where air was coming through. A tiny little crevice between the rocks caught her attention. She walked up to it and squinted inside. She could fit through it and she felt a breeze coming towards her.

"This must be it," she said to herself. Sitting by the fire, she waiting until she and her clothes dried. As much as she needed to go after Rin, she couldn't risk freezing herself. What good is she to Rin dead? Sighing, she cuddled her knees to her chest and prayed.

Kagura was the one that sent her, which means it was Naraku that had Rin. Kagome had barely any training from Sesshomaru and she was completely alone. How in God's name she was going to save herself and Rin, she had no idea. She just knew that she had to give it her all and rely mostly on her smarts, not her strength. It was painfully obvious that she was no match to Naraku's power. But perhaps there was hope if she could talk her way out, or trick him somehow. What could she use against him, though? She knew nothing that could be used against him. He made sure his enemies knew very little about him.

"I guess I'll just have to improvise," she sighed.

Leaning against the rock behind her, she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the fire. She allowed it to caress her skin and soothe her soul. Gold eyes flickered in her mind and she reached out with her soul to the owner of those eyes.

"As much as I hate admitting it, I need you. Rin needs you. Where ever you are, hurry," she plead. It could be because she was tired, but she could have sworn she heard a growl rumble through her body, easing her worry. Closing her eyes, she allowed the rumbling to lull her.


	32. Plans in Motion

_**Plans in Motoin**_

**Chapter 32**

"Witch, if you are deceiving me, none of your tricks will save you from what I will inflict," warned the dark demon.

The beautiful temptress laughed wickedly. "You think me a fool to try and deceive the likes of you," she said draping her raven hair over her bare shoulder. Her glowing green eyes devoured the demon with lust, her body radiating with their runt. "My magic is solidified and true. All you must do now is place the mating mark upon the girl." She glanced out her chamber window, reading the positioning of the stars. "It must be done quickly. Though you cannot see it with your…untrained eyes…the red moon approaches quickly. It must be done tonight," she heeded.

"Pfft. Everything has been arranged and is in motion. Now, for your end of the deal," the demon demanded extending his hand.

"Ah, yes." The onna seductively moved from the bed, swaying her hips with each step. Opening a cupboard beside her, she retrieved a collar-like object. "Put this around her neck," she said tossing it to him. "Her powers will be useless as long as it remains on."

"And should she manage to remove it?" he asked testing its strength.

"She won't," the witch promised.

"Very well. You are expected to be on time. I will not stand for delays," the demon warned as he pivoted and headed for her chamber door.

"Fear not, my lord. Believe me I can't wait to see you again," she said stroking down her side with her hand as he turned to look at her.

"Hm."

Leaving the witch, Naraku left her laughing as he walked with purpose down his dark corridors. His hakama was a deep purple, and billowed around him as he walked. He had everything. Women, power, wealth. This palace that was all his. He went from being nothing but a lowly robber, to this. He flexed his hanyou claws and smiled sadistically. There was not a thing that stood in his way. No, only a person. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

At first, his attentions were focused on Kikyo. She was beautiful, vibrant, so full of life. She knew he was a disgusting theif and yet she tended to him and helped him heal. Her raw innocence called to him to taint, to shred into pieces. He wanted that smile gone from her lips. He wanted her bent over shout his name to the Kami's. Her...unfortunate...demise braught about someone better, however. Kikyo was destroyed. She was no longer holy and she was his. And then just like a snap of the finger from the Kami's, a new toy was sent to him to break. He laughed as he thought of the modern aged miko.

He reveled in the feeling of her defiance. He wanted her to fight him, not give in so easily like the previous bitch did. Strange what a whore would do to get where she wants. He wanted Kagome because she was not a whore. Even after he broke her, he knew she would fight. Her power was untaintable, and it made him want to destroy her all the more. But for now, he needed the jewel. There was something he yearned for far more precious than bedding his future slut.

Though he was now revered as one of the most powerful demons in this era, he was still hanyou. Once he assumed full youkai blood, he will gain all the power he would need to conquer all of Japan. Perhaps, once he became bored of this land, he would burn it all and continue pressing to other horizons. There was something beautiful in the way humans begged for their lives. The way mothers so blindfully offer their own bodies and souls to protect their young. He wondered how begging would sound in other languages.

He really wasn't adimant with causing pain. Though when it did occur he took his time. He would take his time with the miko, make her beg. Make her watch as he made the jewel whole and bend to his will. His plan was flawless. There was nothing that stood in his way. Should the witch be mistaken, she would pay for it on the brink of death for all eternity. But he reviewed it over and over in his mind. Everything was perfect.

"Soon, miko. Soon you will be at my mercy."


	33. The Enemy of my Enemy Has Lost It

_It's my own story and Naraku just makes my skin crawl! Things aren't looking so good for Kags. :x_

**Chapter 32**

_Ukh. Something smells terrible_. _Why is it so dark? Oh…my eyes are closed. Hiro, where am I? So much blood. Wait…you're not Hiro_

Miyuki's head throbbed relentlessly as she sat up. Her hand brushed against a puddle of something foul on the stone floor she was laying on. Opening her eyes, she tried to find the presence of the other person she felt. Hiding in the shadows, she noticed two red eyes fearfully darting from her to the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked firmly. The only response she received was the eyes focusing on her as if she had just grown ten heads. "Can you at least tell me where we are?" Silence still. Sighing, Miyuki rose and glanced at a gate to her right. _So, I'm locked up in a cell. It would be nice if I even know how I got here. Or where Hiro was._

She bit her lip nervously. Whatever that was that attacked them, it had injured Hiro fairly bad and she feared the worst.

"I thought you were dead," came a raspy, female voice from in front of her. Miyuki startled and saw that the eyes had moved closer. She could make out long straggly hair and a pungent odor coming from it.

"You know who I am?"

"Yeah," said the voice excitedly. "I killed your parents." Miyuki's throat clamped shut and anger fumed through her heart. The woman laughed a disgusting cackle and crawled out from the shadows. "I didn't mean to, though," she added hastily. "Master made me do it, like a puppet. He has strings all over. Dance, puppet dance," she cryptically said and began to twirl.

Looking at the demon in front of her, Miyuki was absolutely repulsed. She was a dragon youkai, perhaps once very beautiful. But whatever beauty she may have once had was replaced by pasty, shriveled skin. When she smiled her toothless grin, there was no happiness in her eyes. They glittered, instead, with insanity. Her black, coarse hair was knotted and matted from years without bathing.

"You…killed my parents," Miyuki said through clenched teeth. The demoness stopped her dance and looked at her as if she were the one who were insane.

"Well of course. Father wouldn't have had it any other way," she replied matter-of-factly.

Miyuki flew to the creature and wrapped her clawed hand around the demoness's scrawny neck tightly. "You fucking tramp. I'll kill you," she said tightening her grip.

"Actually, my name is Rein," she said extending her neck out so Miyuki could get a better grip.

When she heard her name, realization clicked. She reached up with her free hand and pushed back the woman's hair. She saw her crest…her family royal crest.

"No," Miyuki said staggering backwards. "You're Orochi's daughter. He's an ally. Why would you do this?"

Rein ripped Miyuki's hand from her neck in disdain. "He is _not_ my father! He did this to me!" she said pointing to the cell. "And he's the reason why you're an orphan now. It was him and master who attacked you're palace. I was merely…a puppet" she said putting her hands over her head again and dancing like she were attached to strings.

Miyuki stepped back, blinking. "Your…father?" Suddenly the weight of the world crashed upon Miyuki's shoulders.

Something within her being pulsed, magic welled up within her. Her eyes blackened and a terrible pain scorched her temple. She was back in the Eastern palace, but she was transparent. Flames were engulfing everything around her. A screaming servant ran towards her, gripping to her bleeding stomach. Miyuki's eyes welled with tears and reached out towards her, but the servant ran right through her. Puzzled, Miyuki could only stare as she ran down the corridor. Deciding to kill the monster that did this, she stormed in the direction the servant came.

Then everything became familiar again. She had been here before. Suddenly, she saw herself running in the same direction, dressed in royal eastern robes. As the memory of this moment flooded her mind, she gasped and tried to warn herself to stop. But it was too late. A shrill, torn cry echoed the palace walls. Miyuki lowered herself to the floor, weeping. It was this moment that she discovered the mangled bodies of her beloved parents.

She watched herself stagger against the wall and upturn her stomach. Wiping her mouth she continued forward and tripped, falling right in front of Miyuki. She looked upon her past self with pity and renewed pain. They both wept, mirroring the cry of a newly orphaned child.

Through her blurred vision, Miyuki saw something moving behind her past self. She looked up to see a large demon with a hatchet standing behind herself. Terror ripped through her veins and she screamed, but to no avail. The hatchet lowered swiftly, with the skill and precision of one who had done this many times before. But just before the blade pierced Miyuki, she saw herself vanish. The confused demon roared his upset, and swung his weapon into the wall, leaving a giant cleft.

Power pulsed within herself and again her vision went black. She woke to find herself laying on cold stone, this time, two eagerly crazed eyes looking down upon her.

"Ah!" She startled and jumped up.

"Oi, crazy girl!" screamed Rein as she gripped her chest. "You scared me half to death. I thought you just dropped and croaked. You weren't breathin' and your heart stopped beatin'! I mean, I know I gave you some heavy news, but come on!" she said as she withdrew back into her corner.

Miyuki shook her head, trying to rid herself of the memories as they ate at her. Tears flooded her eyes again, but she refused to let them fall. "I…I remember now," she whispered. "Your father…he killed…everyone."

"Well, not everyone," Rein pointed out nodding to Miyuki.

Miyuki brought her knees to her chest and cuddled herself. "Not then, but that's why I'm in this cellar now. He's come to finish the job," she said with a hint of self pity. Suddenly, she became angry. Who was she to sit on the floor like a scolded child feeling sorry for herself? That monster slaughtered everyone she loved and she was going to just sit around and weight for him to finish her too? "I think not," she said out loud. Rising, she grabbed a stone from the floor and began banging at the bars of the cell.

"Hey! You sons of bitches! You brought me here, now take me to your master! I will not be ignored!" With renewed power, she began sending fire balls through the bars, zooming down the hall. Finally, with great satisfaction, she heard and oomph and footsteps approaching.

"There's plenty more where that came from if you don't bring me your 'master' this second!" she commanded with royal authority. She heard snickering and her anger flared. "How dare you mock me? Though I may be locked in the cellar, I can easily rip you apart behind these bars. How about I start with your fingers?" she threatened.

"How about, you tell me when you back so crude," said a familiar voice. Through her anger, she realized who spoke and fear etched in her stomach.

"Oh Gods! Did I kill you?" she pleaded as she ran to the bars, searching through the darkness.

"Not in the slightest," said Hiro. "You only grazed me. But that was one hell of a ball," he said leaning against the cool metal laughing at her. She smelled his blood coming from two wounds, and she remembered the tentacle that had injured him.

"Get me out, your wounds need to be dressed now. You're bleeding to death!" she begged.

"I know. But I'm not getting you out to waste time on me. We need to get out of here. There's a torcher chamber a few yards down and from the sounds of it, we do not want to be their honored guests. But I bought us some time. The guard, had to go get something," he said smiling, holding out an arm gripping on to a set of keys.

"That's horrible," Miyuki said wrinkling her nose.

Hiro ripped the keys from the guards severed limb and unlocked the door. "You're out, aren't you?" Miyuki ran to him and carefully locked him in an embrace.

"We must leave now, I will not have your son an orphan in a single day," she commanded looking into his eyes. Hiro's eyebrows furrowed and he nodded.

"Hey, what about me?" came a childish voice from the cell. Miyuki glanced back and paused.

"The door is open. What you do is no conciquence to me. I would kill you, justice for killing my family. But you are a prisoner in your own mind. That's punishment enough. Perhaps death would be a blessing for you," Miyuki said as she turned her back to the girl. Rein laughed sickly and crawled out of the cellar on all fours, like an ape. She stood in front of Miyuki, crouching, and turned her head sideways to stare at her.

"What?" Miyuki asked disgusted by the girl.

"There are more people here, just so you know. Probably friends of yours. I would look for them if I were you. Like your friend said, the torcher chamber can be a real bitch," she said turning her back and crawling away.

Miyuki gasped as she remembered the whole reason why they were there. "Kagome! We can't leave her here. Not here," she begged Hiro. He looked down at her and clenched his jaw. This could be their one and only chance to escape.

"No. I would rather die with her, then to let her die here alone," Miyuki resigned. Hiro lowered his head and sighed.

"Let's go then."


	34. Ripping Petals off the Rose

WARNING

This chapter's content is disturbing, violent, and intense. 

There's a really sour lemon so read cautiously. 

Chapter 34

_ Damn, that bitch's new sword nearly killed me. My hands almost burned to the bone. I don't care where it disappeared to, as long as its gone. _

Kikyo was interrupted from her thoughts as a large furry sword came crashing down above her. She jumped out of the way and erected a dark barrier around herself.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo bellowed, gripping her bleeding chest. "You insolent bastard!" Roots sprang up from the ground and twisted themselves around the Inu boy's body tightly, forcing him to drop his sword.

"I'm insolent? And you're all rainbows and butterfly shit," Inuyasha scoffed, struggling against his bindings.

"I could have given you everything! All I wanted in exchange was my soul back," she said straightening.

"It's not your soul, Kikyo. It simply is a soul that has traveled through bodies throughout time. Now it resides in Kagome's body. It doesn't belong to you, or to her. It simply is. You cannot hold claim to something that has no owner!" he tried to reason.

"IT IS MINE! I want to feel again! I want to have joy, happiness, sorrow. Not this taste of what I used to be! Near emptiness, the border of being completely void. It disgusts me and at the same time makes me crave it more!" Dark purple sparks flew around her body and shot themselves into Inuyasha's body. His face contorted in pain as he writhing in the roots. Opening one eye, he looked at his sword which rested untransformed by his feet.

_Damnit. I can't reach…_His rib cage began to collapse and he realized that this was how he would die. _Honorless. _He snorted and looked straight ahead at Kikyo. _Just like how Sesshomaru would have wanted it. _Then Inuyasha's senses tingled, and a demonic aura spread around him, turning his guts upside down. _No way…_

Suddenly the roots retracted back into the earth and Inuyasha fell, clutching his half broken chest. The smug smile on Kikyo's face turned into fear.

"Wench," calmly said a deep baritone voice in the darkness. "I told you, you cannot kill him yet." From the shadows, a demon clad in white stepped out and level his stare to Inuyasha. It smelled, looked, and felt like him, but something was off. He seemed more…malicious.

"You? This means you're in league with Naraku again," stampered Inuyasha.

His brother laughed snidely. "In league? Halfbreed, think of it more of a mutual arrangement. I am simply looking for my own benefits," he said snapping his fingers. Two demons approached carrying what appeared to be a body bag. They tilted the bag over and out spilled a woman's body wearing a glowing collar on her neck.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. "What the fuck did you do to her?" He tried getting up but Sesshomaru lashed him with a poison whip and Inuyasha fell to the floor again, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't do anything. This was Kikyo's doing," he said side glancing at her. She stepped up to the body and examined the collar.

"I sense no magic in her," she said informing Sesshomaru.

"Good, then it worked. Stick around brother, you are one of our honored guests and we wouldn't want you to miss this," he said forming a cloud under himself and Kagome's body and turning to leave.

The two demons that dumped Kagome's body grabbed his forearms and heaved him up, dragging his feet along the floor. Inuyasha's face wrenched and he coughed more blood. _Fuck, what the hell is going on? I can't even fight…_

He glanced back at his sword laying still on the floor.

The hall he was lead to was crowded with candles of all sizes, colors and scents. So much so that his dog nose became sensitive and he fought to keep his stomach down. _There's something in those candles that's making me sick. But I'm only half dog demon. Why isn't Sesshomaru effected by them?_

His brother lead Kagome to the center, besides an obelisk and an altar. A woman wearing a dark purple dress with a slit on her thigh came out from behind them. Her hair was pick up in hair sticks, with red orbs dangling from the top. A chain of pearls was draped loosely around her head, which contrasted beautifully against the ebony of her hair. Her image was sultry and attractive, but looking at her would even chill the dead.

She glanced out the window in front of her, her eyes tainting red. "It's time," she murmured.

"Wake her," ordered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha helplessly watched as the witch stepped before Kagome and brought a vile to her nose. Kagome instantly stirred and moaned. Sesshomaru glanced at Inuyasha and growled. "Say anything, half breed, and I kill her now." Inuyasha resigned and bowed his head, defeated.

"I feel so weak," she said to herself. Keeping her eyes closed, she sat up and rubbed her temple, completely unaware of her surroundings. She then began to notice the smells of the candles and she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out silhouettes standing before the candles.

"Who's there?" she asked blindly. "Why can't I see?"

"Miko," came Sesshomaru's baritone voice.

"You came!" she said snapping her head in his direction. She tried to stand and walk to him, still unaware. "Rin-"

"Silence," he said warning her with a growl. She instantly quieted. He approached her and took another vile from the alter. "Hold your head up and keep your eyes open," he commanded. She obeyed and felt stinging liquid drop in her eyes. She recoiled back and rubbed them feverously. When she opened them again, however, she could see. She smiled when she met Sesshomaru's gaze, but instantaneously stepped back when she took a closer look. Something was off, and his intense stare made her uncomfortable. Her senses were going crazy, but she couldn't sense him. She quickly glanced around the room, meeting the gazes of the witch, then Kikyo.

She was about to yell to Sesshomaru to attack her, but then she realized he must have known she was there. _Why hasn't he done anything. And why can't I sense them. _

"What the hell?" was all she could say to him.

He stepped closer to her, cornering her into a wall. She cowered back, feeling very threatened; the urge to flee overtaking her body. "You will not run. Things have happened that we must discuss," he said snapping his fingers. To her left appeared a puff of black smoke. When it faded, Kagome saw Rin standing there, her eyes almost lifeless. She eerily walked towards Sesshomaru and hid behind his legs, peaking around at Kagome. But her eyes...they were so blank. It made Kagome sick to look at her this way.

Two and two clicked, and she knew this was not right. "Who are you," she asked menacingly. A clawed hand shot out and pinned her to the wall.

"Kagome!" screamed a familiar voice. Kagome's eyes fearfully shot to Inuyasha's direction, her heart pounding_. What in the name of hell is going on here?_

"I don't want you dead, half breed. I want you to see this. But if you do not shut up I'll disembowel you right here and now," he warned for the last time. Inuyasha instantly silenced. Not because he ordered it, but because he had to find a way to save Kagome.

"And you…who else would I be?" he asked in a husky whisper, lowering his mouth to her neck and kissing it softly. Days earlier, if he had done that, she would have been putty in his hands. But now she felt as if she were dancing on the edge of death.

"Naraku," she said through clenched teeth.

"No, miko. It is me. Don't you remember the way I kissed you in the shack? The way you responded to my touch," he said mockingly. Then, with a snide and sick smile, he said into her ear, "the way you pleasured me in your shower."

She gasped. Only Sesshomaru knew about that. Naraku couldn't have. Her blood froze and she felt the onslaught of tears invading her eyes. Why was he behaving this way? "What do you want?" she said with her voice quivering. Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe she had fallen for it.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I sensed Inuyasha returning from wherever he had escaped to when you sent him through the well. I couldn't trust him still so I went to make sure all was in order. I found Rin locked in his grasp," he said vehemently, glaring at his 'brother'. "He did not have Tetsuaiga with him, and I realized he was transforming."

He turned Kagome's head so she could see him. Her eyes widened with sadness when she noticed the beginnings of his markings appearing on his cheeks. His eyes were riddled with emotion and he silently begged her not to listen. _Damnit Kagome, it's a trap. Why can't you see? _

Sesshomaru turned her back to look at him and studied her for a moment. When he was sure of her, he released her from his claws. Her hands shot up to caress her throat but she remained still. He turned his back to her and looked upon Rin's frail form. "When I had him subdued, he began to talk in his frenzy." He spun around to face her with false worry written on his face.

"Kagome," he said stepping up to her to caress her cheek. "Naraku has discovered something I hoped he never would. There is a spell which he will cast that can force the jewel shards, where ever they may be, to join together and become whole again. The only way to do so…" his voice trailed off as his eyes became distant.

"What is it? Sesshomaru, tell me, we have to stop him!" He looked down at her and set his jaw. "The only way to do so is to mate you, Kagome. You are the keeper of the jewel and it will respond to you. When it senses his evil aura force itself upon you, and you are unwilling to comply, the spell will trigger the jewel to return to its natural state to protect you. The spell requires a mating mark in order for it to truly work," he said with haste.

"I don't understand all this," she said furrowing her brows.

Sesshomaru's patience dried and he turned to the room. "Escort everyone out," he said to the guards. They nodded and grabbed Inuyasha and Rin. Inuyasha struggled to get out, growling and barking, appearing all the more unstable. Rin followed the guards walking drunkenly, and Kagome failed to see the trail of tears streaming down her face.

When the doors had closed, Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and embraced her tightly. She was taken aback by his sudden movement and awkwardly returned his hug. "Uhm, Sesshomaru…" she said with a slight questioning voice.

"Kagome, the only way he can do this is by forcing you to bed him. Then mating you, forcing you to be his and only his until he dies. You will smell like him, your aura will bend to him, your very soul will be his. Kagome, I can't allow this to happen."

"Is there a way we can stop it?" she said with fear hitching in her throat.

"Yes. I will do everything within my strengths to protect you. But if I fail, you need to be assured that he cannot mate you," he said stroking her cheek.

"How?"

"Someone else needs to mate you first," he said pausing for her reaction.

She stared at him blankly for a few moments, then realized his insinuation. "Wait! Mate? You don't mean you, do you? What about Miyuki? You're blood line?" To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"My love for Miyuki goes back before your great grandparents were born. I thought it would be an eternal love I had shared with her. But then I met you. Since the day you pulled the sword from my father's grave, to the day you sang for me, moving my soul into your voice…Kagome, I cannot deny this thing that is taking over me. This thing is you," he said stepping closer to her. Her heart began to beat faster and her throat tightened with anticipation.

"If I were to mate Miyuki, she would be a fine mate indeed. But I can feel it searing into my heart, she is not the right choice. I never, ever though that I would be so captivated by a human. Following truly in my father's steps. Despite your frailty and near insignificant life span, there is strength in you that Miyuki will never have. Kagome," he said taking her hands in his and bringing his lips to hover over hers. "Allow me to mate you. Not just to prevent Naraku's attack. But because…I love you," he finished.

That was it. Kagome's eyes poured tears.

"Sesshomaru…I don't know what to say. Just wait a minute…This isn't your palace and after everything you allowed Kikyo to walk around like she owned this place. If Naraku is planning such things, Kikyo is in on it too! And what about-"

"Kagome, shh. Listen. I will answer everything, I promise. But we need to act fast. That woman that was here was a spy of mine. She has sent word that Naraku is on the move. Please, Kagome. I can't live with myself if my plan falls apart. Everything is in place. All that's left is for you to make a decision."

Suddenly, to Kagome's right, a large concrete door swung open and revealed a room within. Sesshomaru took her hand and lead her in. Gasping, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The walls were painted purple with black floral designs. A large crystal chandelier with dozens of candles all around lit up the room romantically. There was a large window draped with deep purple velvet curtains, trimmed with gold. In the center of the room was a massive bed. The headboard was gold, along with the foot board. The bed was accented with soft down pillows, fabrics upon rich fabrics that were crème and purple colored. The night stand beside the bed had a bowl of some red liquid in it.

Kagome awkwardly looked about the room, and then back at Sesshomaru.

"Koi, I know this wasn't the way you would have wished for it to happen..." he began. He walked behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her small frame, breathing in deep the scent in her neck. He smirked wickedly behind her, smelling the scent of her slight arousal. So slight she wouldn't have even noticed it yet. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered in her ear. He placed a tentative kiss on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, and Kagome was sent an electrifying sensation to her core.

She turned slightly to face him, and he spun her around fully. He kissed her hard, a false tear fell down his face and landed on her cheek. She stepped back shocked, and reached up to touch it. "You...are you..." she looked up at him bewildered.

He was silent, and she watched another tear fall abruptly. "I can't lose you. I've lost everyone I ever loved. I won't allow you to fall through my fingers too," he said turning his back to her.

_Make her come to you. Let her think this is her decision, _he reminded himself. He had to control himself so he wouldn't burst laughing as he heard her steps come towards him. _Humans are so vulnerable. So gullible. Just a few soothsaying and she is wrapped around my fingers. Time to wrap her around something else, _Naraku thought snidely.

Kagome reached up and grasped his shoulder, turning him around. "You're right; this isn't how I dreamed this would happen. But if you think that this is best, and you...really love me...Sesshomaru, you broke my heart this morning. How could you do a thing like that?" she asked, waiting for an answer.

Naraku had no idea what she was talking about. But he thought quickly. "I don't know what I was thinking, so I don't have an answer for you. But please forgive me. I am temperamental and sometimes act without thinking," he responded. _Damn, I shouldn't have said that. Sesshomaru always thinks things through. _"I act without thinking of you," he corrected himself. "But that's all going to change. If you let me..."

"Sesshomaru. Kiss me," she said looking up at him. Naraku sneered within himself. _You're mine. _

H bent down and kissed her passionately, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her closer. He tore her shirt with his claw and lifted her up easily. He had her pressed against the wall, his knee shoved between her legs to hold her up so he could free his hand. Kagome's hands found their way twisted in his hair as she deepened the kiss. Naraku could sense her entire being focused on him.

He set her down and led her to the bed, stood her facing it. He wanted her to imagine the things he was going to do to her, to pull her further in a drunken lust. He pulled down her fighting pants and kneeled behind her. He kissed down her buttocks, her thigh, and worked his way back up.

She was in heaven. The attention he was giving her flesh sent her into madness. She was in the clouds. She felt his hand reach to her front and began to caress her inner folds. She threw her head back and breathed heavily, her knees growing weak.

She suddenly began to feel herself being pulled from her body. She opened her eyes and she was in a strange, foggy space. There was dead grass under her feet, and she was aware of her nudity.

"Miko, she heard a powerful female voice echo from behind her. She spun around and tried to peer into the fog. The details became clearer as the woman stepped closer to her. She had raven hair, draping to her knees. She was wearing high priestess robes, and a bow was hooked to her waist and the quiver tied to her back was empty. Her face was scarred, burned. Her robes torn and bloodied.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, trying to hide herself.

"I am the keeper of the souls in the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome gasped and fell to her knees. "Midriko," she whispered. The high priestess stepped within inches from Kagome, and rested a hand on her head. Kagome fell to her knees as the high priestess' powers vibrated throughout her body.

"Kagome, you are in peril and you cannot see. The one who touches you now is not the one who loves you," she said cryptically.

"What?"

"Your Inu lover is not with you. He is scared, angry, and lost. He cannot find you because you have shut yourself form him and opened yourself to an imposter."

"Sesshomaru...we were in his bedroom..."

"MIKO!" Midriko shouted, "You are my successor! How can you be so easily swayed by words and touches! How you insult your lover by believing a wolf in sheepskin!"

"That is not...Sesshomaru," she began to be lifted from her drunken state. The fog around her cleared. Midriko waved her hand to the right, and an image of Kagome and Sesshomaru appeared. It was them, back in the purple bedroom. But Kagome began to notice things. The room was not familiar to her. Sesshomaru's palace was not that extravagant. And she noticed something about Sesshomaru...the way he touched her was different. It wasn't with passion. It was with intent. The dark look in his eyes was unrecognizable. And Kagome noticed him tracing an invisible spell on her belly as he touched her.

"Naraku!" she cried utterly afraid. "Damnit, I knew it! Midriko, what will I do?"

"Call for Sesshomaru. I cannot protect your body. But I will fight Naraku from within you," she said and pushed Kagome into the swirling image of herself and Naraku.

Kagome opened her eyes in a panic and saw Naraku hovering over her, his manhood pressed against her. He noticed her change in aura and peered into her eyes. _She knows. How the hell did she find out?_ He dropped his guise and the white hair that cascaded over Kagome's belly turned black. She was staring into the face of the half demon that destroyed her life. Killed thousands. And now he was about to...

"Get off!" she screamed and tried to conjure up her miko powers. Naraku laughed above her.

"All this time, you hadn't even noticed the binding collar you had been adorning. You are not a miko now. You are a frail human girl. And you are mine," he snickered.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to cry. What he was going to do was inevitable. She remembered what Midriko ordered of her. _Sesshomaru..._she cried silently. Silence. _Sesshomaru! Naraku...he's...oh god..._

She heard a growl within her mind. _Fight Kagome. I sense you now. Fight him. I am coming. _

Suddenly a sharp pain seared through Kagome's core. She opened her eyes to her worst nightmare. The nightmare of everyone woman. Her innocence, her purity, her light. It was all taken from her. _Sesshomaru..._


	35. Don't

WARNING

Still pretty violent and sad in this chapter.

Continue Cautiously!

Chapter 35

_Sesshomaru_...her soul cried to him. He knew. He felt it in her voice. He was too late. This was his fault. His anger swelled within him, and he lost control. He released his beast, and his pounding paws shook the earth even greater. His murderous blood red eyes sought to rip Naraku apart. Nothing would stand in his way. She heard the misery in his soul. His inner beast was raging. And he released it. Naraku had taken her. He pounded himself into her over and over. Kagome fought him, struggled and scratched. Tears flooded her face from the pain and humiliation. Naraku took on hand and hit her...hard.

"Be still, there is no sense in fighting." He continued his assault on her, tearing her pure soul in half. He pressed her neck to the side, exposing her juncture to him. He saw her artery pulsing in anger. He grabbed the bowel next to him and carefully poured the liquid within it onto her belly. It seared and burned Kagome's skin, making her cry out. A symbol pushed itself out of the burn on her flesh, rising like a terrible scar. The flesh burned away and the scar began to bleed out. Kagome screamed and the tears wouldn't stop pouring.

As Naraku continued pounding her, he shut his eyes and murmured an incantation. Suddenly, a wave of pink purification energy flooded out of Kagome's withering body and sizzled against Naraku. He withdrew himself from her quickly and snarled. _Her powers are completely bound. How the fuck is she calling them out. _Skipping the incantation, Naraku grabbed Kagome by the back of her head and sat her upright. He took the remaining contents of the bowel he had poured on her and drank them.

Fighting the burning sensation as it traveled his esophagus, Naraku sniffed Kagome's artery. Scenting the potion mixed into her blood, he positioned his fangs at her neck. Kagome knew what was about to happen and her heart skipped two beats.

"No! Please! You've taken everything from me already. Please, don't do this. Why are you doing this? I am nothing to you! Oh God don't!" she pleaded.

Totally ignoring her cries, he bit down into her neck and fought back the waves of purification energy. He forced his aura into the bite, trying to meld his aura into hers. _If this works, the Shikon Jewel will recognize my aura as her own, and come to my call. This was too easy, _he thought sneering. After pouring nearly half of his energy into the bite, he let her fall to the bed screaming and gasping.

It burned. Whatever he did to her belly was nothing compared to thelava her blood and transformed into. Everything was on fire, stiff, and shattering. Her body jerked and her very soul felt as if it were being torn apart. She could feel Midriko's energy fighting off Naraku's aura. They were both equally matched. Neither energy could over power the other. Kagome knew if this continued, it would spell her death. Her soul would be shredded, her body burned from within.

Suddenly the door to Naraku's false chamber was thrown open. He whipped his head to the door and roared. The witch that had given him the spell had burns on her body and her hair was disheveled.

"Sesshoamru found us! We are under attack, you must leave her and flee!" she warned.

"No! Tell me why my aura isn't over powering her?" demanded Naraku.

Hesitantly, the witch walked over to Kagome and shut her eyes, feeling for the problem. "There is another's magic working in her. This miko is much more powerful than I. Leave the girl, she will die in minutes. The jewel will go to another and we will start again, but please we must leave!"

Naraku was furious. He glared at Kagome's dying body jumped from the bed. Grabbing a robe, he and the witch faded from the room.

_So...I am dying, _Kagome thought to herself. Her body was growing numb and blood began to trickle from her mouth. Her breathing was heavy and labored. _This is my final moment, and of all the thoughts I have...I can only think of you, Sesshomaru. I...I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. Miyuki...she will love you. Just as I..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong wind that swirled the room. She glanced up to faintly see what she thought was Kagura upon her feather. She felt her body being lifted and a blanket placed upon her form. Seconds passed, and she was suddenly lying outside.

"I can't go any closer. He is on a war path and will kill me. But he will find you here. Just...stay alive okay? I didn't risk my ass for you to die in the woods," Kagura said as she took off.

_Well, I suppose dying her is better than in there..._she thought numbly.

_Miko!, _came Midriko's powerful voice. _You must fight with me. Do not fight Naraku's aura. Just fight to stay alive. Think of those you are abandoning if you let yourself die! _

Kagome gasped. _Shippo! And Rin. My friends. And..._

"No," came her tiny whisper. Opening her eyes, she breathed deeply and sloppily rolled to her belly. The dirt from the earth stung against her wound. She lifted her head slowly with determination set in her eyes. "No, damn you. You...you raped me. You tried to bind me to you," she paused to gasp. "You will not, you will NOT take my life."

Shakily, Kagome placed her hands by her head and pushed upwards. It was then that she heard the crashing of trees coming from her east. She could feel her life slipping away, and she knew she could not save herself.

Gathering the deepest breath she could, she turned her face to the heavens and screamed out. It was the last breath she ever took. It didn't matter if no one else heard her. Her voice echoed through the woods, his name was carried by the winds, and drifted so effortlessly to his ears. He heard her scream for him and he fled in her direction. She was greeted by beautiful layers of white silk, a heavenly color as her eyes faded to black.


	36. Second Chances

Chapter 36

Bodies littered the earth as he rampaged through the wooded hideout. Neither Rin nor Kagome's scents were among any of the guards, but his senses told him both were near. Then he caught a whiff of them on the hair of a witch that tried escaping to his left. He dug his claw into her back and sent her flying into a tree. Through his rage, he didn't think of her magic as she teleported away before she hit the trunk. Roaring, he continued barreling towards the guards.

A sharp gust of wind stung his eyes, and he had to pause and blink out the dryness. The wind blew again, gently this time, and it caressed a voice against his ears. His heart thumped, hearing the raspy call of his name. Piviting his paws, he ran in the opposite direction he had come from. Just as he reached a clearing, he saw Kagome's weak form begin to fall stiffly. Semi transforming back into humanoid form, he caught her with his arms and searched her ravenously with his eyes.

Sesshomaru was a demon lord. His legacy came from decades of powerful, regal, and majestic Inu Taiyuki. Since he was a pup, Sesshomaru was taught to be emotionless, even to those he loved dearly. Swordsmanship came as a second nature to him, as simple as breathing. At the age of 4 in human years, Sesshomaru was fully able to master most of his dangerous powers, along with his poison whip. His father put him into heavy training so that he would know when and where to use them. His father taught him to be calculated, careful and detached. He idolized his father.

When Sesshomaru had discovered his father's adultery, the perfect image Sesshomaru had of him shattered at his feet. He trusted no one, and loved none. His mother remained regal and unconcerned in public eye. But he knew that within her shell, she was shaken and damaged. His mother taught him that in remaining apathetic, no one would have leverage to use against you. Unfortunately, she extended her coldness even to him, throwing only a bitter smile ever so often.

He became so much like his mother. Stoic, cold, unyielding. He hardened his heart and his soul and became the great Killing Perfection. When he met Miyuki, she dissolved a piece of the wall and made him believe that maybe there was a chance for happiness. When she disappeared, his hope fell.

Until he met Rin. None knew, save for Jaken, but she softened something within him and forced her way into his heart through her innocent smile. Humans always fled from him, in fear or in disgust. But Rin never left his side; he grew fond her of loyalty.

But this ningen, the dead corpse he held in his arms, awakened a rapid fire he never appreciated. He hated her pride. He despised that she was educated and could hold an actual argument against him. He wanted to sink his claws into her and rip her to shreds. And she made him want her all to himself. She forced herself with her buoyant smile and feather-light heart into his mind and into his beast. When he actually began to spend time with her, he realized that males around weren't worthy of her intelligence and fire. Then he started thinking that only he was worthy, and that he actually wanted to _prove _it to her.

How dare he think he was worthy when here she lay barely breathing? A shadow crawled over his eyes and his heart sunk when tensaiga wouldn't respond to his desire. He couldn't use it to heal her, she had to be dead first. And even then it may not choose to respond. Clutching Kagome tightly, he fought with his memories of the medical books he read long ago. Nothing came to mind to save her.

_Save mate. _

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open at his beast's command.

_This Sesshomaru – This Sesshomaru cannot. _

_Bind her life, _his beast demanded.

_Then I'll really kill her. Naraku's aura is doing enough damage. If I put our aura as well, it will end her for good. _

His beast went quiet for a moment before speaking again, _No. Send me into her. I will fight offending aura and save mate. Bind life and she will live. _

Sesshomaru thought about it. It was just too risky. Two demonic aura's in a miko's soul could kill even the Great Priestess.

_Baka she cannot handle it, her power is weak._

_NO! YOU BAKA! You do not feel the other reiki in her? Mate not alone. Mate has second reiki._

Sesshomaru's demonic aura searched her rapidly. Indeed, he felt a powerful reiki omitting from Kagome that did not belong to her; just enough to maybe….

_Be quick. Kill the offending aura quickly, _he commanded his beast.

Right then he sensed others around him. He looked up to Miyuki's face. She could understand his Inu tongue talking with his beast. She knew what he was about to do. He felt a tang of guilt, but he wanted Kagome alive so badly…

"Don't mark her for mating. She should have her own choice in the matter. She must be presented in court. Otherwise none will accept it," she said kneeling to Sesshomaru. "But if you mark her into your pack, her life will bind to you, and you're aura will dominate her the same. Concider it a temporary loop hole," she suggested with a smile. She long accepted that they belonged together. But she wanted to give Kagome the dignity of her rights.

Sesshomaru thought about it, and nodded. Bringing his nose into Kagome's neck, he scented her life was moments from slipping away. He allowed his fangs to expand and with a silent prayer to the Kami's, sunk his teeth into her jugular.

Kagome felt nothing but searing fire tearing at her soul. Her eyes began to glow white and she saw three energies locked in a battle before her. The first energy was a vibrant pink, warm and welcoming, the shape of an owl. The second was violet and black swirling colors in the shape of a sickly spider. The third was a beautiful Inu, strong and feral. It had only one agenda – it wanted the spider's blood. They tore at each other, clawing, tearing, biting. Soon the spider was only a whisp of energy and the pain in Kagome began to subside. She saw the great Inu approach her, when she outstretched her arms she saw the wings of a hawk. Startled, she only look to the Inu for explanation.

The Inu spoke, but not aloud. It spoke directly into her soul.

_I am your alpha. You are my pack. Submit and allow me to save you._

Kagome glanced at the owl, who only nodded and began to fade. _I accept and submit to you, _she responded. The Inu gave a satisfied rumble and she felt it collide into her. She felt no pain. Only a blissful warmth that circled her entirely. Suddenly the white nothingness around her began to whirl and she was violently pulled backwards.

Gasping, Kagome shot upright and let out a scream. Tight arms encircled her and she began to feel cold again. She looked down at her body and saw blood still gushing from her stomach.

"Miko," came a much needed familiar voice. She glanced up and smiled through her fear. "Your soul is safe. Be still and let us heal your body now," he commanded. She nodded and relaxed, grinding her teeth and the stinging throughout her body. She then realized she was surrounded by people, some of them men. She became aware of her nakedness, but was hurting too much to care. Sesshomaru press her fingers to her neck, forcing her into a much needed sleep.


	37. Seedlings

Chapter 37

Three agonizing weeks have passed since everyone left Naraku's woods. Inuyasha and Hiro had been sent to the infirmary, but both of them recovered within the following few days. Rin was visibly shaken, but after spending a few nights nestled in Sesshomaru's lap, she came around. She was extremely concerned with Kagome's state and she and Shippo tried to stay by her bedside as much as possible.

Kagome was still trapped in a coma she didn't appear to be waking from soon. Her flesh wounds haven't shown any visible signs of healing either. Sesshomaru hadn't left her side and resigned to sit in a contemplating manner against the farthest wall from her. Sesshomaru had declared his alpha on her and he could no nothing to save her. It was unfitting for him to be so helpless.

Especially when she has the night terrors. Though they did occur during the day as well, he couldn't think of anything else to refer to them as. She convulsed and tore at her own flesh as if she were trying to rip another off her. Her screams and begs for mercy sent his eyes flaring red. He could only hold her and try to purr against her to bring temporary comfort.

There was a tiny knock at the door, and they took Sesshomaru's silence as permission to enter. Sesshomaru did not move from his wall as Miyuki quietly entered Kagome's room. She leaned over her friend and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, praying to the Kami's that she would wake soon. Stepping away from her beside, Miyuki made her way to Sesshomaru and knelt beside him.

"Has she made any progress?"

"No."

Miyuki was silent, hesitating the words eager to spill from her lips.

"Speak."

"You can't stay like this. You haven't even slept. Naraku is still on the move," she began.

"The miko is useless dead. I've already had meetings with the council regarding Naraku's movement. It is apparent that we need to pinpoint the tainted shards in his possession to locate him. The only one capable of doing so is unresponsive," he answered. If she were any less of a demoness, she would have missed the slight tension of his jaw and the barely there sarcasm in his response.

"You have to wake her up. I have…a suggestion," Miyuki piped quietly. Interested in her cautious mannerism, he turned tired eyes in her direction. "I remember when I was still in Kagome's time, I did quite a bit of study on the spirit of one when they are asleep. During my research, I've come to the theoretical conclusion that there is a special 'world', if you will, where the spirit resides. It creates the dreamscape to deal with issues the consciousness experiences. What we see sometimes as crazy dreams, is really our spirit's way of coping. If one spirit can enter that world, well, maybe another can follow," she said furrowing her brows. It sounded much less crazy in her head.

"Have you any idea how to enter the dreamscape?" he asked. Miyuki started. She really hadn't expected him to give it thought. Desperate times…

"You combined your energies to tear up the well. You touched her reiki without being burned. Perhaps if you meditate yourself deep enough to a near sleep, your spirit can drift with her reiki into her own dreamscape."

"Has this been tested by anyone, or simply musings of a neko?" Sesshomaru asked wondering if this would even work.

Miyuki blushed in embarrassment, thinking he'd abandon the idea. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and opened the miko's sack. He searched until he pulled out an odd looking herb.

"Star anise," he answered more to himself than to her quizzical expression. "Used to deepen meditative states. I saw her pick this and dry it out two months ago."

He crushed three leaves into a cup, poured hot water from a kettle that had been on the fire, and sniffed the tea cautiously. Setting down the cup so it could steep, he left the room momentarily, only to be accompanied by two guards. The guards took their positions at the door and Sesshomaru closed it behind him, leaving the two kitsune outside. They had set up traps along the corridor and sneered at the other knowing it would take anyone hours to escape from their illusion spells.

"I'm not going to be conscious for quite some time. Remain in here with me unless Rin or the miko's kitsune is in need of assistance," he ordered Miyuki. He knew she was the only one within the palace that would understand what he was doing and be able to protect his weakened state. She only nodded, but it was enough for him. Taking small sips of the tea, he allowed the scent and the flavor to soothe his senses, to relax him and he took a seat beside Kagome's futon.

Closing his eyes, he focused on each of his muscle segments, relaxing them all and commanded them to soften. He then focused on his breathing, forcing it to become very slight and long. Finally, he focuses on his heart, working on slowing his beat to appear at full rest. After several minutes elapsed, Miyuki would have sworn he was asleep had she not known him better.

Feeling the height of his meditative state, Sesshomaru began to turn his focus to the miko. He slowly extended his consciousness to her warmth, feeling her undisturbed sleep. Somewhere in the lazy recesses of his mind, he mused that she was having a quiet dream now. He then searched for her reiki, which even with his eyes closed had a distinctive pink color in his mind. He sought out the pattern her reiki channeled through her, memorizing each pore it surfaced from and receded into. _There_, _I've found the void in her reiki where it disappears into her dreamscape. _Keeping himself calm, he allowed himself to travel with the channeling energy, as if a passerby in a busy market. Suddenly he was gripped by the void and he felt as if he were falling.

He couldn't say when he had stopped falling or when he had stood up, but he was no longer in the room in the guest wing of his palace. Opening his eyes, he found himself back at the Hirugashi shrine. Though this time the landscape did not have its usual peaceful beauty. Something seemed morbidly skewered about this place. He made his way up the many steps towards the house he recognized as Kagome's. Two different places were raising an eyebrow; the first was the well which he knew had been destroyed quite a while ago and the second was a forced pulling him towards the house. The force seemed to create the most unease within him, so he opted to enter the house. When he opened the door he noticed something most unusual; there was no color. Everything was greyscale and lacked any energy or character. Except for that force that was lingering upstairs.

Sesshomaru took a step to follow it, when a gasp suddenly sounded from behind him and fled before he could see who voiced it. What Sesshomaru realized then was that his senses were extremely dulled her, which made him very weary. Following the gasp, he was lead back around to the well where the shrine door was opened slightly. Entering the door, he gazed around the tiny shack. Everything picture perfect from when he had last seen it, expect the well which stood before him in all its glory. Peering down he caught a glimpse of someone inside.

Jumping down, he landed beside a little girl, no older than 6, with her hands wrapped around her ankle. "Who are you," she quipped.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he answered nonchalantly.

"What are you doing here," she asked darkly as if she knew him. "This place isn't for you."

"Who's to say you haven't conjured me here," he asked the girl, who he began to suspect wasn't really a child.

"I don't always control this place. I can't go back home," she said stifling a sob. "It won't work," she said shrugging to the well. Sesshomaru noticed her ankle had twisted as she attempted to flee through the well. Removing a napkin he had tucked away in his armor, he held it out for her to see.

"Give me your leg," he commanded with a strange softness. She glared at the offensive fabric, as if it were cursed. "It won't hurt you." Waiting a few more moments she nodded and allowed him to wrap her leg. Suddenly she began to wisp away with ethereal speed and he could barely spot her moving towards the house. Sighing, he went to leap out of the well and met with shock that he didn't have the demonic ability to. Cursing, he grabbed the bricks in the wall and climbed out.

Walking back to the house, he noticed a twinge of color in the siding of the house. _ A good sign I hope. _As he neared closer to the house he felt a sudden draft as if something were pushing him away from the house, then the door slammed on him. Feeling insulted by this false world, he pushed forward and pried the door open. When he entered he was taken aback. The furniture levitated off the floor and were smoldering as they floated. The floor appeared to be lava and spewed violently at him. The house itself seemed…alive. Although the scenery in the dreamscape changed, he still felt the slight pulse upstairs.

_This place isn't real. Dreams are illusions. They have secret meanings. What could this fire in her home signify? _He then heard a sniffle coming from the top of the stairs. The little girl seemed older, by two or three years but she still had the scarf wrapped around her ankle. Tears cascaded from her face as she stared in horror at her house. _She fears the flames. She feels violated…Naraku. I'm not a comforter. How can I pretend to be and end this nonsense. It isn't real, why does she fear it?_

She fears the memory, his beast interjected.

_I could not protect her from him, and now I cannot protect her from the memory of him. This Sesshomaru…is at a loss, _he admitted to his beast.

We did protect mate. We saved her soul from being devoured. Now we will save her mind.

If Sesshomaru could see his beast, he would have seen it set its teeth and humph in assurance.

_This Sesshomaru is not a soothe-sayer. What would you have us do? _

The beast was quiet for a moment, and both were silently thinking.

"Sesshomaru," called Miyuki's voice. "I can hear her whispering in her sleep. I know what her dream means, I hope you can hear me. Listen quickly, a dream of a house represents the self-image of the soul. If her home is burning, that means her own image is aflame. She feels that everything has been turned to ashes by Naraku's hands, including her own soul. If you could somehow put out the fire, or show her the good in it, it should cease and the dream will change. Oh- I hope you can hear me," she finished desperately.

_So, put out the false flames? Well if this dream world can conjure anything at whim perhaps- _

Suddenly a stream began to flow from outside, overflow in fact. Focusing on the scent, the smell, the memory of water, Sesshomaru willed the stream to fill the house – and it did. Like a healing herb upon an open wound, the cool water soothed the lava and the floor turned into a glassy marble. The furniture began to lower back upon the floor and the embers cooled at the water's touch. Once Sesshomaru was pleased with the room, he stepped towards the girl.

"You don't have to be afraid," he offered. Remembering this was still a small child he was talking to, he chose his words carefully. Something Rin told him once popped into his head and he gave it a shot. "Trust is like a seed. If you plant it in fertile soil, roots will sprout and something beautiful and fragile will grow from it. But with care, the roots will grow and within time a strong, sound tree will take hold," he said. As he knelt beside her, she glanced up and peered into his eyes carefully. "Allow me to plant a seed of trust in your heart," he said softly.

"You'll hurt me," she cried in a whisper.

"Never."

"I remember you hurt me. You'll do it again."

"This Sesshomaru remembers what he has said, and will do anything to eradicate it from your memory." His face and his eyes never changed ,but she heard the apology in his energy. She saw it, felt it.

"Do you promise?" she asked in his childlike voice.

"This Sesshomaru will not be forsworn." She also knew a vow when she heard one.

"He hurt me too – not like you. He…he hurt me really bad," she said her skin beginning to break and chip.

_This is a cruel world, the suggestions in the imagery...it's worse than my senses could ever feel or smell. _

"This Sesshomaru will burn a thousand times in hell before anything touches you again. I will assure you are well protected, if you agree to come back to me," he pleaded with a stony face.

Letting one last tear fall from her frightful face, it landed in the glassy marble. Suddenly dirt began to bubble and a tiny leaf sprouted from the patch. She gasped when a white orb fell from the ceiling above them and floated gently over the sprout. _So, this is the force I felt. What is this? _

"This isn't part of this world," she cryptically responded to his thought. "This is me."

"Your soulforce," he nodded, understanding.

"This is my essence," she glanced at him frightfully. "No one is supposed to see this."

"I know about soulforce. It allows those to see it when there is complete trust. Your very essence understands that I will not hurt you. Will you give me the chance to prove it?"

She thought about it for a moment, then without warning the orb jetted into her heart, making her skin glow. She screamed out, as like a new born babe. Her physique changed and she grew into the woman he knew her to be. The fabric fell from her ankle and the house faded quickly. Both were pulled into a sudden vortex and Sesshomaru felt static as his senses were brought back to him.

Kagome and Sesshomaru opened their eyes in unison, both bleary from sleep. As their sight began to focus, Sesshomaru noticed every one of her bruises were gone. Although he wouldn't dare try to look now, he wondered if there was a scar remaining on her belly. Her eyes seemed heavy and her breathing slightly hitched from waking, but she appeared in good health all around.

Not really sure if what just happened was a dream or not, Kagome tried sitting up on the bed. Suddenly she was struck with nausea and Miyuki sensed her panic. Rushing for a basin with feline speed, Miyuki placed it against Kagome's chest so she could relieve herself. "It must be from your entrance into her dreamscape. I'm assuming two spirits locked in one dream will have its consequences," she said as she took the basin from Kagome.

"So it wasn't a dream?" Kagome croaked.

"Well, it was, but some of it was real," Miyuki answered. Sesshomaru was silent as he looked over the miko carefully. "I was beginning to worry," she said glancing at him. "You've been in her dream world for nearly two days now. I'm not sure what that will do to her chi, but I'm assuming it will take time for her to resume back to normal."

Kagome scoffed. "Normal?" She glanced out the window and pulled the covers over herself tightly. "When has anything been normal?" she asked more to herself than to them.

"Nothing is 'normal'. You are undoubtedly changed. But it is up to you whether that is good or bad," came Sesshomaru's icy remark. _Had everything he had done been in vain? The sprout he was sure that began to grow in her heart, was it just a fallacy like the rest of her world? _

Miyuki sensed the change in mood and rose heading to the door. Glancing at her old friend, Miyuki gave a gentle sigh of relief. "I am glad you're back. Believe me or not, you really are my best friend," she said as she made her exit.

Kagome neither looked at her or acknowledged the remark. But she felt it in her heart. _Miyuki, I'm just in so much pain right now, I don't think I can deal with admitting you are my best friend, too. _

Trying to understand the miko as best as he could, Sesshomaru decided she wasn't throwing his sacrifice in his face. She simply can't process completely the extent of what happened within hours. Thinking of something to tell her, Sesshomaru was stunned when she made the first comment.

"Was that a dream I had too?" she asked glancing at him. Realizing she hadn't voiced what she was referring to, she revised her question. "When I was…when Naraku's chi was inside me, I felt your beast. It was you and it wasn't you at the same time. It told me it was trying to save me."

"Yes, what you saw did happen. There is a different existence, realm, dimension, what ever you want to call it, where our souls reside. This dimension is different from the dreamscape, and to be frank I don't have a very good grasp on the idea of either of them. But Naraku had tried mating you and failed because your soulforce is equally as powerful. When youkai mate, the male has to dominate the female, otherwise it will kill her. Naraku didn't expect you to be strong as you proved yourself today. In order to save you, I had to expel him by making your soulforce submit to me. That is probably why it trusted me in your dreamscape."

Kagome gazed down. "I upset you," she said in a small voice. Glancing at her, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Your aura shifted. I can feel it. Something I couldn't feel before."

"The pack mark must have strengthened our connection," he supplied with a simple shrug.

"Pack...mark?" she asked as confusion and fear etched through her. Sesshomaru felt a flash at anger that she would fear him, then he remembered how Naraku attempted to mark her. Calming himself quickly, he explained.

"When a powerful youkai takes a pack, they are marked as his. The alpha's scent and aura will be present among each member and their life span will be bound to the alpha."

Thinking a moment on his words, she was suddenly filled with a joy and hope that actually took him by surprise. "Sesshomaru! If you live long enough to make it to the era I came from…that…that means I can see my family again!" Her eyes swelled with tears and all things considered, she seemed happy.

"I do not see any reason why This Sesshomaru cannot extend his life a mere 500 years from now," he scoffed arrogantly. "Miko, as part of my pack, my beast will regard you as his possession. If you anger it or defy it, I cannot say I will have the same control as before. " He shot his hand up as her face turned red from the anger of being called a 'possession'. "It is the way of the youkai, miko. You exist in my time. You must learn our ways. Really there is no reason why you would feel angered. You are under my protection for the remainder of your life. You and Rin have my fortune, access to most of the palace, and rights where others do not. I am sacrificing much by brining two human women into my pack. You must accept the terms in return."

She eyed him carefully. _Sacrifice? _Her eyes widened suddenly. "Oh no, no no no. Sesshomaru, I didn't ruin your mating with Miyuki, did I? I…I didn't mean for any of this…I mean. I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have allowed him to…to…" She choked. She suddenly felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. Not only was she violated, humiliated and thrown into the worst pain she would ever experience, she now had to live with the guilt of ruining Sesshomaru's happiness. She was so stupid…so stupid.

The smell of self-hate emitting from Kagome was overwhelming. Giving a barely audible sigh, Sesshomaru sat upon the edge of her bed, eyeing her as she cradled her legs against her chest. "You ruined nothing, miko. This Sesshomaru," he hesitated and clenched his jaws not wanting to admit anything, " This Sesshomaru failed to protect three of his wards. You took on the worst of any. When Miyuki saw your dispossession, she was the one who gave me her permission to mark you. She valued your life over herself." Standing, he walked to her window and gazed out with a stern face. "And…so did I," he confessed.

Shocked by his blatant admission of care, Kagome was taken aback. She would never forget Naraku's smell over her, the horrible way he manipulated her, touched her, defiled her. But she couldn't sit in self-loathing. Not when everyone around her tried so hard to make it right. Standing up weakly, she took wobbly steps towards him. Sesshomaru would have turned, but he could feel from her aura that she was capable of walking on her own, so he continued to stare out the window. What he didn't expect was to hear her kneel behind him and bend herself forward in a humble bow.

"I am beginning to understand your ways. At first, I thought you were only bothering to keep me around because of some forced duty you had. Then I realized, nothing forces you to do anything. You are strong and always thinking. I guess, having you as an alpha means that you are more than a friend or a caretaker, and I understand what it implies. I don't think I will be normal for…a long time. Many things…frighten me right now. But you offered your strength to help me through this. Thank you," she finished with tears cascading down her cheeks. She felt so helpless with this demon in front of her. Like an ant in front of a schoolyard bully.

_She feels weak and unworthy. _

Mate hurts. Her pain runs very deep. But we planted a root in her that will grow. Mate understands her place. We will heal her.

Still unsettled by how his beast referred to Kagome as mate, Sesshomaru knelt beside her and lifted her cheek to his face. "You are a part of the Western House. You will not feel unworthy before This Sesshomaru. Thinking you are unworthy means that I have made a mistake. This Sesshomaru does not make mistakes," he told her in another elusive admission; an admission that she matters to him.

Tears began to flow from her like someone had released a fire hydrant. She felt overwhelmed with fear, anguish, love, feeling cherished. It was too much for her to handle. Deciding to hell with formalities, Sesshomaru grabbed the miko and pulled her into a tight embrace. He wanted to eradicate that damnable insect from her memory. He wanted her to feel beautiful. He wanted her to feel strong and important. He decided then that he would leave no opportunity for her to mourn her violation. He would train her, expose her to life outside this room. She had been locked away in her hellish dream for 3 weeks now. He understood that eventually she would want to talk about what happened. When she did, he knew he would have a very difficult time containing himself. But he will do everything to see her smile again.

Tucked away in the Daiyoukai's embrace, Kagome couldn't continue weeping. It was as if Sesshomaru's will for her to stop crying actually spoke to her body. She relaxed against him and closed her eyes. Inhaling deeply, she allowed herself to doze for a much needed nap, not realizing how his scent alone managed to lull her to sleep. This time when she dreamt, there was no fire. There was no broken well. There was only a very wide, open field and in the center, a tiny blossom. She knelt beside it and smiled at her dream tree. "You are the root to my happiness. I'm not okay yet. And you have no idea what this tree means yet. But with time I think this tree will do a lot of healing; for both of us."


	38. Kindling the Flame

Chapter 38

The following day Kagome had begun to regain your strength and the nausea dissipated. Kei had been at her bedside all throughout the night to hold her hair as she relieved herself. It was an awful experience for Kagome, but Kei made her feel comforted and hummed softly each time she had been sick.

"Lady Kagome, it pleases me so much to see you well this morning!" Kei exclaimed in genuine glee as she helped the miko dress. The kimono she slipped around her was silky and warm, but simple. Sesshomaru kept in mind that Kagome didn't like extravagance when he paid another visit to his tailor. He had seven kimonos made. Three for everyday use, two for Court meetings that were more formal, and one was kept in a box which made Kagome very curious.

"Please," Kagome begged as her maid fumbled with her obi, "I thought we were past the formalities. I would very much like you to treat me as a friend, not a superior." She couldn't see it, but Kei was beaming behind the miko. Many servants and minor court officials in the palace took a liking to Kagome very quickly. She was genuine, simply, and greeted every member with a smile. But Kei was drawn to her and wished very much the miko would regard her as a friend.

"Well, Kagome, you will most definitely be the highlight in Court this afternoon. Really, I'm quite jealous how you grace a simple kimono so wonderfully," she said stepping back admiring Kagome.

She blushed and eyed the mirror. The silk of the kimono was dyed smoky blue, similar to a fog that was darker at her feet and faded to the neck into white. There was a simple design of glittery stars and a blue crescent on the middle of her back that resembled too coincidently of Sesshomaru's mark. She figured that since it was meant for court, its purpose was to signify her house. The obi was duo colored, midnight blue and white. The whole ensemble was simple, but she felt beautiful in it. "Only when I have someone like you to make my obi look like it came out of a magazine," she sighed.

"Magazine?" Kei remarked not understanding.

"Never mind," came Kagome's rushed dismissal. Thinking about the court, Kagome unexpectedly flared her reiki in fearful defensiveness. Kei stepped back eyeing her carefully.

"What was that about," she asked breathless. Kagome had been comatose for three weeks and should not be expelling that much power nor able to, for that matter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to happen," Kagome promised with wide eyes. "It's just, ever since I woke up it has just been you and Sesshomaru. I haven't even seen the children. I'm nervous about how many people will be there and I'm not sure if I'm ready to discuss anything." Sighing, Kagome grabbed a pillow from her bed and covered her face trying to suffocate the anxiety. "Not only that, I've been trying to summon my sword all morning. It's totally unresponsive to me," she said her voice trailing off. Nishi-Nami hasn't left my senses since Sesshomaru gave it to me. Now I feel…I don't know, cut off?"

Nodding in understanding, Kei knelt on the floor and patted a cushion beside her. Taking the suggestion, Kagome sat and waited. "You know who was the predecessor of that blade, correct?"

"Yes?"

"To be quite honest, I was bewildered when I saw it at your hip," Kei confessed with a sigh. "The Western Lady was powerful, perhaps even more than she let on. Nishi-Nami was not crafted, from what I understood. It simply just…was. Really, it has a mind of its own, chooses it's barer, and amplifies them. Which is why I never understood how she could allow herself to…" her voice trailing off before she finished. "Never mind. My point is, the second that blade chooses its hand, an instant bond is created. After what happened with," she paused to glance at Kagome, " Naraku, I suspect that you feel weakened and unworthy. My guess is that when your faith is restored in yourself, the sword will return as well."

Looking down at her lap, Kagome felt at a loss. Because of what happened she was shamed and thrown into a fit of self loathing. Thinking about it, Sesshomaru must have noticed that it was missing. Did she disappoint him because it chose to not be with her? Perhaps now that she wasn't…pure, the sword found her dirty.

"Stop that!" Kei exclaimed. Frightful from being disturbed from her thoughts, Kagome met Kei's infuriated gaze. "The ugly emotions rolling off you are unfitting. Kagome, you are beautiful and strong. The blade chose you because it knows what you are capable of. Sesshomaru accepted you into his pack because HE knows what you are capable of and he knows that not all jewels to be coveted are made of crystal," she finished with a wink.

Flabbergasted and blushing, Kagome shrugged her shoulders in defeat, completely defenseless against Kei's will. "I'm sorry. I know, it's just really hard dealing with all the…changes," she finished straightening her shoulders. "No time to doddle. I can't keep them waiting." _By them, I really mean him. The court has kept him locked in the court room all day and I'm sure he's grating his teeth worried about me. _Something fluttered in her heart, like a butterfly of secret contentment when she thought about him. Standing up, she brushed out the creases in her clothing from sitting.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see two kitsune youkai standing with a bow to her. "The Lord Sesshomaru has ordered us to escort you to the chamber," the spoke in unison. Giving a curt nod, much similar to Sesshomaru, she waited for them to walk before she stepped out of her room. She wasn't happy at all being close to other men. So much so, she actually had to bite down against her own teeth to keep from turning and running to her room.

_No. You can't do this to yourself, Kags. Naraku is a monster. Sesshomaru is completely different and he would never send me off with someone that would hurt me. I've got to be strong. Orochi might be there today and I have to prove that I'm prepared for when we duel in just a few weeks. With or without Nishi-Nami, I will not allow anyone to make me weak again. I am not weak, damnit. Midoriko chose me to guard the jewel. Sesshomaru is my alpha and I have to show him he didn't make a mistake. I have to show him…I'm worth it._

Before the guards could open the door, she felt a sudden pulse in the air around her and as if Kami blessed her themselves, Nishi-Nami appeared on her hip, attached by an unseen strap. As if pulsing with joy, the blade responded to Kagome's thoughts and wanted to help her make her alpha proud. Smiling bright as the sun, she walked through the open doors into the courtroom.

Sesshomaru could feel the miko's unease as she eyed the courtroom filled with men. Thankfully, no one gave her more than a once over to see who walked in, and resumed their own chitter chatter amongst themselves. Miyuki, smiling and socializing with Katashi's mate, was seated two sweats away from Sesshomaru's left, and to the right of Hiro. Inuyasha was propped against a wall in the back, obviously uncomfortable being around this many youkai in Sesshomaru's palace. Miroku and Reizo were present, both smiling when she walked in. She quickly took a seat at his right, since it was the nearest empty spot beside him. He raised an eyebrow although he was sure she didn't realize the implications. He stood and turned to address the court and silenced all the private conversations with his own silence.

"Today marks the first day in the final week of December. A new year approaches, a hope for new tidings. But much is left to be done before new beginnings can unfold. In light of recent and treasonous events, many new changes have been made in the House of the West. During her time in Naraku's captive, Lady Miyuki has discovered the truth in the massacre of the Eastern Palace," he said pausing for everyone to remember what he was referring to. He noted that some had straightened their backs, faces grew grim and others remained passive. "As you all know, during Lady Miyuki's absence, her memory had faded into recesses of her mind. After an experience with Orochi's exiled daughter, Lady Miyuki remembered everything about the attack. We have come into knowledge that Orochi has been in Naraku's hand for quite some time, has executed the Eastern House, and is plotting an attack on the Western House."

Silence. Breathless silence. No one saw this coming. Orochi had been a great friend to many of the youkai present in the courtroom, despite his obvious defiance to competition. He was summoned to take part in many meetings, heard many things in this courtroom that could be used against the people. Three youkai stood discreetly and bowed to Sesshomaru, before making an exit of the room.

Sesshomaru continued without skipping a beat. "Spies have been unearthed, and are being dealt with this very minute. We are fortunate enough to be in the presence of Lord Hiro, who his very skilled in revealing secrets." Suddenly three screams echoed from outside and everyone glanced to the window, though none dared raise from their seating. The noise quickly ended, and some members of the court gripped their neck and swallowed hard. "Treason is punished with death. We will move into plans of motion to eliminate the threat to the remaining houses of Japan," Sesshomaru said nodding to the Eastern and Northern lords. They curtly nodded back, their eyes stony and furious.

"In light of this occurrence," Sesshomaru continued glancing at Kagome, "the miko has been packed with This Sesshomaru. Her trial into court proceedings is now over and I ask the elders to step forward and swear their allegiance to her as I have done so with their own pack mates," he requested extending a clawed hand to Kagome. Unsure of what is happening, she accepted and was pulled up quickly to stand in front of Sesshomaru. In unison, Reizo, Kouga, Katashi, Hiro and, surprisingly, Inuyasha, stepped forward. They made a half circle around her, unsheathed their blades, knelt on both knees and placed the sword in front of them. Bowing low, they all swore in a language Kagome wasn't familiar with and waited. Nervous, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, unsure what to do. He answered them for her in the same language and they all stood. Kagome, assuming it was her turn, bowed to them awkwardly. _All this court crap is really unnecessary. _The lords took their seats, while Inuyasha stayed behind.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and at her seat, and she understood that he was trying to tell her it was over. She sat back down and tried not to focus on all the eyes that were locked on her. "As part of my pack, any whom attempt to aid Lady Kagome will be regarded as an ally. With future battles on the horizon, I see it fitting to create an alliance with Lord Toga Taisho's youngest son, Inuyasha," he said and set his jaw firmly. It was strange to hear this coming from Sesshomaru's mouth, and the court room went into a buzz. Holding his hand, he didn't wait for anyone to comment. Inuyasha moved in front of Sesshomaru, glanced at Kagome with a very serious expression, and took out Tessaiga. It transformed beautifully and hummed inside the courtroom. He placed it at Sesshomaru's feet and knelt as he did with Kagome.

"Lord Toga's untimely demise left his hanyou sire unannounced to the Western House. Time has quickly changed perspectives and Inyasha's actions has changed This Sesshomaru's opinion on his exile. I present Lord Inuyasha, second in throne to the Western Province," he finished with a bored and stony face. But Kagome could feel his agitation. Not only was accepting Inuyasha into his palace the last thing Sesshomaru thought he'd be doing, but publically as well. Kagome was filled with a soft wave of appreciation, knowing he had done this for her.

The 'elders' and minor lords within the courtroom stood when Inuyasha picked up his sword and turned to face them. They bowed low to him and he returned it in a short bend of his back before he huffed back to his corner. He always wanted to earn the court by defeating his half brother. Not be given in it a short series of unexpected circumstances. _Keh. Ain't that a bitch,_ he said scoffing at himself. _Lord Oh So High and Mighty won. At least I still have my old pop's fang. _He tossed Tessaiga up eyeing it before sheathing it beside him.

Ignoring the rolls of crude bitterness coming from the hanyou, Sesshomaru addressed the court one last time. "In another minor matter, Lady Miyuki has officially declared her decent from the Eastern throne. Which leaves Lord Katashi rightful Lord of the Eastern Province," he concluded handing him a signed document to look over. Katashi signed it with a quill that was on the table and tucked it into his pockets, nodding at Miyuki. She laughed lightly which took everyone by surprise. After hearing all the news of today, no one expected her to be so light hearted. "Oh come on now. I was the girl running along in the village barefoot. I was never meant to be the Lady of the East," she said raising her glass of sake. With Sesshomaru's permissive nod, everyone toasted to Katashi and Inuyasha and began to talk amongst themselves again.

He seated himself at the head of the table and tapped at the arm of his chair deep in thought. Kagome, who was still mauling over the fact that she really didn't have to fight Orochi anymore, was eternally grateful for the way today's meeting had gone. Since the day she met him and his wife there was something sinister about them. It seemed fitting that they would have taken Naraku's side. Kagome felt a pang in her heart as she glanced at Sesshomaru. _Oh, he must be taking this very hard. Orochi was a member of the court for Kami knows how long. Maybe I'll have a chance to talk with him later. _Glancing around to see if anyone were looking, she snuck her hand under the table and gripped his knee reassuringly. Sesshomaru didn't face her so he wouldn't draw attention, but he did raise an eyebrow curiously. Shifting in his seat, her hand slipped away quickly as he rose, silencing the room again. Unfortunately, it didn't go as unnoticed as they had hoped, realized Kagome as she caught Kouga's eyes locked dead on Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for attending today's hearing. We will reconvene in one week to discuss the Southern Province," he said dismissing the court. They stood and bowed to Sesshomaru and made their leave. Inuyasha and Kouga were the last to stay behind. Reizo glanced at the four of them and laughed to himself.

"As much as I would love to stick around and see the outcome of this private meeting, I must be on my way. The war horses need tending to," he bowed to Sesshomaru then to Kagome. "Lord Inuyasha, we must talk sometime. I would like to get to know my estranged nephew," he finished bowing to Inuyasha.

"Keh," he scoffed. Laughing, Reizo left the room whistling some old Japanese war song.

Kagome's gut suddenly fluttered when Kouga stepped forward still staring at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha glanced up, not really sure what the wolf was about to pull. "She's mine," he said warningly.

"Watch your tone boy," answered Sesshomaru coolly. His youkai slipped out and pulsed around him, warning the wolf to back down from his challenge.

"I saw what happened. You didn't pull away and you didn't look at her to move. You…you _allowed_ it. I'm telling you one time only, the miko is mine," he said pulling his blade an inch out of its sheath. Before Sesshomaru could do or say anything, Kagome rose from her seat and slammed her fists on the marble table, surprisingly hard enough to rattle the glasses on it.

"How dare you," she said with a dark shadow on her face. Kouga instantly cowered with his ears pressed down as she flared. "How dare you refer to me like property to debate with the lord of this House. How dare you assume after everything that happened, that I would want anything to do with another man. Sesshomaru is my pack alpha, he has been hospitable and protected me. You dare waltz in here demanding a challenge from your superior after everything?" Throughout her dialog, she remained speaking in nothing above a threatening whisper. Nishi-Nami forced itself out of its sheath, ready for her to pull.

Everyone was shocked in their own right. The most effected however, was Sesshomaru. He didn't believe the miko had the strength to flare like that now. You would have never guessed her conditions from the previous day.

"Ka-Kagome," Kouga started. He couldn't even put together a thought to finish his statement. She effectively shot down his courtship, called him inconsiderate and made him inferior all in one breathe.

"I'm tired of men thinking they have some claim over me, some _right_ that makes them think they can do whatever the hell they want," she cursed. She was furious. Kouga nor Inuyasha knew how to calm her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I just thought that we agreed-"

"We agreed to nothing! I tried telling you time and time again. You were just so arrogant to think that because I was trying to be gentle, you took it as my consent. Enough gentle. I will get it through the heads of men that I am not yours to take!" She was painful to stand next to. Both Kouga and Inuyasha had to take several steps backwards. Only Sesshomaru stood still, waiting for her to empty her frustration. Her power was nothing more than a mere breeze on his flesh. It didn't physically pain him, but he and his beast were affected by the tears in her reiki, though she shed none.

"He offered me his palace, his fortune, even his patience when he accepted me into his pack. As my alpha, he has the right to send your head rolling this very minute for your insolence against me. You are a friend and I do not want this to end on foul terms, so please mind your place around me," she said still hunched over the table. Sesshomaru's eyes squinted and he could tell something was amiss. She was beginning to shake and she felt like she was slipping. Suddenly, she was pulled into a strong embrace of support an she rolled her head on their armor. She knew who it was when Sesshomaru began to press his youkai against her reiki, forcing it to recede. Once she calmed, the dizziness faded and she felt like she could breathe again.

Inuyasha and Kouga were dumbstruck. They've never seen Sesshomaru touch anyone, let alone hold a human against him. Then again, once you become pack there's something that binds the alpha's instincts to its members. Still a strange sight to see nonetheless. Trying to break the silence Inuaysha interjected. "Just tell 'er sorry and sit down before she gets you subjugation beads too," he scoffed with a bit of humor. Kouga sat down with a huff.

"No," Kagome breathed out stepping away from Sesshomaru and flashing him a reassuring smile. "No apologies. There is no need. I should have watched my reiki better," she said waving her hand. Sesshomaru gave her a once over and then turned and walked to the window.

"Inuyasha, I believe our Uncle is awaiting your appearance downstairs. Why don't you and Lord Kouga go down stairs while the miko composes herself," he ordered more than asked.

"Feh, c'mon wolf. If he's going to bore my ear off talking about my pops, you're going to lose yours too," he said roughly grabbing Kouga by the collar.

Once everyone was out of earshot, Sesshomaru erected a sound barrier and turned to the miko. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard. You'll leave no energy for yourself if anything happened."

"Please, no scolding now. I really don't feel well," she admitted. Knowing she had put up a front throughout the entire meeting, he was pleased with how well she handled herself. He was also proud of something else.

"You spoke against the wolf for me," he mused out loud. Surprised by his statement, she glanced up at him with curious eyes.

"Well, yeah. I mean It was also for me," her face became dark. "No one has a right to claim me."

"You could have allowed me to handle it," he said simply. "As your alpha I am responsible for silencing challenges and threats against you."

"I know. But I have to enforce that I accept you as my alpha, as much as you accepted me into your pack," she replied as simply. Truth be told, something told her that the others thought that Sesshomaru forced this upon her. She felt she had to make an example of her trust and loyalty in him.

Sesshomaru's chest swelled with pride as he looked upon the miko with new perspective. Everything was changing in his house. Everything was thrown into chaos and the palace no longer made sense. He had a human child as a cub, a powerful miko and her youkai cub in his pack, and Inuyasha an ally. Everything was chaos indeed.

Stealing a glance at the daiyoukai examining her thoughtfully, she felt like she had to get something off her chest. _Now that everything was out in the open and Miyuki stepped down from mating him, what…what did that mean for me? For us?_

"Speak miko," he said as he sat in the chair beside her closing his eyes and leaned back.

Feeling nervous, Kagome stood and took his place at the window, thinking of what to say. Did making a pack with him change their relationship for the better or the worse? Was it proper for her to every ask after everything that happened. Was she ready? No. She wasn't. She trust him so much and with the bond they were building he chose Miyuki and politics over her. Wouldn't he try that again since she was only human. But now after Naraku attacked her, she felt disgusted by men. She couldn't stand to be around anyone except Sesshomaru. What did that mean?

"I really don't know what to say. My thoughts are so jumbled and each questions just opens another," she sighed, her shoulders going limp. Sesshomaru wanted to jump up and pull her against him again. He began to feel that he needed her at his side at all times to remain calm.

"Start at the beginning, Miko."

She huffed and turned to glare at him. "It 'begins' when you started calling me miko again. What, is my name poisonous to you?" she asked hurt.

"Not in the slightest. It seems that my best would prefer to call you something else, but I do not feel that the time is right nor proper to do such," he answered truthfully. Opening his eyes, he met her bewildered stare with one of intensity that made her have to pull out a chair and sit.

"Why am I not afraid of you?" she asked not breaking his gaze.

Slightly taken aback by her question, he tried to keep in mind that her thinking was very damaged from her attack, and that he would have to remain patient with her. "Your soul force recognizes me as your alpha. When my beast sought for you, we appeared to each other in our bare nature. You were a hawk spirit, and I an inu. We interacted with each other in a very intimate level that none has experience with This Sesshomaru before."

Nodding, trying to understand, she thought about the children. "What about Shippou? He's my cub so does he have to be marked as well?" she asked the thought of the pain from marking making her stomach knot.

"No. I do not have an heir so I cannot mark anyone," he said referring to both Shippou and Rin. Kagome glanced down feeling bad for him, but was shocked by his next statement. "But just like Rin, Shippou is part of the pack, my scent overwhelms him and none will attempt harm on the boy. If they do, they will face my claws personally."

"Why?" she wasn't offended. She was actually just surprised that he would promise to protect her baby like that. It warmed her heart.

"Humans are a confusing race. I offer my protection and I get questioned for it," he said with sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't think you would care." Lowering her eyes, she tried to get a grasp on Inu ways. Everything was so very different from her time. Suddenly a clawed hand was at her shoulder and she was pulled to her feet.

_I care, _his eyes told her. They were so loud she felt like she actually heard it and she shivered. "I did not know you had fallen into Naraku's trap when you left my palace. Some time had passed and I was with Sango reading over some scrolls, which I wanted to talk to you about later." Kagome couldn't hear or see it, but she felt him sigh in his aura shift.

"When I realized you were in danger," he paused, not knowing how to word himself without seeming weak. "A very feral and possessive instinct took hold of me. You are chaos. You are clumsy and naive. You get under my skin and irritate me and bring me to the brink of losing control, no wait let me finish," he said as she opened her mouth to protest. "I have felt many things for Miyuki in the past. She took down my walls and it was strange. But you were different. Nothing felt strange because everything about you is strange. I can't say anything is out of the ordinary when you are not ordinary. When the thought crossed me that Naraku had you and I was about to lose you," his voice trailed off as he looked away from her.

She sensed his discomfort and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to say anymore," she pressing her face against his back. Turning to face her again, he set his jaw and did what he never thought he would in his existence.

He looked her in the eyes with sincerity and bowed to her, making her mouth go slack. "This Sesshomaru, as your alpha and pack head, had failed you. Forgive This Sesshomaru and we will vow to rectify our mistake," he told her in the most formal of apologies. Here he was, a Daiyoukai, bowing before her in his empty courtroom. Even though none were around to see it, she knew he would have done it publically too if it meant her forgiveness.

Her aura crackled and danced around her, making his spark as well. He didn't look up, but he searched her with his youkai for an emotion. He felt everything. Fear, loss, anger, rejection, love, warmth. It really amazed him that she could feel all of this without losing her head. Suddenly she crashed against him and they were enveloped in lavender energy. Sesshomaru wished he could, just for one minute, feel both his arms around her. He wish he could wipe her tears and keep her close to him. He imagined so much that he thought he was losing his mind when he felt her hair cascading over his left arm. He felt the miko go limp from the surge of raw energy and he caught her; with both arms.

The flare began to dissipate and he was in awe. Kagome looked at his new arm and remembered what he had told her before. "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want it back. I just, it was selfish and stupid of me, but I was just curious how it would feel if you had both your arms, and..and I'm sorry," she said trying to pull away ashamed. He held her firmly in place and she glanced up at him.

He was trying to understand how this happened. So, they were both wishing for his arm to regenerate. It didn't feel anything like when she attempted it before. Was it because both their youkai triggered something and if so what was that something? Staring at the miko, he knew that she had no idea what had just happened.

"You were not the only one to wish for it back in this exact moment. This Sesshomaru thanks you," he said keeping his eyes locked at her.

"I thought you said-"

"Before it was for pity. This was different," he replied before she could finish.

She kept her eyes locked along with his. Every evil thought of being touched by another, every memory of Sesshomaru choosing Miyuki, every pain she felt completely vanished under his stare. There was something demanding in his eyes, a feral stare that made her knees weak. It wasn't natural that she kept herself separate from him. He knew it too. Bound by time itself, they were put through all the trails of warriors, of lovers, of friends.

For the first time, among all the other firsts this woman exposed to him, he felt the slightest throb of fear. It was strange and his jaw twitched. He feared she wouldn't be ready. It was much too soon. He feared the way his beast roared within him when Kouga challenged him for Kagome's hand. He feared the way this innocent woman can look at him with azure eyes and not see a killer. He feared he was alone.

Kagome was frozen. She felt his thoughts. She felt his fears. Tears sprinkled in her eyes and threatened to drench her. She was not okay after Naraku. She's only been conscious for one full day. But how could she hold on to any of that for too long under his fiery eyes. Eyes that wished for something that were waiting for her to allow.

She resolved herself and moved a fraction towards him when his lips came crashing on hers like a tsunami wave. Electricity crackled and popped around them, not like before though. This time it was their reiki and youkai flowing through one another. Each move of their lips sent another wave of static throughout their bodies. It wasn't sexual. It wasn't sensual. It was more like lovers that were separated because of war and disaster were finally reunited. He gripped her with both his arms and lifted her effortlessly so she was leveled above him, lips still locked in their dance.

Breaking away from him maybe five minutes later, Kagome gasped for air and shivered from the pulse still between them. Then Sesshomaru noticed that Tensaiga and Nishi-Nami were singing to each other. Setting Kagome down, Sesshomaru knew she wasn't ready for what he was planning. But she was his, and if that wolf said another bark he'd make a rug out of him.

Kagome noticed he was growling and she touched his cheek gently. Pulled back to reality, he noticed she was looking at him apprehensively and bent forward to nuzzle her neck. It was a primitive youkai gesture, but Kagome knew he was telling her he wasn't upset with her.

_This closeness, this feeling. Why does it feel natural for her to be at my side?_

I told you pup. I found the one. I do not make mistakes. Mate will agree to join us with time. But this day marks a very good step in the right direction.

Sesshomaru neither argued nor dismissed his beast. He growled his contentment and allowed himself to inhale Kagome's scent, free of any negative emotion.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered after several minutes passed. "I feel very tired, do you think we can turn in for the day-" before she could finish, Kagome was scooped off her feet and lead through the halls. No one said a word, but Inuyasha, Kouga and Reizo knew instantly what happened between when they felt the first flare of power. Reizo was full of mirth and a joyful smile played on his handsome face. Inuyasha was shifting his eyes from the way Sesshomaru held her and the way she cuddled her face into his neck. Kouga was fuming at the bruising of both their lips and, though he contained himself, felt a pang of jealousy.

_We will make many jealous, miko. I doubt you will be unable to smite them either with your beauty or your reiki. Time and destiny were cruel to us before. And I will never allow you to cry again. _

Kagome had no idea what exactly he was saying, but she could feel the promises in his rumble as it vibrated against her. She pushed her nose against his jaw, earning her an appreciative growl.

Stopping at a door she didn't recognize, she looked at him with a quizzical face. "You and your cub have been moved into my wing since I packed you. It would be unfitting for you to remain in the guest wing after, everything," he said with a pause staring into her again. She blushed and he opened the door with his free hand, something he secretly missed very much. He set her feet on the floor and clenched his jaw tightly. Kagome could see he was struggling, and understood why.

Smiling, she tip-toed and gave him a slight peck on his cheek. "Thank you, for everything," she whispered and turned to her bed. Sesshomaru remained silent and turned to the door to exit. As if on cue, Kei rushed in to help Kagome out of her kimono. "Prepare a chamomile bath for her," he ordered at the maid. "She expelled to much reiki and needs to relax." With that he was out the door, leaving two blushing women and Kei's eyes glittering as Kagome danced in circles.

No one saw him glance at his arm in bewildered appreciation. Each step he took his beast growled louder to rush in and take her. But he had the more rational judgment, and knew the miko needed time. Although he was more than willing to show her exactly what she was waiting on. In the shadows of the dark hallway, no one saw the slight smile that played on the Daiyoukai's lips.

For now, i'm taking this section to announce that I will be completely re-writing Sess and Kag's stay in the future. I feel that it wasn't written to the best of its ability and I will prolong their stay. I have many devious plots for them :] Update coming soon!

Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Other misc characters belong to me so please dont steal!


	39. A Good Kind of Gossip

Chapter 39

The castle was buzzing with gossip. All the servents were whispering about their Lord's obvious affection to the miko. Whispers about the sudden appearance of both their Lord's arms. Some gossiped about the budding romance between the former Eastern Lady and the minor Lord, Hiro. All the gossip and Inuyasha was ready to blow a fuse. He grumbled and stomped around the palace, picking a fight with the guards form time to time just to get some of his frustrations out. It was like cupid had too much to drink and shot everyone with love spells. He saw particular servents eye each other with lustful gazes, and he had just about enough of it!

Stomping to the training feild, Inuyasha practiced with some of the warriors, not really caring if he scarred the field with Tessaiga. Sesshomaru glanced out his window and sneered murderously. It's been quite some time since this Sesshomaru has used both his arms in combat. Since the hanyou seems so ready to fight...

He let his thoughts clear as he darted quickly to said hanyou, striking him fast with his own blade.

"What the fuck, Sesshomaru?" came the exhasperated yelp from Inuyasha. He was soured enough as it was, he didn't need his 'brother' making things worse.

"What is the matter, half-breed. This Sesshomaru thought you were looking for a fight," he said simply, only hinting at his slight amusement.

"Keh, can it would ya? I'm not in the talking mood," he retorted with a huff.

"Then don't talk, mutt. Fight," Sesshomaru said with a sneer. At the drop of the word 'mutt', Inuyasha's fur ruffled, so to speak. He charged Sesshomaru head on, fully intent on decappitating him. Truthfully, Sesshomaru wasn't going to ACTUALLY hurt the hanyou. He only wanted to toy with him for a bit.

They continued that way for several minutes, the guards slowly excusing themselves in a hurry trying to avoid the clashing brothers. Though they would NEVER openly say it, it was quite a sight to see the two sons of their former lord brandish each other. With the way the gossip spread around the palace, it wasn't long before a particular sour-mooded miko heard of the fight.

The guards quickly snuffed their snickering and hid their bet money as the preistess flared her aura at them dangerously. "You had better return to your positions and I had better not see a dime exchanged between the lot of you," she threatend. Complying quickly and scurrying away from her sizzling flare, the guards resumed their posts and adapted a stoic expression that would shame their Lord's own. Speaking of said Lord...

"WHAT do you think you two are doing?" she said positioning herself right in between their fight. Although it had started out as just a game, it soon progressed to a battle of wills as the brothers landed apart from each other. They stopped at her arrival, though looked on at each other in disdain.

"I was merely testing out my new appendage, miko. It has been quite a while since I have used it," came Sesshomaru's quick explanation. Though he didn't really need to explain anything to her. He simply wanted to rile his brother all the more.

"Test?" came Inuyasha's growl. "You can test it all you whant when I cut off the other one, you ass-"

"SIT!" came Kagome's shrill yell. "I think you need to SIT and think about what you were about to say and while you SIT and think about it you need to SIT and think some more about starting fights!"

After the ground calmed from the tremors of the hanyou's near demise, Sesshomaru tried very quickly to stifle a snicker.

"And you!" she said turning her fury on him. "I really can't believe this, Sesshomaru. Didn't we just yesterday sit in the council room and openly accept Inuyasha as part of the court? Why are you going around beating on him,  
and none of that 'I was testing my arm' excuses. I know you well enough that you are perfectly capable of using it just as well as the day you lost it," she demanded in one breath.

If she had been any other female, her head would have been rolling at his feet. Sesshomaru turned an equally enraged glare at her. "Miko, catch your tongue before this Sesshomaru rids it from you," he warned. He wouldn't allow anyone to speak to him in that way in private, let alone in the open with ears sure enough plastered against the palace walls.

"You tell him Kagome, I told you that bastard was being an assho-" he caught himself just as Kagome opened her mouth for another s-i-t. He pressed his ears against his head and leapt fully out of the crater she had smashed him into.

"I think it's time we all have a talk," she said in a huff. Turning on her heels, she began walking to the palace only to pause without looking back when she felt them still plastered where they stood. "Now," she warned. If looks could kill, Sesshomaru was sure that he'd be standing beside his laughing father in the spirit realm along side with the hanyou. Deciding that, indeed, they needed a 'talk', Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the gruff of his fire rat top and dragged him towards Kagome. Dropping him like a trash bag beside her, Sesshomaru shot her his own dirty glare.

"This Sesshomaru will wait in his office for this, 'talk'," he said marching with purpose. Kagome bristled at her apparent dismissal and paused to count to ten silently in her head.

Dogs. I could have been sent by the fates to any demon in the world, but I had to be shoved right into a disfunctional dog family. I think out of everyone I miss, Buyo is the one I really wish was here, she thought angrily.

She mimicked Sesshomaru's previous action and grabbed Inuyasha by his collar and began dragging him towards the palace.

"Oi, wench, get 'yer hands off of me!" he whined. Kagome turned and faced him head on and he silently wished he kept his mouth shut. Closing his eyes expecting her to "it" him, he peeked only to be mortified by the most Sesshomaru-like sneer he'd ever seen. She held a pointed finger to his forehead, and suddenly he was zapped and sat at the same time. Pulling himself up from the ground after experiencing a whole new world of pain, Inuyasha trudged behind Kagome like a well trained puppy. Once the two of them were out of site, the guards exploded into silent laughter amongst themselves and collapsed over each other, unable to hold themselves up.

Making her way into the palace, Kagome's fury began to diffuse, only to be replaced by a slight pang of dread. 'Oh man, I really pissed him off, didn't I? she asked herself. Especially after how well their relationship progressed from yesterday, she can only imagine how many weeks it would take to get back on his good side. But she was unwilling to falter. She tossed her nose up defiantly - even though she knew she was wrong - and marched into his study, with a sour Inuyasha still following behind. Sesshomaru startled them both by using his poison whip to shut the door with a loud snap and pointed for Kagome to sit without lifting his glare from her. 'Crap', was all she thought.

Amused, but refusing to show it, at the slight scent of nervousness coming from his little miko, Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair haughtily. "Miko," he said raising an eye brow. She knew what that meant. It was him saying without really saying that he demanded a damn good explanation for the way she spoke to him.

"Look," she began dropping her shoulders a little with a sigh. "I didn't mean to offend you," she said lifting her eyes to look at him. She noticed them soften a fraction, but he remained silent for her to continue. "You have to understand from my viewpoint, I've only been awake for two days. You've had nearly a month to sort out your thoughts since we came back from," she paused a little dropping her gaze, "from Naraku's estate. What ever bad things happened in the past, between the both of you, between the three of us, I just really want a bit of peace. Is that really so much to ask for?" she said with her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She remaind defiant, refusing to cry. It was just really difficult to maintain her composure and being able to sort through her emotions. She had no clue why she was always filled with so much feelings. For a moment, she felt a trickle of envy at Sesshomaru's seemingly always controled composure. There we go! Another emotion. She sighed and leaned back against the chair she sat on. Glancing at Inuyasha, he huffed and turned his eyes to gaze out the window.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is the Lord of this house. You have been privilaged with much, after being marked into my pack. You have the right to voice yourself where others do not. But do not over-ride that privilage or I will enforce my rank upon you," he explained. "This is the way of the Inu and the way of 'feudal' youkai, as you call it. Although, this Sesshomaru is quite pleased with how you asserted your rank over the guards. Had I not been in mid fight, I would have liked to hear what it was you said to make them run with their tails between their legs," he said with mirth.

"Keh, maybe if you kept your snout out of my business, you would have," came Inuyasha's short remark.

"Why is it that you two still fight?" Kagome asked looking between the two of them. "I mean, after everything that's happened, can't we just simply put the past where it belongs and move on? We have bigger things to fight, like Naraku and all his minions, including Kikyo," she explained softly. Neither she nor Sesshomaru failed to notice Inuyasha stiffen and his dejected look.

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha began to speak and shocked them both with what he said because for the first time, he actually directed a conversation to Sesshomaru - a meaningful one. "Our father left really big shoes to fill. You got all the oppertunity in the world to train with him and become the Lord you are. I didn't and don't you look at me like that Sesshomaru, I'm not lookin' for pity," he said spitefully at Sesshomaru's expression. "I'm explainin' that I've had to teach myself everything, how to fight, how to socialize as an outcast, how to think. Since you were born, everyone looked upon you with respect and even though you," he paused as if the words were poison on his tongue, "earned it...I have to prove myself again and again. Any fuck up from me automatically drops me back to stage one, and I have to start all over again." Turning his attention to Kagome, he began again. "I'm...so sorry. All these years I spent running after Kikyo like she was the air I breathe, I simply forgot at how important you were to me. I know that you belong in Sesshomaru's pack, you just fit, ya know? But.." he sight. This was probably the most he'd ever said to either of them in earnest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a soft voice. She glanced at Sesshomaru. They understood what he was trying to say. He missed out. On her, on having his own pack, on his life.

"Don't think that I didn't want to be a part of the court, Sesshomaru. I just wanted to earn it in a real fight with you, where people can look at me with the same respect they see in you," he finally admitted.

Sesshomaru was silent, studying the haunched hanyou. "It seems, brother, that if our father were here, he would be most proud of your admittance."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha shot him a strange look. Was he, congradualting Inuyasha? she thought with a slight awe. "Keh, if he were alive right now I'd clobber him for leaving me high and dry, with only a fang and a piece of cloth," he spat. Truthfully, Inuyasha swelled with warmth at the thought of bringing his father some semblance of pride, and to have heard it from Sesshomaru of all people...

"So..." Kagome began her voice trailing off. "Are you two going to start acting like family?" she asked bluntly.

"Perhaps not right away, miko. But it appears that this is a good start," Sesshomaru said with a firm nod. "Inuyasha, in all the times that we've crossed blades, this Sesshomaru has noticed that you have inherited our father's more brash fighting style. I will pair you with our sword's play instructor, so you may fine tune it to your advantage," he informed. "You, after all, now represent this Sesshomaru and the House of the Moon. It would be most important that you fight as such."

"Keh, there's nothing that old bat can show me that I don't already know. Dad's fang is mine to figure out," he began to argue. Kagome extended her hand and placed it softly over his arm with a smile. She begged him silently to just take the offer. "Oi, fine. Just smudge that look off your face, would ya? I'm so sick of your mood swings," he said dismissing himself and storming out of the study. Behind Kagome's back, he glanced back at his brother with a short nod. Sesshomaru only stared on after his brother, possibilites racing through his mind behind his stoic face.

Kagome sighed and relaxed into her chair. At least that's out of the way. Glancing at Sesshomaru and seeing him deep in thought, she figured she would excuse herself and find something to do.

"Miko, before you leave, there are things this Seshomaru needs to discuss with you," he said. She nodded and rose to shut the door again. Returning ot her seat, she looked on at him, waiting for him to speak. He remained silent and she allowed him time to piece together his thoughts, taking the time to study his appearance. He seemed as collected as ever to anyone on the outside, but Kagome could see the beginings of circles under his eyes. His fingers were clasped together in front of his face as he propped them on the arms of his chair and he flicked his thumb nails together, which Kagome decided was a tick he did when he was being thoughtful. Only in her eyes, did she notice the very slight sense of stress in his aura, and it would be virtually undetectable to anyone on the outside. Maybe all of this had something to do with the pack mark, she decided.

Getting up from her chair, she caught Sesshomaru's glance with a soft smile as she walked with purpose behind his chair. He was curious, but made no move as her hands came to his shoulders gently. He lowered his hands and closed his eyes to her touch. She had guessed correctly at his stress, feeling how tight his muscles were. They remained that way for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company. She felt warmed that she could manage to somehow relax Sesshomaru, the otherwise most stiff Inu Lord. Snickering quietly, she leaned more into the massage, her breath breezing whisps of his hair. He inwardly shivered at the closeness of her body and decided that would be enough, he reached up with his claws and stilled her hands, bringing her around to sit on his desk.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru-" he began only to have a hand waived in front of his face.

"Honestly, I thought we were passed this. You refer to yourself as me or I, and you refer to me as Ka-go-me. At least around me," she said with a hopeful glance.

Did the girl need to make everything difficult? He inwardly chuckled. Yes, otherwise she wouldn't be Kagome, would she?

"Kagome, I have been brought to attention about certain things. I would have prefered to not to burden you with anything more in your current situation, but I feel this cannot wait," he began as his mindlessly stroked her hand.

Smiling softly, Kagome understood that what ever he had to say must have been important, concidering how hesitant he was being.

"Just lay it on me like ripping off a bandaid," she said cheerfully. Glancing up at the strange saying from the future, he slightly shook his head and quirked a brow.

"Your slayer friend brought me the most interesting artifact from her village. It is a scroll, and I think what you will find in it very interesting," he said passing it to her. He knew she wouldn't be able to read it, but he recited what was on it since he had commited it to memory. Kagome gasped and looked between him and the scroll intently, listening carefully as he recited.

"Sesshomaru," she whipsered when he finished, "is this legitament?" The last thing the world needed was another jewel as equally powerful as the shikon. And the implication of who may be the unknowing guardian, it was overwhelming, she thought as she acknowledged his previous hesistance.

"Indeed, Kagome," came his answer. The weight of the world seemed to come down on her shoulders again and got up and stood in front of the window to stare outside.

"Does she know?"

"Yes. I have already discussed this with her in private as I am doing with you now. You were still unconcious. We attempted to search for it in her person through aura scrying, but failed. I suspect," he said pausing to get up and stand behind her as he began to mimick her massage on her own shoulders, "that you may be the only one to sense it."

"But wouldn't I have sensed it before? Like I have with the shikon shards? That doesn't make any sense," she thought outloud.

"You would think that, since you are familiar with the shikon. But I am begining to think that this jewel may be completely different than the shikon's energy, thus you haven't been able to sense it since you weren't looking for it," he explained.

"Well, we need to find out, and fast. Before anyone else does," she stated firmly turning around to face him. He looked down at the little onna in front of him. Her hair followed her movement with a slight dance, bouncing on her shoulders as it came to a stop. Brushing stray hair from her face, Sesshomaru allowed his hand to linger there as he bathed in her warmth. Forgetting their conversation for a moment, he bent down and claimed her lips. She instantly relaxed in his hold and complied to him fully. The scars from Naraku were still vivid and fresh, but she pushed them out of her mind with assurance. What he did was a foul trick, selfish and sick. But she couldn't bring herself to feel anything ill towards the daiyoukai embracing her. How could she when such a powerful being as himself openly admitted his desire for her, through words or action. He was different, new. And after concidering how she was violated, she couldn't feel anything other than happiness that he so willingly still desired her. So much happiness, that she finally couldn't hold back the tears that she had been trying to force back in place.

Sesshomaru widthdrew quickly, thinking he did something wrong, only to have her arms pull him back to her. Kagome understood his confusion and nuzzled his jaw as he had done to her before. Relaxing again, Sesshomaru embraced her and held her tight. He could never fully understand the pain she experienced that day, but he sure enough understood his own pain. If he had it his way, he would never allow her away from his person again. But as it were, life didn't agree with his wishes and he pulled back slightly.

Glancing down at her wet, smiling face, he kissed both her eyes and stepped back. Extending a clawed hand, he opened the door to his study. "Come, Kagome. Let us get this out of the way so we can clear some clutter off our plate," he said referring to Miyuki. Kagome nodded and quickly brushed away her tears, taking his hand.

As they walked side by side, they didn't fail to hear the tiny sighs of the female servents as they dreamily watched the two stride through the palace. Gossips started up again, everyone talking about how beautiful the pair of them looked, how perfect. 


	40. The Pearl

Chapter 40

Tossing her hands up in dismay, Kagome sat down in a exasperated fashion.

"I really can't find it," she said in a small voice. "If it's even there, there has got to be one hell of a binding spell, masking spell, and pretty much any OTHER spell you can think of."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment as he considered his options. Which were quite few, he had to admit. He could dive his claw into Miyuki's side, where Kagome's own jewel had been hidden. With the wide-eyed glares of horror from both women at his suggestion, he knew that was out of the question. Or there was another possibility.

"Kagome," he said thoughtfully. She quirked a brow at him expectantly. "Perhaps you can join your soul force with Miyuki, as I did with you. In the dream realm, everything within it is part of Miyuki's consciousness. If there were to be something there that she does not recognize, that may be a clue to the second jewel."

Both women glanced at each other with anticipation, and slight jealousy. Why hadn't they thought of that? Both huffing in unison, they nodded their heads as Kagome rose to begin brewing meditative tea. While the water boiled in the salon of Miyuki's chamber, Kagome began to grow nervous.

"Sesshomaru...my dream realm was a reflection of me, of my feelings and subconscious thoughts." Turning her attention to Miyuki, she continued. "I'm concerned that because you have painful memories that are fresh considering you were finally able to recall them, that the dream realm won't be a peaceful one for you."

Miyuki pondered Kagome's words in silence. Truthfully, she had yet to deal with her past; preferring to brush it all under the rug, so to speak. She busied herself with aiding Hiro raise his infant son, allowing only warm and tender thoughts in his demi-palace. "You may be right, Kagome. At this point, though, I really don't think we have an option. We can't risk anyone coming to the same suspicions as you and Sesshomaru have. If the demon slayer village was aware of the contents of that scroll, there isn't a doubt in my mind that others are aware as well," she finished in a sigh.

"I know things have been rocky for us recently," Kagome paused shaking bad thoughts out of her mind, "but I want you to know that I will always be there to hold your hand through anything you need me for. You were my friend before you became Miyuki again. Kuri was my best friend for an entire year. That doesn't go away just because of one moment of bad." Smiling, she patted Miyuki's clawed hand, giving it a reassuring stroke. Miyuki blinked back tears that were threatening to fall.

Sesshomaru turned to face the window and let the women have their moment. He certainly would not have ever thought to find himself in such a position. Not only was the fate of the world resting on the clumsy hands of an untrained miko, but here was his current fiance chatting to his ex fiance.

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, he cleared his throat. "If the two of you are done with your...female bonding, we have a mission to complete," he stated nodding towards the boiling pot of water. Both women wiped away tears as they laughed dumbly. This time giving in to the urge, Sesshomaru pinched his nose and inhaled deeply. If the jewels are not the end of me, these two females are.

Just as the tea began to have effects on their increasingly sleepy eyes, they adjusted themselves comfortably on the futons by the tea table. Miyuki was instructed to simply fall asleep, and leave the work to Kagome. Kagome had no clue what she was doing, but was given strength by Sesshomaru's encouragement that she was more than capable of doing it. She began to focus on Miyuki's aura, studying the calm blue waves it gave off. It felt like a tropical sea, pulling and pushing as waves of tranquility drew her closer. Clinging to that idea, she imagined herself on a small raft, surrounded by a sea of Miyuki's ki. Then she found it; a gentle twirling whirlpool where her ki emptied into. Steering herself into that direction, she was caught off guard as she was violently pulled into Miyuki's dream realm.

Standing up weakly from the violent thrust, Kagome quickly scanned the empty hallway she found herself in. Seeing no signs of her neko friend, she decided to walk around until she found herself a clue. Remarking silently, Kagome admired the elegance of the stone walls and marble floor. Extravagant was being polite. The tapestries that flowed one after another like a movie told a story of a great neko lord and a wondrous battle with a white dragon. Kagome briefly wondered if the neko lord was Miyuki's father. Hitching her breath, Kagome realized she must be in the Eastern Palace before it's demise. Beating down her fear with a proverbial stick, Kagome made haste down the hall in search of her friend.

After a tiring 15 minute search and finding not a living soul, Kagome attempted to slump onto the wall behind her, only to fall through and land ungraciously on her rump.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Kagome questioned the silence angrily. Coming from somewhere unseen, Kagome could have sworn she heard Sesshomaru laughing at her expense. Growling quite similarly to an inu, Kagome examined the wall she fell through. Reaching up to touch it, she watched her hand disappear through the would-be stone.

"Okay," she said slowly trying to make sense of it. "Well in my dream realm everything was solid. Here, it seems that the only solid thing is the floor. What would that symbolize?" Taking a moment to tap her chin in thought, her eyes widened a fraction.

"Sesshomaru? Can you hear me?" She called out into the silence.

"Quite so, miko," came his echoing voice, still amusement lightly hinting in it.

"I can't find Miyuki, and the realm here is different than mine," she said.

"Well I would hope so, considering you and her are not the same female. What is it that you see?"

"I think I'm in the Eastern Palace," glancing around so she could describe the room she fell into, she called out loudly," It looks like I'm in some sort of meeting hall. There's a large table in the middle and chairs around it. And some strange curtains covering the walls."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment while he shut his eyes to recall that hall. That was the same hall where he had asked Miyuki's father for her hand. Brushing the memory aside, he called out to Kagome's sleeping form.

"There should be a large entrance door somewhere in the room, find it and go through it. I will direct you to the place where she most likely is located."

After winding and twining through the grand halls, Kagome came upon the very large, intricately designed doors to the Eastern Library. Taking a step through them, Kagome almost gasped at the sight before here. There stood the wonder that was the Grand Vault, the largest library in feudal Japan. Kagome couldn't even fathom how many yards the book cases went up. As she walked in amazement, she saw show cases of artifacts that could have possibly pre-dated 300 B.C. She could feel the disappointment raise within her with the knowledge that all this would soon perish to the hands of the Southern Dragons.

She was brought out of her musings by a giggle coming several book shelves away to her left. Following the sound, she came across a younger version of Miyuki with her nose buried in a scroll.

"Father will be so proud of me once I show him what I've mastered," Miyuki said gleaming. She was startled from her musings when she saw Kagome. "Uh-Hello. Who are you?" she asked cautiously rolling her scroll.

"You don't remember me?" Kagome asked furrowing her brows. Miyuki felt sheepish as she stood and gave a slight bow.

"Gomen, I don't recognize you," she said as she stood with her back straight. Her eyes were expectant as she waited for Kagome to explain her presence. Before Kagome was able to say anything, clashing and shouts began to echo through the palace. Miyuki bristled and pardoned herself quickly as she ran to investigate. Kagome glanced out the window and only caught a glimpse of Southern Flags before she pieced together what was happened. Fear hitched within her consciousness as she darted after Miyuki.

"Miyuki! Please stop running! You don't have to go through this again!" Kagome pleaded as she chased her through the halls. If only she knew where Miyuki would find- them – Kagome would be able to intercept her from finding them again.

"Miko." Sesshomaru's voice echoed. "This one thinks it is important for her to come across her parents. Simply follow her and offer comfort as I did for you when-" Suddenly Sesshomaru's voice was cut short by a shrilling scream.

Kagome raced as fast as her feet could take her, dodging the ghosts of the servants as they ran passed her looking for an escape. With her heart clamped tightly in her throat, Kagome approached the collapsed form of her friend. Something moved from the corner of her eye and she watched in horror as a grizzly looking demon raised an ax at her. Somehow she found her voice as she squared her shoulders at him.

"You are not real. You are only a figment of the demons chasing my friend in her nightmares," Kagome's furious miko energy swirled around her dangerously. "You will leave and no longer haunt Lady Miyuki nor will you continue to force her to relive this horrible fate of the Southern Palace," she said haughtily. The demon paused, then screamed in agony as her pink aura charged at him and eradicated it from existence.

Kagome felt sweat begin to bead quickly on her brow and she glanced around. "Why is it suddenly so hot?"

Before the thought could even leave her lips, the entire palace erupted in flames. Kagome dropped to Miyuki's side and covered her body with her own. Though she could see the flames dance around her flesh, she could not feel its burn. Glancing at her still unconscious neko, Kagome half carried her over her shoulder and staggered her way through the fire to find an exit.

She watched in horror as burning beams cracked above her head and came barreling down, only to fall through her and land in a quiet whips of smoke.

"Right," she whispered trying to regain her footing. "This is just a dream." Sparing a look at her friend with worry, she continued on. Finally, with a breath of relief, Kagome dropped Miyuki in the gardens in front of the palace and fell to her knees heaving.

After a few moments of trying to catch her breath, she felt Miyuki stir. Miyuki gasped and jumped up having the last memory of her parents, she shot up to her knees and stared with a blank expression ad the crumbling palace.

"It's not the first time I've had this dream," she admitted in a tiny whisper. "Ever since...ever since I regained my memory, this is the reality that haunts me every night.

Kagome bowed her head in self-hating guilt. She was the one to bring all these memories back. Maybe Miyuki would have been better off in her ignorant amnesia. Tears began to roll down her face as she recalled her own dream realm. It was torture, just as much as this place is torture for Miyuki. But she wasn't alone then. She refused to allow Miyuki to be alone now.

Turning fully to her friend, she allowed herself to remember all the good times she shared with Miyuki. Suddenly those memories began to flash in front of the burning palace, intercepting Miyuki's vision. She smiled and reached over to Kagome's hand, holding on to it tightly as tears continued to roll down both their faces. Then Kagome allowed only happy memories to follow, showing Miyuki all the good times she'd had in Inuyasha's pack, following Sesshomaru around and playing with Rin, putting Sesshomaru's court in their place. Both girls erupted in fits of laughter at the scowling faces of the youkai court.

The vision of the palace began to fade away, being replaced by a calm spring. Only few foliage decorated it, and the spring was small, though it bode well for future expansion. Kagome still had Miyuki wrapped in a warm embrace when a tiny orb floated down from seemingly no where, and landed calmly right above the center of the water; floating, nearly touching the spring water.

"Is that my essence?" Miyuki asked Kagome with bewildered eyes.

Unable to speak, Kagome only nodded in reply.

"So, what do we do now? We're supposed to look for the jewel?" Miyuki stood and pulled Kagome along with her.

"Well, we don't have to _find _the jewel, since we're still not 100% positive that you have it. But we're supposed to look for a subconscious clue, something that doesn't look like it belongs."

Kagome's voice began to fade as she followed Miyuki's pointing finger with her eyes. Under the spring, directly under the glow of Miyuki's essence, was a chest wrapped in pearls. Without hesitation, both girls dove into the water and swam to the chest. Miyuki tried to lift it, but failed. Kagome, attempting to wrap her miko energy around it to give it a push, noticed that the chest hummed with power in response to her energy. Miyuki caught on quickly and wrapped her youkai around the chest, and they watched as their energies began to swirl towards the chest, and a whirlpool began.

Frightened, the girls tried to swim away from the current, but were unable as they were dragged mercilessly towards the black hole that was once the chest.

Sputtering and gasping for breath, both girl shot their eyes open and gripped onto the floor for support, though it was no longer needed. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in question at them, as they glanced around their surroundings. A tiny clink was heard as Miyuki shifted to stand up. The three of them stared at a rather large pearl, humming with power at Miyuki's feet.


	41. We Don't Need Words to Talk

Ch 41

"Well shit."

The occupants of Miyuki's room all looked at each other. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, Miyuki muffled a snicker, and Kagome had her hands clamped over her mouth.

"This Sesshomaru thinks you have spent far too much time with the hanyou, miko."

"Gomen! I don't usually, I mean I have before but never, oh just leave me alone!" she hastily said trying to cover her burning face. Dropping her hands and sighing in resignation, Kagome looked at her two companions with solemn eyes. "Gomen. I just really didn't want to believe this was true. The jewel...it destroyed my life. I can't – I don't want to see it happen to Miyuki, too. Plus, now with a brand new and in-one-piece jewel, I don't want to think about what sort of trouble this will attract."

"You are right on that assumption, Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a silent exhale. "The moment the two of you were brought out of the dream realm, a violent energy flashed from the both of you. I was able to contain most of the blast with a barrier of my youkai, but This Sesshomaru feels that many have felt the awakening of this new jewel. It won't be long before word gets around of it, despite our best to conceal it."

Miyuki bent down and the pearl began to hum at her touch. "It feels...warm," she said with a smile. "It feels like there is only one soul..but think it's lonely," she said clutching it to her chest. Seemingly in agreement with her, the pearl blinked in a soft white light once before resuming a dormant state.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she contemplated the mess she was now in. "The Shikon no Tama was created during the final battle with Midoriko and a demon. The scroll says that there were two lovers, a miko and a demon, whose souls were trapped inside two legendary jewels. If Midoriko was the miko in the scroll, what would have been the reason for her demon lover to be trapped within one as well?" It was more of a rhetorical question since she knew neither of them could have had the answer.

"I suppose only the demon within the pearl would know that, Kagome." Sesshomaru gave a weary glance at said pearl, before reaching out with his youkai. Miyuki tilted her head questioningly when suddenly Hiro busted through her room doors.

"Finally. Do you know how long Lord Sesshomaru kept me locked outside the room? He told me that you and the miko were on a 'journey', and wouldn't give me any more of an answer before slamming the door on my face!" he bristled eying Sesshomaru with a clenched jaw.

Had Sesshomaru known him any less, his head would be rolling. But he decided to allow his rant to pass, since he felt the same way with allowing Kagome to go to the dream realm on her own so soon after regaining consciousness. He growled a warning nonetheless, just to let him know he was treading thin waters.

Hiro saw the pearl clutched protectively in Miyuki's grasp and he nodded at Sesshomaru. "So it's true. I thought you were trying to pull my leg. Then again, this neko has always been a little treasure," he said as he brought her face under his chin. Kagome wanted to roll her eyes at the cheesiness of his 'flattery', but found herself giving a small smile. _She needs all the support and love she can get. I really hope she doesn't suffer a miko's fate because of it. _

Movement caused Kagome to glance up quickly in time to see Sesshomaru grip her arm as he began to lead her out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" she squawked.

Ignoring her, he nodded towards Hiro and Miyuki. "Keep the jewel safe tonight. I will embed a barrier surrounding your room. Servants will leave food for you outside the door. Hiro, I expect only you to be allowed out of this room until we find a more stable way to protect that pearl. I will be placing guards at your door and on both ends of this hall. Do not," he said sending a hot glare at Miyuki, "under any circumstance leave this room."

She nodded obediently at her pack alpha and threw her arms over Hiro. Kagome knew today had been hard on her friend, and hopped Hiro's company would ease the ache. Speaking of company-

Sesshomaru continued to drag Kagome down the hall seemingly lost in thought. She knew he was angered at her, nor was he angered period. He just seemed...conflicted.

"Uhm, Sesshomaru. I'll follow you where ever you need me to go, you know. You don't have to hold onto me so tight," she suggested in a soft voice. He paused to give her a considering glance, only to continue down the hall. He stopped only when he reached a chamber she hadn't seen yet, and it's large doors seemed to suggest exactly where he was taking her.

Sensing her sudden embarrassment and apprehension, Sesshomaru stopped her at his doors. "Miko, I will not allow you at of my sights. You will remain guarded in my chambers as I sense a threat approaching. I could only contain the physical damage of the blast, not shift of energies in the air I suspect had been felt for miles. You are now a pack-mate, and I expect obedience in my order of your protection" he explained as he pushed open the doors to his chamber.

Tranquil. That was the only word that came to Kagome's mind as she was lead into his quarters. Finally releasing his grip, he allowed her to take in the sight of her new, temporary, room. Or rooms, rather. The entrance to his chamber was similar to Miyuki's salon, although his had a shallow 6 foot by 9 foot rectangular stone pond with live koi fish swimming happily in it. The sound of running water lead Kagome to believe that Sesshomaru had somehow thought of a way to have water constantly flowing in and out of the pond to keep it fresh. There was zafu pillow placed at the head of the pond, obviously used for meditation.

Walking further into the entrance room, Kagome found a cherry wood tea table centered on a bamboo carpet. The green cushions were soft, but not overly luxurious. At the end she found a couch looking piece of furniture positioned under a rather large barbed window. The window stretched from the height of the couch to the ceiling, and allowed plenty of moonlight through. She noticed two doors remained closed, one to her left and the other to the right. Turning back to Sesshomaru, she noticed he was watching her curiously.

"There is a bathhouse to your right, miko. I will send servants to prepare the heat for you if you wish. You will sleep in my bed chamber and I will sleep here," he said without taking his eyes off her. Caught off guard by his statement, she could only watch as she pushed open the door to his bedroom.

Kagome walked into his room and smiled inwardly. It was simple, but very much to the standards of a Daiyoukai lord. The bed was centered on the back wall, with two large windows on each side of it. The bed itself was low, made from cherry wood, and adorned few light green and cream colored pillows. The mattress was made of some fluffy material with a cream colored sheet spread over it. The green quilt was folded neatly at the foot of the bed. She noted a few drawers obviously for clothes or what ever else he had the need to put in them. There was no closet and only one large tapestry of himself in his youkai form hanging above the bed. The wardrobe in the corner of the room caught her eye.

It was placed slanted on a corner so that it faced the bed. The cherry wood was carved depicting different wars, different eras of peace, lovers and enemies. It depicted so many things, Kagome wondered if it had the very history of Japan engraved into it. Sensing her curiosity, Sesshomaru stood before the wardrobe. Opening it, she gasped at what she saw. It was his real battle armor. Something he had yet to wear since he never really faced off as the head of a war. The samurai metal was intricate, and Kagome could sense magic woven into its welding.

"My father had this commissioned for me not to long before he passed. It was almost as if he sensed I would come to needing a piece such as this very quickly," was his simple answer before he shut the doors again. "The wardrobe has been in my family for generations. Each generation adds of vital piece of history somewhere on the wood. I have yet to add mine, since I'm not too sure I have seen such a life-changing event."

"It's beautiful. They both are," she said looking up at him with shiny eyes. _Damn it, not now, idiot. There's no reason to cry, especially not in front of __him_.

Stepping up to her, he extending one claw to wipe a tear that dropped down on it's own accord. "Enough crying, miko. You have accomplished a great thing today. You have overcome great trials in your recent days. Enjoy the comforts of my bed and have a good night rest," he said dropping his claw and opting to take her hand in his. He gave her knuckles a gentle kiss and walked passed her back towards the entrance. "Simply ask me when you are ready for a bath. I will let you know when it is prepared," he said as he shut the doors behind him.

_Ha! Who knew inu youkai would be such gentlemen. It's no wonder that Iziyao fell in love with Sesshomaru's father. It's almost impossible not to fall for them. Although, I'm not really sure who Inuyasha takes after. That hanyou can be so infuriating. _

Kagome tapped her foot angrily just thinking about him. _No. I can't think about him right now. Sesshomaru is expecting me to relax. _Glancing around the room, she inwardly groaned. _How the hell am I supposed to do that when I'm practically surrounded by everything Sesshomaru! _

Tossing around on the futon of Sesshomaru's bed, Kagome sighed in exasperation and swung her feet over the edge. Sitting up and examining the room, she tried to focus her human vision on the door. Standing, she set her resolve to seek out her inu companion.

She opened the door and 'omphed' as she slammed into something tall and stiff. Despite the almost complete darkness, Kagome could swear she felt Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow at her.

"Do you choose this late hour for your bath?" he asked teasingly.

"No," she snapped back. "I can't sleep."

"Hn, perhaps meditation will relax you," he offered as he took her hand and lead her to the entrance spring. He pulled a second zafu pillow from a dark corner and set it beside his own. He took a seat without saying another word to her and closed his eyes, the air shifting around him seemed comforting and calm. Kagome sat beside him and focused her eyes on the water. She glanced around the room trying to keep her focus on something, _anything, _but soon realized her mind was too restless.

"What has you anxious, Kagome?" She tried to ignore the way his calm and low voice sent a shiver through her.

"It's just a lot of things have questions that aren't being answered. It's like each day, more and more problems spur up and I can't control my stress," she admitted staring into the spring. She swung her feet around and dipped her toes into it, giggling as the koi fish tickled her.

_Hn, her and Rin share the same innocent spirit. I have only seen this behavior in two humans, but never once in a youkai. Is this what you saw in the hanyou's mother, father? This Sesshomaru is understanding more your decision to assume a relation with her. Especially if she is anything like my miko..._

"As your alpha, it is my duty to ensure that all your problems find a solution. There will not be a situation taking toll on your consciousness longer than necessary." He moved and positioned himself so that he was behind her, pulling her back against his chest and securing his arms around her tightly. "But it is my honor, if you would allow it, to be your pillar of strength when you need my support. Do not be impish and withhold your troubles from me," he whispered into her ear.

Warmth pooled somewhere south of Kagome and she shifted trying to alleviate the pressure there. _These feelings are just too soon after...after Naraku. But I need to know where this is going. _"Well, for starters...it would be good to know where I stand with you. I know we're...closer...but I just wanted to know what we were getting ourselves into," sighing rather loudly, she pushed herself off his chest and turned so she could look at him. "You were so ready to mate Miyuki, even after," she paused to blush and drop her eyes, "what happened in my era. I'm not a toy that can be used over and over." She clenched her fists and closed her eyes as memories of Inuyasha flooded her inner vision.

A clawed hand pressed under her chin lightly, forcing her to look up. Kagome inhaled sharply at the intense stare in Sesshomaru's eyes. They had slightly tinged red, need and something fierce echoing in them. "This Sesshomaru has already admitted his mistake. Perhaps I should have accompanied it with the affirmation of my intentions. Miko of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome, This Sesshomaru has been courting you since the time you awoke again in his palace. I wll continue to court you until you deny my intentions or take my proposal," he said firmly and properly, but the mere admittance of it spoke volumes to Kagome.

Tears welling in her eyes she felt loved and she felt like she was someplace she belonged. She understood that he didn't mean to just throw her under when Miyuki came back. He was just so conflicted with his emotions, just as she was now. But in this moment, locked away in the calm darkness of Sesshomaru's chamber, both of them knew not a shadow of a doubt. They were in love.

Thoughts began to swirl in her head. _Does this mean he's expecting something for admitting his feelings for me? I don't think I'm ready. _She bit her lip and pulled away from him, her thoughts turning dark. _I still feel strange about Naraku taking Sesshomaru's appearance. I know it wasn't him talking. But I know he really felt like that. But that doesn't mean Sesshomaru took advantage of me. Oh this is no use! I'm just too conflicted!_

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said sternly effectively silencing her thoughts. "You are thinking so loudly, this Sesshomaru can almost hear them. What ever happened in Naraku's fortress, you need to know that you are safe here. You are safe from now on where ever you go. I will not take advantage of you. When you are ready, you will approach me. Do not think I am unable of controlling my desires," he said in almost a growl. He was frustrated that she held so little trust in him. Fighting with his instincts, he tried to put himself in her shoes, but was just coming up short. He still didn't know what happened leading up to her attack. She never spoke about it, and he never pushed her to.

Feeling guilty that the energy in the room turned bitter because of her own pity party, Kagome leaned into Sesshomaru again and tried to ease him by stroking his hair. After a few moments of silence, Sesshomaru pulled away from her. Kagome looked into the darkness barely catching glimpses of him as he walked out of the shadow of the moonlight. She was about to ask him if she did something wrong when she felt him approach her again, resuming his position behind her.

"Did you know that grooming is a very intimate act between mates?"

Still thinking she did something wrong by stroking his hair, she was startled when she felt bristles touch her scalp lightly. Sesshomaru felt her stiffen and paused his ministrations. "If you do not want me to, I will return the brush," he said simply. His tone was cool and nonchalant, but he desired so much for her to allow him this. He wasn't a soothsayer. He didn't know how to make her pain go away. But perhaps if she allowed him to show her his feelings in his inu ways, she would begin to trust him again.

For all the pent up emotions Kagome had been keeping, just the image of Sesshomaru stroking her hair with a brush sent her into a fit of giggles. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and allowed her to laugh. He hadn't a clue as to what was so funny, but found himself smiling nonetheless, knowing it probably had something to do with him.

Kagome looked up at him with softness in her eyes. She was glad the energy of the room returned to being light and stress-free. She wanted to enjoy her time with her..well her fiance. She smiled brightly at the thought and nodded dumbly, turning her head so he could gather her hair. They stayed that way for nearly half an hour, Sesshomaru alternating between brushing and stroking her dark locks. He was amused at how the ends of her hair always upturned into gentle curls, giving her hair beautiful bounce and volume.

In return for his brushing, Kagome was stroking his silver hair, which had pooled beside her. She watched the tranquil spring glitter in the moonlight. Everything just felt so right, it should have overwhelmed her. But she only felt an increasing sense of peace. She turned her chin up to him and nuzzled under his jaw, a gesture she understood from Inuyasha meaning she trusted her alpha and sought attention from her. Sesshomaru rumbled his pleasure in her attempt to communicate with him in his Inu language. He lifted her effortlessly from the cold floor and carried her to his futon. Kagome was relaxed since she knew he wouldn't attempt anything without her consent. She allowed him to ease them both onto the mattress and she turned to tuck her face under his jaw. Sesshomaru was still stroking her hair as they fell into a gently flowing slumber.

Though it remained silent, Sesshomaru knew his beast was rumbling its contentment from his sleeping mate. _Our mate. _


End file.
